Hold Me In Your Arms
by princess angel mama
Summary: This story is set about five months after "Hold Me With Your Eyes" ends. I am not going to give a description of what will happen because I would like the story to unfold without you knowing what is coming. I've promised before that all my Wilson stories will always have a happy ending. All I ask is that you remember that and trust that promise. Warning: Mature content
1. Chapter 1

**Hold Me In Your Arms**

_This story is set about five months after "Hold Me With Your Eyes" ends. I am not going to give a description of what will happen because I would like the story to unfold without you knowing what is coming. I've promised before that all my Wilson stories will always have a happy ending. All I ask is that you remember that and trust that promise. Warning: Mature content_

* * *

Chapter 1

It is the middle of the night on a quiet October night. Will can hear the soft, even breathing of the man he loves lying next to him in bed. Will is lying on his stomach and he can feel his lover's hand resting on the small of his back. He sleepily opens his eyes…the soft glow from the night light illuminates Sonny's face.

"He's so damn beautiful…" he thinks. Will smiles as happiness spreads through his body. He feels so happy and whole that it sometimes doesn't seem real. And if it's real…..how long will it be before all this is snatched from his grasp.

He frowns when he hears AG's soft cry amidst the nature sounds on the monitor. She very rarely wakes up in the middle of the night. She's been sleeping through the night for months. He wonders what's wrong….

Sonny opens his eyes as Will tries to carefully slip out from under his arm.

"Go back to sleep Son…..I'll get her."

Sonny pulls at Will's pajama bottoms. "No babe. I'll get her."

Will smiles and kisses Sonny softly on the lips. "I'm already up Boo….go back to sleep."

He slips out of bed and pads to AG's room. He opens the door and turns off the soft sounds of nature playing. He walks over to the crib and finds his daughter staring at him; wide awake."What are you doing up baby girl? Are you hungry?"

She fusses and waves her hands at her daddy. He checks her diaper . "Well, you're dry….hmmm….Papa gave you a bottle right before you fell asleep….I don't think you're hungry."

She reaches out to Will with her chubby little arms. "I know what you want…..you just want a little bit of love…ok come here," Will says as he picks her up in his arms.

He walks over to the rocking chair and sits down with a now crying AG in his arms.

"Shh baby girl…..it's ok." Will pats her bottom and starts to rock her. His voice is sweet and low as he starts to sing…

_"Hush little baby , don't say a word._

_Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird._

_And if that mocking bird won't sing_

_Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring."_

Sonny lies in bed and listens to AG's fussing on the monitor. He smiles when he hears Will tell her he knows what she wants. He imagines him picking her up and taking her to the rocking chair. When he hears Will sing the first verse of the song he can't help but get out of bed. He doesn't want to hear Will's voice on the monitor. He doesn't want to imagine them sitting at the rocking chair. He wants to be there and share in the moment.

He walks over to AG's room and listens at the door as he watches Will and AG with open love in his eyes.

_"And if that diamond rings gets broke._

_Papa's going to buy you a billy goat."_

Sonny walks over to them and kneels down at Will's side next to AG's little head. Her eyes are already starting to close in sleep once more. Will continues to sing…..

_"And if that billy goat won't pull._

_Papa's going to buy you a cart and bull."_

Sonny gently caresses AG's cheek and softly sings the last verse with Will.

_"And if that cart and bull falls down_

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

Will looks up, leans over and kisses Sonny's cheek. "Why'd you get up?"

"The same reason you wanted to come and get her. I didn't want to miss the moment."

Will gives Sonny his, "I can't believe how amazing you are look." He gets up and puts the baby back in the crib. Sonny follows him and wraps his arms around Will while the baby is curled up in her blanket in the crib.

"I love you both….so much", Sonny whispers.

Will turns around in his arms and places his hands on either side of Sonny's face. "Not half as much as we love you…..come on….lets go back to bed."

Sonny is feeding AG her bottle and Will is feeding Sonny a piece of bacon at the kitchen table. "Come on AG…..eat faster," Will grins. He looks at Sonny, "I'll take her to Gabi's on my way to class."

Sonny glances at the time. "No, you'll be late for class. I'll take her to Gabi's on my way to work."

"I can do it Sonny," Will frowns.

"But I WANT to do it," Sonny kisses his frown away. "Can you come to the coffee house for lunch after class?"

"Um hm…but you're not trying something new again, are you? My stomach can't handle being your guinea pig today."

Sonny laughs , "no nothing new….just boring old me will be waiting for you ….with your favorite sandwich."

Will pulls Sonny to him. "There is nothing old or boring about you."

AG fusses at the lack of food in her mouth and Will smiles as he hands her the fallen bottle. She brings it up to her eager little mouth. "See our daughter is upset because you called yourself boring and old."

AG giggles as she finishes the last of her bottle.

"Your father is crazy AG….come on, lets get you dressed and ready to go to your moms and you Will…get to class."

Will goes to grab his backpack and walks back to his two favorite people in the world. "I'll leave as soon as I get a kiss from each of you."

Sonny knocks on Gabi's door while holding AG in his arms. Gabi opens the door and frowns when she sees Sonny.

"Hi Sonny. I thought Will was bringing Ari."

"He was …..he was running late though , so I brought her on my way to work."

"Oh."

"Everything ok?"

"Um…..I was hoping to talk to him; that's all."

"Can I help?" Sonny smiles.

Gabi worries her hands and then takes AG into her arms. "Good morning mija. I missed you so much."

She kisses little AG's head and turns her eyes to Sonny. "My mom….she called me this morning."

Gabi's voice starts to shake and her eyes start to water.

"Gabi; are you ok?" Sonny asks.

She nods her head yes. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine. My mom….she's going to need an operation."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Gabi. Is it serious?"

"Yeah, it is….and well she's going to need help after the surgery….."

"Oh…" Sonny's heart sinks. "So you and AG are going to have to leave for a while….how long?"

Gabi switches AG to her hip and walks a few steps away from Sonny as she kisses AG's temple. "Actually Sonny …my mom …she's going to need a lot of help and I don't know how much help I could be to her if I had Ari with me. I mean Ari needs a lot of attention and really sick people need a lot of attention. I…I was hoping Ari could stay with you and Will….I mean I would miss her like crazy and I would only be gone for maybe two weeks …three at most…."

"Gabi.."

"If you guys can't ….then maybe…"

"Gabi!"

Gabi stops talking and looks at Sonny. "It's fine…she can stay with us for as long as your mom needs you."

"Are you sure?" I mean don't you need to talk to Will first? I was prepared for Will to have to have to talk to you of course."

"Gabi..." Sonny smiles, " believe me Will will be happy to have her stay with us and so am I."

"Oh thank you so much Sonny."

"When are you leaving?"

"Well my mom's operation is in three days, so probably the day after tomorrow."

"Ok…hey um I just thought of something…Halloween is coming soon…you'll miss it."

She looks down. "I know, but she's so little …she won't even notice. I didn't even get her a costume or anything."

Sonny bites his lip. "Will loves Halloween."

"I know," Gabi smiles.

"Would you mind if Will and I get her a costume and do something with her?"

"Of course not…she'll be with you guys."

Sonny glances at his watch, "Ok well I have to get to work. Call us if you need anything."

Sonny reaches for the doorknob.

"Sonny…" Gabi calls. Sonny turns around. "Thank you…Ari is so lucky to have both you and Will."

Will is walking through the town square when he hears his name being called.

"Will….hey Will !"

Isaih walks up to Will and gives him a grin.

"Hi Isaih."

"Hey Will, I haven't seen you in a while."

"Yeah, we've been pretty busy lately. How's it going with Debbie?"

"It's not," Isaih says while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh."

"How are Sonny and AG?"

Will smiles, "they're great…..maybe you can come over on your next day off."

"Will, you know I don't have any days off."

"Well maybe you can ask Mr. Kiriakis for some….maybe that's why Debbie didn't stick around."

Isaih gives Will a gentle shove on the shoulder . "Debbie didn't stick around because I didn't want her to stick around and coming over sounds nice….let me know when and I'm pretty sure I can get the time."

"I'll talk to Sonny and text you later….I promise."

Isaih smiles, "I'll look forward to it. Make sure AG is there….I can't wait to see how much she's grown."

"Ok."

"See you soon then Will…I gotta get going."

"See you Isaih," he waves as Isaih walks away.

Will checks his watch. "Oh crude, I better hurry." He starts jogging to the coffee house and quickly goes through the door when he gets there.

His eyes instinctively search Sonny out. When his eyes find Sonny they go from a restless sky blue to the blue of a peaceful horizon.

Sonny looks up as soon as he feels Will's presence. He knows the moment Will walks in through the door. He walks over to him and playfully slaps his bottom with a towel. "You're late."

"I know….I'm sorry. I had to talk to my professor after class and then Isaih stopped me at the square….Hey he wants to come over when AG is over….is that ok?"

Sonny smiles, "yeah….how about Friday?"

Will grins, "great. I'll let him know." Will frowns, "wait….we don't have AG this Friday night….Gabi does."

"About that….." Sonny says as he bites his lip. "Um, come here….lets sit down."

Sonny leads Will to a table and sits down next to him.

"What's going on Son?"

"Well, when I took AG to Gabi's this morning, she was upset and she wanted to talk to you. But I had taken AG, so I asked her if I could help."

"Geez, take a breath Son."

Sonny pauses and takes a moment. "So Gabi's mom needs an operation and Gabi needs to go take care of her."

Will's face instantly falls. "Oh, I see. So she and AG will be leaving for a while."

"Well that's what I thought. But Gabi wants us to keep AG while she goes. She says it'll be too hard taking care of AG and her mom. She says she'll be gone two or three weeks….I …I said yes…..Will."

Will can see the slight doubt in Sonny's eyes. He kisses the doubt away with his usual Will nonchalance. "Of course you did." When does Gabi leave? When do we get her?"

"Gabi said probably the day after tomorrow…..and guess what?"

"What?"

"That means we get her for Halloween," Sonny grins.

Will's face lights up.

"And", Sonny continues, "she doesn't have a costume yet…so we need to get a move on that before all the good ones are taken."

Will laughs, "what's a good costume for a five month old baby girl?"

Sonny grins, "I don't know….but I get off at four; so how about if you and I go find out?"

"Sounds like a plan," Will's hand reaches out and tangles in Sonny's hair.

Will then makes a face, "Son?"

Sonny laces his fingers through Will's other hand that is resting on the table. "Yeah."

"I'm hungry…..where's my sandwich?"

To be continued…

(It's summer ..so my posts will be sporadic….please be patient with me J)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Aww, look Will; what about this one?"Sonny asks as he holds up an elephant costume.

"Seriously Sonny…an elephant…it has a trunk on the head."

"Okay…okay…."

Will makes a face, "how about this one…it's kinda cute."

Sonny looks up, "Minnie Mouse is still a mouse…..a mouse is still a rodent Will."

"It's Disneyland…..who doesn't like Disneyland?" Will says in exasperation.

"She's not going to be a mouse," Sonny says firmly.

They keep looking through the costumes until Sonny smiles. "Will, how about this one?"

He holds up a pumpkin costume.

"You want our daughter to be a vegetable on her first Halloween?"

"It's cute….."

"It's a vegetable," Will insists.

"Look it even has a stem for the head."

"It's basically an orange ball."

"Well, I mean she is a little plump and it would kinda go." Sonny tries to reason.

"Our baby is not plump….she's perfect."

Sonny rolls his eyes, "she's perfectly plump."

"No pumpkin," Will insists.

He looks through more costumes and holds one up. "Hey, this one is cute. What do you think?"

Sonny looks up. "No way, Winnie the Pooh is a boy….did you forget we have a girl?"

"It's still cute," Will grumbles.

Sonny steps back from the costumes. "We've gone through all of these Will and this is what; the third store we've been to?"

"Yeah….." Will crosses his arms and licks his lips; thinking. Sonny walks over and kisses him; loving the feel of his soft lips.

"Now what?" asks Sonny.

"Hey, how about that little shop at the other end of the square; the one by the bakery? I saw some costumes in there."

"Ok, lets give it a try."

Will slips his arm around Sonny and they walk out of the store.

Sonny leans into Will; feeling the heat of his body against his side. He leans his head on Will's shoulder and inhales the delicious mixture of Will's Cool Water cologne and Will's body. He loves the way the cologne mingles with Will's smell. He smiles as he remembers he needs to go buy Will more; he'd noticed last night that he was running dangerously low on it.

"Hey, there's your dad."

"What?" Sonny snaps out of his trance.

"Your dad; there's your dad."

Justin notices them and walks over. "Hey you two; nice to see you."

"Hey dad."

"Hi Justin."

"How are you guys doing? How's Arianna?"

Sonny grins, "we're great, she's great. Gabi's actually going to go take care of her mom for a while, so we'll have AG with us for a while."

"Don't forget our offer to babysit …we'd love to."

"Thanks dad."

"I mean it," he turns his gaze to Will.

Will smiles, "we'll remember and take you up on it soon."

Sonny's eyes stray to the window of a shop behind Justin. Will follows Sonny's eyes and his face softens. "I'll go get you one," Will says as he kisses Sonny's cheek.

Sonny tightens his arm around Will. "No, don't…..it's almost time for dinner."

Will disentangles himself from Sonny and squeezes his hand. "We'll have a late dinner then."

Will walks away and goes into the store.

"What is he going to get you?" Justin asks.

Sonny smiles, "a caramel apple."

"And he knew you wanted that; just because you looked into that store window?"

Sonny shrugs his shoulders. "I mentioned a couple of days ago that I have been craving one."

Justin raises an eyebrow, "and that's it? He remembered that comment and saw you look in the window and knew you wanted an apple right now?"

"Um hm."

"If he brings you back something different…."

"He won't."

"You're so sure Sonny?"

Sonny laughs, "yes dad. I am."

Justin reaches out and touches Sonny's arm, "son ; you look so happy."

"I am dad….more happy than I ever dreamed possible."

Justin clears his throat, "that's all I ever wanted for you."

Will walks back and hands Sonny a bag. Sonny smiles and opens up the bag.

"Thanks babe."

"You're welcome."

Justin waits to be proven wrong. So Sonny takes out the caramel apple and takes a big bite from it. "Hmm, you must have gotten the biggest one….this is huge." He says as he chews.

Justin turns to Will with a little bit of amazement. "How did you know he wanted a caramel apple? Did he tell you before I got here?"

Will looks confused, "he was looking at them."

Justin shakes his head no. "No Will, he was looking at the window of that shop….I don't see any caramel apples from here."

Sonny grins, "dad leave it alone."

Will looks more confused and looks to Sonny. "You did want a caramel apple …..that is what you wanted; right?"

Sonny continues to grin, "exactly what I wanted…you even got one with nuts; just like I was hoping you would."

Will smiles, "yeah…you love peanuts."

Justin shakes his head in amusement, "you two define the term 'being in love'."

"Thanks dad, we gotta go." Sonny decides to get Will away from Justin before he starts to feel self conscious.

"Sure, but don't forget our offer to babysit," he calls out as Sonny pulls Will away.

Will's eyes search Sonny's, "what did your dad mean by that?"

"By what?"

"That we define the term, "being in love'."

Sonny shrugs, "he just meant that he can tell we love each other…..here….take a bite…..it's delicious." Sonny offers the apple to Will; he bites it and laughs as juice dribbles from his lips. Sonny doesn't think. He just reaches over and kisses the juice from Will's chin and lips.

They hear a couple of girls giggle and Will clears his throat and tries to pull away. Sonny wraps his arms around him. "Don't pull away from me…." He reaches for Will's hand. "Sometimes you make me forget everything and everyone else."

Will leans his head against Sonny's, "I know the feeling…..eat your apple."

Sonny continues to eat his apple as they walk through the town square. He keeps one arm around Will's waist as they walk.

"Hey Sonny."

"Yeah?"

"We're still doing the Halloween party for the kids; right? Like last year…"

"Of course we are. We're already planning it. I'm getting the costumes from storage on Saturday."

"What about AG?"

"She can hang out with us and the other kids."

"Really? Because I don't want to leave her with a baby sitter on her first Halloween but I don't want to disappoint the kids either."

"We won't babe….we'll figure it out."

Will's finger trails along Sonny's lower lip. "Will you be a vampire this year again?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"Yeah, I do."

Sonny softly bites Will's finger, makes his eyes go wide and talks in a Dracula voice. "Ok, but I want you to be a vampire too," Sonny grins. "That way when we go to bed you can suck all the blood out of my neck."

Will gives him a knowing smile, "well I'll give it my best shot."

"I'll look forward to it." Sonny's eyes darken.

They continue to walk and Sonny happily munches on his apple until they get to the shop by the bakery. They enter the shop and start looking for a costume.

"Hey", Will holds up a tiny cape, "we could all be vampires…"

"No way, she's a sweet baby girl…no sucking blood for her until she's like twenty years old or something," Sonny says as he continues to look.

They are both getting frustrated when Will holds up a witch costume. "Sonny look; a witch costume."

Sonny raises a brow, "what…you're going to paint her face green and give her a wart on her nose while you're at it?...NO"

"UGGGG! " Will complains. "This should not be this hard. How about we just stick to like a bumblebee or something like that?"

Sonny stands stock still in front of the costumes. He is looking down at them with a look of awe.

"Sonny?"

Sonny swallows , but doesn't answer.

"Sonny?" Will calls again.

Sonny looks up. " I found it and it's perfect and you can't say no Will…..you can't ."

"Ok…well what is it?"

Sonny smiles his special smile. That smile that lights up the whole room. It's the smile that lights Will up from the inside out. He doesn't care what the costume is; he knows he won't say no…how could he?"

Sonny's voice is soft in wonder. "A fairy princess…look Will…this one even looks like a wood nymph." Sonny raises a little dress attached to a tu-tu. It's a swirl of pink and green and it has matching wings. "Look it even has tiny green tights for her…it's perfect."

"It is perfect." Will says in amazement. "I can't believe you found it."

"This is meant to be her costume Will."

Will gets serious. "Sonny, please tell me they have her size."

Sonny's eyes widen, "Uh…I don't know. There's not another one, so this better be her size. What size does she need?"

"Well, she's five months but all her little outfits say six to nine months."

"Well, she is a little plump."

"She's not plump!"

"She's perfectly plump," Sonny reminds him.

What size is the costume Sonny!"

Sonny looks at the little costume in his hand; almost afraid to look at the tag. "Please be six to nine months, please be six to nine months," he whispers.

Will takes the few steps to Sonny and takes the costume from his hands. He looks and grins, "six to nine months."

Sonny grins back, "I told you it was meant for her."

"Must be," Will continues to grin.

"Oh Will; lets go find one of those things with the flowers to go on her head."

"What things?"

"They're like braided flowers with ribbons or something. Some of the little fairy princesses in her room have them on their heads."

"Sonny, she'll just pull it off."

"No, she won't."

"It'll take another two hours to find one and agree on one", Will complains.

"But she'll look so cute."

"Now how can I argue with the truth," Will smiles…..come on….lets start looking."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"AG, your favorite dinner is going to be spaghetti with meatballs…you wanna know why baby girl?"

Will smiles at the little girl sitting in the high chair next to the kitchen table. She's banging her stuffed brown and white dog on the tray. She babbles and giggles as she looks at her father. Will swears she says , "why daddy?"

"Because baby girl; I don't know how to cook a whole bunch of stuff so this is as good as it gets."

AG continues to giggle and bangs her dog on the tray. "Oh really…you like papa's cooking better?" Will asks her. He smiles and coos at her, "well that's ok because I like his cooking better too."

The alarm goes off on the oven timer and Will reaches over to turn it off. He looks around for the oven mitts to take the bread out of the oven. He finds one and looks around for the other. "AG, have you seen the other oven mitt? You haven't. Well, what am I supposed to do? The bread is going to burn."

AG continues to giggle and bangs her doggy on the tray. Will finally decides he'll just have to take the tray out with one hand. He opens the oven door and reaches in to grab the tray.

The tray is heavy and unbalanced. Will's hand strains and wobbles….the tray starts to fall forward. Will doesn't think….his bare left hand grabs the other side of the tray as it starts to dip down.

"AHHH! DANG!" The tray clatters on the stove top and Will clutches at his hand. The noise and Will's cry startles baby AG and she cries into the now silent room. Will rushes over to her . "It's ok baby girl….shhh..it's ok."

AG hiccups as Will shakes the stuffed dog in front of her. She grabs at it and Will hurriedly takes his burned hand to the sink. He signs in relief as the cold water runs over his fingertips and palm. He slows his breathing down and forces himself to push the pain away or at least most of it.

"That was stupid," he mutters. "Well, I couldn't drop the bread…huh…baby girl?"

AG turns her head to one side, so like Will with her eyes wide and gurgles.

Will grimaces as he pats his hand dry. "I have a feeling you're saying I should have dropped the bread. Well, let's not tell your papa ….I have a feeling he'd agree with you."

Will frowns at his bright red palm and fingertips, "who am I kidding…..papa will notice before too long….maybe he will get here before Isaih so I can try to explain….."

AG continues to gurgle and Will laughs. He goes to put on some burn cream on his hand. He barely puts some on…trying not to bring too much attention to his hand. He quickly goes back to AG and gets her out of the seat.

The doorbell rings and Will struggles to open the front door. He holds AG with his left arm, making sure not to use his hand and opens the door with his other hand. He gets the door open and Isaih walks in.

"Hey Will, Oh my god…look at how big she has gotten and she is even more beautiful."

"Thanks Isaih."

"I brought her this cool teething toy, the lady at the store said she might be needing it soon."

"You didn't have to, you know that right?"

"I know, but I really wanted to. Do you mind?"

"Of course not."

"I hope you didn't make dessert."

"I didn't", Will smiles.

"Well good, cook sent a whole bunch of cookies for all of us." Isaih holds out a bag.

Will is now holding AG in his right arm so he doesn't want to take the bag. "Can you put it on the kitchen counter for me?"

"Sure", as he walks over to the counter he looks at AG. "You know she looks more and more like you every time I see her."

Will laughs. They both look up as the front door opens up again. Sonny walks in with a smile. He walks straight over to Will and kisses him softly on the lips. "Hey I missed you today."

He then takes AG from Will's arms. "Hey baby girl, come to papa."

AG grabs a fistful of Sonny's hair and pulls. "Hey, I need that hair," he laughs. "Daddy likes my hair…huh daddy."

"I sure do," Will says as his fingers run through Sonny's dark locks.

Sonny turns to Isaih. "Sorry Isaih, how are you doing?'

"No problem, they should come first. I'm great and thanks for having me."

Will smiles, "hey you two…are you hungry? Dinner is ready."

"I am."

I'm starving," Isaih adds.

"Great," Will leads them to the kitchen. "Sonny do you mind serving while I grab AG her bottle."

"Sure," Sonny puts AG in her high chair and Isaih entertains her while Sonny starts plating the food.

Will takes out the bottle from the cupboard and pours some formula in it from the fridge. He heats it up and then tries to screw the top on. Pain shots through his hand and he stops. He looks at his hand and sees a couple of blisters forming.

He looks over at Sonny and bites his lip. Sonny is putting the bread on the table; Will unknowingly grimaces . He'll tell him what happened after Isiah leaves; he promises himself. He knows he was stupid and doesn't need Isaih knowing that too….

"Will, did you make some iced tea?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah, I'll …I'll get it if you can just screw the top on to the bottle. It is already warm and ready."

"Ok."

They sit down to dinner and Isaih looks at his watch. "Hey guys we're watching the game; right? It starts in thirty minutes."

"Of course we're watching the game Isaih. It's the play offs." Will answers.

"Maybe the Cubs will win the world series this year, " Sonny laughs.

"Hey, don't laugh. It could happen." Will says optimistically.

Isaih joins in Sonny's laughter. "Will, they haven't won the series since 1908."

"It could happen this year. They got some new players this year and the roster is strong. Their pitching rotation is one of the best in the National League," Will insists.

Sonny smiles as he addresses Isaih, " my man is a dreamer Isaih. If he thinks they have a chance at the world series, you won't convince him otherwise; until all hope is completely lost."

Isaih takes a bite of bread and smiles. "That's not a bad thing in my book."

Will grins and Sonny continues to smile.

"This is good Will," Isaih says as he shoves more spaghetti into his mouth.

"Thanks, I was telling AG that I just knew spaghetti was going to be her favorite meal…..because that is as good as it gets with me," he laughs.

"Well I am not much better," Isaih admits. "How about you Sonny?"

"I'm an ok cook."

Will throws his napkin at Sonny. "He's lying Isaih. He's a great cook. I'm sure most of AG's favorite meals will be what he makes. I know they're my favorites."

"Stop Will."

"Oh and he makes great brownies …those are my favorite."

"You're a lucky guy Will," Isaih smiles.

"Yes, I am."

"No, I'm the lucky one and believe me I am well aware of that," Sonny says as his eyes stay trained on Will.

Will clears his throat and takes another bite of bread.

They finish up dinner and take the dishes to the sink. Sonny promises to do them later and they rush to the living room to make sure to get the beginning of the game.

Isaih and Sonny sit on the couch. Will opts to sit on the floor with AG; who is on a blanket. Sonny pulls Will back against the sofa between his legs.

The Cubs are playing the Giants. The Giants soon have two on base and the next batter hits a homerun. Will pulls at his hair. "I don't understand why they have Wood pitching . Garza should be pitching today; it's the play offs for Christ's sake."

Sonny runs his fingers through Will's hair, "maybe they're saving him."

Isaih grunts, "Will's right. The manager is throwing this game away. Garza should be pitching….or at least the new guy, Mendez."

AG babbles loudly and thumps her dog on the floor. They all laugh as Sonny bends down to pick her up. "You agree…..don't you baby girl?"

Isaih gets up and grabs the cookies from the counter. He hands them out and smiles at AG. "Do you want a cookie AG?"

"No Isaih…she's too little!"

"I was kidding Will, I'm not a complete idiot," Isaih laughs.

"Are you sure ?" Will chuckles.

Isaih throws a cookie at Will's head. Will picks it up and takes a bite. "Thanks," he says and makes a funny face.

AG crawls all over them enjoying the attention. She finally starts getting drowsy and Iasih asks, do you think she'd let me put her to sleep?"

Sonny hands her over and she continues to drift off until she is soundly asleep in Isaih's arms. Isaih gently runs his fingers over the baby's cheek.

"Come on. Lets put her in her crib," Will whispers.

He leads the way to AG's room and Isaih walks in to gently lie her down. Will turns on the surround sound. The room fills with the sounds of chirping birds and moving water. Will then turns on the monitor and leads the way out of the room.

Sonny comes out of the bedroom with the other end of the monitor so that they can hear AG in her room. He sets it on the coffee table and they settle in to continue the paused game. By the end of the sixth inning the Cubs are losing ten to two.

"Uggg, they can do better than this. That last play was ridiculous!" Isaih says in disgust.

"At least we didn't pay and drive to see the game," Sonny adds.

"They're doing the best they can," Will snaps. He's upset the Cubs are losing; but more than that ….his hand has been throbbing more with each passing hour. He should have taken some aspirin.

Sonny's hand gently goes through Will's hair. "Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be back." Will says grumpily as he decides to go get some aspirin. He tries to get up but Sonny wraps his arms around his neck and pulls Will down to the floor. He straddles Will and makes a face.

"It's only a game Will," Sonny teases as he starts to tickle him.

Isaih laughs as Will uncontrollably giggles and gasps, "stop Sonny!"

Will's hands come up to stop Sonny , but Sonny grabs Will's hands and presses them to the floor.

"AHHH!" Will yelps.

Sonny jumps off Will. "What's wrong?" Both Sonny and Isaih ask.

Will turns on his stomach and clutches the wrist of his injured hand. Sonny's next to him in an instant. "Tell me what's wrong?" he demands.

Will gets up and tries to walk away. He is trying to salvage the little bit of pride he has left. Sonny notices he is clutching his left hand. He reaches for it. Will tries to snatch his hand away; but Sonny's face stops him.

Sonny turns Will's hand over. The blisters have popped. The pads of his fingers and some of his palm are still a bright red. Isaih comes over and curses. "What the hell happened to your hand?"

Sonny doesn't ask. He just waits for an explanation.

Will's eyes water and he feels the pain going up his hand. He looks into Sonny's eyes…..he loses himself in the warm hues of the honey brown of his eyes. He allows Sonny's gaze to wash over him and he unknowingly draws from him.

After Sonny feels Will calming he subtly changes his gaze …..they now demand of Will…."tell me…"

Will licks his lips, "I…..I couldn't find the other oven mitt. I thought the bread was going to burn….I ….I thought I could take it out with one hand…it started to fall and I didn't think…."

"Obviously," Isaih says sarcastically.

"Isaih," Sonny warns. He looks at Will's hand again. "I would have preferred burnt bread or no bread at all. You should have dropped the pan Will." Sonny says softly.

"Yeah, AG and I figured you would say that. She agreed."

Sonny smiles, "she said that huh?"

"I'm pretty sure that's what she was saying."

"That's my smart little girl", Sonny smiles.

Isaih looks at Will's hand that is still cradled in Sonny's hand. "Did you take any aspirin? That looks like it hurts . I'm surprised you haven't been a pill tonight. I would have been."

"No, I didn't. I was going to go get some when I got up a bit ago."

"Did you put any burn cream on?" Sonny asks.

"A little bit right after."

Sonny looks at Isaih. "Isaih can you go to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom? There's some aspirin and burn cream in there."

"Sure."

Sonny walks Will over to the sink and runs his hand under some cold water. Will can't stop a sign of relief from escaping his lips. Sonny pat dries Will's hand and brings it up for a kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asks quietly.

"I was going to; but Isaih was already here when you got here. I was going to tell you tonight. It's not like I could have hidden it from you Boo."

Sonny looks up as he hears Isaih's footsteps. Isaih hands Sonny the cream and Will two aspirin. Sonny liberally spreads the cream and Will takes the aspirin.

Isaih pushes Will against the counter. "Next time burn the bread you dweeb."

"Fine…..fine…..ok…I'll burn the bread next time."

They hear cheering from the TV and they go over to watch. Somehow the Cubs have just scored a grand slam and the score is now ten to six.

"It's not over yet," Will says as he sits on the couch.

Sonny quietly sits behind him and Isaih sits beside them. Will pulls Sonny's arms to wrap around him. Sonny lays his chin on Will's shoulder.

"Are you mad?" Will quietly asks.

"No, but next time tell me…ask me to go in the bedroom or something….you shouldn't have just sat there in pain," Sonny whispers back.

It's soon the last inning. The Cubs have two base runners . "Look guys," Will says excitedly, "Johnny is up to bat. He's new and he's got a great swing."

Sonny's thumb softly rubs the top of Will's burnt hand. Will is now lying on Sonny's chest. "Does it feel better?" Sonny whispers in his ear.

Will nods his head yes.

"Swing the bat," Isaih yells as a second strike goes by without Johnny swinging.

"That wasn't his ball," Will says.

"It was a strike so it should be his ball," Isaih argues.

The pitcher throws the ball and Johnny swings the bat. It's a line drive down the middle. Crawford, the short stop for the Giants dives and makes a spectacular stop. He throws to first base from his knees and makes the third and last out of the game.

Sonny groans, Isaih curses and Will smiles wryly. "Well, he put the ball in play. Crawford made an awesome play; can't do anything about that."

Isaih rolls his eyes. "Do you ever say anything bad about anyone?"

Will makes a face, "sure I do."

Isaih looks at Sonny, "name a time for me."

Sonny pretends to think carefully. "I can't think of one," he smiles.

"Sonny!" Will whines

"Fine, you tell me a time." Isaih challenges Will.

Will opens his mouth, closes it and opens it again. "I told Sonny that my Lit. professor is boring."

Isaih and Sonny turn to each other and start laughing.

Will is offended and tries to get up but Sonny squeezes his arms around him. "I love you just the way you are."

"You're making fun of me Sonny." He lowers his hands to grab at Sonny's arms so he can untangle himself.

Sonny grabs his wrist. "Hey, be careful with your hand."

Will looks at his hand…"I forgot…."

Isaih slaps Will's leg, "We're not making fun of you Will. You're a good man. I wish I could be more like you. You have a good heart."

"So do you and so does Sonny."

Isaih smiles ruefully and decides not to argue. Will just doesn't see his own uniqueness and that's part of what makes him so special. "Thanks…..listen I have to go. Thanks for having me over. I really enjoyed myself."

"I hope you'll come back soon," Sonny invites him.

"Thanks, you guys give me a time and date and I'll try to get the day off."

Isaih leaves and Sonny closes the door behind him. He walks up to Will and reaches for his hand again. Will puts his hand behind his back. "Stop fussing Sonny…..it's not that bad."

"I love you. I'm allowed to fuss." A frown crosses Sonny's face, " does it really bug you that I fuss?"

"No, it doesn't ." Will says as he steps closer to Sonny and buries his face in Sonny's neck.

Sonny pulls him close and presses against him. He kisses Will's soft, willing lips and cups his hands over Will's ass. "Tell me the truth …does your hand still hurt?"

"Just a little," Will murmurs.

Sonny sucks on the sensitive skin below Will's ear. "Let me make you feel better."

Will moans softly….."I'd like that. I've been hoping for that all night…"

To be continued…..


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Sonny's hands feel the rough texture of Will's jeans. His hands are splayed over Will's ass and he squeezes again. Pulling Will closer; fitting him against his own hips.

His mouth nibbles on Will's neck; softly sucking and licking. Will leans his head back and groans; allowing Sonny more access to his neck. Sonny pushes Will against the door and runs one hand under Wills shirt. Will's back is smooth and taunt….the skin hot against his palm.

Sonny feels Will's hand rise and come up to touch him. In the back of Sonny's mind he remembers Will's burned hand. His hand locks around Will's wrist and pins it to the door. His other hand comes around to cup Will between his legs. Will is getting harder and stiffer in his jeans. Sonny can feel the heat emanating through the barrier that separates him from its total heat.

Will whimpers as Sonny softly squeezes; he thrusts his hips into Sonny's hand asking for more. He pulls at his hand; but his wrist is tightly incased in Sonny's hand. He just wants to touch Sonny so bad.

Will's free hand manages to unbutton Sonny's pants. His hand slides into Sonny's pants under his boxers. His fingers find the smooth hardening velvet and they both groan as his fingers wrap around Sonny.

Will can feel Sonny leaking from his tip and he runs his thumb over the head; squeezing him in his palm.

"Oh god Will….that feels so good."

Will tries to get his left hand out of Sonny's grip again; but he can't. So he kisses him and walks forward…making Sonny back up until his legs hit the couch. Will pushes him down onto the couch with his body. He takes his free hand and wraps it around Sonny as he grinds into him. He loves the feeling of having Sonny beneath him.

Their breathing starts to come harsher as their lips bite and kiss and suck at each other. Sonny's little moans drive Will to distraction…..he thrusts his hips harder into Sonny….his erection rubbing against Sonny's. He can feel himself pulsing, growing harder and thicker.

He feels trapped in his clothes….but somehow it doesn't matter. He has Sonny under him…..he can feel his heat….he can taste him as his tongue mates with Sonny's …..and that alone seems more than he can bear at the moment.

"Sonny, I love you so much", Will almost sobs.

"Oh god….I love you so fucken much it hurts Will."

Sonny's free hand runs along Will's ass; running his finger along the seam of his jeans. His body shudders as a memory overwhelms him.

"You want to know what I'm thinking?" Sonny asks huskily.

Will doesn't answer; he can't.

"I'm thinking of last night when I was buried in you….."

Will's body tenses more and he continues to grind into Sonny. He takes a deep shuddering breath…..trying to stay in the moment…to control the moment and his body…

"Do you remember that Will?" Sonny asks almost in a pant. His voice is dripping with sexual tension.

Will finds himself remembering last night and he groans at the memory. He remembers that feeling of being full of Sonny….Sonny pushing into him…Sonny stroking the spot reserved just for him…..His ass tightens at the memory…..

He pulls back and stares into Sonny's eyes.

Will's eyes are an ocean of blue. An ocean so blue, so deep and so warm that Sonny feels himself sinking into them; getting lost in them. He swims in their depths…..feeling every wave of emotion…..riding every current of intensity. Will's eyes are so intoxicating….so addicting that Sonny wants to stay lost in them forever….

Will finally answers, "yes…..I remember." His voice is sexy…..raspy….filled with need….

Sonny's hold loosens as he hears Will's voice…raspy and full of want. Will takes advantage and pulls out of Sonny's grasp. He manages to slip his good hand into Sonny's pants again; around Sonny's ass.

"I also remember not too long after that …..I was buried deep in here." Will says as his finger pushes into Sonny just slightly. Sonny's muscles contract around Will's finger. He whimpers and moves his hips back trying to get more.

Will keeps his finger still….just barely pushing in…..he knows he's teasing Sonny. He continues to grind his hips into Sonny…..rubbing up against him.

"Will please…."

"Please what?"

Sonny grabs at Will's hand behind him; holding it immobile. He presses back so that Will's finger slides in deeper. He shudders as he tries to ride Will's finger and grind Will at the same time. Oh god, he wants Will buried in him so bad…..no …he wants to be buried in Will …..the images fill his mind….his senses and he finds himself rapidly reaching the brink.

"Will…Will ! Get our pants off. I'm gonna come." Sonny tries to get his hand in to undo Will's pants. He wants to touch Will's bare skin, to lay beneath him with no barriers between them. But Will continues to grind sweetly into Sonny; leaving no opportunity.

Somewhere in the back of Will's mind he wants to be naked next to Sonny….but in this moment he finds it impossible to pull away from him. He can't let go…he can't put any distance of space between them right now…even for a moment.

Will stares into Sonny's eyes watching him fight a losing battle and working for that battle to be lost.

Will's eyes are full of possession, determination, lust…. but above all else…love is clearly overflowing…drenching Sonny in its sweetness. Sonny allows himself to drown…instead of struggling ….he welcomes the overwhelming feeling. There is nowhere else he'd rather be. No one else he'd rather be with….

Sonny can't look away from Will. He opens his mouth….but he can't find the words…..there are no words that belong in this moment….

Amazingly, they are fully clothed and making the sweetest love imaginable. He continues to ride Will's finger. Will curves his finger as his eyes penetrate Sonny to his very soul. Sonny moans and half closes his eyes. Will is making love to him with his eyes….how?...and how is it possible for him to feel so much in his own heart without it bursting…he stops thinking and allows his body it's release.

His body instinctively presses against Will…..as he shudders and trembles his release. He dies a little in the depth of Will's eyes as he drowns in them… yet….those same beautiful eyes grab him and pull him back to the land of the living.

He watches Will's eyes fill with intense pleasure as he whispers Sonny's name…..and suddenly the world is so alive that Sonny can feel his pulse in his fingertips.

"Sonny…" Will barely breaths.

"Yeah babe."

"Hold Me."

Sonny wraps Will in his arms. "Always…."

Several minutes later, Sonny feels moisture on his neck. He pushes Will up to look in his eyes and finds tears running down his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Will doesn't answer.

"Will; talk to me…..what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You're crying….and I want to know why."

"I'm so happy….that I'm scared…..what if I lose you…if I lose AG…..or both of you…"

"Hey stop…..you're not going to lose AG or me…you're stuck with us."

Sonny wraps Will in his arms and squeezes tightly.

"I like it when you hold me."

"I like holding you baby."

"Sonny…."

"Yeah?"

"I'm all slimy in my pants…."

Sonny laughs, "yeah me too babe."

Will starts to get up off of Sonny. Sonny follows him up and kisses him sweetly. "How about if we take a shower…get in our jammies, and slide into bed? Then I will hold you in my arms all night so that you can remember that I'm not going anywhere."

"Yeah…..I like that idea…a lot…."

"Does your hand feel better?"

Will grins, "what's wrong with my hand?"

To be continued…..

** I apprecite all of your reviews...I love to hear from you...thank you:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It's morning and Sonny hands AG her bottle as he sits down next to Will to have some cereal.

"Let me see your hand."

"It's fine Boo….I promise."

Sonny leaves his hand outstretched until Will places his hand in it. "It does look better than it did yesterday. "

Will smiles, "I told you."

"Hey, I um wanted to take you somewhere tonight. I asked my mom and dad if they could babysit. They said yes. That ok?"

"Yeah sure. Are we going to pick her up tonight?"

"My dad asked if she could spend the night. He said it would make it easier. That way they and AG don't have to wait up for us and we don't wake her up…ok?" It would also help because then they can watch her in the morning while we get some stuff done for the Halloween party."

"But where would she sleep?"

"My mom got a comfy play pen for her. She can sleep in there."

"Yeah , ok. You sure they don't mind?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." Sonny grins. "Dad asked me if AG could call him grandpa, since I get to be papa."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"AG is going to have so many grandparents, she's not going to know what to do with them." Will smiles.

"Yeah, but I'm sure she'll love all the spoiling."

Will smiles, "I'm glad that she has so many people that are going to love her."

"That already love her, " Sonny corrects. "Sooooo, maybe you could bring AG to the coffee house this afternoon and you guys could hang out. Then I could tell my parents to pick her up there."

"Ok, we'll be there."

Sonny smiles and picks up Will's hand. He kisses it softly and smiles sadly. "I gotta go."

"I'll be there soon. I'm just going to take AG to visit grandma Marlena and then we'll head over to the coffee house."

Sonny's smile gets warmer. "Ok just don't leave her with your grandma or my parents will feel yipped."

"Ok, but it won't be easy." Will laughs.

Sonny gives Will a lingering kiss and AG a quick peck on the head. "Love you both."

Sonny restlessly walks around the coffee house. He cleans tables that are already clean and tries to fill supplies that need no refilling. He runs his fingers through his dark locks making his hair even more messy than it already is.

"Excuse me sir, can I have a non-fat latte please?"

Sonny looks up and smiles at the customer on the other side of the counter. "Of course, one moment please. "

He turns to get the drink ready. "Where are Will and AG?" he wonders. His mind wanders as he finishes and turns to give the drink to the customer. She takes it and pays for it. When she takes a drink; she frowns.

"Excuse me sir, but this is not a non-fat latte."

Sonny takes the drink back and checks it. He can't believe he made such a dumb mistake. "I'm so sorry ma'am. I will fix this for you immediately."

He makes a new drink and hands her the new one with a smile. "Once again, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok," she assures him.

What is wrong with him? Hell, he knows what is wrong with him. He's worried about Will and AG. He looks at his phone and wonders again where they are. They were supposed to be here by now. He hates not knowing where Will is….His pulse begins to race and his hands tremble as he looks at the time. He's not that late he tells himself. He closes his eyes and a ghost of a memory invades his mind. He can barely hear Will screaming his name as he pushes it away. He finally breaks down and texts him.

_"Where r u?"_

He squeezes the phone and relaxes as Will texts back almost immediately.

_"Sorry, grandma won't let go of AG."_

_"How much longer?"_

_"I've been trying to leave for an hour!"_

_"Tell her you gotta go cuz I need u."_

_"Do u?"_

_"Yes, definitely."_

_"Ok, I'll give it a try."_

_"I'll be waiting for u. Luv u."_

_"Luv u 2 bb."_

Will looks at his grandmother holding AG and feels a little guilty. "I'm sorry grandma but I have to go. That was Sonny; he needs me at the coffee house."

"Oh sure hunny. I'll take care of little Arianna for you."

"No, um…that's ok. We both need to go to the coffee house."

"Oh, well ok then." Marlena gives the baby a kiss. "I hope to see you soon sweet girl."

Will bends down to give his grandmother a kiss goodbye but she stops him.

"Will."

"Yes grandma."

"Just a warning; I think Arianna is teething."

"Really?"

Marlena softly runs the pad of her finger along AG's gums. "Oh yes, she is," she smiles.

Will takes AG in his arms and runs his own finger along AG's gums. He can feel the sharp edge of a tooth along the upper gums. "Wow….look at you baby girl…your very first tooth…..wait till we tell papa."

"Make sure you have some baby Tylenol because she might run a fever or get fussy because of the pain."

"Oh, don't worry grandma. Sonny has her diaper bag stocked with baby Tylenol and diaper rash stuff."

"Well, it sounds like you two have it covered then." Marlena smiles her goodbye and Will kisses her and hurriedly leaves to go give Sonny the news.

Will walks into the coffee house searching for Sonny. His eyes scan the room until his eyes come to rest on Sonny who is cleaning a table towards the back of the coffee house. When he finally spots him he sees that Sonny's eyes are already on him and AG. He smiles and walks over to him.

Sonny looks almost relieved to see Will and AG. Will wonders why.

"Hey, I'm sorry we're late." Will says as he kisses Sonny on the cheek.

"It's ok. Did you have a good time with your grandma?"

"Yeah, I did. I always love spending time with her and I can already tell that AG is going to love her like crazy."

"Really, how?"

"Well she didn't cry once when she was with grandma or reach out to me."

"Wow, that is impressive. Especially considering the fact that you guys were there for so long," Sonny says with just a tinge of a pout.

Will's hand raises to touch Sonny's cheek. "I really am sorry we took so long. She wouldn't let us go…. guess what?"

Sonny gives him a soft kiss on the lips. "What?"

"AG's first tooth is coming out," Will grins.

"No way."

"Yeah, look…" Will grabs Sonny's finger and runs it over AG's upper gums.

"Oh my god…this is awesome…..wait…you haven't had everyone's finger in our little girl's mouth; have you? That's gross."

"Well; just grandma, me and you."

"Well, I don't want anyone else's finger in her mouth. I know you. You'll start having Chad, Abby, my parents….everyone check and that's not sanitary."

Will laughs, "AG, your papa is losing it."

Sonny takes AG in his arms. "Her papa is right."

AG grabs Sonny's hair and pulls. "Hey baby girl. I like your papa's hair….don't pull it out…..I'll be sad." She gurgles and laughs; while she pulls again.

Sonny leans over to give Will a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right back. I want to show her off to Lauren and Chad. They've been asking to see her."

"Ok, I'll go find a table."

Will finds a table by the corner and waits for Sonny and AG to come back out and find him.

A few minutes later Sonny comes back with AG in his arms. "Did she eat?"

"Yeah grandma gave her a bottle not too long ago."

"Did you eat?"

Will laughs, "yes…..when are you going to stop taking care of me?"

Sonny reaches over and gently runs his fingertips over Will's lips, "never."

"You know…..I can take care of myself…..I did that for a very long time."

Sonny's fingertips stop moving. "I know…..but now you have me."

Will smiles, "yes ….I do."

Sonny goes back to work and Will entertains AG. He brings out her toys from the diaper bag and she bangs them against the table. He softly sings to her and gets up and walks around from time to time to entertain her. Time passes and Will smiles when he looks up to see Sonny staring at them.

"I love you," he mouths.

"I love you more," he mouths back.

Will looks down as AG pulls on his hair. She's drooling like crazy, so he puts a bib on her to help. He looks at his little girl who is a piece of him and his heart overflows. How did he get so lucky to have Sonny and AG both in his life? He has his own little family now…AG wiggles in his arms. Will runs his fingers along her rosy cheeks. He looks into her translucent blue eyes; he knows they are so much like his own and he wonders what the future will hold for her. She starts to fuss and Will smiles wryly.

He looks at his phone and realizes she must be hungry. He takes out a warm bottle from the warmed up bottle holder his mom gave them. AG quickly grabs at it and she quickly starts sucking her milk and settles into her daddy's arms.

He starts to hear the little slurping sounds that say that the bottle is almost finished. He pulls the almost empty bottle away and gently brings her up to burp her. She soon has her eyes closed and her head drops to Will's shoulder as she falls asleep.

Sonny has had his eye on them and when he notices that she has fallen asleep he goes to his office and grabs the extra car seat. Will gently places her in it so she can doze peacefully.

"So where are we going tonight?" Will asks.

"It's a surprise."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Ok, sure."

Will pulls Sonny so that he is sitting next to him. Sonny licks his lips. "I've never had a chance to do this with you and I've really wanted to for a long time."

Will scrunches up his face. "Are we leaving Salem?"

"No."

"What haven't we done?"

"I'll tell you when we get there."

Several hours later Justin and Adrienne walk into the coffee house. AG is finished with her nap and is bouncing on Sonny's knee.

"Hi mom….dad."

Will smiles, "Justin….Adrienne…thanks for taking care of AG for us tonight."

Adrienne kisses them both. "Hi Sonny…Will, we have been waiting for a chance to spend some time with little Arianna for some time now…..she is getting so big….look at her."

"We are here to report for duty," Justin smiles.

"Guess what?" Will asks.

"What?" Justin plays along.

"AG is getting her first tooth. But Sonny says you're not allowed to stick your finger in her mouth to feel it because it is unsanitary and gross."

Justin laughs, "Ok, I'll make sure to keep my fingers to myself. "

Adrienne takes baby AG from Sonny. "So, can we take her now? Is that her diaper bag?"

"Yeah, it is". Will then gets up and lightly runs his hand along AG's cheek. "Have a good time baby girl." He kisses her gently.

Sonny also gets up and squeezes her while she's in Adrienne's arms. "Be a good girl for papa and daddy…um mom…she might be fussy since she's teething now. There's some teething toys in the diaper bag and I always have baby Tylenol in there just in case."

"Yes, Sonny."

"There's a little dog in there that she loves."

"I know…..the brown and white one."

"Yes, and there should be plenty of bottles in the diaper bag, but she likes to hold her own bottle when she's eating and she likes to sleep on her right side."

"Ok Sonny," Adrienne laughs.

"She likes her formula barely warm; if it's too hot she won't drink it."

"Yes Sonny, " Justin grins.

"Oh and there's a CD in there that she likes and if you play it when she's fussy she will probably calm down. "

"Anything else?" Adrienne smiles, " because you know I have never had children before and I don't know what I am doing."

"Sorry mom, but just one more thing….we'll have our phones on, so you can text us if you need us."

Justin laughs and Will grins. "Sonny, get a grip or they're going to think you've gone bananas."

"Sorry," he smiles sheepishly. "But, they've never had her so they don't know her that well."

Justin puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "You know she's in good hands though….right?"

"Of course I do."

"Ok then, we are out of here then."

Justin and Adrienne leave with AG. Sonny turns to Will. "Are you ready for our date?"

"Can't wait."

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonny takes his eyes from the road and quickly looks at Will. "Hey, what's up?"

Will smiles, "nothing. I just thought that maybe I knew where we were going, but I was wrong. We are going in the opposite direction from where I thought we were going."

"Where did you think we were going?"

"Never mind."

"No, tell me." Sonny insists as his eyes look at the road.

Will looks out the window. "I thought we were going to the gym."

"The gym?"

"Yeah, I thought we were going to go to that big rock climbing wall….. you have been wanting to take me there for a while."

"Well, first of all; you and I have been on a rock climbing wall before and I said we haven't done this before."

Will makes a face as he looks at Sonny. "You took me to the practice wall at the park and that is not a real rock climbing wall and you know it; not like the one at the gym. And I only got through that one because you were basically holding my hand and you were super patient with me. I was almost hyperventilating while I was climbing."

"You did great."

"Only because you were with me," Will says softly.

"I wouldn't take you to the big wall at the gym Will; you've already said no. I wouldn't pull that on you."

Will looks at his hands and bites his lip, "I guess I knew that. I don't know why I thought of it."

"I understand that you don't want to do it."

"Thanks….it's just so high up….maybe some day though…"

"Don't worry about it. We don't need to climb that wall. I know that….you don't want to."

Will smiles again at his hands. "You mean you know that it freaks me out."

Sonny shakes his head. "I just mean we don't have to do it. That's all. Anyway, obviously we are going somewhere else."

"Where?" Will's eyes sparkle with curiosity.

"OK. Second clue….. We almost did this once; but we didn't get to because of….circumstances."

"Circumstances…well that means you don't want to mention what those circumstances are…"

Sonny doesn't say anything.

Will shakes his head, "I'm stumped."

"We're almost there….."

Sonny soon drives into the parking lot of a bar and Will turns to him. "We're going drinking? We've been drinking before….in fact you don't like it when I drink."

"No, I don't. Seeing you drink always reminds me of….."

Will smiles, "Neil…."

"Let's not bring Neil into the conversation. So no; I did not bring you here to drink or get drunk," Sonny says with a tight smile.

"So we came here to what then?"

Sonny smiles as he looks at Will. "They have dancing tonight. We're going dancing….."

Will smiles, "I get to dance with you?"

"Um hm."

"Oh…." Will suddenly remembers why they didn't get to dance the last time they were supposed to. "I remember the circumstances that kept us from dancing."

"Hey, that was just a clue. No getting upset tonight. I am so excited because I get to dance with you tonight and nothing is messing with that."

Will reaches out and touches Sonny's hand. He leans on his left hand on the car seat as he moves towards Sonny to give him a kiss. He grimaces at the slight pain that shoots through his hand.

"Will !"

"It's fine…it's fine….I just forgot …."

Sonny brings Will's hands to his lips and kisses his hand. "Just be careful with it. It'll take a while before it is completely healed. Come on…I can't wait to get you on the dance floor with me."

They walk into the bar and Sonny leans over to talk into Will's ear. "I have to go to the bathroom. Can you get us some drinks?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Just a coke."

"Ok."

Sonny walks off and Will heads towards the bar. The room is loud and full of people. The music drowns out the conversations around him and he feels the beat of the music sinking into him. He smiles as he gets to the bar.

He waits for the bartender to get to him. It's a busy night and there are plenty of people ahead of him waiting to give their orders or to get their drinks. Will relaxes as he waits and his body starts to unconsciously, imperceptibly move to the beat of the music.

He looks around and his eyes are drawn to a couple. They are older men; they seem to be ignoring everything and everyone around them. Will doesn't think they are ignoring everyone on purpose….they are just so into each other that they can't seem to move beyond that. They are kissing while one of them has his arm draped around the other. Their bodies are close together….their hands laced…almost gripping the other mans.

Two women sit not far away from them and Will notices that they too are smiling as they look at the two men that seem to be lost in each other.

Will wonders if he and Sonny will be like those two men one day. He knows that sometimes he already feels lost in Sonny….so maybe that is them now. He hopes so…because these two men look like they have something special…..

He smiles and shakes his head at himself because he KNOWS Sonny and him have something special….maybe other people look at Sonny and him that way but he never notices.

The two women notice him looking at the two men and they smile at Will. He smiles back and turns away.

Will's eyes then stray to a group of young men all standing together. They are laughing and joking around with each other. There is one guy though off to the side. He looks uncomfortable and out of place and Will almost wants to go over and try to make him feel better.

His attention is drawn to his side though as a handsome, tall blonde walks up to the bar and stops a few feet away from him.

The blonde looks will up and down and then smiles a knowing smile. "Hi, I'm Zack."

Will looks at him and answers simply. "Will."

After Will gives the blonde his name, he turns politely and tries to politely ignore him. Zack shifts closer to Will trying to get his attention. Will watches him behind lowered lids.

Will knows this guy is trying to pick him up. He wants to tell him to get lost; but he's never had to do that before so how do you go about it; he wonders.

Will hopes that the bartender hurries so that he can get away from here before Sonny comes looking for him. But at the same time he wishes Sonny would hurry because then this guy would go away.

Zack's eyes slide over Will; Will can feel them even though he now keeps his eyes on the bartender.

Sonny watches the blonde walk up to Will and quickens his stride. He doesn't know why; but he stops a few feet away behind a tall red head. Will's back is to him; but he can see the tall blonde's eyes on Will.

Sonny's first instinct is to walk up to Will, slide his arms around him and pull him close. But his feet are rooted to the floor and his arms lay stiff at his side.

He hears the blonde offer Will a drink.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"Uhh, no thanks . I'm here with someone."

The blonde's eyes stray to Will's left hand; that is resting on the counter. "I don't see a ring."

Will visibly swallows, "I'm here with my boyfriend."

Zack takes a step towards Will. "Like I said, I don't see a ring and I don't see him here. So, what harm could a drink make?"

Sonny can see the tension in Will's body. This jerk is upsetting Will and pissing Sonny off.

Sonny's hands fist as he steps around the red head. "Hey babe…..did you get our drinks?"

Will visibly relaxes with Sonny's presence. "No, the bartender is busy. But I think I'm almost next though."

Sonny's eyes turn to the tall blonde; who is standing just a bit too close to Will. As if Will is reading his mind; he backs away from the blonde until he is flush against Sonny's chest. Will looks at Zack who is looking expectantly at him.

"Sonny…this is Zack…..right?"

"Yes," Zack smiles.

"Zack, this is my boyfriend Sonny." Will says as his hand searches for Sonny's. He finds it and he laces his fingers through Sonny's.

Zack continues to smile and takes a step towards them. "Nice to meet you Sonny. Hey, do you mind if I steal a dance with your boyfriend? I'll bring him right back," he says with a nauseating confidence.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Shit," Will thinks. "This is not good." He presses back against Sonny; trying to keep him behind him. Will can now feel Sonny's anger radiating off of him.

Zack confidently reaches out for Will. Will presses harder against Sonny which makes Sonny smile. He knows Will is trying to keep him back.

Will opens his mouth to answer Zack. "I don't-"

Sonny quiets Will by squeezing his hand. He then unlaces his fingers from Will's and wraps his arms around Will's middle. "Yes, I do mind. Get lost Zack."

Sonny can feel the tension in Will's muscles under his fingertips. He gently caresses Will's stomach as he holds him close; trying to let him know that he won't let this jerk ruin their night.

Zack's eyes then go to Will. "Maybe I should ask you then; if you would like to dance. I don't really care if he has a problem with it. Or does he own you?"

Sonny's body moves forward and he tries to drop his arms from Will so that he can get at this jerk. Ok, so maybe he just needs a tiny little lesson in manners. "You are fucking asking for it," Sonny growls.

Will's hands lock over Sonny's arms in front of him; effectively keeping him in place. "Please Sonny…we might get kicked out," he whispers.

"It might be worth it," Sonny angrily whispers back.

Will angrily looks at Zack. "I'm not dancing with you." Will says slowly but strongly.

Zack glares at Sonny but he refuses to back down. He switches his focus to Will and gives him what is probably his most charming smile. "I'm a really good dancer..."

Will wants to deck Zack but he can't figure out how to do that and keep Sonny back at the same time.

"Let me go Will." Sonny hisses in Will's ear as he tugs at his arms.

Will's hold on Sonny tightens as he glares at Zack. "Get lost. How many times do you need to hear it?"

Zack's skin must be as thick as an alligator because he just shrugs his shoulders and flippantly addresses Will. "Your loss, but let me know if you change your mind."

He walks away and completely ignores Sonny.

The bartender addresses Will to ask for his order. Will asks for their drinks; still encircled in Sonny's arms.

"Forget him Sonny."

"Will…" Sonny says tightly.

Will lets go of Sonny and turns around to look at him. "You brought me here to dance. Are you going to let him mess up our night?"

The bartender hands them their drinks and Will pays for them.

Sonny then guides them to a table nearer the dance floor. Will stares at the dance floor with shuttered eyes.

Sonny's hand reaches across the table for Will's. He leans forward so that Will can hear him over the sound of the music. "I'm sorry about that guy. I won't let him ruin our night. Now it's your turn. Don't let him ruin our night."

Will smiles, "I won't."

"Are you mad at me for being so blunt with him? I don't think anything else would have worked with him anyway."

"Of course I'm not mad at you; I'm just glad we got rid of him. I couldn't figure out how to politely tell him to get lost."

"There is no polite way to say it Will….."

"I've never had to tell someone…"

"You know I wouldn't have been ok with watching you dance with him or any other guy. You know that; right?"

"I wouldn't want to and I wouldn't want you dancing with anyone else either." Will says as his finger runs over Sonny's open palm.

Sonny looks at the dance floor, "you know I've never seen you dance before. In all the time we were friends and now that we're together…..I've never seen you dance."

Will shrugs his shoulders.

"You like music so much…do you like to dance Will? I never thought to ask you."

Will doesn't answer the question. He smiles, " I've seen you dance. New Year's Eve…..remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. I asked you and Melanie to dance with me and you both turned me down. Then you disappeared for the night," Sonny laughs.

Will retrieves his hand and his eyes cloud imperceptibly. Sonny notices and asks, "what happened that night Will?"

Will remains quiet and his eyes completely blank. Sonny doesn't like it when Will's eyes do that. He likes to see his eyes full of life, emotion and open to him. "Hey, tell me what you're thinking. Talk to me."

Will's eyes rise and look into Sonny's searching gaze. "Tyler told you that night that some guy was checking you out. You went back to check him out. It bothered me…..a lot…..and at the time I didn't understand why."

Sonny grins.

Will smiles, "that makes you happy?"

"Yeah, it does. You were jealous….back then….you were jealous….." he says gleefully.

"Yeah, I guess I was jealous. I didn't want him checking you out and I definitely didn't want you checking him out."

"You know even then, it was you I wanted to dance with…."

"I wanted to dance with you that night…" Will says as he bites his lip. "But I didn't think it was ok…."

"So dance with me now." Sonny says as he pulls Will by the hand. They walk onto the dance floor and Will comes up short. He looks around at the other dancers and stands still on the dance floor.

Sonny pulls him close. "What's wrong?"

"What's allowed?" Will asks.

"Dancing is allowed Will…..like you would with a girl."

Will stares blankly at Sonny.

"You danced with Gabi at school dances; right?"

"Only a couple of slow dances. I didn't want to dance with her and she didn't mind so she danced with her friends."

Sonny moves against Will, "just dance with me Will."

Will's eyes are trained on Sonny. He forgets everything and everyone else and for the first time in his life he lets the music take him to where he's never been before in front of others.

Music has always been his friend, his confidant, his go to when the world was messed up and upside down. Only when he's been alone has he let the music call to his body. But Sonny says it's ok; so he feels the music seep into him.

He reaches out to Sonny and rests his hands on his chest. The music has a slow, haunting, slow grove. It's the kind of music that you make slow love to.

Will's hips begin to sway. Sonny is transfixed as he watches Will move against him. Will's whole body moves in a slow, easy rhythm.

The music blares, conversations mingle with the sound of the music. People jostle around them as they dance and enjoy themselves.

Will is oblivious, he is one with the music; the rhythm flowing through his body. There is only the music and Sonny.

Sonny's body calls to him. Will just wants to feel the brush of his body….his heat …he wants to lose himself in Sonny and the music…..so he allows it…..

Will moves against Sonny….he barely touches him; but Sonny swears that he can feel Will's body sliding against his. Every brush leaves an echo….every touch leaves an imprint. Will's movements are so erotic that he feels himself hardening quickly.

Will's eyes never leave Sonny; he is solely focused on him. Sonny feels like he is the center of Will's universe and it is a heady feeling. Will's eyes are unmasked and raw. Sonny knows there is no way Will knows the desire displayed in them so openly.

Sonny's eyes slide down Will's body; he can now feel Will pressed against him. He is mesmerized by Will…..he moves so erotically…..he feels so erotic against him….he is so erotic….that this should be illegal in public.

Suddenly, Sonny's eyes leave Will and he looks around. There are several guys looking their way; practically licking their lips. "Shit," Sonny thinks. "They are enjoying the show as much as I am."

The song ends and Sonny pulls at Will's hand.

Will snaps out of his daze and asks "you don't want to dance anymore?"

"Yes, of course I do. I just want to take a break." Sonny says. He refuses to tell Will of his effect on him or the effect on those watching them dance. He will never get Will to continue dancing with him if he knows of all the eyes watching him so avidly.

Will senses something is wrong. "Son, what's wrong? You didn't like the way I danced? Did I embarrass you or something?"

Sonny also refuses to allow Will to feel inadequate. He presses Will against the wall. He presses his erection against Will, "or something….would be the answer. I liked your dancing a little too much and unless I want a repeat of last night ….I need to calm down."

Will grins, "umm….what would be wrong with that. I thought last night was….great."

Sonny grins back. "It was great, but look around babe. We're not alone…..and coming in my pants would present a problem in public."

"Oh yeah," Will continues to grin.

They head to the bar and Sonny notices Zack's eyes following them. Sonny can't miss the hungry look he directs Will's way and the look of pure animosity sent his way. Sonny sends him back a smug smile…a smile that says yeah you asshole you didn't get to dance with my man….a smile that says yeah he's amazing isn't he…a smile that says yeah he's mine so keep on looking.

Sonny wraps his arm around Will's waist and pulls him close. Will turns and kisses him; blocking Zack's furious glare. As Will's lips touch his…his last thought is Zack….who?...

The kiss ends, they grab some more drinks and not too long after a slow song starts to play. They look at each other and without saying a word they get up, lace their fingers together and walk to the dance floor.

The dance floor is crowded. Will glances at the guys dancing together; but they seem to melt into the background. He has eyes only for Sonny.

Sonny pulls Will closer until they are chest to chest. He slides his hands around Will's waist; continuing until his hands slides into Will's back pockets.

They start dancing, swaying to the music. Sonny can feel Will's muscles flex with every step that he takes. His fingers itch; ache to squeeze, caress, to slip underneath and feel the smoothness of Will's skin.

He molds his hands around Will's ass and allows himself to move his fingers just enough to bring Will closer to him. Sonny notices that Will's hands are at his side.

"Will….this ok?"

Will leans into Sonny and rests his forehead against Sonny's. "More than ok…way more than ok."

Sonny relaxes when he hears the happiness and contentment in Will's voice.

Will doesn't know what to do with his arms…his hands. Somewhere in the back of his mind; he knows that he should look at the other dancers to check. But he can't focus on anyone else….there's only Sonny right now.

"Son…"

"Yeah."

"When two guys slow dance …..where does the other guy put his hands?"

Sonny doesn't find it odd that Will doesn't look around at the other dancers. This is Will after all. "The other guy puts his hands wherever he wants."

Will raises his hands until they get to Sonny's shoulders. They slowly slide to his neck and keep going until his fingers dig into Sonny's soft, silky, dark locks.

Sonny's step falters and he breathes deeply. "I was **SO** hoping that's where the other guy wanted to put his hands."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"I like dancing with you Sonny Kiriakis."

"I love dancing with you Will Horton."

"Maybe…." Will stops short.

"Maybe what babe?"

Will's voice is whisper soft. Sonny can barely hear him with the music playing. "Maybe we can dance at home….alone."

Sonny can't help it. His hands squeeze Will's ass and he pulls him closer yet. "Could you make that a promise instead of a maybe?"

Will's fingers run through Sonny's hair as he leans into him. He moves his body in a subtle wave against Sonny. "Consider it a promise."

The song finishes and a new one begins. The song is a break up song. The singer sings about wanting his love back.

Sonny feels the change in Will. "Na uh….you're not allowed to be sad right now. I've been daydreaming about this for a very long time…."

"You have?" Will interrupts.

"Yes," Sonny says softly. "Look at me Will."

Will's eyes search Sonny's.

Sonny licks his lips. "Pretend the song is telling you how much I love you. How perfect you are for me…."

Will's fingers dig into Sonny's hair and he clutches at the silky locks. His lips move forward until they are millimeters from Sonny's lips.

Sonny can feel Will's breath on his lips as Will whispers just loud enough for Sonny to hear. "No Sonny, this song is telling you how amazing I think you are. Listen carefully…..it's telling you that I'll love you forever….that…"

Will doesn't know how to go on. Sonny kisses him and presses close. "I hear it Will, it's telling me that your love is like a flame that will never die….I remember…I know…."

Will smiles.

The song ends. The next song is upbeat and fast. Will moves fluidly against Sonny with endless energy. He is amazing…the music seems to make him come more alive than he usually is. Sonny knew that Will would be an amazing dancer…he regrets having waited so long to bring him dancing. They dance several upbeat songs and some more slow romantic songs.

Eventually, they play another slow grove song and Will starts to move against Sonny in that one way…. Will is so sexy….that Sonny starts imagining Will taking off his shirt. Sonny is unable to move as he feels Will slide down his body. Will turns his back to Sonny and continues to dance against him. Will inadvertently brushes his ass against Sonny's groin and Sonny gasps at the rush of blood that rushes down between his legs.

He looks around and notices the hungry looks directed their way. His hands reach for Will's face. "Will, I need a drink," he croaks.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I just REALLY like when you dance like that….and so I REALLY need a drink."

"Oh…ok….I'll…I'll go get you one."

Sonny looks around and grabs at him. "No, wait for me. I'll come with you."

After a drink, a few more upbeat songs and a couple of slow songs; Sonny's head begins to pound. His hand reaches up to grab the back of his head.

Will immediately notices his face and asks, "what's wrong?"

"My head…..I just got a pounding headache."

Will reaches for Sonny's other hand and pulls on him gently until they are outside. Sonny breathes in the cool night air and tries to push the pain away.

"Maybe it was the noise…" Will suggests. "Lets go home."

"No, we were having a good time. I want to stay."

"I'll take you dancing again Boo….I promise. I want to get you home….please."

"Ok."

Will gets Sonny to the car and drives home. They walk into their apartment and Will looks worriedly at Sonny. "Maybe, I should take you to the hospital."

"Don't be silly…it's just a headache. Just grab me some aspirin."

Will pulls Sonny to their bedroom and goes to grab some aspirin and water. Sonny takes the aspirin and lies on the bed. Will walks up to the bed and slowly takes Sonny's shoes off. He leans over him and carefully undoes his pants; he takes them off so that Sonny can be more comfortable. He then takes his own shoes and pants off and crawls into bed beside him.

"You want to know what will help me?" Sonny asks in a whisper.

"What?" Will whispers back.

Sonny lays his head on Will's chest. He then searches for Will's hand and brings it to lie on his head. Will knows what Sonny wants. He lets his fingers run through Sonny's hair. He makes tiny circles on his scalp; massaging him with a slow caress. He swirls his fingers through his hair; trying to take away his pain….trying to bring him some comfort in any way…..

"MMM, thank you….that helps." Sonny's head is pounding ; but he focuses on listening to the beat of Will's heart….on the feel of his fingers running through his hair….and it's better. Will makes anything better….

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Days later, Sonny looks at the baby's closed bedroom door and holds the phone as he is put on hold. He's startled when he hears a voice. "Ummm, yes….I need an appointment for a check up…..well, I've been having headaches for a couple of weeks now….but in the last couple of days…they're getting worse…no nothing else….no, it's not urgent…..yes, Wed…is fine….ok….I've got it…thank you."

Will comes out of the bedroom with AG in his arms. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Sonny can't lie to Will, but he doesn't want to worry him. This is just some silly headaches and they'll give him some medicine and he'll be fine. He'll tell Will afterwards. "I…I was just making an appointment for a check up."

Will frowns, "why? Is everything ok?"

"Yes, yes. It's just that I haven't had a check up in over a year and it's time." Well he isn't lying; he thinks.

"But-"

"Hey, babe we need to go. Is AG ready?"

"Yeah, we just need to warm up her bottle. She can have it in the car. The other bottles for the day are already ready."

"Ok, I'll go get the bottle ready, " Sonny says as he walks to the kitchen. "Do you have our costumes?"

"Yeah, they're in the bag."

"You didn't smash her wings; did you?"

"No, I put them on top of the bag."

"I just wanted to make sure," Sonny says with a smile. He gets the bottle ready, picks up the diaper bag and they walk out the door.

Sonny and Will are decorating the coffee house for Halloween. Chad, Abigail, T, and some other friends are helping. AG is in the middle of the room in a play pen.

Will's hand stings just a little as he carries a heavy box filled with decorations. Sonny walks over as Will sets the box down on a table.

"How's your hand?"

"It's fine…almost as good as new."

Sonny picks up Will's hand and turns it over. His fingers trace over the almost healed blisters and still slightly red skin. "It still hurts," Sonny says softly.

Will closes his hand over Sonny's , "how do you know?"

Sonny shrugs his shoulders.

"Ok well…it just hurt a little because this box was heavy and it cut into my hand. But really, it's ok now."

Sonny smiles, "it'll take a while for it to heal completely…just be careful."

"I love you Sonny Kiriakis."

"I love you too Will."

"Hey you two…how come we're doing all the work?" Abigail complains.

"I'm coming," Will says. He goes to pick up the box but Sonny beats him to it. Will rolls his eyes and then looks around. "Well, I think that after these decorations are up we'll be good to go. The kids get here at 6:00 pm so we should change into our costumes soon."

They put up the last of the decorations and look around at a good job well done. Will picks AG up as she gets a little fussy. Abigail and the others decide to go change into their costumes. Will grabs a bottle from the diaper bag and hands it to AG.

After AG is fed and changed they decide to dress her up.

"What should we start with? " asks Sonny.

"Well, we just gave her a clean diaper so probably the tights."

Sonny picks them up and looks at them. "Ok, you hold her while I put them on her."

"Got it."

Sonny tries to put on the tights like a pair of pants. "Her foot is not sliding in."

"Well try to slide the tights up."

"I can't, her legs are too chunky."

"Will you please stop calling her chunky!" Will says in exasperation.

"Well she is," Sonny defends himself. "I mean perfectly chunky."

Will stares at the tights, "Ok…you hold the tights still and I'll try to slide her leg in….maybe gravity will help."

Will pushes AG's foot through the tights. "Will, you're going stretching the tights. They're going to rip or something." Sonny warns.

"Dang, how do women do this?" Will mutters. "Ok…ok….I have an idea….here you hold her."

He hands AG to Sonny and he starts to little by little stretch the tights while he pulls up.

"Hey, it's working," Sonny grins. "My boyfriend the genius."

"Lets just hope she doesn't need a diaper change soon; because I really don't want to go through this again soon."

"Shut up Will; before you give her any ideas."

They get the tights on and move on to getting on the dress and tu tu. Will then looks at the wings and head piece and says, "maybe we should hold off on these."

"Good idea," Sonny agrees.

"Did you lock the door? Can I change out here?"

"Yeah, it's locked. The blinds are closed."

Will takes off his shirt and reaches for the bag for his crisp white dress shirt. Sonny sets a happy AG in her play pen and walks over to Will. "Here….let me help you."

Sonny's fingers leave a tingling echo as they graze Will's chest while he slowly buttons up Will's shirt. Will's arms encircle Sonny's waist. He pulls Sonny closer as Sonny's fingers grasp the edge of Will's shirt.

Their lips meet with a slow determination. There is no rush…Will's hands pull Sonny closer to him. "Son….you taste so good….."

Will's hands slide under Sonny's shirt; feeling the smooth skin of his back….the hardness of his muscles…

The baby babbles and Sonny remembers where they are. He smiles into the kiss. He steps back and continues to button up Will's shirt.

"She has no idea Sonny," Will reassures him as he pulls Sonny back to him.

"I know, but we need to finish getting ready anyway. The others will be here soon so will the kids."

Will frowns and steps away from Sonny. Sonny reaches out and lays his hand on the side of Will's face. "Hey, you ok? You know I love you….right? That I always want you…"

Will bites his lip and steps close to Sonny. He lowers his face to the curve of Sonny's neck and inhales.

"Will?"

"Yeah, I know." He mumbles. He wraps his arms around Sonny and squeezes his eyes shut.

Sonny pulls back and holds Will's face in his hands. "You ok?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"Yeah."

They both finish getting dressed. "Should we paint our faces?" Will asks.

"No, I think the fangs and slicked back hair are good enough. AG will just make a mess of our faces if we paint them," Sonny laughs.

"True…so should we take turns manning the witch game and taking care of AG?"

"Yeah, maybe whoever has AG can make sure everything else is running smoothly…at least when everything starts off."

"Sounds good to me…..lets put her wings and head thing on."

They put the last details of AG's costume on. Will takes out his phone. "Wait, let me take a picture to send to Gabi. She looks adorable."

Sonny kisses AG's chubby cheek. "She looks just like I thought she would. We have to take a picture and put it in her room."

AG tries to reach for her wings, but luckily she can't reach them. So she decides to go for her head piece.

"No AG, leave it alone," Sonny says as he pulls her hands away from her head thing.

"Here, give her the dog. That way she'll have something in her hand and forget the head thing. " Will hands Sonny the stuffed dog who then hands it to AG. She gurgles happily and shakes it in the air; totally forgetting the flower laurel.

Sonny looks at Will, "How the hell did you think of that?"

Will shrugs his shoulder, "totally lucky guess."

Sonny starts to get up and Will stops him.

"Hold on….let me take some more pictures…so you can pick the right one."

Will takes more pictures and then they hear a knock on the door. Sonny unlocks the door to let Abigail in. They soon have the whole gang there and they finish getting ready for the kids to arrive.

Everyone thinks AG is the cutest thing in the world and Sonny and Will beam while they wholeheartedly agree.

The children start to arrive and the place fills with the sound of laughter and noise.

Sonny walks around the coffee house with AG in his arms. "Abby; did I give you enough prizes?"

"Yeah, I'm good."

"Ok."

"You know….you're doing a good thing Sonny. Look at all these kids having a good time."

"This year it was mostly Will. He really wanted to have it again this year. He got all the donated prizes and the new costumes we needed."

Abby smiles, "Will's always loved Halloween."

"Yeah, I know."

"Hey Sonny", Chad calls.

"Yeah."

"I need some more prizes. I'm running low."

"Coming."

Sonny makes sure everyone is stocked on prizes and goes back to Will; who is manning the witch game.

"Hey, how's it going?"

"Awesome." Will's excitement is clearly written on his face. "It's going really well; don't you think?"

Sonny smiles, "It absolutely is…it's a huge success."

Will's eyes stray to the door.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Well, sort of. I had an idea , but I don't know if EJ was able to pull it off. I didn't give him much of a notice."

"Hmm…what is it? You didn't tell me about an idea."

"Well I thought of it yesterday and I wasn't sure if it would work out…"

A little girl comes up to play the game. She's about seven years old and is dressed as a vampire herself.

Will smiles, "hi….are you having a good time?"

"Uh…huh….can I play this game?"

"Sure…for this game all you have to do is throw the ball in the withes mouth. You get two tries,"

"Sounds easy," the little girl says as she takes the first ball and throws it overhand. She totally misses it.

Will hands her the second ball. "This time try an underhand throw and aim for her nose."

The little girl aims carefully and misses…..just barely . The ball hits the witch on the chin.

The little girl's face falls and she starts to walk away.

"Hey wait," Will calls after her. "Try one more time."

"But you said I only got two throws."

"It's ok, they are my rules so I can change them." Will says as he hands her the third ball.

She looks nervously at Sonny and AG, but takes the ball. She aims the ball carefully; slightly sticking out her tongue between her fangs in concentration. Before she throws it she looks at Will.

"You can do it." Will encourages her.

AG gurgles and babbles in Sonny's arms as they watch.

The little girl finally throws the ball and it goes through the withes mouth. "I did it," she screeches excitedly.

"Great job!" Will smiles. "Here is your prize."

The little girl looks at the candy bar that Will is holding out. She turns her head to one side. "Hey, are you married?"

"Uhh…..no. I'm not." Will answers.

"Well since we're both vampires…..maybe you could marry me."

"Oh…I wish I could sweetie; but I'm already taken."

"No, you're not. My mommy says you're not really taken until you're married. If you marry me…then you could be taken."

Will smiles, "You are so pretty ; that I'm sure you are going to find another vampire to marry you …..because I promise you." Will looks at Sonny , "I'm definitely taken."

"Too bad," she says as she takes the candy and walks away.

Another little girl comes up and while she plays the game Sonny stares at Will's bare left hand. He remembers Zack's comment at the bar. "I don't see a ring…."

A frown mars his beautiful features.

Will finishes with the little girl. He turns to see a frowning Sonny. "Hey…you ok?"

Sonny smiles, "yeah, I'm fine."

"Here let me take AG and you can take a break."

"I don't need a break from her Will."

"Still…let me take her." Will takes AG and switches places with Sonny. He goes to make the rounds to make sure that everything is running smoothly and that everyone has enough prizes to last the night.

T comes over to take over the witch game and Sonny goes to find Will and AG.

"Hey Sonny…did T take over for you? " Will asks.

"Yeah, how are we on prizes?"

"We're still good. I left everyone stocked for the night."

"How is our little fairy princess doing?"

"She's been awesome. I thought she might be scared by some of the costumes…but I think she finds everything fascinating…because she just keeps looking around. I was just going to take her to see Chad; he's still making the balloon animals."

Sonny and Will walk around with AG. Everyone gushes at the little fairy princess while she coos and makes everyone fall in love with her. Sonny and Will take pictures and soon give a hungry AG her bottle.

As she's having her bottle EJ, Sami and the kids walk through the door. EJ is holding a huge bag . They walk over to Sonny, Will and AG.

Will turns to his brother and sisters and hugs them hello. Sami gives all three of them a hug and a kiss. "Look at how big she is getting. Can I hold her?"

Will hands her AG and Sami smiles. "Do you guys mind if I take her with me and the kids to play some games? "

"Sure mom."

"Go ahead," Sonny smiles.

As they walk away EJ smiles. "William…Jackson….how are you doing?"

"We're great EJ….Is that what I'm hoping it is?" Will asks as he points to the bag,

"Yes, they're toys and gift cards to pass out as the children leave; as you requested."

"Thanks EJ," Will grins.

"Your mother gets half the credit."

"I'll make sure to thank her," says Sonny.

Sonny turns to Will. "That was a great idea."

"Thank you."

"Well, I'm going to join Samantha and the kids," EJ says as he hands the bag to Will.

Will puts the bag down and Sonny pulls Will closer to him. "Are you having a happy Halloween?"

"I'm with you and AG ..that is all I need to have a fantastic Halloween…you?"

"Awesome day…" Sonny says as he kisses Will.

Will bares his fangs. "This vampire is getting a little thirsty for your blood though…."

To be continued…..


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Had some down time today and got to do some extra typing. Finished another chapter so I'm posting again today. Hope you don't mind and this probably won't happen again all that soon LOL.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Will walks out of AG's room after putting her down for the night. Taking of the costume was much easier than putting it on; he smiles. Sonny is in the kitchen ; while Will walks to their bedroom.

He flicks on the light switch by the door and nothing happens. He looks up at the light fixture. "It must need a new light bulb," he thinks.

There is enough light coming from the hallway to illuminate the room; so he walks in to turn on the night light. He is in the middle of the room when the hallway light turns off; leaving the bedroom in complete darkness.

Will stops…..he tries to keep going. He really does. But he can't. The darkness wraps around him and takes him to where he hasn't been to in so long. "Sonny," he croaks softly.

Sonny turns the hallway light off as he heads to the bedroom. The room is dark …he flicks the light switch, but the room remains in darkness. His eyes go the bathroom door. He squints his eyes, but the door is open and there is no light on in there. Will must be in AG's room. He turns and walks over to the baby's room. He opens the door and walks in, but she is lying in her crib alone and asleep.

He goes back to the bedroom and squints into the darkness. "Will?" he calls into the bedroom. He squints into the room again and listens carefully. He hears Will's breathing and then he can see the outline of his body in the middle of the room.

"Son of a bitch," he whispers. He hurries over to Will. "Babe , are you ok?"

He pulls Will until he gets him into the bathroom. He switches on the light and the room is flooded with light.

"Will !"

"I'm fine," he says softly.

Will's face is pale and there is a light sheen on sweat on his face and on his neck. Sonny reaches out to touch his face. "No, you're not."

Will turns away and walks to the sink. He opens the faucet and watches as water runs into the sink. He slowly reaches down with his hands and splashes his face with trembling hands.

Sony licks his lips and goes to stand behind him. He wants to touch him, but he knows better. He wants to hold him, but he knows that is not what Will wants right now.

Will's hands are gripping the edge of the sink. He feels ungrounded, angry, confused and embarrassed.

Sonny clears his throat…standing close enough to touch Will but keeping his hands at his side. "Do you remember a couple of days ago when you were at your grandma's with AG?"

Will doesn't answer. So Sonny continues to talk. "You were late getting to the coffee house and I wasn't sure where you were. I….I felt myself starting to freak out. I closed my eyes and for a second….I heard you screaming out my name. …"

Will turns around, "I'm sorry Boo…I should have called you."

"No, it's ok. You weren't that late. I just couldn't help going there….and I texted you and you texted right back…..and I was ok."

Will steps into Sonny's arms. They stand… quiet…in the middle of the bathroom…..holding each other.

Will's body relaxes and his lips open…his tongue slowly licks Sonny's exposed neck. Sonny smiles, "you still thirsty for blood?"

Will sinks his teeth into Sonny in answer and sucks. The little noises fill the room. They sound carnal and raw…..they are soon joined by Sonny's drawn out moans.

Sonny's hands start working on the buttons of Will's shirt. Will's fingers soon have Sonny's shirt unbuttoned and off.

Will's mouth travels to Sonny's shoulders….he bends his knees to capture a nipple in his mouth. It marbles and hardens between his lips. He rolls it around with his tongue and nibbles it between his teeth. He sucks while his hands run up and down Sonny's back.

Sonny's moans get louder; his hands can't stop touching Will. They graze and clutch at whatever of him he can reach.

"Will…..Will…."

"Yeah." Will gets out between breaths.

"Can we take this to the bed? I don't think I can stay upright much longer."

Sonny brings Will up for a kiss. He kisses him as Will starts walking backwards into the bedroom. Sonny leaves the light on in the bathroom and switches the night light on as they pass by it. "You ok?" he asks Will as they enter the bedroom.

"You're with me…that's all I need to be ok," Will says.

When they get to the foot of the bed; Will starts undoing Sonny's pants. When Sonny is completely bare to him; Will smiles. "You take my breath away Son."

Will's lips trail from Sonny's neck to the curve of his shoulder to his chest….He pushes slightly until they both fall and bounce on the bed.

"No….no Will." Sonny pushes Will off of him.

Will stops, "no?"

"I want your clothes off too…now."

Will fumbles with Sonny's hands as they both work to get his jeans and boxers off. They roll on the bed….Will on top one moment….and Sonny on top the next. Their teeth score the other….their mouths suck ….leaving little bruises and bite marks behind.

Will's hand reaches down and encircles Sonny…thick, hard and needy. He squeezes once and leaves him wanting more. His mouth starts to go down…..until he reaches Sonny's navel.

Sonny tangles his hand in Will's already damp hair and pulls up. "Will….I…I want you in me." He squirms on the bed with need. His erection pulses with its need to explode but his bottom aches even more with the need to have Will deeply buried in him.

"Yes, but first…..I'm thirsty to suck something out of you….and it's not blood."

He lowers his mouth and runs his tongue along Sonny's length. He starts at the base and lazily licks his way up. When he gets to the tip…he hesitates and inhales. He can smell Sonny's arousal and he closes his eyes to enjoy it….to take pleasure at being the source of that arousal. He licks ….running his tongue softly over Sonny's slit…around the edge of his engorged head. His tongue slides back down to Sonny's balls ….and he lazily licks.

He opens Sonny's legs wider and runs his fingertips slowly along his thighs. …..making small circles as he approaches Sonny's twitching erection. Will's tongue licks back up Sonny's length until he is once more slowly licking the tip…..swiping at every bead that escapes Sonny.

Sonny's hips lift off from the bed…trying to get into Will's mouth.

"Will…please," he begs.

Will's hand drifts from Sonny's thigh to slowly wrap around the base of his thick erection. He squeezes at Sonny's base. "Is this what you want?" Will asks.

Sonny moans, "yes, but..but…you said….you wanted to suck me…."

Will's mouth opens and slides Sonny into his mouth…..but he doesn't suck.

Sonny trembles and plants his feet on the bed as he thrusts into Will's mouth. Will's mouth is hot and welcoming. Sonny fists his hands at the pleasure that overwhelms him….but he needs more. "Will…suck me …please."

Will smiles and starts to suck Sonny slowly at first. His tongue presses against Sonny to feel the soft steel in his mouth. He slides up…down….up…and down again…as Sonny groans and writhes under him. Sonny's soft whimpers make him suck harder until the whimpers become growls in the quiet of the room.

Will breathes deeply through his nose as Sonny thrusts into the back of Will's throat.

"Oh God….Oh God!" Sonny's feet stamp the bed and his fingers pull on Will's hair.

Will's finger slides around the moisture around his mouth and then he slides it into Sonny….slowly pushing in…..

"Fuck….I'm….I'm…..Will !"

Will swallows ….having a hard time…as Sonny's body releases jet after jet of warm saltiness into his mouth. He sucks and swallows until there is no more. He closes his eyes and enjoys Sonny's taste…..unconsciously humming his contentment.

As Will feels Sonny's body beginning to quiet he starts to slide his finger in and out. He slides up against Sonny's body rubbing his hard, needy length against him. He grabs some lube from the night stand with his other hand and squeezes some out. He slides in a second finger.

Sonny feels that ache in his bottom getting worse and worse…..he feels Will slide in a second finger…Will brushes up against his special spot and Sonny pushes back.

He opens his eyes and stares at Will…." I have no pride….right now," he pants, "please fuck me….please."

Will's eyes smolder and darken. He straightens up and takes himself in his hands. He trembles as his own hands lube himself. He turns Sonny on his side and cradles his body against him. He pushes in slightly…feeling Sonny open up to him.

Those few moments when he first pushes in are exquisite. It's that first ray of sunlight of a sunrise….you want to grasp the moment in your hands and hold on to it….but what follows is just as beautiful…..so you let the moment slide through your fingertips ….like sand….and wait for the rest of the sunrise to overwhelm you with its beauty.

Sonny raises his leg to his chest and turns slightly towards the bed. Will follows him….pushing in deeper. They both groan…..Sonny pushes back …grabs the sheets in his hands…his arm muscles clenched and bulging.

The ache is receding to be replaced by a building sweet pleasure. Both of their bodies are covered in sweat…..the room smells of sex….and desire…it's an intoxicating smell….it fills Will's nostrils and permeates through his skin…it's a drug that he can never seem to get enough of.

Sonny is beyond thought. He reaches down to stroke himself; his cock is once again stiff and wanting. He groans as Will replaces his hand with his own.

Will's hand slides up and covers his hand with Sonny's moisture. He uses it to lubricate as he squeezes and slides up and down. He knows just how Sonny likes to be held…..pumped….squeezed…..

Will's hand pumps to the rhythm of his body's thrusts. When he feels himself getting close …he slows down and continues to pump his hand over Sonny as he kisses and sucks the back of his neck…his shoulders…his back. He nibbles and licks…..

Will can feel himself getting close…so close….sweat drips from his temple as he clenches his body. He needs to give Sonny one more time….he leans his forehead against Sonny's back….he can't help but lick the salty sweat next to his lips.

His hand continues to work Sonny as he thrusts slowly into him.

Sonny is tight and hot around Will ….

"Will….Ahhh!" Sonny cries out and clutches at the sheets.

As he starts to orgasm into Will's hand he clamps down even harder around Will. Will's thrusts become erratic and intense. He brushes against Sonny's spot until Sonny is pounding his hand against the bed…..

"Fuck….fuck…fuck! …oh god….oh…..god…..don't stop….don't ….stop….ahhh!"

Sonny's body tightly contracts around Will; which brings him to his own brink and he cries out Sonny's name.

They lie there spent…..sweaty…..sticky…...gloriously happy…satisfied….safe….in the middle of a bed…illuminated by a night light….

Sonny tries to get up…..he wants to turn around and hold Will. But Will's body is heavy on his back. "Will …I want to turn so I can hold you."

Will's arms are buried around Sonny; between the bed and his body. "I'm busy holding you right now….I don't want to move."

Sonny smiles and tickles Will.

"Hey, that's not fair," Will giggles.

Sonny flips and slides his arms around Will. "If I want you in my arms….there's nothing that can stop me…not even you."

Will smiles and lies on Sonny's chest.

"Boo."

"Ummm."

"You promise me forever; right?"

"Yeah babe….I promise you forever." Sonny says as he subtly turns to look at Will's left hand; lying on the bed next to his head.

He turns to face Will and finds Will's eyes closing. Sonny's hand rises and softly caresses Will's hair until he can feel Will's body totally lax in his arms. When Will's eyes are closed in sleep; Sonny slips out from underneath him and goes to the bathroom to clean up. He comes back with a hand towel and gently cleans Will and the bed up as best as he can.

He then sits on the bed and picks up the frozen flame Will gave him several months ago. He runs his finger along the etched writing on the bottom. "My love for him is like this; a flame that will never die."

He sets the flame back down and slides into bed next to Will. "I know you love me, but are you willing to give me forever Will?" he whispers as he slides his arms around him once more.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Will slides his leg against Sonny's and smiles at the feel of the roughness of his hair. It feels so right. Will opens his eyes and watches Sonny sleep for long seconds that turn into minutes. He watches Sonny's chest move with every breath….his soft lips slightly open in sleep…begging to be kissed. His long lashes lie against his cheeks, unmoving and closed…hiding Sonny's eyes. Will's hands itch to touch him….his lips ache to kiss him awake.

He knows it won't be long before he gives into the temptation so he carefully gets out of bed. He wants to let Sonny sleep and relax. He turns the monitor off and quietly walks out of the room. He starts the coffee maker and goes to check on AG.

He enters her room and turns the surround sound off. He walks over to her crib to see her kicking her legs and happily babbling; while clutching her dog.

"Morning baby girl," Will smiles as he picks her up. "Lets change your diaper….I bet that will feel better huh?"

Will changes her diaper and takes her into the kitchen to get her bottle ready. She takes the bottle with greedy hands and Will quietly laughs at her as milk dribbles down her chin. "Slow down baby girl."

"Will…Will…." Sonny calls out.

Will walks to their bedroom door and peaks his head in. "Morning", he smiles.

"Come here," Sonny holds out his arms.

"Let me put her in her crib."

"No, bring my baby girl to me."

Will walks into the room and sets AG down next to Sonny. She sucks on her bottle as Sonny kisses her forehead. Both her hands clutch at her bottle as her little legs kick Sonny on the chest as he leans over her.

"She smells like a baby," he smiles.

"She is a baby, you dork."

"Come here dweeb," Sonny says as he pulls Will down next to him on the bed. He crawls over Will; loving the feeling of having him underneath him.

He kisses Will and turns to AG. "Did you know I love your daddy baby girl?"

AG gurgles around her bottle . Sonny leans over and kisses her belly. "I knew you were a smart little thing. Of course you knew that."

Will laughs, "I hope she knows I love her papa too."

Sonny grins, "I just said she was a smart little thing, of course she knows that."

Will licks his lips and Sonny reaches over to kiss him before his tongue escapes into his mouth once more. When the kiss slowly ends Sonny lifts his head.

"This can't get any better? You, me and AG in bed….it feels like we're a real family."

Will reaches up to give him a quick peck…."we are a real family….aren't we?"

"Of course we are…."

Will starts to make small circles on Sonny's chest with his fingers and his eyes are centered on those fingers as they slowly move.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asks.

"I….I know you've been having headaches….that headache at the bar wasn't your first…." Will says softly.

"Oh."

"Yeah oh"

"I'm sorry Will."

"We said no more secrets."

"It wasn't really a secret. At first, they just didn't matter and then well…I was going to tell you after I saw the doctor. I didn't want you to worry."

Will is silent.

"I'm sorry ….please don't be mad."

"I don't like being in the dark."

"They're not that bad Will."

"You're going to have the check up to figure out what's wrong, so I'm going to leave it alone…but I wanted you to know that I know."

"Ok….am I forgiven?"

"Yeah…I …I asked Aunt Kayla about headaches and she said that a lot of times you get headaches because of stress…."

"Will…."

"Just listen…..so um…..I've been working on a surprise and I thought that today would be perfect for it. It kinda got put on hold because of my hand…but it's better now….you're always stressing about the coffee house…or me…or AG….or school…the Halloween party…." He trails off.

"You did most of the work for the Halloween party Will and I don't stress about you or AG…"

Will looks determined. "I want to take you somewhere …to relax…"

"I don't need to go anywhere to relax Will."

"Please Sonny…you'll like it… I know you will…and my dad is going to take care of AG for us. I'm just supposed to call him to give him a time."

Will's face is hopeful as he bites his lower lip.

Sonny's finger pulls Will's lip to safety, "ok", Sonny smiles. "So what's the plan?"

Will grins, "Well…I was thinking we could have a nice breakfast and then …well ….you know I have class…so I was thinking I could take AG to my dad's on the way…that way you could have the morning to yourself and…"

"Let me guess…. relax…" Sonny finishes for him.

"Well, yeah….and then you could meet me at the town square around one and I could take you to your surprise."

"That sounds good to me except for one little change to your plan." Sonny says as he kisses Will and places his hand on AG's belly. "I want to spend the morning with AG. Then I'll take her to your dad's and meet you at the square."

"No, I want you to relax all day today."

"I will be relaxing. I need her help to do something ."

Will raises his eyebrows. "You need her help?"

"Yes, I do….I really do Will…I want her with me this morning…and then I'll go wherever you want….ok?"

"Ok." Will says as his arms wrap around Sonny, "if that's what you want…"

"It is….now how about some breakfast? I can smell the coffee….did you use the coffee beans I brought from the coffee house?"

"Um hmm."

"How about I make some waffles?"

"Nope, I'll make the waffles…or I could make pancakes and eggs if you want." Will says as he jumps out of bed.

"Pancakes and eggs sound awesome."

Will reaches the door and Sonny sits up and reaches out to pick up AG.

"Will…" Sonny stops him before he leaves the room.

Will looks back. "Yeah."

"They're just headaches…don't worry….ok?"

Will nods, "ok."

* * *

Sonny is walking through the town square pushing AG in her stroller. It's a beautiful day; the sky is clear and blue. It is the first day of November and that has always kinda been the start of the holiday season for him. Thanksgiving is not too far away and Christmas always seems so close after that. It's a bit chilly but he has AG bundled up in a blanket and his sweeter is keeping him warm.

He pushes the stroller into a jewelry store and walks towards the counter. When he gets to the counter he gets her out of the stroller and asks her, "are you ready to help me?"

Sonny looks at the rings displayed, "what do you think baby girl? Do you think your daddy would say yes?"

He licks his lips as he remembers a time that seems so long time ago when he'd playfully proposed to Will right outside in the town square. He's honest enough with himself to admit that he wasn't completely playing at the time. He remembers his slight panic when Will admitted that he wasn't sure if he would ever want to be married.

Sonny shakes his head as he looks at AG. "Maybe he's not ready for this….that wasn't that long ago…..what do you think AG? Help me…"

An older woman comes up to Sonny from the other side of the counter. "Good morning….my name is Crystal. May I help you?"

Sonny smiles, "hi…. I mean good morning."

"What a beautiful little girl. Is she your daughter?"

Sonny's smile brightens and he kisses AG on the cheek. "Thank you…and yes…she's my daughter."

"I see you're looking at wedding bands…..are you going to ask her mother to marry you?"

Sonny doesn't lose his smile as he looks directly into her eyes. "No, I'm going to ask her father to marry me."

Crystal's eyes widen and to her credit she doesn't miss a beat. "Well, isn't that wonderful for the three of you."

Sonny bites his lip as she takes out a tray of rings. She smiles kindly at his nervousness. "Why don't you take a look at these…they are our most popular men's rings."

Sonny takes out a few of the rings and holds them between his fingers. "What do you think Ag….would daddy like one of these?"

AG screeches while she pulls on Sonny's shirt. Sonny smiles wryly, "yeah I agree. These don't look like daddy..."

The woman smiles, "these don't suit your young man?"

"No, my boyfriend…..well…Will is not this fancy."

"I see….ok…why don't you look at what is behind the glass to see if something catches your eye…while I go grab a tray from the back."

Sonny's eyes search the rows of rings….they are all so different…but nothing stands out to him…

Crystal comes back and she has another tray of rings with her. She places them in front of Sonny. "These are simpler bands….I thought you might like one of these."

Sonny looks at them…picks up a couple and can't help but frown slightly. "None of these work….do they AG?"

AG sucks on Sonny's hand in agreement.

Crystal places her hands on the counter. "Do you have an idea of what you are looking for…you could always have it special ordered…we could try and make what you want….we have an artist on staff…."

Sonny's eyes brighten. He sets AG down in her stroller and straps her in. He turns to Crystal, "do you have a pencil and paper please?"

"Of course….she brings out a pencil and paper from behind the counter and hands it to Sonny.

He starts drawing a design on the piece of paper. He erases and lets his fingers fly across the page. "I had a dream and saw something like this...I'm not an artist…but do you think your artist could do something like this?"

Crystal looks at it and smiles, "I see exactly what you want…"

Sonny picks up one of the simpler two tone bands. "I'd want it on this band…..two of them…exactly alike…..and on the inside I'd like them engraved…..one of them with this", he writes on the paper. "And the other one with this," he writes again on the paper.

"Of course." She picks up a business card. She writes something on the back of it. "They would cost approximately this much."

Sonny looks at the number, "OK."

"I'll need twenty percent for a deposit."

Sonny hands her his credit card. "How long will it take for them to be ready?"

"At least two to three weeks….and then you can come take a look at them."

"Umm…ok"

"I'll need your name and cell number on the receipt."

"Sure", Sonny starts writing on the receipt she hands him.

"Thank you," Sonny smiles.

"My pleasure," she assures him.

He leans down to pat a patient AG. "Come on sweetie, lets go find grandpa. He should be meeting us anytime now…we better go."

Will watches Sonny standing beside the couches in the town square. He shivers as he runs his hands along his arms. He forgot his sweeter in class; he went back for it but it wasn't there when he went to check. Hopefully someone will turn it in because it is one of his favorites. But Sonny looks warm and inviting.

He sneaks up behind Sonny and slips his arms around him.

"Michael, I've told you not to do this in public. What if Will saw you? "

Will drops his arms and steps back.

Sonny turns and grins. "Will, I'm kidding…I knew it was you the whole time."

Will doesn't move…he stands rooted….and silent."

Sonny's grin disappears. "Will?" He steps forward.

Will takes a step back away from Sonny.

Sonny begins to panic. "Baby…..I promise….I was joking…..it was stupid of me….I'm sorry…..I'm sorry…." He takes another step towards Will.

Will searches Sonny's eyes and sees his real fear. He reaches out and takes Sonny's hand. "I'm sorry….I…I…" He doesn't know what else to say.

Sonny takes the final step to close the distance between them and he places his hands on either side of Will's face. "No, don't be sorry. Now that I think about it. I wouldn't have thought it was funny either. I'm the one that's sorry….do you forgive me?"

Will nods his head yes and allows Sonny's lips to brush against his.

They both relax against each other and raise their arms to encircle the other.

"Will, you're freezing. Where's your sweeter?"

"I left it in class and it wasn't there when I went back for it."

"Here, take my sweeter then."

"No."

Sonny frowns. "Then lets go home to get you another." Sonny says as he rubs Will's arms.

"We won't need it where we're going." Will assures Sonny.

Still feeling guilty; Sonny relents.

"So….did AG help you with what you needed her help in?" Will asks.

"Yeah…she did….your dad just picked her up not too long ago….so now where are we off to?

Will smiles, "come on….lets go; so that you can find out."

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: I know I used this premise in one of my earliest stories, but I put a different spin on it...so I'm hoping you all will forgive the similarity. :)**

Chapter 11

After walking hand in hand for a little while Sonny wraps his arm around Will to try and warm him up. Will knows exactly what he's doing and he smiles as he leans into Sonny taking in his warmth.

Sonny picks up speed wanting to get to their destination so that he can get Will inside of somewhere. Will eventually slows down and Sonny looks up at the building in front of them. He raises confused eyes to Will. "We're going to relax at the gym?" Sonny asks.

"Just come on," Will pulls him by the hand.

They walk through the front door and Will pulls Sonny to the back of the gym. They stop in front of the rock wall.

Sonny looks at Will. "You haven't wanted to do this…you don't have to do this…"

"I know…I want to."

Will walks up to the guy manning the equipment. "Hey Randy; do you have the bag I brought in earlier today?"

Randy goes behind a small counter and grabs a gym bag. "Hey Will….here you go." He hands Will the bag. "How's it going Sonny?"

"Great …hi Randy….I didn't know you knew Will…."

Randy turns to Will. "Yeah, I know Will…I hadn't seen you in a while. I thought you had chickened out."

Will raises his hand. "I burned my hand …kinda hard to climb with it."

Sonny takes Will's hand and pulls him to the side a little bit. "I've been trying to get you to do this for months."

"I know," Will whispers back. "I thought you had figured it out the other day when we went dancing. That is why I thought we were coming here. I thought you had found out I had been working on this."

Sonny drops Will's hand and takes a step back. He looks at Randy and then at Will. He'd wanted to be the one to get Will to climb…to show him how...to be with him when he did…but he knows Will did this for him. He tries to keep the hurt out of his voice…."You've been coming to have Randy teach you how to climb?"

Will blushes, "well…not exactly."

Randy laughs, "well…not at all you mean." He turns to Sonny. "It took him two days to get the nerve to get half way up the practice wall…..I just got to stand back and laugh and shout out some pointers….it took him several more days to get the nerve to make it all the way up the practice wall."

Will is a deep shade of red by now. "Shut up Randy."

"It was harder to do it by myself; without you I mean." He whispers.

Randy smiles, "I offered to teach him how to really climb", he glances at the rock wall before them, "but he turned me down."

Will bites his lip. "I knew I wouldn't be able to do that without you," he whispers.

Sonny grins.

Randy joins Sonny with a grin of his own. "Well Sonny is as good as anyone I know so you're in good hands. You said you were doing this for your boyfriend. I take it Sonny is your boyfriend. Now I get your determination…"

Sonny's face brightens, "yep that's me…I'm the boyfriend."

Will hands Sonny the bag, clearly embarrassed. "Come on…lets go change before I change my mind."

They go into the locker rooms and change. As they finish putting their clothes in the gym bag, Sonny reaches for Will's hand. His voice trails off, "your hand is not completely healed yet….maybe we should wait…."

"It's fine Sonny….if we need to stop…I'll tell you."

Sonny licks his lips.

"Sonny…you've been trying to get me to do this for the longest time."

"And you've been coming without me…" Sonny says with just a little bit of reproach.

"Only to get ready…I just wanted to be able to get through the practice wall without hyperventilating or getting close to hyperventilating …I didn't want to…" Will looks uncomfortable.

"You didn't want to what?"

"I didn't want to embarrass you…I still might…"

"You could never do that….especially not with something like this…I'm so proud of you for even trying …..thank you for doing this for me."

"You're welcome…I would do anything for you Son."

Sonny licks his lips again ….but this time not out of nervousness…..he looks like he's about to eat Will up.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah."

"We really need to go get started…..you're letting me think too much about this."

Sonny takes a step forward. "I can get you to stop thinking period…."

Will looks around the locker room noticing the guys sporadically walking through and his eyes widen. "Son…." He says with a panicky voice.

Sonny gives him a knowing smile. "Ok lets go…I'll save that for later."

"Sonny?"

"Umm."

"Do you like the surprise? This is relaxing for you; right?"

"Yes Will. I like this….a lot….and I am super relaxed." He grins as he kisses him quickly.

They walk back to the rock wall. Sonny starts to strap himself in.

Randy walks over, "come here Will. I'll strap you in the harness."

Sonny looks up. "No, I'll do it."

"Ummm." Will looks between Sonny and Randy.

"Guys, it's my job. Sonny, I don't have a problem with you harnessing yourself and checking your own lines because I know you know what you're doing."

"Thank you. Then I can harness Will and check his lines." Sonny says stubbornly.

Randy straightens to his full height and broadens his shoulders. "Then Will doesn't go up."

Will swallows and takes a step towards Sonny. "Sonny…it's his job….he harnessed me for the practice wall…"

Sonny doesn't look happy, but he nods his head in agreement and continues to strap himself in and check his lines.

Will walks over to Randy and Randy starts to strap Will in. He nods to Sonny. "Is he going to be alright?"

Will looks over to Sonny. "Yeah…he's just a little over- protective."

"Let me see your hand." Randy holds out his hand.

Will places his hand in Randy's . There is only a slight redness and the telltale signs of tender skin.

"You're not completely healed yet," Randy observes.

"I'm fine."

Randy nods. "You just let me know if you need to come down."

"Ok…thanks."

Randy is about to pick up Will's lines when a second employee walks up. Randy then walks over to Sonny. "Sonny, I have Will and Jared here…. will have your line."

Sonny nods at Jared who has just walked up to the rock.

When they are both ready; Sonny leads Will to a certain spot on the wall.

Will places his hand on the wall and turns back to Randy. "Randy?"

"Yep."

"How high did you say the practice wall is?"

"Ten feet."

"And how high did you say this wall is?"

"Twenty-four feet."

"Will," Sonny gets his attention.

Will turns to look at him.

"We don't have to go all the way up."

Will nods his head in acknowledgment.

"We'll stay pretty much side by side…ok?"

"Ok."

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

"Take this first hand hold with your right hand and this other one with your left and pull up. Find your footing and then you find another hand hold that you can reach and pull up again…a lot like the practice wall…these holds will be harder to grip and farther apart though…"

Will nods and smiles at Sonny.

"Will…you keep looking up…or at the next hand hold or at me…but you don't look down…."

"Got it."

Will takes a hand hold and starts his descent up.

Sonny calls out encouraging words mixed with instructions at every step. He points out the best handholds…..the best spots to place his feet…. how to hold his body close to the rock…..the instructions are endless….Will never feels alone…..he feels as if Sonny is taking every hand hold with him…every pull and lift is taken with his help.

They get about half way up and Sonny calls out. "Will…you're doing great….are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to stop?"

"No, lets try to reach the top."

"You sure?"

Will turns to see Sonny's smiling face. His eyes are shining and Will can feel his excitement pouring out of him. "Yeah, I'm sure."

They go several more feet up and Will stops momentarily. His left hand is stinging like crazy. The rock now feels like sandpaper against his sensitive skin. His grip fails and his step falters.

The line tightens as Randy holds him up. "You ok Will?"

Will grabs at the hand holds and steadies himself. He contemplates telling Randy and Sonny he needs to stop, but he can't. "I'm ok", he shouts down.

"You want to come down?" Randy shouts up the question.

"No."

Sonny wipes the sweat off his forehead. "Will…"

"No Sonny….I'm fine," he huffs. Will looks down and his hands tremble. His heart stutters and his blood runs cold.

"Will don't look down!" Sonny shouts. "Look at me!"

Will's eyes return to Sonny and he reminds himself to breathe slowly. He looks into Sonny's eyes and takes refuge in them. Will can feel Sonny's strength entering his body. The calmness of his eyes is a tangible line that Will holds on to and draws on as it unravels around him ….making him feel safe.

He takes a deep breath and looks away from Sonny. He takes the next handhold and pulls up….his muscles straining. His foot finds the next hold and he pushes up….slipping…only to find the right place a moment later.

He climbs…feeling Sonny's presence beside him….urging him on. He glances over periodically…Sonny's gaze always on the next hold or on him…encouraging him on with every word…..every look….every smile…

Randy shouts up. "Will; you guys are about six feet from the top…take a break…that's a good spot for one."

Will discreetly looks at his left hand….it hurts…but he doesn't see any blood…so that must be good….he can tolerate the pain…

"Will….everything ok?"

Will looks over. "Yeah…my hand is a little sore….but it's fine. How about you Son? You ok?"

"I'm fantastic." Sonny grins.

Will smiles and his eyes flicker down.

"No Will….you look at me babe… remember….you don't look down."

Will's eyes are once again drawn to Sonny. Sonny steadies him and makes him feel like his feet are firmly planted on solid ground. Will notices the brown hues of Sonny's eyes. He smiles when he sees that special glint in Sonny's eyes.

"Don't look at me like that right now Sonny." Will says softly.

"I can't help it….you're rock climbing with me…..all sweaty….salty…sexy….I've had certain fantasies…"

"Sonny….hard-ons would not be good right now…I really don't think so…"

Sonny licks his lips. "One day Will…" The look in his eyes strips Will down.

One minute Sonny is staring at Will….remembering and enjoying certain fantasies…..and the next…Will starts to blur in front of him. Sonny blinks and tightens his hold on the hand holds. He looks at his hand and shakes his head…his hand is moving in front of him but he knows it is stock still as it clutches at the hold. He closes his eyes and feels himself floating away….he can't….he opens his eyes and focuses on his hand again…willing it to clarify before him…..he pushes the dizziness away….

"Sonny…..Sonny…..Sonny!" Will's voice is coming from far away and gets closer when Sonny hears his fearful shout.

Sonny feels his line tighten and hears Jared's voice. "Sonny, you ok?"

"Yeah…hold on." Sonny answers.

"What's wrong?" Will asks.

"Nothing."

"Don't say nothing….you weren't answering me and your hands were clutching the holds so tight…your fingers were white…you were just staring at your hand…"

"Will look at me."

Will's eyes roam over Sonny.

"I'm ok…I'm fine…I was just somewhere else for a bit…I lost focus." Well he's not really lying he tells himself.

Will's eyes search Sonny's. He knows something is not right. "I want to go back down; is that ok?"

Sonny breathes a sign of relief. "Yes, I think that's a good idea."

Will looks away; now knowing that something is definitely wrong. "Randy", he calls out.

"Yeah Will."

"We're coming down."

"Ok, hold on."

Will looks down to look at Randy ….the ground seems to move and fall further away….his hands falters ….the line tightens as he tries to find a handhold. His hand claws at the rough wall and he feels it cut into his sensitive skin. His hands close over the handholds…..

"Will…" Sonny calls.

"I'm ok."

Randy pulls on the line to give Will time to get a firmer hold. He pulls a second time and the line goes slack in his hands. It comes to fall at his feet in seconds. "Shit", he mutters.

"Will!"

"Yeah."

"I'm going to need you to stay calm."

Sonny hears Randy's comment and immediately his eyes scan Will. It doesn't take him long to notice the missing line. His heart skips a beat and he feels his adrenaline flow.

"Randy!" Sonny shouts.

"Yeah Sonny."

"Shut up and let me take care of this."

Will looks at Sonny. "Sonny…"

"Will, I need you to keep a really good grip on your hand holds."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Sonny tries to stay calm. "Because your line to Randy is broken….if you let go…you fall…."

Will's hand goes to find the line.

"Will ! Don't let go!"

"ok…ok….Sonny…I can't hold on for forever…what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to get to you…then you are going to hold on to me…while my line gets us both down…"

Will's hands grip the hand holds and he can't stop from looking down.

"Will ! Will, your eyes stay on me!"

Will's eyes flicker back to Sonny. Will can see the fear and panic in Sonny's eyes. "Sonny ...you're scared …I can see it in your eyes…"

Sonny tries to take the next hold to his left to get closer to Will. "Yes, I'm scared babe."

"But one of us has to stay calm," Will says.

Sonny swallows, "then it's your turn…listen….I can't get to the holds directly to the left of me….I'm going to climb up and then left …..then I'll drop over you….Randy…..Jared…you hear that?"

"Got it," Jared shouts.

"Jared…keep my line tight!"

"Got it!"

"Will…" Sonny whispers.

"Yeah."

"I want you to close your eyes and wait for my voice…you just hold on…..ok?"

"Ok."

Sonny closes his eyes and prays." Please let me pull this off…..please let him hold on…..and please don't let me get dizzy again….not now…."

He takes the next hand hold up and pulls. He's working on the handhold to start going left when he hears Will's voice.

Will can feel the sticky wetness under his left hand. His hand starts to slip and he tightens his grip.

"Sonny…"

"Yeah babe," he hears from above.

Will's voice trembles. "My….my left hand is bleeding….my hold is slippery."

"Will ! Hold on! For me! For AG! Hold on tighter!"

"Sonny if.."

"Will ! You're holding on!"

"OK."

"I'm coming babe," Sonny whispers.

"Hurry Boo," Will whispers back.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Will….I'm right over you."

Will looks up…..his left hand slips….his left foot follows…..he claws at the rock wall's surface…trying to find a hold….any kind of grip…his right hand strains to hold his body weight…

"Will !" Sonny screams in a panic as he looks under him.

It's only seconds, but it feels like the longest of minutes as he watches Will dangling from the wall. "Jared ….I need slack on the line!" Sonny screams.

Sonny kicks out with his legs and feels himself sliding down. "Please, please, please….." he chants.

Will is barely holding on to the wall when he feels Sonny's body brushing up against his.

"Wrap your arm around me," Sonny orders.

Will wraps his left arm around Sonny's neck. Sonny's legs brace against the wall and his arms are now tightly wrapped around Will's middle.

"Your other arm…..let go Will and wrap it around my neck."

Will does as Sonny asks without thinking. They hold each other for a few seconds before Sonny realizes he still needs to get him down. He is still fighting to stay calm. It wasn't that long ago when that lunatic was trying to hurt Will…this is too soon….and those same desperate feelings from that time are starting to arise.

"Focus….focus…" he tells himself.

He reminds himself that he now has Will in his arms. "Will listen…"

Will is quiet; his body hanging between Sonny's legs. "I need my legs and arms to get us down or the wall might hurt us."

"I can hold on with my arms," Will promises.

"No…that's not safe. I'm going to put my legs down and then you're going to wrap your legs around my waist so I can use my legs and arms to get us down. "

"Like when we…"

"Yes, exactly like when we make love." Sonny whispers against his ear.

Will looks down….there is now a sizable crowd and the firemen have just entered the building. The crowd starts to blur and he shakes his head.

"Will, you look at me babe…remember?"

Will thinks of all those prying eyes…."Sonny, can I just hold on with my arms….I won't let go."

Sonny looks down at the onlookers and turns determined eyes to Will. "You wrap those long legs of yours around my waist or around the waist of one of those firemen…your choice."

"Your waist," Will quickly responds.

"Good choice," Sonny whispers. He drops his legs from the wall…they swing back and Will's back and Sonny's arms hit the wall. Will wraps his legs around Sonny.

Having Will's legs around Sonny helps to calm that desperate animal inside of him. This feels better…this feels more right….Sonny wastes no time in once again bracing his legs against the wall.

"Jared," he shouts out.

"We've got you." Jared shouts back.

They propel down slowly. Sonny is careful not get Will's head or back hitting the rock wall. With every foot they get closer to the ground he starts to feel his body calming down.

"Son, are you ok?" Will whispers.

"I will be."

Will tightens his hold on Sonny to reassure him.

"Thank you," Sonny whispers.

Sonny's feet touch the ground…his knees lock to keep from buckling…..he squeezes Will…..so tightly that Will has a hard time breathing.

It's only seconds; but they hold each other close…..their heartbeats thumping against each others; and time stops for those few seconds.

A fireman's hand reaches out to Will. "Let me check you out…."

"No, I'm fine." Will says as he keeps holding onto Sonny. Sonny is silent as he keeps Will close to him.

Randy comes over. "Are you guys ok?"

Will feels Sonny's body tense back up…..the muscles under Will's hands bunch and flex.

Sonny looks up…..his eyes frost over …he lets go of Will and turns to face Randy. "You…I'm going to….."His hand fist in Randy's shirt.

Will scrambles to pull at Sonny's hand. "Stop Sonny…"

"Are you kidding me?!" His eyes shoot fire.

"Sonny-"

"Your line broke Will ! It was his job to check that line! Hell, he wouldn't let me check your lines!" Sonny shouts as he shakes Randy.

"I'm sorry," Randy sputters.

"Sorry doesn't cut it…Will could have….he could have…." Sonny is breathing hard and trembling with rage.

"But I'm fine," Will reminds him as his hands cover Sonny's. Will's blood now smears onto Sonny's hands and Will's eyes lock onto Sonny.

Sonny's fierce eyes are still on Randy. "I'm getting you fired and your ass is getting sued."

Will forcefully gets Sonny's hands off Randy and he pulls Sonny to the side. "Look at me Sonny."

Sonny's intense brown eyes look into Will's blue ones.

"I need you to forget about Randy…..he made a mistake."

"A huge mistake!"

"But a mistake…..and I know plenty about making huge mistakes." Will looks around. He decides to pull on Sonny's heart strings to get them out of there. He softens his eyes. "Sonny I need you to forget about Randy and get me out of here. I want to pick up AG and I want to go home with you….please."

Sonny's gaze goes to Randy and then to the rock wall….his face hardens. Will acts on instinct and steps forward. He no longer cares about the onlookers or where they are. He kisses Sonny without reservation or thought. A kiss to say…I love you….I'm here….forget this….we're ok…..take me home…..

He finishes the kiss and whispers against Sonny's lips. "Take me home…..please."

"You don't fight fair." Sonny says against Will's lips.

He grabs Will's hands and pulls him to a fireman that is getting ready to leave. "Can I please have a bandage and some disinfectant wipes."

The fireman glances at Will's left hand. Blood can be seen smeared across his open palm. "I can take care of that for him."

"No," Sonny says nicely. He smiles, "I can handle it, but I would appreciate the bandage and wipes."

The fireman goes to get the supplies and hands Sonny what he asked for. Sonny then pulls Will to the locker room. "Sit."

He cleans the blood off of his own hands; looking at Will and letting him know that he had noticed. He then reaches out and holds Will's hand as he cleans it and then bandages it. Will wants to argue but Sonny doesn't look like he would take that all too well right now. So he sits still.

Sonny finishes and gets up to get their gym bag out of the locker. He opens it and hands his sweater to Will. "Lets get out of here and get AG."

They walk to the front of the gym and Sonny stops. Sonny's sweater is still in Will's hand. "Babe..."

Will turns his gaze to Sonny.

"Are you going to put that on? It's cold outside."

"What about you? I haven't forgotten…"

Sonny interrupts, "you asked me to get you AG and home."

Will takes a deep breath to find some patience and puts the sweater on. They walk in silence until they get to the parking lot and walk towards Sonny's car.

"Umm…Sonny my car is-"

"Can we please come back and get it later? The car seat is with AG anyway."

Will looks at Sonny…."Sure."

They reach Sonny's car and Will places a hand on Sonny's shoulder. "Sonny?"

Sonny looks up to meet Will's eyes.

"Are you ok?" Will asks.

Sonny shakes his head no as his hands come to rest on the hood of the car.

Will tentatively places his hand on top of Sonny's.

"You almost fell Will….I saw you dangling from one hand almost twenty feet up from the ground…and I thought…."

"But you got me…and I'm right here with you now."

"No thanks to that idiot," Sonny mutters.

Will bites his lip. "Today wasn't as relaxing as it was supposed to be…."

"That wasn't your fault. I was having a great time until your line broke."

"I guess you're not going to take me rock climbing again, huh?"

Sonny turns and brings Will close for a hug. "No, not for a while babe."

Sonny's fingers run through Will's hair. "If I ever get the nerve to take you again…..would you do it again…I mean after what happened today?"

Will smiles, "yeah I would."

"You would?" Sonny asks in surprise.

"Well, if I ever go rock climbing again….I am positively sure you'll be strapping me in and checking my lines."

Sonny grins, "no doubt about that."

Will laughs, "I'm just glad this didn't happen before; when I was on the practice wall…I know it is only ten feet high…but still…"

Will stops laughing and talking when he sees Sonny lose his grin.

"I'm sorry…I guess I shouldn't have said that."

"Will….I….would rather you didn't try that practice wall without me again…..I don't trust Randy anymore and-"

"Don't worry Sonny ….I'm not going anywhere near rocks, harnesses or lines without you ever again…."

Sonny's eyes suddenly darken and he unconsciously presses closer to Will. He clears his throat. "Yeah, you make sure you don't."

"We're talking about something different now…..aren't we Son?"

Sonny blushes, "it's getting a little warm out here…."

Will smirks, "it's cold out here. I'm wondering what you're thinking about that is getting you all hot and bothered….."

Sonny's blush intensifies, "you don't want to know Will….."

Will rolls his hips against Sonny's. "Yeah, I think I do….what's that fantasy you were talking about while we were up there?"

Sonny's breath quickens , "well it involves you….me…..a rock…..harnesses…..some lines…and no clothes."

Sonny can see Will putting it together in his mind and wrapping his head around it.

Will clears his throat. "Like on a real mountain…..outside?" he asks.

Sonny's hands slides from Will's waist to his ass. "Well that's how it started , but I was thinking today while I was watching you climb that rock wall…that that rock wall is a much better idea and much more doable."

He looks at Will to gage his reaction . Will's eyes start to warm until Sonny notices that blue fire that he loves so much. "So many possibilities….." Sonny whispers.

Will's ass tightens under Sonny's hands. Sonny smiles, "hmm…it seems like I'm not the only one who can picture those possibilities….."

* * *

Will and Sonny are lying on the couch watching TV. AG is in her playpen happily playing with her toys. Sonny lays his head back on the couch and runs his hand slowly over Will's chest. "I am so definitely relaxed right now." Sonny says as he smiles.

Will smiles and turns around in Sonny's arms. "I'm glad and I don't want to mess with that but are you going to tell me what happened to you up there…and I know you know what I'm talking about."

"Will….nothing happened…please leave it alone." He plays dirty, "talking about this is not relaxing."

Will huffs but falls into the trap. "Fine, I'll leave it alone. What time is your appointment tomorrow?"

"11:00"

"Can I come with you?"

"No, you have class and this isn't a big deal."

"It's a big deal to me," Will says softly.

"It's just a check up Will. I'm sure I'll have to wait for any results. Stop worrying."

Will decides to humor him. "I want to hear about it tomorrow though…."

Sonny gives him a peck. "Deal…..hey do we have any chips? I have the munchies."

Will gets up, "let me go check."

As Will comes back with a bowl of chips his phone rings. He picks it up and his face gets serious. "No, I'm fine…..yeah….don't worry about it…yeah I understand…yes, I'll stop by tomorrow to talk to him."

Will sits back down next to Sonny and offers him the bowl of chips. Sonny takes one and asks, "who was that?"

Will nibbles on a chip, "Randy."

"And he has your number …why?"

Will rolls his eyes at him. "I would assume he got it from my info at the gym."

"Oh…well what did he want?"

"He just wanted to check that I was ok and to explain how he was going to check my lines but he knows he got side tracked and he was sorry."

"Sorry doesn't-"

"Ok, we are going to let it go…." Will interrupts.

"Who did you agree to talk to?"

"The manager wants a statement from me."

"He doesn't want one from me? Because I would be happy to give him one," Sonny says with a bit if sarcasm.

"Nope…just me…..I'll go after class; on my way to pick up AG."

"Will."

"Yeah"

"I don't want to wait until I get off to see you and AG tomorrow. Can you bring her to the coffee shop afterwards?"

"Let's see who gets to the coffee shop first….maybe we'll be there waiting for you."

Sonny lies back on the couch and pulls Will to him. "That is a nice thought." He closes his eyes and breathes as a wave of dizziness washes over him…..

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: First, off I just want to say than you for reading my story and for those of you that review...thank you so much. I would like to point out that I will be taking some medical liberties for the sake of the story. Also, I would like to say something at this point in the story. In "Hold Me With Your Eyes", the story was mostly about Wilson fighting against someone else. But sometimes it is life and/or ourselves that come between us and the ones we love. And when and if we can get through ALL that... then maybe a life together forever seems MORE possible. I am not saying that people will not make problems in this story...I am just saying that there is more. So here we go...**

* * *

Chapter 13

Dr. Jonas walks into the examining room to find Sonny Kiriakis waiting for him.

"Hey Sonny….what's going on?"

"I'm just here for a check up …haven't had one in a while."

Dr. Daniel Jonas knows that most young people don't just come in for a check up for the heck of it. "Good, so how are Will and Arianna doing?"

"They're doing great."

"That is nice to hear…how about your parents? The last couple of times I was over at the mansion…I didn't get to see Justin or Adrienne."

"They are good…just keeping busy ….I guess."

"Ok, well is there anything specific bothering you that I should know about?"

"Well, I've been having headaches for a while…."

"What's a while?"

"I don't know…maybe a couple of weeks. They've been getting worse the last couple of times though."

"Do you get them every day? More than once a day?"

Sonny runs his finger idly along the examining table next to him. "One every other day or every two days."

"Is it a dull pain, sharp, tingling? How would you describe them?"

"They start with a dull pain and then it starts to get shaper…like someone's pounding on my head….harder and harder."

"Show me where exactly."

Sonny shows him the back of his head; at the base.

Dr. Jonas probes at Sonny's head with careful fingers. "Have you fallen? Hit your head or anything like that?"

"No."

"Any other symptoms?"

Sonny raises his head and looks at Dr. Jonas. "Yeah….umm….yesterday I had two dizzy spells."

"I see," Dr. Jonas smiles reassuringly. "Did they last long?"

"No, not more than a minute or two."

"Ok well, lets do a complete check up and blood work; we'll see if we can figure out what's going on."

* * *

Sonny rushes through the front door of the coffee house. The tests took longer than expected and he's late for his shift. Dr. Daniel Jonas had not been able to find anything wrong during the check up; so he'd said they would have to wait for the test results before going any further.

Sonny looks up to see Will walking up to him with AG in his arms. "Hey you two; it looks like you beat me here. It's nice to walk in and see your faces."

"What did the doctor say?" Will doesn't waste any time.

"I love you too Will and I am so happy to see you."

"Sonny!"

"Ok…ok…Dr. Jonas said that he couldn't find anything wrong with me and we had to wait for the test results."

Will bites his lip and AG fusses as she feels Will's anxiety.

"Will, stop worrying…look you're upsetting AG."

"You're one to talk …my worry wart. You're going to drive her crazy with your over-protectiveness."

"She's going to love me because of it."

Will rolls his eyes, "keep dreaming."

* * *

Several hours later AG is sleeping in her car seat and Will is studying at a table. Sonny comes to sit with him a while. "So how was class today?"

"Fine….he assigned a paper that wasn't on the syllabus. "

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but it's an easy one."

Sonny smiles, "for you….did you go to the gym?"

"Yeah."

"And…"

"And I told the manager what happened."

"And…"

"And I reassured him I wouldn't be suing the gym or Randy."

"And…"

"And I told him I thought Randy was good at his job and made a mistake but he deserved a second chance."

"I see."

"I didn't want him to lose his job Sonny. Like I said, I know what it's like to make mistakes."

Sonny silently looks at Will.

Will continues to talk. "And he's on probation so they're going to keep an eye on him so this doesn't happen again."

Sonny can tell Will is nervous. He leans over and brushes his lips against his. "I get it…I understand."

Will lets out a breath . "Thank you."

"But you said you won't-"

"No. I won't. ….not without you," Will smiles.

Sonny's phone rings and he picks it up. **"Hello….oh…yes…hold on…..I'm having a hard time hearing you in here…."**

**Will's eyes follow Sonny as he goes to the back of the coffee house.**

**Sonny enters his office. _"Dr. Jonas….I thought a nurse was supposed to call me."_**

**_"Well, I was going to have a nurse call but I decided to make the call myself….just in case you had any questions."_**

**_"Ok, what's up?"_**

**_"Sonny, I found an abnormality in one of your lab results."_**

**_"An abnormality?"_**

**_"Yes, nothing to worry about now….but I would like to schedule an MRI for you."_**

**_"What does this mean? What do you think it is?"_**

**_"I don't want to guess right now Sonny…but I really feel like we need an MRI at this point."_**

**_"Ok."_**

**_"I pulled some strings and scheduled you for one tomorrow."_**

**_"Tomorrow? Why so soon? I mean I was going to-"_**

**_"Sonny," Daniel interrupts. "You need to make time for this appointment."_**

**_"I see….ok….what time?"_**

**_"10 am and they have a tight schedule…so you need to be there by 9:30 to prep."_**

**_"Ok…I'll be there….and thanks."_**

Sonny hangs up and slowly walks back out to Will. He feels like someone just punched him in the gut; but he quickly recovers as he sees Will's worried face.

"Is everything ok Sonny?"

"Yeah babe, everything is fine. It was the hospital."

"Oh…well what did they say?"

Sonny leans over to check on AG and look away from Will. "They said my blood work showed I….I had low iron and so they want me to take some iron pills.

"And that's why you've had the headaches?"

"Yeah."

Will grins, "I'm glad it's so easily fixable. When AG wakes up; she and I will go get you some iron pills."

"No babe….that's ok….I'd rather you stay here and keep me company…I'll …I'll get the pills tomorrow."

"But-"

"Listen, I only have to stay for a couple of more hours….I have some paperwork I can take home to work on…but maybe first we can stop by the park with AG on the way home."

Will grins, "can we stop by and grab some thai food too?"

"Anything you want."

"Umm..maybe I can have your noodles."

"Don't push it mister."Sonny grins back. "Keep studying, that way you can have it out of the way."

* * *

Sonny is behind the counter when he looks up to serve the next customer. "Dr. Jonas."

"Hi Sonny."

"What can I get you Dr. Jonas?"

"Two of your weekly special; I'm on my way to see Maggie and she asked me to stop by and grab her one on the way."

Sonny smiles, "sure."

"You ok? " Dr. Jonas asks.

"I'm great."

"Good, so I didn't freak you out about tomorrow then?"

Sonny's eyes flicker for the barest of seconds to Will; who is still studying and has his head buried in a book. "Nope, I'm fine with it."

"Great, well I can't stress enough how important it is for you to not miss this appointment…they are so backed up down there and I'm not sure how soon I could get you another appointment."

"Sure, I'll be there."

"An appointment for what Sonny?" Justin asks as he steps up.

Justin looks at Daniel. "Hello Daniel."

"Nice to see you Justin." Daniel turns and gives Sonny an apologetic look and says nothing more.

Justin's eyes go to Sonny. "Sonny?"

Sonny hands Dr. Jonas his drinks. "Here you go."

"Thank you Sonny….I better go and …..I'm sorry….we'll talk later."

"Yeah, sure."

Dr. Jonas walks away and Justin raises an eyebrow. "I'm waiting."

"It's personal dad. I'm a grown man and I'm entitled to my privacy."

"Yes, you are. But I'm your father and now I'm worried and if you don't tell me ….I will set your mother on you."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. I know she'll find out what's going on."

Sonny starts to clean the counter with a towel. "If I tell you…it stays between you and I…"

"Agreed."

"Promise?"

"Sonny…"

"Promise dad."

"Ok, I promise."

"I've been having headaches and a couple of dizzy spells….so I went for a check up today."

Justin's eyes stray to Will's back. "Does Will know?"

"He knows about the headaches and the check up."

"Why not the dizzy spells?" asks Justin.

Sonny shrugs his shoulders unable to give an answer that makes any sense.

Justin thinks for a bit. "Daniel said another appointment…so what is that about?"

"You don't miss much," Sonny grumbles.

"Part of the trade," Justin answers wryly.

Sonny continues to clean the now clean counter. "He called me earlier today and told me he had found an abnormality in my blood work. He wants me to have an MRI…tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, he was just making sure that I didn't miss the appointment or was late because they are running behind and he doesn't know when he can get me in again…I guess he pulled some strings to get me in tomorrow."

"I see….did he give you any clue as to what it might be?"

"No, nothing…Just for me to go to the MRI."

Justin's eyes go back to Will. "Will doesn't know any of this other stuff…does he?"

"No."

"He should know Sonny."

"No."

"You would want to know."

"That's different." Sonny says as he looks away.

"No, it is not any different and you know it."

"I don't want him to worry….he'll fuss."

"Yeah, and we all know how you hate to be fussed over. Although I have noticed that you have gotten very good at fussing over Will and Arianna and he takes it very well."

"I love them." Sonny whispers.

"And Will loves you….he has a right to know….what happened to no secrets between you two? You think he's going to be ok when he finds out later?"

"He loves me…he'll …..he'll forgive me….this isn't a big deal."

"Sonny."

"I said no dad."

"I want to go down on record that I think this is a mistake and that it is wrong."

"Fine…you're on record…..the court will make a note of it."

Justin's eyes frost at Sonny's sarcasm. "What time is your MRI?"

"Why?"

"Because you're my son and I want to be there with you."

"Dad, you don't need to go. This is not a big deal."

"Then don't make a big deal out of me coming."

"Dad-"

"Sonny….you get me, your mom or Will…make a choice."

"You promised dad."

"I won't break my promise, but you know I will find a way around it if you make me."

Sonny throws the towel on the counter. "Damn it dad."

"Make your choice Sonny."

"It's at 10:00am. I'm supposed to be there at 9:30."

"Will looks up and notices Justin. He smiles and waves them over."

"Sonny, this is wrong." Justin whispers.

"Dad please….this is my life….not yours."

They walk over to Will and now a woken up AG.

"Hi Will…hey there Arianna."

"Hi Justin….nice to see you…what's going on?"

"Umm, I just came in to say hello."

After chit chatting for a bit Justin leaves.

Will's eyes stare at Sonny. "Something is wrong and I want to know what it is."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Don't say nothing to me. I can feel something is wrong."

"My dad and I just had a disagreement but I don't want to talk about it."

Will frowns, "are you sure? You might feel better."

"You know what would make me feel better?"

"What?"

"My favorite guy, my favorite girl, the park, then some thai food and home."

Will gives Sonny the smallest of smiles. "You can have that whenever you want."

"I want it now….let's go."

Will packs up his books, grabs his backpack and the car seat. While Sonny takes AG into his arms. "This isn't a big deal," Sonny tries to convince himself in his head.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sonny walks into the radiology department of the hospital.

"You're early," his father says as he walks up to him.

Sonny's gaze is serious and brooding as he looks at his father. "So are you."

Justin tries to give Sonny a reassuring smile. "I was going to stop by this morning and offer you a ride here….but then I thought Will might wonder or ask where we were going…..did you tell him?...you didn't change your mind…..did you?"

"No dad, I didn't. I didn't tell him and I don't really want to hear it right now."

"Ok Sonny. We'll do this your way."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you go check-in. I'll wait for you over there." He points to some chairs against the wall.

Sonny nods and walks up to the counter. "Hi, I'm ….I'm scheduled for an MRI this morning…my name is Jackson Kiriakis." That just sounds so wrong coming out of his mouth; he thinks.

After checking in; Sonny goes to sit down next to his father.

Justin laces his fingers together and clears his throat. "I took the liberty of asking before you got here if I could go in with you during the MRI…they said yes…..or I could just wait out here for you…."

Sonny laces his own fingers together and leans his elbows on his knees. He stares at the floor as he talks. " I'm not trying to be difficult or a jerk and it may seem that I am not grateful….." He takes a deep breath, "I am glad you are here…"

"But…." Justin prompts.

"But, I'd rather you waited for me out here. "

"Whatever you want Sonny."

"Thanks."

They sit in silence for a while; until Justin asks , "Are you nervous?"

Sonny doesn't look up from staring at the ground. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't."

"You wouldn't be normal if you said you weren't. I guess it was a dumb question."

"I remember when I was little you would always tell me that there was no such thing as a dumb question."

Justin smiles, "that only gave you more free reign to ask more and more questions."

"Yeah, I guess it did. But I loved it. I loved feeling like I could ask you anything. I'll have to remember to tell AG when she is older that there is no such thing as a dumb question. I want her to feel like she can ask us anything." Sonny says as his voice trails off.

"She's lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky to have her and Will."

Justin places a hand over Sonny's clasped hands. "You know….this is probably nothing." Justin says softly.

"That's what I keep telling myself."

"But if it's not-"

Sonny interrupts him. "I can't think about if it's not dad….not right now."

"Fair enough…we'll take this one step at a time."

They sit in silence until a technician comes out. "Jackson Kiriakis…..we're ready for you."

Justin's hand leaves Sonny's. "I'll be right here waiting for you when you are done."

"I know that ….and it helps."

Sonny gets up and walks towards the technician. "You can call me Sonny," he says.

"Ok Sonny….follow me please."

Justin watches his son walk away. "This is nothing. Please God…let this be nothing."

* * *

Sonny lies on the cold, hard steel bed….his eyes widen when the technician starts to strap him down.

"This is just to keep you still. It is really important to keep you as still as possible," she says as she slips a strap over Sonny's forehead.

"Does everyone get strapped in?" Sonny asks.

"Yes."

"I'm not too fond of being restrained. What if I promise not to move?"

"I'm sorry Sonny; it's protocol."

"It's ok; I understand."

She smiles. "This is going to take a while….thirty to forty-five minutes. You'll hear soft clicking sounds…but that is just the machine taking pictures. If possible….maybe you could close your eyes, relax and think happy thoughts. If you do, it will be over before you know it."

Sonny smiles at her kindness and effort."Thank you…I will try."

The steel bed starts to move into the white tunnel and Sonny reminds himself to stay calm. If he really wants out; he can get out. He reminds himself of that and takes a steadying breath.

He's cold…he's scared….he's floating in a stark chilling place and he's got nothing to hold onto…nothing to keep him from floating away. His hands open and close…he's honest enough with himself that he wishes Will was here holding his hand….but it's better this way.

The restraints feel like vises around his body. His breathing starts to race as his mind pictures that room …he can hear Will screaming his name and the fear chokes him.

"Are you ok Sonny? Remember ; think happy thoughts." The technician's voice is soft and reassuring.

Sonny struggles with his demons until he pictures Will in his arms. Will is fine; he reminds himself. She said to think happy thoughts…ok….ok….happy…..happy means Will…so he closes his eyes and thinks of Will….

_He smiles as an image of the first time he saw Will crosses his mind. He remembers his heart dropping….his pulse racing as he first looked into those beautiful blue eyes…he was so beautiful…he is so beautiful…..his smile widens…..those days of getting to know each other as friends….that was better than nothing at the time….then that day that Will came out to him…..for him it meant the door opening just a crack….an impossibility suddenly….finally becoming a possibility…a dream suddenly gone clearer…..closer….that hug at the end of the night….OH God…he'd never wanted to let go of him….afraid that it was only a dream or that he would take it back…he grins and his eyes flutter…..Will coming into the coffee house and telling him that he had feelings for him… that he was interested in more than friendship…..a world of possibilities had opened and the world just seemed so much brighter and alive…..reaching out across the table and holding his hand…just holding his hand in that way…just felt…right….his world started to shift that day …..to change into something so much more exciting than climbing any mountain….so much more beautiful than any sunset…..he'd never have thought that he could be so grateful to T…._

His eyes open as he hears a loud noise and the bed moves deeper into the tunnel.

"We just need to get a better angle Sonny. You're doing great, " he hears the technician's voice. "Keep doing what you're doing."

_"Keep doing what I'm doing," Sonny thinks….Will…..Will….Will….his breathing quickens as fear encircles him…the white walls of the tunnel seem to be coming closer….tighter around him….he remembers coming close to losing Will…it seemed everyone was against them…and then Julian…no…no…think of happy times with Will….but as he forces himself to think of Will he inevitable thinks of being with Will and his pulse races as his mind jumps from their first kiss…to their first time together…it was so perfect….so real…..Will's shirt opening…..falling….his hands…his body…his moans….the first time as he pushed into him….the first time Will buried himself in him….he can feel his chest rising and falling quickly…..it's so real….only a breath away…..his hands fist as he reaches out to touch Will and he feels the bite of the straps restraining him as he tries to move….to get closer to him….._

"Sonny, stay still please. We need you to stay still. Are you ok? If you are…give me a thumbs up with your right hand."

Sonny opens his eyes as he hears her voice…he takes a deep breath and gives a thumbs up to the technician.

"Good….we're almost done….stay with your happy thoughts."

_Sonny closes his eyes again….happy thoughts…happy thoughts…..Will….Will….Will saying "I love you" for the first time…going to sleep next to him…..listening to his heart beating…feeling his pulse beneath his fingertips…waking up with him in the morning…..the feel of his breath….his smell…..the cabin…their new apartment….having a home together…..feeling AG kick….AG being born…..her sleeping…..her babbling …her hands pulling at his hair….her mouth sucking on his face…..lying in bed with her and Will…..and back to Will….Will's laugh….Will's lips….his arms around Will….being in Will's arms…..dancing with Will….walking with Will….Will walking into a room ….Will's little surprises….the frozen flame….the ring he ordered for Will….his little family…..their awaiting future…._

The bed starts to move and he opens his eyes. He's sliding out of the tunnel. He shakes his head. Time did fly by; but each moment remembered had come with a full memory to explore and hold onto. He looks to his side; almost expecting to see Will next to him. He chides himself when he feels disappointed when there is no one there.

The technician comes over and smiles. "You're all done. Let me just un-strap you so you can get up."

Sonny sits up, "how's the MRI?"

She continues to smile."The doctor will call you into his office once he's had the time to go over the results. If you could just go to the third floor and wait in the waiting room; someone will get you when Dr. Jonas is ready for you. I will get the results to him asap."

Sonny gets off the table. "Thank you."

* * *

"Dad, you don't have to wait with me. I'm sure you have work to do or somewhere you need to be."

"There's nowhere else I need to be other than right here Sonny. There's nowhere else I want to be….believe me."

"Thanks dad."

"How did it go in there? You were in there quite a while."

"Time went by fast."

"Really? How? I would think that time would have gone by slowly as you just laid there."

"She told me to think of happy thoughts and that time would fly…she was right."

"Can I ask; what you thought of?"

"Will and AG…" Sonny says softly.

"Another stupid question out of me." Justin says with a smile.

"There are no stupid questions dad …..remember?"

"Ok it wasn't stupid…but maybe silly…I knew the answer to that before I asked it."

"Then why did you ask it?"

"I wanted you to hear the answer out loud….."

Dr. Daniel Jonas comes out and walks up to Sonny and Justin. "Hi Sonny…Justin…..Sonny lets step into my office so that we can talk."

Sonny's eyes blank. "You can't tell me what you need to out here?"

"We should go into my office so that I can explain and answer any questions you might have."

Sonny nods his head in agreement.

"Can I come?" Justin asks.

"That is entirely up to Sonny." Dr. Jonas says.

"Yeah, he can come."

They walk into Dr. Jonas' office. "Please sit down," he offers.

Justin and Sonny take a seat as Dr. Jonas sits on the edge of his desk in front of them.

Sonny looks up. "Just say whatever it is you need to say."

Dr. Jonas' hands grip the edge of the desk. "I want you to know that I consulted with our best neurologist on staff. He is one of the best in the country. "

"Just say it Dr. Jonas, please."

"Ok, we found a mass at the base of your head; the area where you are getting the headaches."

"A mass?" Justin asks. "What does that mean?"

Even though Justin is the one to ask the question; Dr. Jonas' eyes are on Sonny. "It's a tumor…we don't know how fast it is growing or what kind it is. It is not that big at the moment; so that is good. But we also don't know if it is cancerous."

"Cancer…" Justin breathes. "So what do we do next? What are his options?"

Dr. Jonas continues to look at Sonny; whose eyes are glued to his laced hands. "We need to schedule a biopsy. Where we can take a sample of the tumor so that we can know exactly what we are dealing with."

Justin's hand goes to Sonny's shoulder. "And then what?" He asks.

"Hopefully we are able to remove the tumor." The doctor answers.

"And if you can't?"

"We won't really know until after the biopsy Justin." Dr. Jonas says as his eyes finally move to Justin.

"What would be the risks?"

"The risks will be lower for the biopsy than for the removal of the tumor; but with any brain surgery there is always the risk of damage to the brain…loss of sight, speech, movement, memory, seizures… there is always the risk of….. death….but we need to take this one step at a time."

Dr. Jonas looks at Sonny again. "You haven't said anything Sonny. Do you have any questions? We need to set up an appointment for the biopsy as soon as possible."

Sonny looks up; he slowly gets up and walks towards the door.

"Sonny…" Justin gets up and reaches out to his son.

"Sonny, sit down." Dr. Jonas says a bit more forcefully.

"No."

"No to what Sonny?" Justin asks.

"No to everything." Sonny reaches out for the doorknob.

"Sonny," Dr. Jonas also gets up. "Ignoring it will not make it go away. And this is one thing we cannot afford to ignore for long. If it continues to grow…your symptoms will get worse…or you could lose your sight, speech or movement …or even die because of the tumor's effect on your body."

"You just said those same things could happen if you operated…" He says angrily.

"Yes, I did; but-"

Sonny's eyes are a dark angry brown. He looks at Dr. Jonas. "You can't say anything to anyone because you're my doctor."

"No, I can't."

Sonny turns to Justin. "You can't tell anyone dad or I will never forgive you for breaking my trust."

"Sonny, you can't ask me to keep this from your mother. She would never forgive me."

Sonny hesitates. "Fine, tell her. But it doesn't go beyond her. I mean that dad."

"What about Will?"

"No!"

"Sonny….he needs to know and you need him."

"I SAID NO!"

"Sonny!"

"I NEED…I NEED TO BE ALONE!" He runs out of the office.

Justin starts to run after him and he stops in his tracks when he thinks better of it. He knows his son and he won't listen to him right now. If he says he needs to be alone then he needs to be alone. He turns to Daniel. "He just needs time. I'll find him after he's had time to….." He can't seem to finish his own statement. The lawyer who has run out of words….

Daniel solemnly looks at Justin. "Justin, I don't know how much time he has to deal with this. I don't know how fast the tumor is growing. Let's make sure he doesn't take too long…."

To be continued…..


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Justin walks into the Kiriakis mansion to find Adrienne waiting for him. This is not something he ever thought he would have to do; in fact he is dreading it. But there is no other choice; Adrienne has to know what is going on.

"Justin, what is this about?" Your text to meet you here has me worried."

"Sit down Adrienne."

"You're asking me to sit down? Oh god, this is bad." She says as she reluctantly sits on the couch in the living room.

Justin comes over and sits down next to her. He takes her hands in his. "First, I need you to promise that after I tell you what I need to…..you will stay calm. I also need you to promise me that you are going to keep it to yourself."

"Justin, what is this about?"

"I need your promise Adrienne."

"Justin, first you need to tell me what this is about."

"It's about our son Adrienne. It's about Sonny. You need to know this; but if you go off upset or tell anyone then he is going to be very upset and possibly cut us off and he needs us right now."

"What is it Justin?"

"Promise me."

"I promise! Now tell me what is going on with my son."

Justin takes a steadying breath. "Sonny had a doctor's appointment yesterday. He's been having headaches and a couple of dizzy spells I guess. Daniel found something that concerned him so he asked Sonny to go in today for an MRI."

"And you are just telling me this now?!"

"He made me promise not to tell anyone. I only found out by chance. I overheard Daniel talking to Sonny at the coffee house. We thought it was nothing."

"You **thought** it was nothing…." Adrienne's eyes widen. "What are you saying Justin?"

"Daniel found a tumor at the base of Sonny's head Adrienne."

"No, he's wrong."

"He consulted with a specialist Adrienne….he's not wrong."

"No….no….not my baby…where is he? I need to go to him." She says as she stands up.

"No, listen to me Adrienne. He ran off. He swore us to secrecy. I told him I had to tell you."

Justin gets up and starts to pace. "Adrienne, he's trying to deal with this….we need to convince him to have this biopsy….and Adrienne Will doesn't know….he doesn't want Will to know."

"How could Will not know?"

"Well, Will knows about the headaches and the first doctor's appointment from yesterday. I don't know what Sonny told him about that, but he doesn't know about the MRI or the tumor. Sonny was adamant that he didn't want him to know."

"I don't understand why."

"I don't either, but we'll have to change his mind because Sonny needs Will to get through this. That…. I do know."

"He has us to get him through this Justin….."

"Adrienne….I would hope that you know Sonny well enough…that you have accepted how he feels about Will well enough to know that he needs more than us to get through this…he needs a reason to live for…a reason to fight….he needs Will…."

" Wait….what did you mean that we had to convince him to get the biopsy?" she asks.

"When Daniel tried to set up an appointment for the biopsy, he just ran out saying no." Justin starts to pace again. "Daniel says we don't know how fast this tumor is growing, so he doesn't want to waste time. Time is important…."

"I need to see him Justin. I need to talk to him."

"I've been calling him since he ran out of the hospital. He isn't answering his phone. I called the coffee house, he's not there."

"Then we need to go to their apartment and look for him there. Maybe he went home to be with Will and AG."

"What about Will?" Justin asks.

"What about Will? This isn't about him. This is about Sonny! We need to think about our son right now! We need to find him!"

"I am thinking about our son Adrienne and he doesn't want Will to know. If we let Will know we will lose him. Sonny has to be the one to tell him under his own terms."

"I'll call Will and just see if Sonny is with him then."

Justin looks at her. "Let me call Will." He takes out his phone and pushes the call button.

"Hi Will…this is Justin….I was just wondering if Sonny is with you?...have you heard from him today?...oh no…that's ok…I was just having a hard time reaching him…he probably has his phone off or something…yeah, thanks."

Justin hangs up and looks at Adrienne. "He hasn't gone home…."

* * *

Sonny aimlessly walks down the streets of Salem. He left his car at the hospital; running out the front doors. He ran until his feet could not run any more…..until his side hurt and his breath came out in huffs….until beads of sweat ran down his back and his temple; even in the cold crispy day. He ran until he didn't know where he was ….until the sounds of his footsteps where so loud on the pavement that they drowned out his thoughts.

Now, he is just walking; trying not to think…..but it seems an impossible feat. So, he keeps repeating the same thing over and over in his head. "No, no, no, no…it's not real…"

The mantra helps to keep everything else at bay….

His phone continues to ring yet again. He has lost track of how many times it has gone off. It has not left his pocket since leaving the hospital and it feels heavy and odd and intruding as it rings against his body. He takes it out now and turns it off without looking at the number. He knows that it is his father or maybe his mother by now. He can't deal with them…or he chooses not to….

He puts his phone back in his pocket and continues to walk until he finds himself staring at the front of the church. He continues to walk until his hand is resting on the double doors that open the church. Without thinking he pulls on the doors and walks in.

The church is empty; but the echoes of those before him seeking answers calls to him. They seem to gently pull him….he can hear the soft thud of his tennis shoes along the floor….and he wonders how many people have walked on these same floors and found what they needed. Then he wonders how many people were left without answers. He doesn't stop until he is standing beside the front pew. He stops simply because there is nowhere else to go…

The sound of his breathing sounds loud and out of place. It makes him want to scream and yell and rant into the stillness of the room.

It is in this moment, in this church, while he looks up at the crucifix that Sonny can no longer run away…no longer walk away….no longer hide away from the truth…his truth. He looks up and stares blankly at the wall before him. "So it's real…." He whispers.

"Now what? What am I supposed to do? If I do nothing….I may lose my speech, my sight, have seizures or who knows what…I may even die….but if I go in and they operate the same things could happen anyway."

His mind goes to Will and AG. "They don't deserve this. We can barely take care of AG together now. How would Will take care of AG and me if he had to?"

His head drops and his hand goes to the back of his head. He feels that dull throb …it becomes sharp until the pain pierces through his brain. His fingers fist in his hair…clenching in frustration and pain. He whimpers and softly moans keeping as still as possible...hoping that it will soon pass.

Eventually he feels the pain ebb, he starts to breathe easier and his muscles unclench. He unknowingly reaches out for Will….Will is always there….he needs Will to hold him and make this better…make it all better.

"But Will shouldn't have to deal with this. We are just starting off our life together. How can I ask Will to possibly have to dedicate his life to taking care of me? This isn't fair to him. I can't ask him to go through this when he has already gone through so much. Damn it, he's gone through enough!"

He remembers Gabi's words, "Ari needs a lot of attention and really sick people need a lot of attention….how much help could I be to her if I had Ari?" Gabi knew the truth, that's why she had left AG with them.

Sonny's hands tremble as he lowers them to his knees. "But I wouldn't be just going away for a while and Will just wouldn't let me walk away," he thinks. He fists his hands. "What do I do?" he angrily whispers. He looks at the crucifix before him. "Why?! Why are you doing this? Why me? Why us?"

The church continues to be silent and empty. There are no answers to be heard. No one to make this all go away or make it better.

He gets up and walks over to the lit candles. He picks up the lighter stick and sticks the tip of it in the middle of an existing flame. Sonny slowly lifts the stick and stares into the flame. Without thought he lowers it and touches the wick of an unlit candle. He listens to the fizzle and watches the wick instantly light. The flame is so blue, light and beautiful that he can't help but remember the frozen flame sitting next to his bed at home. The flame that will never die…..like Will's love.

A thought enters his head and he looks deeper into the flame. Could he kill Will's love? For the sake of Will and AG….could he kill that love? "But I need that love…" Sonny says softly as a tear slowly slides down his face.

His eyes go from the crucifix to the lit candle before him. "Help me…" he says brokenly.

"Sonny?"

Sonny jumps; startled and looks behind him. He clears his throat and swipes at his face. "Uncle Victor."

"I hope I'm not disturbing you. I was just heading out. I just came from the rectory and well I recognized you from behind as I walked by. It looked like maybe you could use someone to talk to…"

Sonny steps away from the candles and smiles tremulously as he approaches his Uncle Vic. "Maybe," Sonny says.

Victor sits on the front pew and pats the spot next to him. "Come, sit down," he orders gently. Sonny walks over and sits down next to him.

"Uncle Vic…."

"Yes."

"When you love someone…you should always put them ahead of you; right?"

"Yes, I think that would be the right thing to do."

Sonny clasps and unclasps his hands as he stares at them. "So their needs go ahead of your own?"

Victor looks at his troubled nephew and chooses his words carefully. "Well… hopefully your needs and their needs don't conflict with each other….sometimes they even come hand in hand….it is important that you both get what you need. It doesn't work if one of you doesn't get what you need Sonny."

Sonny continues to clasp and unclasp his hands. "But you do what's right for them; especially if they're your kid; right?"

"Yes, I would say yes."

Sonny stands, "thanks Uncle Vic. This helps a lot."

Victor also stands and gives Sonny a hug. "You're welcome Sonny. I'm glad I could help."

Sonny pulls away and starts to walk away.

"Sonny."

Sonny stops and looks at his Uncle Victor.

"There is one thing to keep in mind though."

"What's that?"

"Sometimes what you think is the right thing for the one you love….or what you think they need …."

"Yeah?"

"Well, it's not the same as what your loved one believes they need."

"But I'm right Uncle Vic…. I wish I was wrong, but I'm right."

"And what makes you so sure you're right? What if you are wrong? Before you do anything you might regret….think about **that**."

"Why?" Sonny asks.

"Because Sonny….there are some things you can't take back."

"But…."

Victor remembers all those times he acted with arrogance….thinking he knew best. "Loving someone also means talking to them…sometimes figuring out what's right together….not being so arrogant that you make the decisions all on your own."

Sonny smiles sadly at Victor. "You seem to know a lot about the regret part."

"I think you know I have had my problems with arrogance and I have made more than my share of mistakes in my life. Do you want to talk about what is bothering you?"

Sonny looks down; unable to meet Victor's eyes. "I can't….but thank you…..thank you for everything…."

Sonny walks away and Victor looks after him. "I don't have a good feeling about this Sonny….." he says sadly.

Sonny walks quickly; heading towards his car. As he walks a plan starts to unfold in his mind. "This is the right thing to do and it'll work," he says with determination in his voice.

To be continued….


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Will tries to calm a crying AG as they enter their apartment. But it is hard to try and calm her down when he's freaking out. He knows something is wrong. He can feel it. There is an empty, hallow feeling in the pit of his stomach that he can't get rid of and he is more scared than he is willing to admit even to himself.

After Justin had called asking for Sonny; Will had tried calling him. He had called him what felt like a hundred times. But he had never answered or returned his calls or texts.

He'd taken AG with him and they'd checked the coffee house, the gym, the park, the town square and everywhere else he could think of. But he hadn't been able to find Sonny or anyone that had seen him today.

AG is tired and she can feel Will's anxiety; so she continues to cry into the silent apartment. "Please AG, stop crying. We'll find papa. He's fine, he just….."

He lets his head fall back. "He just what? I don't even know what lies to tell you anymore baby girl. I'm scared out of my mind."

He takes his phone out and decides to call Justin.

**_"Hi Justin."_**

**_"Hi Will….um, have you heard from Sonny?"_**

**_"No, have you?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Is Arianna ok? She does not sound very happy."_**

**_"Yeah, she's just fussy. I took her with me while I looked for Sonny. We skipped her nap and I'm sure she knows that something is wrong. "_**

**_"I'm sorry Will."_**

**_"It's not your fault. Don't be sorry…..Justin, I've looked everywhere and he's not answering my calls or texts. This isn't like him. I'm going to call my grandpa Roman."_**

**_"We're worried too Will, but I don't think it's necessary to call Roman yet. _**

**Will looks at his watch. _"It's 9:00 , anything could have happened by now."_**

**_"It hasn't been long enough. It is not even close to twenty-four hours. _**

**_"Ok, I'll wait. If you hear from him; can you let me know? Please."_**

**_"Of course and if he calls or shows up; please call or text me."_**

**_"Sure."_**

Will hangs up and goes to the kitchen to get a bottle ready for AG. "I'm sorry baby, but it'll be ok.

He walks into her room and turns on the surround sound. The room fills with the sounds of nature. It seems to soothe AG some, but it does nothing for Will. He sits on the rocking chair and softly sings to his little girl while she sucks on her bottle. She drinks and hiccups from time to time until she finally closes her eyes and her little body relaxes in Will's arms.

With the utmost care; he places her in her crib, turns on the monitor and closes the door behind him. He blindly goes to their bedroom and turns on the monitor. He walks up to the pictures of them on the wall. His hand reaches out to caress Sonny's image. "Sonny, I need you. Where are you?" he says brokenly into the empty room.

The room is too bright for his tired eyes; so he walks over and turns on the nightlight and switches off the lights.

He stares into the illuminated blue glass of the night light remembering the night Sonny gave it to him. He promised that night that they'd have it on every night and he had kept that promise. "He also promised me forever and I have to believe in that," Will whispers.

Will walks out into the kitchen again and grabs a water bottle from the fridge. He knows he should eat; but there is no way that he'll be able to keep anything down right now.

The sound of keys and then the door opening has Will turning around quickly and his temper already starting to soar.

Sonny calmly walks into the apartment smiling at Will. "Hey babe….. I've-" Sonny stops talking when he sees the anger on Will's face.

He rushes over to Will. "What's wrong?"

Will steps back from him. "Are you kidding me?! Where have you been?!"

"What do you mean?" Sonny asks. He suddenly worries that Will knows exactly where he's been all day. "I told you I was meeting my dad today."

"Your dad called looking for you this afternoon. I tried calling you….texting you…..and I got nothing all day. AG and I went everywhere looking for you. I tried everywhere I could think of. No one had seen you at the coffee house, the pub…..I tried the gym …the park…" Will takes a shaky breath in and breathes it out slowly. "I couldn't find you and you never called or texted back."

"I'm sorry Will."

"Sonny you always call or text me. Every single day…you do."

Sonny's mind scrambles and he doesn't answer.

Will looks at his watch. "It's 9:30…..I thought….I thought something had happened to you. I almost called my grandpa Roman."

Sonny steps forward. "Will, let me explain."

"Explain…..please explain this; because nothing about today makes sense to me. Call or text your dad first though because your parents are just as worried as I was."

Sonny takes out his phone. He looks up at Will. "I forgot I had turned it off." He turns it on and sends his dad a text. "I'm fine and I'm home. I'll call you tomorrow."

He doesn't miss seeing all the missed calls and texts from Will.

Will's hand grasps the kitchen chair, as he stares at Sonny. Sonny looks back at him and starts talking. "I …I had a fight with my dad at the end of our time together. It was pretty bad and before you ask…I don't want to talk about it. I haven't been that….upset….in a long time and so I took off. My dad and then my mom started calling me and I didn't want to talk to them."

"Why?" Will asks.

Sonny looks uncomfortable. "Because he wasn't respecting my thoughts and feelings and that pissed me off. So I didn't want to answer the phone and hear more from them today; so I turned my phone off."

"Ok, so I guess that is why your dad called me looking for you. So where were you for the rest of the day?"

"I was so upset…that I just ran…I ran until I couldn't run anymore and then I walked …I don't even remember where I was half the time…"

"Why didn't you come to me?" Will says with hurt in his voice.

"I needed to calm down….and I needed to be alone Will….I didn't really think you would be worried or looking for me. So um…I ended up at the church and I just started thinking….then Uncle Victor came by and well we just started talking. After I left him and the church…I ...I started thinking about how short life can be and how we should really go for what we want….so I started thinking about…..you."

"And at this point…did you think that maybe you should call me?" Will asks almost perplexed.

"Well, no…..I guess I was kind of out of it today. I wasn't thinking like I should….I'm sorry…"

"Ok, so what do you mean then that you started to think about me?"

"Well….I started to think how in the last few days….I'd gotten to do things that I really wanted to do with you….like the dancing and the rock climbing. And so I started thinking of something else…that I have been really wanting to do with you but I hadn't asked because I thought I was being selfish."

"What are you talking about Son?"

"Well, I spent most of the rest of the day debating on whether to tell you….to ask you…..and then I went to the store because I decided to ask."

He holds up a bag and places it on the table. Sonny then looks at AG's bedroom door. "Is she asleep?"

"Huh? What? Oh, yeah…..she was exhausted …..she didn't take her nap and then I missed her bedtime…um….because we were looking for you….she's out."

"I'm really sorry. I should have called you. I was so upset and then so confused that I guess I just lost track of time and everything else. "

Sonny walks up to Will. "Do you forgive me?"

Will nods his head yes. "What's in the bag?"

Sonny hedges and pulls Will closer to him. "Will….I'm starving….and I'm all sticky from running and the walking around all day. Do you mind if we eat and shower and then deal with what's in the bag?"

"Yeah…sure. Go take a shower and I'll make something for you to eat." Will says as he turns to walk away.

Sonny reaches for his hand. "No, I know you. You didn't eat anything today either. Let's make something together and we will both eat first."

Will smiles, "ok."

Sonny looks in the fridge. "Well, how about if I make my special sunny side up eggs with some toast? And you can slice up some strawberries and….." Sonny opens the crisper drawer and looks under the lettuce. He pulls out a container and opens it.

Will grins, "how did you hide brownies from me?"

Sonny grins back, "it wasn't easy."

Will washes the strawberries and starts slicing them while Sonny puts the bread in the toaster and starts the eggs. They soon sit at the table and Will starts to dig in; suddenly starving. Sonny slows him down. "No, I…I want to take tonight slow…even this part."

Will puts his fork down, not quite understanding Sonny at the moment. Sonny raises a slice of strawberry to Will's lips and Will doesn't remember what he doesn't understand. He opens his mouth and takes the slice of strawberry; sliding his tongue over Sonny's fingers.

They feed each other…..slowly…tenderly….a bite of toast…a bite of egg never tasting quite so good. They get to the brownies. "We're going to save these for just a little bit longer….ok?" Sonny whispers as he gently pulls Will to his feet. He closes the container and grabs it with the bag as he walks to the bedroom. "You ready for a shower?"

Will follows him. He feels uneasy as his steps follow Sonny…..

Sonny drops the container and paper bag on the night stand and pulls Will into the bathroom. He leans back against the wall and looks at Will expectantly. "Undress for me Will."

A slight blush creeps up Will's neck as he slowly pulls his long sleeve shirt over his head. He slips his shoes and socks off and looks up at Sonny. "Aren't you going to get undressed?"

"Yeah, but I'm waiting for you to finish." Sonny raises his eyebrows….waiting for Will to continue.

Will reaches for the button of his pants and his blush intensifies.

"I love it that you still blush with me." He holds Will's eyes; not allowing him to look away from him.

Will unzips his pants and slides them down; throwing them to the side with a flick of his wrist. "Your turn Sonny... I'm waiting for some of your clothes to come off before I completely strip."

Sonny pushes off the wall and walks over to Will. His hands reach for the waistband of Will's boxers. "Oh…really?"

"Yeah….really." Will says as his hands come to rest over Sonny's.

"But, that's not what I want." Sonny's hands start to push Will's boxers down and he smiles when Will's hands don't resist and simply fall away.

As his boxers hit the floor, Will steps out of them and reaches out to undo Sonny's shirt.

Sonny's hands stop him as he steps back. His eyes roam Will's body possessively as he unbuttons his own shirt and slips it off. He slips out of his shoes and socks and brings his hands to his waist.

"You are so beautiful Will."

"Not half as beautiful as you."

Sonny smiles as he slowly unzips his pants. "We are going to have to agree to disagree on that."

Will finds himself getting excited as he watches Sonny undress. His eyes flicker to the floor; trying to control his exposed body. Yet, as soon as his eyes hit the floor they flicker back to Sonny as he starts to slide down his pants. He unconsciously moves his hands to cover himself.

Sonny smiles a secret smile. "Are you really going to try and hide from me?"

Will looks at Sonny and his secret smile only serves to send more blood rushing between his legs. He slowly drops his hands to his side, his mouth dry, his pulse quickening and his cock proudly…..stiffly jutting out. "All you're doing is getting undressed Son and I'm standing here getting….."

Sonny slides his pants all the way down and Will can see Sonny's boxers tented in the front.

"Yeah, all **we're** doing is undressing….."

He slides his boxers down and Will smiles as he sees just how excited Sonny is also. Sonny turns the water on in the shower. He steps into the shower; Will following right behind him.

Wills watches the water hit Sonny's back; it slides down his back and he reaches out to press his body against Sonny's back. **YET, **when he slips his arms around Sonny, when he feels his bare skin against his own…when he's holding him in his arms completely flush against him…his body reacts violently…of its own accord. The desire is forgotten and the fear of the day overwhelms him; his arms tighten to a death grip around Sonny.

Oddly enough, he still has that feeling that something is wrong; but he pushes it away. Thinking it must be a remnant of the fear from earlier today.

Sonny feels Will holding on to him and he knows where it's coming from. He gasps out. "I'm sorry babe….I'm so sorry…"

Sonny is sorry…..he's sorry he worried Will today and made him go through what he did. He knows he would have gone out of his mind. But he is much more sorry for what he has planned….

He tries to kiss it away. He raises his face and leans back into Will; his lips mold to Will's jaw line. He gently sucks and pulls away to whisper, "forgive me."

It works and Will's hold loosens; his answer a soft lick of Sonny's neck. Sonny smiles and reaches for the sponge and soap. "Don't babe, I really am yucky. Let me wash first."

"I like you all sweaty and salty." Will answers as he takes the soap and sponge from him.

Sonny doesn't answer and bites his lip. Will contemplates Sonny's obvious discomfort. He soaps up the sponge and starts to wash Sonny. "Ok, but I get to wash you."

* * *

Will steps out of the shower, hands a towel to Sonny and starts drying off. He wraps the towel around his waist and turns to Sonny. "So what's in the bag?"

Sonny walks past Will into the bedroom. He grabs two pairs of boxers and flips one to Will. "Put them on Will. We….we need to talk first."

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: First, thank you all for reading. :) So, I just wanted to give a warning that if you have ever come close to being offended by my intimate scenes, please skip the next two chapters...I just wanted to give the warning...this one is a tad more than usual...well not more neccssarily...than different...**

* * *

Chapter 17

Will pulls on the boxers. His stomach does a little flip flop and he opens and closes his hands in anxiety. He sits down on the bed and pulls a pillow onto his lap.

"Ok."

He patiently waits for Sonny to put his boxers on and come sit down next to him on the bed. "I want you to know and believe in your heart that I love you and that I always will."

Will nods his head yes.

"Promise me you will always believe that….no matter what."

"I…..I promise Sonny." Will's voice is even more full of anxiety. "Is something wrong?"

Sonny takes Will's hand and brings it up for a kiss. "Tonight…nothing is wrong…..tonight nothing will be wrong?"

"Why tonight?"

Sonny's hold on Will's hand tightens. "Will….I want you to know that you can say no…..that even if you say yes and change your mind…you can still say no….I'll be fine with that."

"Sonny, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

Sonny lets go of Will's hand and reaches into the bedside drawer. He brings out the adult sex toy that Will bought him several months ago as a surprise. "Do you like it when I use my toy Will? Do you like to use it on me?"

Will licks his lips, "yes."

"Why?"

Will doesn't answer. He is silent as he looks at the purple toy in Sonny's hand.

"Why Will?" Sonny persists.

"Because…well mostly because you really like it and your body reacts to it…..and….and I love to see you orgasm like that…you're beautiful and it turns me on…."

"You said mostly...what's the other part?"

Will licks his lips again and runs his finger along the design pattern of the pillowcase. His eyes are glued to his finger when he answers softly…almost in a whisper. "When I go into you right after I take out the toy…while you orgasm…..you...you squeeze me really tight…it feels really good…actually…it feels amazing."

Sonny puts the toy down. "That first night we tried it; when we moved in here. I asked you if you wanted to try it and you said no. I wanted to respect that and I never asked you again."

Will's eyes are on the pillowcase as his finger continues to follow the intricate pattern. "Are you asking me now?"

Sonny reaches over to grab the brown paper bag from the nightstand. He takes out a small package. "Yes, I am. I got you your own. I still respect how you feel….you don't have to say yes Will."

Will finally looks up. "But you really want me to say yes."

Sonny bites on his lower lip for a few seconds before he answers. "Yes, I do."

"Why?" Will asks.

"For the same reasons you like it when I use it. I…I want to see the effect it will have on your body. When I'm buried in you…you're amazing…you look breathtaking….I am dying to find out how much farther I can take you…."

"You take me pretty far on your own Son." Will says just loud enough for Sonny to hear.

"I know….but you could go farther…."

"That is hard to imagine…."

"I have…..in great detail."

"Oh."

Sonny's eyes devour Will.

"But what if it doesn't work on me?" Will asks tentatively.

"I really, really doubt that…but if that is the case…that'll be fine…I just want to try."

Will takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out. "I would do anything for you Sonny….I would do anything to make you happy…"

"Is that a yes?"

"Will this make you happy?"

"Extremely."

"Then…y-yes." Will says softly…hesitantly.

Sonny runs his fingers through his hair. "Thank you….."

His hand reaches out to stop Will's finger on the pillowcase. "Will?"

"Yeah."

"There's more…."

"What do you mean…there's more?"

"I'm going to remind you…that you can say no if you want to."

Will is starting to panic. How can there possibly be more? "What is it Sonny?" he asks in a slightly shrill voice.

Sonny brings out another small package from the paper bag. He hands it to Will. "Do you know what this is?"

Will blushes, "not really. It says cock ring on here; so I can assume what it goes around."

Sonny chews on his bottom lip and Will stares as he tries not to lean over and kiss that lip from his teeth. Will's attention snaps back to listening as Sonny starts talking.

"Well...you know how sometimes you come both ways at the same time. Usually you cum during one of your first orgasms from your special spot…or sometimes you cum first before you orgasm from your special spot."

"Yeah…." Will says softly. His gaze is back down to the pillowcase.

"Well….um…if we put this ring around you…it won't let you cum until we unclasp it."

Will's eyes shoot up. "Won't let me cum?" He remembers the first time Sonny had the chocolate frosting on him and he pales. Sonny had kept taking him to the edge…only to take it away and start over and over again….

"No Will…I won't let it go that far. I promise….and this is different….you would stay at that place right before cuming…..and if at any point you want me to stop anything…..you can just say the word …. 'please' and I'll do whatever you want me to do….I promise."

"But…but why?"

"Same reason as this toy…I suppose…" Sonny says as he lifts the first package still in his hands. He then looks at the ring in Will's hands. "I think that if we can have you wait until a specific time…it would be better….I just want to try… and see if I'm right…."

"You have this all planned out." Will says in a choked whisper.

"Yes, but you don't have to do it Will. I promise; I'm ok if you say no to this part or if you change your mind and say no to both."

Will looks at the ring in his hands and then at the package in Sonny's hands, "but I thought **that** would be too much for me….you want both…at the same time?" He croaks out.

"Yes", Sonny starts to rethink this as he sees how freaked out Will is getting. "I told you Will…and I mean it….you can say no. I won't be mad or think any less of you."

Will holds Sonny's eyes, "I know I can say no…and I know you will be ok if I say no…..but I also know you wouldn't be asking unless you really, really wanted this..."

Sonny holds his breath and nods his head yes.

Will looks at the ring in his hands again and then at the package in Sonny's hands. His eyes then raise to Sonny's. He can see the controlled excitement and hope behind the honeyed brown hues of his eyes. How can he say no to him? Oh god, even if he says yes; can he follow through?

Well he has to try; Sonny deserves that. "I said I would do anything for you….anything to make you happy and I meant it."

"Really?" Sonny says as he starts to breathe again.

Will nods his head yes.

Sonny scoots closer to Will and drops the package on the bed. He reaches over and puts his hands on either side of Will's face. "Are you sure?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of it?" Will asks with a little smile.

Sonny returns the smile, "no …definitely not. I just want you to be sure."

Will can't say that he's sure because he's not. He takes the packages and gets up. "I'll go wash them and put the battery in."

He walks into the bathroom and his hands slightly tremble as he gets them out of the packaging. He slips the battery in and washes both the vibrator and ring. He dries them on a hand towel and looks into the mirror above the sink.

The image of the guy in the mirror looks freaked out even to him. He tries to get it together ….to trust Sonny ….even if he doesn't trust in his own ability to follow through.

Sonny comes up behind him. Will meets his eyes in the mirror. "You found a blue one. They only had purple where I went."

"I…um…I looked around and asked around….they happened to have one in the back…Will, you ok?"

Will's eyes drop to his hands. "Sonny?"

"Yeah."

Will's hands grip the sink. "What if you're disappointed? What if **I** disappoint you?"

Sonny's lips kiss Will's shoulder blade. "I can promise you that won't happen. I just want to try Will. Whatever happens…I won't be disappointed ….I promise. Do you believe me?"

Will shakes his head yes.

Sonny grabs the toys lying on top of the towel. He reaches out for Will's hand and pulls him back to the bedroom.

He watches Will sit on the bed and scoot up to the headboard. He's as nervous as Sonny has ever seen him in the bedroom. He wasn't even this nervous for their first time. But he can't really blame him. Truth be told; he's as nervous as he's ever been before too. "Fix this Sonny….you need to fix this fast." He whispers to himself.

He lays the stuff on the nightstand and climbs into bed next to Will. He reaches over and opens the container, grabs a brownie and lifts it to Will's lips. "Brownie?"

Will nervously laughs and takes the bite. "I'll never say no to your brownies."

Sonny takes a bite and chews it slowly. Will snakes out his hand and grabs another one; stuffing the whole piece in his mouth. His cheeks puff out like a chipmunk; Sonny crawls over him. "Hey … no hoarding."

"I can't help it…they're good." Will mumbles with a full mouth.

Will finishes his bite and Sonny grabs another piece and places it between his lips offering it to Will. Will smiles and leans up to take the brownie from Sonny's lips. He chews and swallows while Sonny looks at him with darkening eyes; going from that honey brown…closer to that rich brownie color…..

He pulls Sonny down and kisses him; his hands starting to roam Sonny's body…..caressing…and touching. They moan and roll on the bed; pressing their bodies together. Their limbs tangle as they grope and their desires ignite.

Will's lips trail down Sonny's neck to softly lick and nibble on his shoulder. He opens his legs and Sonny slots himself between them. It is then when Sonny feels Will's obvious growing desire that Sonny realizes they need to stop. "Babe….babe wait…we need to stop."

Sonny has thought about this for hours; especially today. He has a plan…..he reaches over and grabs the ring. "Baby …I need to get this around you while I still can."

"What?..."

"If you are already ….um….fully excited….it won't fit…."

Will's hands flex at his sides, "oh."

He reaches for Will's boxers. "Ok?"

"Um hm."

He pulls down Will's boxers; throwing them to the side of the room. He carefully slides the ring onto Will's semi-hard erection. Oddly, it looks absolutely beautiful on him. His own erection gets stiffer just looking at him. His hands caress Will's thigh and he can feel his tension underneath his fingertips. It's not sexual tension. Sonny knows it is a tension born from fear and anxiety.

He needs to do something and he knows Will well enough; so he trusts his own instincts. His hand trails down to Will's inner thigh until he slowly gets to the ring. His fingers trail the hard steel, his eyes meet Will's and he smiles that hungry smile he reserves just for him.

Sonny holds his eyes as his fingers barely touch Will as he runs his fingers up his length. Will twitches and starts to harden again. Sonny lowers his mouth to breathe on the tip of Will's erection and then reverently he kisses the very tip. He murmurs against Will's skin so that he can feel the vibrations of his voice. "It looks so fucken beautiful on you."

His mouth opens and slides Will into his mouth. He sucks until he has Will's hands buried in his hair. Always a tell tale sign that Will is in the moment and everything else is forgotten.

Sonny raises his head and reaches for the vibrator and lube. He lubes his finger and starts to circle him while his mouth licks and sucks at Will's navel, chest and neck. Will moans and writhes; his bottom already feeling achy and empty.

"Does that feel good?" Sonny asks.

Will nods his head yes.

"I want to hear you."

"Yes."

Sonny grabs the blue toy and replaces his finger with it. He presses the tip in and out…..until Will's hips start undulating against the bed.

Will's hand reaches for himself; he stops as his eyes search Sonny's. He is silently asking if it is ok; he doesn't want to ruin the plan that Sonny has.

"Go ahead." Sonny says as he licks his lips.

Will wraps his hand around himself and squeezes, pumps and pulls; closing his eyes in pleasure. His body forgets that he is forbidden to cum and his hand pumps harder as his body screams to him how close he is.

Sonny slows down time in his mind. He takes in Will's every move and sound. He's desperate to remember every detail of tonight. His hand trembles as it slides down Will's body; tomorrow seems so close…...

Will's little moans break through to Sonny….bringing a smile to his lips….and making him forget about tomorrow…..there is only right now...

The bed squeaks as Will scoots down on the bed. Sonny knows what Will wants …..but not yet.

Will's knees raise as he plants his feet on the bed trying to raise his hips enough to entice Sonny to push in.

Sonny takes the opportunity to click the switch on the vibrator. He stills himself as Will's whole body freezes and his legs straighten. He doesn't move as Will's hands now fist at his sides. He makes sure to keep the tip at Will's entrance, not pushing in at all. He waits until Will scoots down again….until he wiggles and moves.

"Tell me what you want Will." Sonny gently orders. He wants to hear him say it.

Will raises his knees again. His bottom aches ….he wants Sonny to push in the vibrator….but he can't say it…he doesn't know why. He tries to roll away in frustration but Sonny's hand clamps on his hips and keeps him in place.

Sonny pushes it in…just enough to penetrate and Will's little whimper is such a sweet sound that Sonny growls is self-satisfaction. Will's sweaty and salty; his musky smell mingling with the smell of arousal and desire in the room. It is a smell that sends him to his own euphoria….

"Tell me to push it in Will." Sonny whispers into his ear.

Will shakes his head back and forth. "Can't…" he gets out through his heavy breathing.

"Don't you want it in?" Sonny taunts as he uses the toy to rim Will.

"PUSH…IT…..IN…." Will says each word separately….harshly….with desperation in his voice as his hands fist tightly in the sheets.

Sonny smiles triumphantly as he pushes the vibrator in slowly; going straight for the prostrate. Will arches off the bed; his muscles instantly bunching…bulging….straining…

"Son!" He screams out.

"One….." Sonny breathes softly as he kisses Will's chest.

To be Continued….. (Sorry guys I had to cut this one in half. The next chapter will finish the night.)


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Guys...please remember that I am a whole picture kind of writer...be patient and hopefully it will all make sense to you.**

* * *

Chapter 18

"PUSH…IT…..IN…." Will says each word separately….harshly….with desperation in his voice as his hands fist tightly in the sheets.

Sonny smiles triumphantly as he pushes the vibrator in slowly; going straight for the prostrate. Will arches off the bed; his muscles instantly bunching…bulging….straining…

"Son!" He screams out.

"One….." Sonny breathes softly as he kisses Will's chest.

Will's body is barely starting to calm; his muscles yet not relaxed. "Son…ny….Sonny…." Will's hands unconsciously pull at Sonny's.

Sonny remembers his plan and starts moving the vibrator in and out….slowly….deliberately….while his other hand holds Will by the neck and brings him in for a soul shattering kiss. Will's hands grope at Sonny; grasping…clawing….returning the kiss with everything that he has.

Will's body starts shuddering again…..he breaks away from the kiss…as he whimpers into Sonny's neck.

"Two…" Sonny says softly as he kisses Will's head. He looks down at Will's body. Sweat rolling down his temple…his whole body damp…he looks so fucken beautiful.

His own cock is stiff and throbbing; he can't help but press against Will's hip. He thrusts harder into Will; seeking his own relief. He looks down and Will's erection is thicker and longer than usual; which is saying something because Will has never lacked in size.

Just looking at Will….looking at his beauty….looking at the desire painted on every muscle ….looking at the screaming….pulsing proof of his arousal…encased in that ring…..thinking of Will buried in him has Sonny exploding in his boxers in seconds. He groans into Will's shoulder as he shudders his release. As he shudders he glances down at Will encased in that ring again and he feels just a little bit guilty for finding his own release; while keeping him waiting.

Will's body slightly relaxes as he takes a long trembling breath. He's trying to gain some control. He looks at Sonny with dazed eyes. "Love you," he half moans...groans…gasps..

"I love you so much it hurts Will." Sonny takes advantage of Will's little gain of control. He reverently kisses Will and lets go of him; leaving the vibrator in him as he gets his own boxers off. He quickly wipes himself and throws the boxers aside as he hears another moan come from Will.

He turns to see Will's knees come up to his chest and then straighten ram rod straight….his hips arching off the bed. He bites down on his bottom lip; his eyes tightly shut.

"Three," Sonny whispers with a smile as he quickly goes to him.

Sonny crawls over Will and starts pumping the vibrator again; rubbing it against Will's special spot. His other hand wraps around Will and he squeezes and pumps in a slow easy rhythm.

Will opens his eyes and they are glazed as he tries to focus on Sonny. "Can't….breath…" he gasps.

"Yes you can baby….breathe…..breathe Will."

Will's every breath is a gasp; he's now jerking and thrusting into Sonny's hand. He wraps his hand over Sonny's . He wants to cry out "PLEASE" so bad that he's biting his lip and drawing blood to keep from begging Sonny to let him cum.

The pleasure just keeps mounting; he feels like he's lost his mind and control over his body. It's moving and jerking without his permission. Every one of his muscles is clenched….every single sensation feels like a delicious whip slashed across his body. Every breath is torture…every second feels like an eternity of agony that he never wants to come to an end and yet he knows he can't survive it for much longer.

He doesn't know what he wants or needs …..he doesn't know how much more he can endure…especially when a dark part of him never wants it to end…so he simply …lets go. A part of him remembers Sonny has a plan….he's come this far…. now he just prays he has it in him to make it through to the end….

"Mo…mo…more…." He begs.

Sonny's eyes are almost possessed in his determination. He fastens his mouth on Will's neck and he sucks while the hand that was wrapped around Will's erection now works to keep him still as his other hand thrusts the vibrator into Will in a quicker, faster rhythm; driving him closer to that unknown destination he is determined to take him to.

Sonny is not sure if it is seconds or minutes….time seems to have no meaning tonight. But at some point Will's body curls into a tight little ball and he sinks his nails into Sonny while he hoarsely cries. "Fuuuuck!" It is half sob….cry…scream…curse…

Sonny pulls Will into his arms. "Four," he says into Wills neck as Will convulses in his arms.

"Breathe….baby breathe," Sonny whispers as he kisses Will's sweat away. He then takes Will's lips and flicks his tongue across until Will moans and allows him entrance. He can taste the slight metallic taste of his blood. As his tongue delves into Will's mouth; he savors Will's taste….memorizing…..taking every nuance of every flavor and storing it in a safe place.

Sonny is once again thick and throbbing. Will reaches for Sonny's erection…..rubbing…..squeezing…until Sonny crawls over him and he rubs up against Will. Their cocks press against each other….soft steel against soft steel.

Will whimpers again as he rubs his aching…throbbing length against Sonny. His body trembles and he thinks…. "Oh God, I need to cum….I need to cum NOW! Oh ….FUCK….now my ass wants more…the freaken toy isn't enough. NOW WHAT! WHAT DO I DO?!"

Will starts to panic and his body starts to struggle and wiggle and undulate and move and thrash. He grabs a pillow and screams his frustration and fear into it.

Sonny knows the time has come. Will would have cum long before now and he knows he can't hold out any longer. He can't keep Will still and he practically chases him across the bed. He manages to take the toy out of Will and in one movement pushes himself into Will. "Oh GOD Will…you're so tight. I love you baby. I love you so much."

Will's body is not his own anymore. He can't make it breathe or move or stay still. His cock is pulsing painfully; seeking its release. He's been at the moment right before cuming for what seems like an eternity. It is the most painful, beautiful pleasure imaginable. Now… with Sonny buried in him…..the need to cum fights with the need for Sonny to move inside of him. He feels full and fuck but it feel so good.

Sonny starts to move and Will bucks underneath him. Sonny's hands grip Will's arms and tightly hold him in place as best as he can as he thrusts into him. He doesn't want him hurt….

Will is grunting, moaning, groaning and making the most, sexy wonderful noises ever.

Every thrust from Sonny seems to push Will closer to some moment…..some place…where he's never been before. He almost feels like he won't be able to live through this.

His body tightens painfully …his core turning into a burning white inferno of pleasure/pain.

Sonny reaches down and unclasps the ring…..

Will opens his mouth to scream; but nothing comes out. It's simply too much. His chest heaves as it tries to breathe. He is thrown into the sky and he's falling …..and flying….and diving…..and jumping…..and leaping…to where…he has no idea…but in his heart…he knows that Sonny is on the other side …..waiting to catch him.

Sonny watches as jet after jet of silky white cum lands on both their chests, stomachs and shoulders. Will is clamped around him so tight; Sonny thinks he is going to pass out from the pleasure. He screams out his own mind reeling ….body shattering release; Will's body deliciously milking him until he thinks he sees stars.

He collapses over Will; moments later searching for his face.

Will's face is turned away; Sonny tries to turn it to him. But Will is stiff and unyielding.

"I want….to see you Will."

Will still won't turn around. He just….can't….he can't seem to get his body to move yet.

Sonny's pulse picks up. "Babe, are you ok?"

Will gets his head to nod yes.

"You promise me?"

Will's body is not tightly coiled, but he can't seem to get it to relax either. But he nods his head yes again. He just needs some time to catch his breath, that's all….he tells himself.

Sonny holds him…softly running his hands over his tense body. He finds it odd that Will's body is still stiff. Usually after the last big orgasm…his body is completely relaxed. He decides to give him a moment. "I'll go get us a towel to clean up."

He goes into the bathroom and cleans up. Then grabs a clean towel and heads back to Will; now uncertain as to the night. Did he go too far? When he enters the bedroom; they hear AG softly whimpering on the monitor. Will starts to get up.

"Please let me go. I'll check on her." Before Will can answer or get up; Sonny walks out of the bedroom.

Will gets up stiffly and walks to the bathroom. Picking up the towel Sonny left on the bed. He wipes his body down and softly groans into the room. He just had a near death orgasm….actually several of them. The later ones so strong that they rocked him to his core…..so strong that he thinks he might have passed out at some point.

Will is confused and frustrated. His bottom can still feel the echoes of the vibrator and it tingles and aches. How the fuck can his body be asking for more?

He looks into the mirror and quickly looks back down; too embarrassed to look at himself.

Sonny walks to the bathroom door. He can feel that something is wrong and is certain of it when he watches Will look away from the mirror. His eyes possessively roam over Will's naked body. He notices that Will's body is still tense…..like….

"Oh….crude…no way…." Sonny thinks to himself. He then smiles as he watches Will clench his ass muscles. He licks his lips when he notices Will undulate his hips slightly.

Sonny is now sure Will is seeking relief. He starts to harden at the thought that Will needs more. He walks over to him and stands behind him. "She's fine."

Will nods his acknowledgment .

"You ok babe?" Sonny asks as his hands softly run down Will's arms.

"I'm amazing," Will says as he starts to turn around.

Sonny stops him with a hand on his shoulder as he grabs for a hand towel from the sink. "Wait, you didn't do such a great job back here with the towel. Let me finish cleaning you up. I don't want you to be sticky."

"I'll do it," Will reaches for the towel.

"No, I will." Sonny insists and softly wipes at Will's ass…slowly getting closer and closer to his entrance. His other hand presses Will on the curve of his back. "God , I love this little curve…it is so beautiful…you are so beautiful, " he says softly.

Sonny continues to press until Will slightly bends over. Sonny wipes and grins as Will fidgets and moves forward; trying to get away.

After Sonny wipes …..he runs his finger down Will's crack. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," Will croaks. He wants to push back into Sonny's finger so bad that he's starting to break out in a sweat.

"Oh damn….Will can you pass me the lube from the medicine cabinet. I'm getting excited just thinking about going in here again…" Sonny pushes his finger in just slightly.

His hand falls away from Will. "Umm….I need to cum again….I'll take care of it."

Will reaches for the lube in the medicine cabinet and turns around. Sonny reaches for it, opens the tube and coats himself in lube as he pumps and squeezes himself. Will presses his ass against the sink and Sonny smiles his secret smile as he moans. He holds his stiff cock in his hand; his eyes an open invitation.

When Will looks into Sonny's eyes and he sees his secret smile he knows Sonny knows…

"Please…" Will whispers.

"All you had to do was ask baby…"

Sonny turns Will around and comes up close next to him. He quickly positions himself; one arm already wrapped around Will's waist. He starts to push in….. but Will can't wait. He pushes back; impaling himself completely.

"Oh god Sonny…." Will's head falls back onto Sonny's shoulder. "I love you Boo…I love…. you…"

"I love you too baby."

They both groan and start to move as one. Sonny's fingers dig into Will; holding him close…wanting to give him so much…wanting to give him everything. His teeth bite down into the curve of Will's neck…..wanting to mark him….wanting to make him remember this …wanting to imprint it in his own mind. It is not much later that they both growl their release and sink to the floor.

"Six…." Sonny gleefully rejoices in his head.

Will signs and tenderly kisses Sonny.

"All better?" Sonny asks as he holds Will to him.

"Yes…thank you….can we sleep here? I can't move." Wills body is now lax and relaxed…so totally satisfied… that his body simply lays against Sonny.

"No baby. Tonight I'm sleeping with you in our bed."

Will slowly turns. "Why do you keep talking about tonight? Like it's different?"

Sonny squeezes him. "I just meant that after such an amazing night of making love to you….I want to enjoy holding you for the rest of the night in our bed."

"Was it good for you Sonny? Did I do good?"

"It was amazing Will…**You** were amazing…..I think I passed out at some point…you…..you were so tight around me…..oh god Will….I can't even describe how amazing it felt."

Will smiles shyly. "I think I passed out too."

"What did you think? I was worried for a while….I thought I had pushed you too far."

Will shakes his head as if to clear it. "I lost my mind…my body….I didn't think I ….I can't even put it into words….I just …..can't…..I'm not even sure how I got through it….survived it…."

"Would you do it again?" Sonny asks in a whisper.

Will bites his lip and nods his head yes.

Sonny's body stiffens. "But only with me; right? You wouldn't do this with anyone else? Promise me."

"Are you out of your mind? Of course only with you….." Will's eyes are filled with confusion.

"Then promise me." He says with a sense of urgency.

"I promise." Will looks into Sonny's eyes and he wants to ask ...but he doesn't know what to ask or maybe he's afraid to ask…. "Come on…lets get some sleep….you're getting delusional."

They get up, clean up and climb into bed. Will is fast asleep within seconds; his body and soul exhausted and spent. Sonny holds him close; refusing to close his eyes ….to waste a minute…a second…

His fingers slowly run through Will's hair. His body curls around him; skin against skin. Almost weeping at how good his bare skin feels against his own. His arms tighten; hoping not to wake him but too desperate in wanting to keep the world away not to.

"I will always love you Will…I'm doing this for you….and AG….please forgive me…" He quietly sobs as a single tear escapes and falls onto Will's cheek.

The hours pass…a painful headache comes and goes and through it all Sonny holds on to Will ….night disappears….the early morning hours come ….Sonny lies awake with Will in his arms ….trying to let go.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: First, a big thank you if you are still reading this and thank you so much for the revierws. I understand that some of you are having issues with where I am taking this story. But, I am hoping that with the first story and with this one I have shown what kind of love they have. I hope that it comes accross that what is to come is just a mistake and not a punishment. I am sure that some people are very rational when they are told that they have a brain tumor or may die, but we are all different and this is just my point of view. If at the end of this chapter you could just take a deep breath and hold it until I post again...that would be great LOL...things are not always as they seem...I am hoping this will all make sense to you all as it unravels. Thanks again. :) Mari**

* * *

Chapter 19

The light in the bathroom is bright. It's so quiet that he can hear his own breathing as he slowly inhales and exhales; trying to figure out what he sees before him. His eyes are glued to the mirror above the sink.

His hand trails down the dark, blotchy mark along the side of his throat. It starkly stands out against his pale white skin. His fingers trace it as he marvels at its existence. Sonny has marked him before but never quite so thoroughly. He closes his eyes and remembers Sonny sucking on his neck; he quickly opens them as the memory becomes almost too vivid.

His eyes are drawn back to the mirror and his hand lowers to the bottom of the mark where he can clearly see Sonny's teeth marks imbedded in his skin. He wipes at the small amount of dried blood from one or two of the punctures.

Will then looks down; his eyes zeroing in on Sonny's fingerprints on his biceps. "I guess he was holding me down at some point," he thinks. He can't seem to remember that part.

He again closes his eyes as he tries to remember that forgotten moment. His head is flooded with vivid memories and his body shudders as it too remembers….Sonny sucking his neck…..the vibrator….the need…the pleasure/pain…..Sonny in him….yes now he remembers his hands holding him down…..Oh God….his knees almost buckle when he remembers Sonny unclasping the ring….

Will's head jerks up when he hears Sonny muttering in the bedroom. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

Will hurries over to the bed and realizes Sonny is still asleep. Sonny's head turns from side to side as he softly moans. Will sits on the edge of the bed next to him. "Sonny…Sonny wake up," he says softly as his hand caresses his face.

Sonny reaches out with his hand. "I'm sorry," he says again as he opens his eyes and slowly sits up.

"Hey," Will smiles.

"I fell asleep," Sonny says as he looks at Will.

"You sound surprised," Will says with a bit of confusion.

Ad odd, unidentifiable emotion crosses Sonny's eyes. "I wanted to be there when you woke up this morning."

Will smiles, " you are silly. I was in your arms when I woke up."

Sonny shakes his head no. "I wanted to see you wake up."

"Why?"

"I just did," he says softly.

Will leans over and kisses him. "Tomorrow I'll try and sleep in."

Sonny sadly leans into Will and wraps his arms around him. Will runs his hands down Sonny's back. "Hey, what's wrong? Is it the dream you were having. You kept saying you were sorry."

"Nothing's wrong," he whispers. "Just hold me Will. Please hold me."

"I've got you Son." He says as he squeezes harder. "In the dream , why were you sorry?"

"I….I don't know. I don't want to know."

"OK…then I don't want to know either." Will knows that there is something wrong; but he also knows that if Sonny could talk about it ….if he were ready…he would. He has to trust that Sonny will come to him when he's ready. So, he offers what comfort he can.

Will's lips kiss Sonny's shoulder. He trails tiny, soft kisses down Sonny's arm and chest. He nuzzles his nose in Sonny's armpit until Sonny giggles and relaxes.

They hear AG fussing on the monitor and Sonny's smile widens. "Our baby girl is up." He gets up, puts some sweats on and heads to her room. Will pulls some sweats on over his boxers and follows at his heels.

"She's going to your mom's today; right?" Sonny asks as he opens her door.

"Yeah, she's going to take them to the park with EJ. It's supposed to start raining in the next few days and she wants to take them outside to play before they get cooped up."

AG is kicking and angrily waving her arms as Sonny picks her up. She doesn't quiet down as she normally does when he picks her up. "Hey, what's wrong? How come you're still crying?"

AG reaches out for Will and he takes her as Sonny's confused, hurt eyes follow her. "She's never done that before," Sonny says; clearly hurt.

Will's eyes go from AG to Sonny. He pats her back and cuddles her as she quiets in his arms. "Umm…..she was pretty upset yesterday. I know it sounds crazy, but maybe she's mad."

"Don't be mad baby girl. I love you." Sonny says softly as he rubs her arm.

Will puts her down on the changing table and starts to change her diaper. "I told you papa was ok. He just got lost for a little while," he says to her with a tickle to her belly.

He finishes changing her and Sonny reaches for her. "I'm sorry baby. You know papa loves you. I know you know that."

She reaches out her chubby little arms to him and Sonny's heart melts as he takes her into his arms. His eyes can't help but flicker to Will's neck which is right in front of him. They then travel to Will's biceps.

Will's eyes meet Sonny's as he says , "hey baby girl….do you know why papa felt the need to mark daddy all up last night?"

"Maybe he wanted you to remember the night," Sonny whispers.

"Do you need any reminders?" Will asks incredulously.

Sonny bites his bottom lip. "No, but I can't say I mind seeing them."

"I can promise you I won't be forgetting last night and no reminders were or are needed." Will says with raised brows.

"Don't be mad. You look breathtaking." Sonny says as he leans over and kisses the hickey on Will's neck.

"People will think I got attacked by a vampire," Will grumbles.

"People will think your boyfriend got carried away….but who could blame me? I can explain to them exactly why I got carried away if you want." Sonny's eyebrow goes up in a taunting arch.

"You wouldn't dare," Will croaks.

Sonny's answering grin has Will in a panic. "Sonny….you can't."

"Lets go get you a bottle AG. You must be hungry."

Will chases after Sonny and AG. "Sonny….you can't…."

Sonny turns and kisses Will possessively. "I wouldn't Will. What happens between us…..what we do is private…..I promise."

Will visibly relaxes against Sonny and AG. "Don't scare me like that."

Sonny hugs the both of them to him. "I was just messing with you."

"So…um….what are you up to today?"

Sonny looks away. "I uhhh…need to go to the coffee house this morning. What time are you done with class?"

Will rubs his arms. "Noon, can we have lunch after?"

"Yeah…lets meet at the bench right off the square."

"OK." Will warms the bottle and hands it to Sonny. "I'm going to go get dressed . I'm getting cold."

"I'll go get AG dressed and ready."

Sonny dresses her with a sweet tenderness. He picks out an outfit he found a few weeks back. "You look beautiful," he whispers. "I love you with all my heart AG. I will always love you."

Will walks into the room dressed and smiles. "I remember that outfit. We were walking at the mall and you looked in the window of one of the stores and saw it on the little mannequin. You had to buy it for her."

"It's my favorite," Sonny sheepishly admits. "I think she looks adorable."

"She does look adorable…..Sonny?"

"Umhmmm."

"Can we go out to breakfast? I want to get you that omelet that you really like at the Pub."

"Why?"

"I just do," Will shrugs his shoulders.

"That sounds delicious," Sonny hands AG to Will. "Let me go change."

"Ok, I'll get her diaper bag ready."

Sonny stops at the door and looks back with a teasing smile. "Will…"

"Yeah."

"Nice turtleneck…"

* * *

"I love this omelet," Sonny says with closed eyes as he takes another bite.

"Maybe, I can get grandma to teach me how to make it." Will says with a look towards the kitchen.

"But then you wouldn't bring me out for breakfast," Sonny smiles.

"Sonny, did you buy your iron pills?"

"What?"

"Your iron pills, you were supposed to get them yesterday."

"Oh…" Sonny says uncomfortably.

"You forgot them….I knew you would." Will says as he takes out a bottle from his jacket pocket. "I got them yesterday morning…just in case you forgot."

Sonny takes the bottle. "Thank you babe."

"Take one."

Sonny opens the bottle and takes a pill with his water.

"Hey, my two favorite cousins," Abigail says warmly as she sees them from the door.

"Hey Abby," they both greet her.

She kisses them both and bends down to give AG a kiss on the cheek.

"You look great Abby. How are you?" Will asks.

"Thank you and I'm great."

"Would you like to join us?"

"No thanks. I'm here to pick up breakfast for Chad and I and take it to the coffee house."

"Well that makes sense," Sonny says sarcastically.

Abby laughs," Chad had a craving for that same omelet you're having; so give him a break."

"Well I guess I can't blame him," Sonny grins as he takes another bite.

Abby's eyes go to Will and they fill with mischief. "Nice turtle neck Will. I love that color on you."

"Ummm, thanks Abby," he smiles.

"It doesn't totally cover that hickey though. You should ask Sonny to aim lower next time."

She reaches over and lowers the collar of the turtle neck playfully. Will's hands shoot up to stop her and he leans back trying to get away from her. "Abby!"

"Dang Sonny …that's the biggest hickey I have ever seen! Were you trying to eat him?" Abby's eyes are wide.

Both Will and Sonny blush at her words.

"Could you please say that a bit louder; my grandma didn't hear you in the kitchen," Will complains.

"Oops…..sorry….but Oh my God….did I also see te-"

"Stop Abby," Sonny pleads. "You're killing me. He's going to seek retribution pretty quickly here."

"Ok…ok. I gotta go anyway. It was great to see you guys and little Ari."

Will pulls his collar up. "I have to go see my mom and the kids," he complains as he gives Sonny an accusatory look."

"You weren't complaining last night babe."

"Sonny, did you do all the marking on purpose?"

Sonny licks his lips and reaches over to touch Will's neck. "I think I did…..I guess I'm not really sure."

Will can't help but lean into Sonny's touch.

Sonny smiles, " I can't say I'm sorry…because I'm not . But here, take my scarf while you go see your mom." He wraps it around Will's neck.

"Thanks," Will says. "Only while I see my mom?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, then I want you to unwrap the scarf so that people can see it," he grins.

"You are incorrigible."

"But you love me anyway.

"Yes, I do."

Sonny's phone rings and he takes it out; looking at it with a frown. "It's my dad."

"Take it," Will urges. I need to get AG to my mom's anyway.

"Wait," Sonny says. He hugs both Will and AG tightly and gives them a lingering kiss. "I love you both."

"We love you too," Will says as he gets ready to leave with AG.

Sonny answers his phone.

**_"Hi dad."_**

**_"Where are you?"_**

**_"At the Pub. I just had breakfast with Will and AG."_**

**_"You mother and I need to see to you."_**

**_"Are you at the mansion?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"I'm on my way."_**

* * *

Sonny walks into the mansion as Adrienne opens the door.

"Sonny!" She cries as she hugs him to her tightly. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine mom…other than the fact that I have a brain tumor."

"You think you are being funny?"

"No, it is the farthest thing from being funny mom."

Justin walks over and gives his son a light hug as Sonny disentangles himself from his mother. "How are you feeling? Any more headaches? Dizzy spells?"

"I'm ok dad and no….none."

"Did…did you tell Will?" Justin asks carefully.

"No."

"He's going to find out soon; when you get the biopsy." Justin points out.

"I'm not having the biopsy."

"Yes, you are," both Justin and Adrienne answer as one.

"No, I'm not."

"So, you're just going to give up?" Justin asks incredulously.

"Did you hear Dr. Jonas dad? I could lose my sight, movement, speech or who knows what….I could die."

"Sonny, he also said that if you do nothing…those same things could happen."

"Exactly!"

"There is also a chance you could beat this! Don't you want to fight for the life you have?! "

"You don't understand."

"You can beat this Sonny. I know you can." Justin insists.

"You don't know what will happen anymore than I do."

"What about Will? You don't think he'll notice you getting sicker? You don't think he'll want you to fight?"

"You don't understand dad!"

"Then help me understand!"

"I will not let Will have to be stuck taking care of me for the rest of his life or watch me die! I won't!"

Adrienne's shrill voice is heard. "Sonny you can't just do nothing and wait to die!"

"I can do whatever I want. This is my life."

"I think Will would disagree with you on that." Justin says with hard eyes.

"You can't tell him! I'll take care of Will. I need you both to stay out of this."

"Sonny, we can't just stand back and watch you die!" Adrienne screams.

"I need you to stay out of this. This is my life!" He turns and starts to walk away.

Justin steps in front of him. "You are our son. We have to do something to help you."

"Dad, if you want to help me. Then let me do this my way. I have that right."

He walks around Justin and walks away.

"Sonny!" Adrienne screams after him.

* * *

Will walks through the town square; picking up speed as he thinks of Sonny waiting for him. He walks through the pathway leading to the bench right off the square. He thinks he sees Sonny; but it can't be him because some other guy walks up behind him and wraps his arms around him.

Their backs are to him as he walks up closer to them. A darker guy with jet black hair is pressed against the back of…..of **SONNY**?

"Michael, let me go. I told you…you can't hold me like this in public. I'm supposed to meet Will here. What if he sees us?"

"So what if he sees us. I'm tired of hiding from him. When are you going to tell him about us?

"Soon," Sonny promises.

To be continued…..


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**_*****(Earlier)*****_**

Sonny looks at the dark, handsome guy standing in front of him. "Hi, umm."

"Eddie…my name is Eddie; remember?"

"Yeah, sorry Eddie. He's just getting out of class. He'll be here soon."

"Ok."

Sonny walks over and hands him a folded envelope. "Here's your money. Do you understand what to do?"

Eddie looks in the envelope and then puts it in his pocket."Yeah man. I get it. Your boyfriend Will is going to come up. My name is Michael and you're supposed to be cheating on him with me. My job is to make him believe it."

"Yeah, that's about it."

"Why though? Did he cheat on you? Are you trying to get back at him?"

"NO! He's the best thing that ever happened to me," Sonny whispers.

"You're not acting like someone who wants to break up with their boyfriend."

"I don't …."

"Then why are you doing this. I don't understand."

"It's not your job to understand. I'm paying you to make him believe it."

"Ok, whatever. Are there any rules?"

"Rules?"

"Yeah rules. Is there anything I can't do to or with you or him?"

Sonny's eyes harden. "Yeah…two rules. Keep your lips off me and you don't touch him….at all."

"Got it." Eddie says as he walks up close to Sonny.

Sonny backs up.

"Well, we're not going to convince him like this."

"He's not here yet, " Sonny growls as he turns away.

He walks away to the edge of the pathway; standing behind a tree to hide. He doesn't see Will but he knows he'll come this way.

"I can do this…..for Will and AG….I can do this." He says softly . "They deserve better than having to watch me die or being saddled with having to take care of me forever."

He watches Will approaching from a distance and he quickly backs up. He walks over to Eddie. "Ok, he's coming."

Eddie wraps his arms around Sonny and feels him tense. "Relax Sonny."

"I'm trying."

"You can't even stand to have someone else touch you."

"Shut up and listen for his footsteps."

* * *

Will walks through the town square; picking up speed as he thinks of Sonny waiting for him. He walks through the pathway leading to the bench right off the square. He thinks he sees Sonny; but it can't be him because some other guy walks up behind him and wraps his arms around him.

Their backs are to him as he walks up closer to them. A darker guy with jet black hair is pressed against the back of…..of **SONNY**?

"Michael, let me go. I told you…you can't hold me like this in public. I'm supposed to meet Will here. What if he sees us?"

"So what if he sees us. I'm tired of hiding from him. When are you going to tell him about us?

"Soon," Sonny promises.

"How soon?"

"I don't know, but you need to leave before he gets here. GO!"

"I don't want to go. I want to stay here with you."

"Michael, I'll see you tomorrow. I promise; I'll find the time. Now Go!"

Will feels sick; he actually feels like he is going to retch. He grabs his stomach and takes a deep steadying breath. This is wrong….it's wrong…"

"Sonny?"

Sonny turns around and guiltily looks at Michael's arms; that are still around him. "Will…..I…."

"What's going on? Who is he?" Will asks; pleading with Sonny with his eyes to explain this away.

"I'm Michael …..Sonny and I are dating." Michael says before Sonny can answer.

"Dating?" Will says the word like it's dirty. His eyes go from Michael to Sonny. Then his eyes widen and there is a fire in them that makes them a brilliant blue.

"Michael …your name is Michael?"

"Yeah, my name is Michael. What of it?"

Will ignores Michael and his eyes search Sonny's. "The other day at the square…..when I hugged you from behind….you said you were joking…..but you weren't …you thought I was **him…**" Will realizes with a sickening feeling.

Sonny knew….had hoped that Will would remember and make the connection…..that it would make this more believable….easier.

He stands motionless; looking at the man he loves crumbling before him and knowing that he is the one tearing him down.

Michael laughs harshly, "oh this is rich. You confused him with me. Well that makes me feel better after you had us hide because of him. At least we don't have to pretend anymore. We can finally stop hiding Sonny."

Will staggers…he feels as if he has been physically hit…punched in the gut.

"Michael, be quiet…..please" Sonny whispers.

Michael's arms tighten around Sonny as Sonny tries to step away. He is reminding Sonny of their purpose; but Sonny needs no reminders.

Will shakes his head; blinks rapidly …..trying to wake up from this nightmare. "Sonny, I don't understand… What about us?...I love you…."

"I'm sorry Will," Sonny whispers.

"You're sorry….you're sorry!"

Sonny gets out of Michael's arms and walks towards Will. Will holds out his hand to keep him away.

"You said you loved me. This isn't love. All those promises you made….they meant nothing to you."

"Yes, they did. I meant my promises and you made promises too Will and…and you have to keep them…remember them…" he ends softly.

"Are you fucken kidding me? You are here with him…..and you are going to remind me of the promises I made you!"

"Will please," Sonny tries to step forward.

Will stops him, "wait….last night…what was last night about. Oh my God…last night was a pity fuck…."

"No!" Sonny says forcefully.

Will blindly gropes for the bench. He feels like he's about to fall to the ground. His eyes try to search Sonny's….looking for an answer. Sonny lowers his gaze and refuses to meet his eyes.

"Then why last night," Will angrily demands to know.

Sonny has no answer.

Will's eyes go to Michael standing smugly behind Sonny. Will wants to strike him…hurt him for touching Sonny…..but this is not about him….this is about Sonny.

After a full minute Sonny opens his mouth to say something .

"Wait," Will stops him again. You're not lying…..last night was something else. You knew I would see you here with him today. You were hoping I would catch you with him today. You wanted me to….you planned this…..just like you planned everything else…."

"No," Sonny denies.

"Yes, you did. You asked me to meet you here. You….you planned it….like you planned last night….last night was….goodbye…"

"No," Sonny denies again.

"Don't lie to me!" Will screams.

"I'm not," Sonny's voice cracks.

"Don't yell at him." Michael says as he walks up to them. His hand comes to rest on Sonny's shoulder.

Will looks at that hand. That hand that Sonny is not pushing away and he dies a little more inside. His eyes slowly move to Sonny's face. His anger is gone….to be replaced by a hurt he didn't know existed. Sonny cheating on him was never something he imagined possible.

"All your promises meant nothing," Will hisses. He can't breathe. He tears at the scarf around his neck and throws it at Sonny. He pulls down at the collar of his shirt. He feels like it's choking him.

Michael reaches out to touch Will's neck. "Wow, was that from last night? When do I get one of those Sonny? "

"Shut up and don't touch him," Sonny warns.

"He's great in bed; isn't he?" Michael taunts Will.

Sonny looks into Will's eyes and he almost breaks down and begs for forgiveness then and there. Will's eyes are no longer angry. As quickly as his anger came…it has fled.

Sonny watches the anger in Will's eyes be replaced by anguish…hurt….pain…..until they are irrevocably empty. Like…like at the cabin when Will thought Sonny didn't want him anymore. …"Oh God….what has he done?" He thinks in a panic.

His hand raises and comes to lay on Will's arm. Will jumps back as if burned.

"Will," Sonny starts to explain. This was a mistake.

Will looks from Michael to Sonny . This doesn't make sense. Last night was real. There is no way that it could have been fake…Sonny's promises of forever…his love….that was real….it is real….

He looks at Michael again and the proof is there before him. He knows that somehow it was all fake. He doesn't know why; but Sonny played him. He feels hallow inside and he just wants to curl up in a ball and die…but he can't ….not here….so he turns to walk away.

"Will wait."

Will keeps walking. He has to.

"Will wait! Let me explain!" Sonny walks after him. He gets in front of Will to stop him.

Will looks blankly at him, turns and runs…he doesn't look back…he doesn't breathe….he doesn't think….he just…..runs….

"No…NOO…..Will wait!" Sonny screams. He starts to run after him, but the ground blurs and he staggers as a dizzy spell overwhelms him. He reaches out to steady himself; but there is nothing there. He falls to his knees and closes his eyes. "Oh God….what have I done?"

To be continued….


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's note: So I have been typing all day for my own reasons...so I have two chapters for you all. Thank you for reading ...**

* * *

Chapter 21

Will runs….he runs as if the fires of hell are chasing him. He runs until his side burns…..he's gasping for breath and his legs wobble…and then he stops…pictures Michael and Sonny together and starts running again.

He stops only when he falls to his knees ….heaving and eventually retching into some nearby bushes. He wipes his mouth, looks up and realizes he's in front of his home; but it's not his home anymore. This can't be his home anymore. He softly moans with the pain of a breaking heart. He shakily makes his way to the apartment and opens the door. He walks in and the first thing he sees is AG's blanket on the sofa.

"AG…" he says with closed eyes.

He takes out his phone to call his mom.

**_"Hi Will."_**

**_" Hi mom, how's AG?"_**

**_"She's fine Will, why wouldn't she be?"_**

**_"Mom, I'm sorry but I am going to be late picking her up."_**

**_"That's fine. Don't worry about it. We're good."_**

**_"Ok, I …I need to take care of some things and then I'll swing by to get her."_**

**_"Will, is everything ok?"_**

**_"Y-yes, I'll see you in a bit."_**

He hangs up and looks around the room. He needs to get out of here before Sonny gets back. He can't go through another conversation with him. But damn it; his car is at the square. He looks around the room again and bites his lip. He scrolls down on his phone and makes another phone call.

**_"Hi Will."_**

**_"Isiah….I'm sorry to bother you."_**

**_"You're not bothering me. What's going on?"_**

**_"I need you."_**

**_"Are you ok?"_**

**_"No," Will croaks honestly._**

**_"What's wrong?"_**

**_" I…I need you to come to the apartment and help me without asking questions. Can you do that?"_**

**_"I'm on my way."_**

**_"Thanks."_**

Will hangs up and walks into the bedroom. He walks to the closet, opens it, grabs a suitcase from the floor and starts throwing clothes in it. He opens drawers and blindly grabs at articles without bothering to look or to close the drawers back up.

He then grabs another suitcase and starts packing for AG. He tries to focus and make sure that he gets everything that she will need. He is just starting to pack the extra diaper bag with diapers and formula when the doorbell rings. Looking first through the peephole; he then opens the door.

Isaih walks in and searches Will's eyes. He instantly knows something is deeply wrong. Isaih has only seen Will like this once before.

"Thanks for coming Isaih….I need you to drive me to get AG and then to a hotel."

"Where's your car?"

"I left it at the square….I can't go back there today."

"Why?"

"You said you wouldn't as any questions."

"Ok…fair enough."

Will turns and goes to finish packing the diapers and formula. He then goes to the bedroom to grab his bag. He reaches down to the bed and sees the candle with the frozen flame on the nightstand. He picks it up and stares blankly until his eyes focus on the words. "My love for him is like this. A flame that will never die."

He feels an invisible fist clamping over his heart and he struggles to breathe. The flame…is flickering …dying…..but so is he….He throws the flame against the wall and falls to his knees with a sob.

Isaih walks to the bedroom door and stops when he sees Will on his knees. "Will?"

Will looks up but can't get himself to meet Isaih's gaze. He stands up, grabs the bag and walks to the door.

"Lets go Isaih."

"You sure about this Will?"

He's about to turn around; but he stops himself. He can't look back at their bed one more time….he can't face the pictures on the wall…his scattered pajamas from this morning on the floor. He nods his head yes and walks past Isaih without looking back.

Will's eyes stay directly in front of him as he grabs the diaper bag. Isaih picks up the remaining bags and follows him out the door.

They put the bags in Isaih's car and get in the car. Isaih turns to Will who is now in the passenger seat. "You need somewhere to stay?"

"No, AG and I can stay at the Salem Inn."

"Why not go to your mom's or one of your grandma's place?"

"Because I can't deal with them and their drama right now. I want to be alone with my daughter. I don't want to explain to anyone what is going on right now…I don't want to talk it out…I can't…I just can't."

"Then go to my apartment."

"No."

"Why not? You know you'll have privacy and it's available."

"I didn't call you so that I could stay at your place Isaih. AG and I can stay at the Salem Inn or some other hotel."

"You're not asking. I'm offering. Think of your daughter. My apartment is better than a hotel room. You can heat up her bottles; how are you going to do that in a hotel room? Say yes Will."

Will gives him a grateful look. "Thank you…yes."

"Do you want me to pick up your car afterwards? It's not a great idea to leave it in the parking lot."

"No, it'll be fine. I'll pick it up tomorrow. Lets just pick up AG. She's at my mom's."

Isaih starts the car and drives off.

* * *

Will, Isaih and AG walk through the front door of Isaih's apartment.

Isaih keeps walking to the bedroom. "Come here."

Will follows him.

"Lets push the bed up against the wall. That way you and AG can sleep on it. She won't fall off with you on one side and the wall on the other."

"Good idea, I was trying to figure out how I was going to get through the night with her. Her car seat wouldn't be all that comfortable for her for the whole night."

Will leaves AG in the car seat and helps Isaih move the bed.

"Do you have enough formula, diapers and wipes?"

"Yeah, we're good."

"You know there's frozen food in the fridge if you get hungry and you can have whatever you want from the pantry.

"Thanks Isaih."

"Do you want me to stay or leave?" Isaih asks gently.

"I need to be alone…..with AG….please."

"Ok…you call me if you change your mind. It doesn't matter what time it is..."

Will nods his head yes.

Isaih hands Will a set of keys and turns to leave. "Don't forget the small key opens the bars on the window in case of an emergency. It leads to the fire escape."

"I remember…"

"Isaih…"

"Yes."

"Could you please not tell anyone that you saw me or that I'm here?"

"Sure."

"Thank you Isaih."

"You're welcome…..I'll come by tomorrow to check in on you two."

Isaih walks out of the apartment; looking back at Will and AG with a heavy heart.

Will takes AG out of the car seat and sits with her on the couch. She's been quiet since he picked her up. Will lays her on his chest and she stares into her father's clear blue eyes. They stare at each other…father and daughter….a child trying to give her father strength. Will is sure she is trying to say something; but he doesn't know what it is.

"What is it AG?"

She senses Will's distress and softly coos her comfort. She blinks her eyes and lets her head fall to Will's chest. Her little hand rests on Will's heart and she lays there quiet and unmoving. They stay on the couch for hours; AG knowing that something is wrong in her world and seemingly as incapable as her father to fix it.

A long time later; she fusses and Will gets up to get her bottle ready. He changes her diaper, gets her ready for bed, gives her the bottle and walks back and forth until she is asleep. He carefully lays her down on the bed close to the wall and covers her with a blanket.

He looks down at her peaceful, sleeping face and he finds himself crumbling. He falls to the bed and curls up into a tight ball. Oh God it hurts so bad …he just wants to die. No tears come…..no anger….just an empty , hallow feeling that takes his breath away.

* * *

**_(Sonny after Will runs off.)_**

Eddie walks over to Sonny, crouches down and asks, "are you ok?"

Sonny's hands fist as his eyes open and close; trying to focus. "Dizzy," he says slowly.

"What can I do for you?"

Sonny just shakes his head no. Will just ran out of his life. He just hurt Will ….he just hurt the love of his life…he put that empty look in his eyes and this time he did it on purpose…..There is nothing anyone can do. He waits a couple of minutes and opens his eyes again as he feels the dizzy spell passing.

"It's passing," Sonny says as he tries to stand up.

Eddie helps him up and steadies him. Sonny looks in the direction that Will took off with lost eyes.

"You changed your mind; didn't you? I could tell at the end. …you had changed your mind."

Sonny nods his head yes.

"Go after him. I don't know why you did this. But it is obvious you love him and he loves you."

"I messed up." Sonny croaks.

"Go find him. Fix this…it's not too late. You have my number. I'll back up your story and tell him the truth."

Sonny looks at him hopefully.

"Go," Eddie urges.

"Thanks," Sonny says as he takes off running; hoping to catch up to Will…maybe he stopped. His eyes scan…search….but he doesn't find him. He tries calling and texting him; but he is not surprised when he doesn't answer.

So he searches the park and the square; but he doesn't find him and the few people he asks haven't seen him. He roams the streets ; not knowing where to go….where to look….

The wind picks up and for some reason it makes him stop and take a moment. It's colder….drearier…harsher than it was earlier today. He needs the day to start over again. He needs it to be morning …..when Will was his and he hadn't yet made the biggest mistake of his life.

"Where did he go? Think Sonny…think….you need to find him….you can fix this….you need to fix this….ok….ok…he needs his car so that he can pick up AG…."

He changes directions and heads to the town square parking lot; hoping that Will's car is still there. He huffs and holds his side as he searches the rows of cars. His eyes scan row by row until he relaxes when he sees Will's car three rows down.

He walks over to it and places his hand on it. He then realizes Will won't want to talk to him, so he walks to another spot where he can keep an eye on the car and not be seen.

He calls Will again…no answer. He texts him. **_" I love you. Please let me explain."_** No answer.

As the minutes turn into hours Sonny starts to panic again. He gets his phone out to call Sami. Maybe Will called her since she has AG.

**_"Hi Sami."_**

**_"Sonny."_**

**_"Has Will picked up AG yet or called?"_**

**_"He just picked her up a couple of minutes ago. "_**

**_"He did?"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_"Did he say anything to you? Was he ok?"_**

**_"No, he didn't say much. But I could tell that something was wrong but he didn't give me a chance to ask him. He just thanked me and took off with Arianna."_**

**_"Oh."_**

**_"Was he with someone?"_**

**_"Not that I saw. What's going on Sonny? What's wrong?"_**

**_"I….I messed up. He's upset with me….very upset."_**

**_"It can't have been that bad. You two will work it out."_**

**_"If you find out where he is, can you call me?"_**

**_"Sure."_**

**_"Thanks."_** Sonny hangs up and bites his lip in indecision. Will somehow picked up AG without his car…so he went home….all of AG's stuff is home…he has to take her home…."

He quickly heads to his car.

* * *

Sonny fumbles with the keys and finally gets the door open. "Will !"

He doesn't see him and instantly goes to their bedroom. He stands in the middle of the room. The closet door is open; he can see empty hangers dangling. Will's drawers are open or ajar. "No…NO…..NO!" He screams.

The room is silent and taunting as he numbly walks to the bed and sits down. His fingers blindly finger the scarf around his neck that Will had thrown at him. His eyes go to the nightstand beside him as they so often do when he sits on the bed. But the flame is not there.

"Did he take it?" he wonders. If he did; then maybe it's not as bad as he thinks.

His eyes search the room and his heart actually hurts when he sees it lying on the floor next to the wall. "Oh God…please no," he whimpers as he half crawls and runs to it. "Don't be broken….don't be broken," he chants.

He picks it up with trembling fingers. There's a small chip at one corner, but otherwise it's ok. He holds it tightly in his hands and forces himself to stay calm.

He gets up and walks to AG's room. His heart sinks further when he sees her missing clothing and diapers off the changing table.

He looks down when he steps on something and he bends down to pick up one of AG's shoes. He and Will had found this pair at the town square after dinner one night. They had playfully argued about which color to get. Sonny had won the argument…..simply by offering to make it up to Will later that night…..and he had…..

He tries to refocus as he raises his eyes. "Ok….so he has to take her somewhere and someone had to have picked him up because he doesn't have his car."

Sonny takes out his phone and calls Chad, T, Abigail, Will's father, his grandma Marlena and grandma Kate. Will is not with any of them and no one has heard from him. Who else could he have called?...Isaih!

Sonny makes the call.

"**_Isaih…..it's Sonny."_**

**_"Hi Sonny."_**

**_"Isaih…..is Will with you? Have you seen him today? Have you heard from him?"_**

**_"Why are you looking for him? What's wrong? What happened?"_**

**_"Isaih, is he with you?!"_** Sonny snaps.

**_"…NO….."_**

**_"Are you sure? I need to see him Isaih. This is really important."_**

**_"I haven't seen him today Sonny."_**

**_"Can you call me if he calls you?"_**

**_"Are you going to tell me what is going on?"_** Isiah asks.

**_"No."_** Sonny says and dejectedly hangs up.

He texts Will again.

**_"It was a mistake. Let me explain. I love U. I'm sorry."_**

No answer.

Sonny closes his eyes and remembers his words from this morning's dream. "I'm so sorry," he cries out into the empty room.

To be continued…..


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Will goes through his missed calls and texts in the morning. He sends a quick text to his mom and grandma Marlena telling them he is ok, but needs some time alone. He also notices some missed calls from Gabi and so he calls her back.

**_"Gabi, is everything ok?"_**

**_"Hi Will….yeah everything is ok."_**

**_"How's your mom doing?"_**

**_"She is much better now and my aunt is helping to take care of her. They don't need me anymore Will and I can't spend one more day without my little girl. I'm coming home today. Do you think you can take her to my place at 2:00? Please….please Will . I miss her so much."_**

**_"Of course…we'll be there Gabi."_**

**_"Thanks Will. How is she?"_**

**_"She's great Gabi."_**

**_"And you Will? You sound like something is wrong."_**

**_"I'm fine Gabi."_**

**_"Ok, well I gotta go. I'm actually at the airport right now. I'm about to board in a bit. I'm so glad you called before I had to board."_**

**_"Ok, have a safe flight and we'll see you soon Gabi."_**

Will looks up as Isaih opens the front door and walks in. He comes over and picks up AG; who grabs at his ears and wiggles in his arms. "Are you taking care of your daddy AG?"

She gurgles and he smiles. He also notices Will doesn't smile.

He looks Will over from head to toe. "You look like crap."

"Thanks….I feel like crap."

"Sonny called me asking for you."

Will's eyes lower to the floor. "Did you tell him I was here? Or that you had seen me?"

"No."

"Thanks."

"He sounded worried and desperate Will."

"I doubt it," Will says sadly.

Isaih scrunches up his eyes; trying to figure out what is going on. "He did Will. He sounded desperate to find you."

Will raises blank eyes to Isaih and it hurts more than he can possibly imagine to put it into words. "He's cheating on me Isaih…..or cheated. He's with someone else now."

Isaih walks over to Will and runs his finger down his neck. "It doesn't look like he would have reason to cheat on you Will….he was pretty into you ; not too long ago."

Will pulls up on the collar of the turtleneck. He turns dejected, empty eyes to Isaih. "I saw them….heard them….and he didn't deny it."

"You confronted him about it?"

"I didn't really have to. He planned for me to walk up on them and you want to know what he said when I told him I loved him? He said he was sorry."

Isaih's eyes are angry as he thinks about what Sonny has done to Will. He shakes his head in confusion. He has seen how much Sonny loves Will. This doesn't make sense….something seems wrong.

Will gets up; unable to continue the conversation. "Can you watch AG for just a little bit? I need to shower and change. Gabi is coming back and I need to take AG to her in a while."

"Yeah, sure."

* * *

Sonny's phone rings and it goes unheard…unnoticed. He's checked it enough times to know that it's not Will. It's his mom or dad.

How did he ever think that he could let Will go? He can't even seem to breathe right without him. The air seems too heavy….his body struggles to live without Will's constant touch.

The brain tumor won't kill him…being without Will will do him in first.

There's a pounding on the door. "Jackson Kiriakis….open this door right now. I saw your car downstairs; so I know you're in there."

Sonny listens and closes his eyes; trying to ignore his father's voice.

"Jackson…I'll find a way to open this door down if I have to."

Sonny knows his father means it so he gets up and walks towards the door. He opens it and stands still as his mother and father walk in.

His mother starts talking first, "is Will here?"

Sonny shakes his head no.

"Ok….listen….I have a plan. You don't want Will to know so come with me…..we can go anywhere you want…another city…state….out of the country, if you want to. We'll get you the treatment you need and…and I'll take care of you….Will doesn't have to know."

"No," Sonny croaks.

"Then you're coming with me today to get that biopsy Sonny. We'll ask Daniel or Kayla to fit you in. I know they will. Daniel called today; he said he left you several messages but you hadn't returned his phone calls." Adrienne says with tears in her eyes.

"No," Sonny says stubbornly.

Justin looks at Sonny and then looks around. He knows there is something else going on here. "Where is Will Sonny?"

"I don't know," Sonny says with a hint of the desperation he is trying to hide.

Justin walks to stand in front of his son and puts his hands on Sonny's shoulders. "What happened Sonny?"

"I messed up dad. I really messed up."

"What happened Sonny?" Justin asks gently again.

"I…I didn't want Will to have to take care of me….to be saddled with me or to watch me die….but I knew he wouldn't just walk away from me , so….."

Sonny doesn't go on.

"So what did you do?" Justin asks with trepidation. He knows he's not going to like the answer.

"I…I….I paid a guy to pretend to be my lover; so that Will would think that I was cheating on him. I arranged for Will to come up on us…we were very convincing…." Sonny says.

"Oh Sonny, you didn't," Adrienne says softly.

"You idiot," Justin growls. "This was your plan to take care of Will?"

"He deserves better….he's been through so much. I was trying to take care of him and AG." Sonny tries to explain himself.

Justin shakes Sonny's shoulders. "Did you at any point ever think that you could beat this? So what if at the end you can't talk or you have to relearn how to walk or speak….are you prepared for Will to move on without you? To watch some other man love him…..become his partner? To have Arianna call some other man papa?"

"NO!" Sonny screams as he twists away. "I told you, I messed up. I can't even breathe right without him….I'm more selfish than I thought…Living a day without him is torture for me and I can't do it….I can't. But I can't find him….so that I can explain to him."

Justin stands in front of Sonny. "So you've decided to fight this?"

"I'll do whatever Will wants me to do. I swear. …I just need him back."

Adrienne clears her throat. "Ok then…..lets find Will."

Sonny sits on the sofa dejectedly. "I've called him and texted him. I called Chad, Abby, Isaih, his family…no one knows where he is. He picked up AG from Sami's last night…..that's the last I know of him."

Justin grabs his son's hand and pulls. "We're not giving up that easily; are we?"

Sonny looks up and allows his father to pull him up. "Thank you," he whispers.

* * *

Sonny goes with Justin to visit Will's family and Adrienne goes to try a couple of places that Sonny thinks are worth a shot for her to check.

They find out from Sami that Will texted that morning after Sami texted him several times. The test only said that he was fine. But Sami still doesn't know where he is.

Sonny, Adrienne and Justin meet at the coffee house when they have tried everything and everywhere they can think of. "Now what?" Sonny asks his father; hoping he has an answer.

Justin looks shrewdly at Sonny. "Now we go to the mansion and use our Kiriakis resources. We'll ask Victor if we can use his men. We'll find him….I promise you."

Sonny's eyes fill with hope and he gets up. "Great idea; lets go."

Justin follows Adrienne and Sonny out of the coffee house. His eyes are trained on his son. "We have to find him. Right now, he's the only way I can save you," he whispers.

* * *

They walk into the Kiriakis mansion and ask the butler to find Isaih for them.

Isaih walks into the living room and addresses Justin without even looking at Sonny. "Mr. Kiriakis, how may I help you?"

Sonny walks up to Isaih. "Have you seen him or heard from him Isaih?"

Isaih looks away coldly. "No, I haven't."

Sonny wrings his hands, "can you and your men help me find him?"

"That's a question for my boss Sonny."

"Where's Uncle Victor?"

"In his office." Isaih answers

Sonny runs off and bursts into the office. "Uncle Victor! Can you ask your men to help me find Will?!"

Justin comes in after him. "This is important Victor."

Victor looks at them both for only seconds before he answers. "My men are at your disposal."

"Thank you Uncle Victor." Sonny turns around and settles his eyes on Isaih who is behind his father. "Will you and your men help me now  
Isaih?"

"Of course," Isaih says with a bit of frost in his voice. "Where is the last place you know of where he was?"

"He went to pick up AG last night from Sami's."

"His friends?"

I tried everyone I could think of and his family. He only texted Sami and his grandma Marlena this morning saying he was fine."

"Why is he missing in action?"

Sonny fidgets, "that is none of your business."

"I would disagree with that since you are asking me to find him. Would he leave Salem?"

"No, you know he won't. He has AG with him and Gabi should be coming home soon."

"I'll go see what I can find out," Isaih says with quite a bit of coldness in his voice. He walks away.

Justin takes Sonny back to the living room. "Why don't you go upstairs to one of the bedrooms and rest?"

"No dad…..I want to stay here."

"OK then lay down on the sofa and rest. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. I'll help you find Will; but you do what I say."

Sonny does feel exhausted so he lays down on the sofa and closes his eyes. He lays very still and concentrates . With effort …he can feel the touch of Will's hand running through his hair. He almost signs out loud….it feels so real.

Minutes later he hears his father's voice in the hallway and he focuses on the conversation for some reason.

"Isaih, I'd like to talk to you."

"Yes, sir."

"You have been very cold to Sonny today."

" I didn't realize I had to be so friendly to your son."

"You don't; but you usually are. I know you are friends with both him and Will and although I know you have a special place for Will….I also know you consider Sonny a friend. So it has me wondering why you are being so cold to him today."

Isaih does not answer.

"The only thing I can think of is that you've seen Will…you have at least talked to him because you know or you think you know what is going on. You're upset with him…in fact you are pissed off."

Isaih remains silent and still. His eyes look over Justin's shoulder to Sonny lying on the sofa.

Justin's voice is full of authority. That voice that he uses in the courtroom. "If you know where he is. I demand you tell me where he is."

"I don't know what you're talking about…..sir."

"Isaih …..I know you care for Will…..and Sonny…..they love each other…you did this once before…you helped Sonny find Will when they needed to find each other…..tell us where he is….Sonny didn't cheat on Will….I promise you."

Sonny is holding his breath. He wants to get up and make Isaih tell him where Will is. He hadn't realized his attitude until he heard his father mention it to Isaih; but now he knows his father is right. Isaih knows where Will is. He stays quiet because he knows his father has a better chance of getting the truth out of Isaih. If Isaih thinks that Sonny cheated on Will; then Isaih hates him right now.

Isaih thinks back to his first instinct….something is not right here…..but he does know that the hurt he saw Will go through is real. "I know where he is." Isaih says coldly. He watches Sonny's body twitch and he knows he is awake and listening.

"When I picked him up he had that same empty look in his eyes as that last time you mentioned. He said he saw and heard Sonny cheating on him. He also said that Sonny didn't deny it."

"There's more to this than that Isaih….I promise you…Sonny did not cheat on him. Let them fix this….help them fix this."

Something tells Isaih that Justin is telling the truth but a part of him wants to hurt Sonny for hurting Will…because that hurt IS real. So he looks at Justin and raises an eyebrow. He knows Will is back at the apartment. Isaih had called him to make sure AG had gotten to her mother ok and that Will had gotten back to the apartment. In Will's condition, Isaih couldn't help but worry.

"He was upset….I wanted to cheer him up. They say that someone new helps you get over the pain of someone old…well there's this guy that works here that has had his eye on Will and I knew it. So I took him to see Will to see if he could cheer him up. He was doing a good job when I left them."

Sonny's body is so tense …it hurts.

"Where are they?" Justin asks patiently.

"My apartment," Isaih answers.

Sonny's body snaps up and starts running. He only stops long enough to glare at Isaih. "If he touches Will….hurts him in any way...I'm blaming you," he growls.

"Sonny wait!...let me drive you," Justin races after him.

Isaih looks after them and grins. "I guess I better go too since I doubt Will will open the door for you…"

* * *

Sonny pounds on Isaih's door. "Will ! Will ! Open the door!"

Will stares at the door from the other side and shakes his head no.

"Will please! I need to talk to you! I made a mistake!"

Will doesn't want to hear about Sonny's mistake.

"Open the door Will !"

Will desperately looks around the room and races for the stereo. He turns it on and blasts it as high as it will go. The room fills with the loud music.

Sonny stares at the door. He knows he can't get it open. He remembers how secure it is; it's not like he is going to be able to kick it down. The music fills the hallway. He tries to scream over it.

"Will, I didn't cheat on you! Please let me explain!" He bangs on the door until his hands hurt. "Damn it Will! Open the door!"

All Will can hear is the blaring of the music; but he knows that Sonny is on the other side of the door. Half of him wants to open up the door and beg Sonny to make all this go away.

But then he remembers Michael and he knows he has to get away. He can't stand and listen to Sonny explain why he's with someone else now.

He looks at the window and remembers Isaih said he could unlock the bars with one of the keys in an emergency. Yep, this is an emergency. He grabs the keys from the table and fumbles to open up the barred window.

Sonny starts pulling at his hair but tries to breathe and stay calm. Will can't go anywhere…so he'll just stay here until he opens up the damn door.

"Do you need me to open the door?" Isaih asks from behind over the music.

Sonny turns quickly. "Yes! Please!"

Isaih starts unlocking the door. "Hopefully, he didn't remember to latch the door. " He comments as he unlocks the last lock and turns the doorknob. Sonny pushes by him as he storms into the apartment.

Isaih goes to turn off the stereo.

"Will !" Sonny screams and looks around.

"Sonny…" Isaih says as he notices the open window and walks towards it.

They both look out the window and watch Will clutch at the rail of the fire escape. "Will ! Come back here!" Sonny screams.

"How's he doing that? He's afraid of heights…." Sonny murmurs.

"I guess he was desperate to get away from you.." Isaih mutters. "Besides…maybe it didn't look that bad to him…we're only on the second floor."

Will looks up and quickly looks away. He looks down and loses his focus. He loses his grip and falls the last several feet .

"Will !" Sonny screams.

Will doesn't look up. He gets up and runs.

Sonny climbs over the window and stops as he grabs his head. "No, NO, NO! Not now!" He growls angrily. He teeters over the fire escape and Isaih grabs at him and pulls him back inside.

"Sonny are you ok?" Isaih asks.

Sonny slides to the floor and is breathing harshly. This headache is worse. "Please go get him. I'm begging you…"

Isaih looks at Sonny sitting on the floor; clutching at his head. He turns around and races out the door. He knows exactly where Will is headed….

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Thunder cracks…the snap of lightening electrifies the sky….the heavy dark clouds overhead can no longer hold back the rain. The rain starts to fall as if a curtain has suddenly been pulled back.

Will feels the heavy drops falling on him, it doesn't take long before his shirt is soaked through. His tennis shoes start to squish on the pavement. His hands shoot out as he slips but he's unable to break his fall. His knee painfully slams against the concrete.

He quickly gets up; his hands going to his jean's pocket in search of his keys. He takes them out and fists them in his hand.

He runs to his car, opens it and starts it within seconds. He races off, wheels screeching; his car slightly sliding off the slippery pavement.

He hears a slam on his car. He turns to see Isaih chasing after him.

"Will ! Stop!" Isaih screams.

Will can't hear him but he presses the accelerator. He doesn't think…..he only knows that he needs to get away. The car slides to the side and he rights himself.

The streets blur in front of him. He wipes at the tears streaming down his face. His car swerves to the side again. He knows he needs to get off the road. He notices a building with an open parking structure and drives in.

He turns the car off and leans his head on the steering wheel with a groan. He'd looked back….why had he looked up? As if hearing his voice hadn't been enough….seeing his face had been an unwelcome ….soul soothing torture.

"Will come back here!" Sonny's voice echoes in his head. He wants to go back. God knows he wants to go back. He wants Sonny to make this all go away. He wants Sonny to tell him that it has all been a nightmare and take him in his arms and soothe it all away. But he learned a long time ago that most times he doesn't get what he wants. Things had changed when Sonny had come into his life but he should have known that it wouldn't last long.

He can't go back. He knows he can't survive having to listen to Sonny explain why he felt the need to turn to Michael.

He raises his head and leans it against the back of the car seat and slams his hands against the steering wheel. The horn goes off…a loud piercing scream that joins the thunder and lightening.

Sonny's image floats in front of his sub consciousness. He sees him clearly….can almost smell his scent in the car. "I can't even damn you Sonny because no matter what…..I LOVE YOU."

* * *

Sonny's hands stop clutching at his head as the pain starts to ebb. He raises his head as he feels a hand on his shoulder.

His father is crouched in front of him with a worried expression. "I take it you didn't get to talk to Will."

"No."

"I stayed in the car like you asked, but then I saw Isaih coming in the building….I saw him running out a little bit ago so I thought I would come up and check on you."

"Will wouldn't open the door for me. When Isaih got here; he opened the door for me, but Will had already gotten out through the window. I tried to follow him….but I got a headache."

"I'm sorry Sonny…maybe Isaih will catch up with him."

"I hope so," Sonny says as he rubs the back of his head.

"Are they getting worse?"

Sonny nods his head yes.

"Let me take you to the hospital Sonny."

"NO! I told you….after I talk to Will…..after I get him back…..I'll do whatever he says." He looks up with despair in his eyes. "Being without him is worse than anything else dad…..I can't do it…I really can't….I need him…."

Justin signs in frustration. "Ok, we'll find him…but I hope you understand that I can't let you drive with the headaches and the dizzy spells. It's not safe for you or others."

Sonny looks down, "I know." He gets up and walks to the sofa. He picks up Will's jacket and brings it to rub against his face. "He left without his jacket….." Sonny says softly as he looks out the window. "It's raining hard…."

Justin doesn't answer him. He doesn't know what to say. He gets up and closes the window shut.

"Where are they dad? Maybe I should go outside and look for them…"

"Lets wait, we would have no idea where to start."

Sonny quickly turns when he hears footsteps coming into the apartment.

Isaih walks in…alone.

"Where is he?" Sonny's voice is full of anxiety.

"I'm sorry Sonny."

"Where is he?!"

"I chased him to his car; but he got in and took off before I could stop him."

"Why didn't you go after him?"

Isaih's eyes meet Sonny's. "Because he was already screeching and sliding on the pavement when he took off. I was afraid I would push him into an accident. We don't want that; right?"

"No," Sonny says as he walks away in frustration. He bends down to pick up one of AG's bibs. "Where is AG?" He turns to ask Isaih.

"Gabi came back today. Will took AG to her this afternoon."

Sonny nods his head and then licks his lips. "Isaih….was Will really here with some other guy?"

Isaih has already figured out that there is a lot he doesn't know. He doesn't regret his lie but he decides to tell Sonny the truth. "No Sonny. I knew you were awake and listening and I wanted to make you pay for hurting Will. Even if you didn't cheat on him…you hurt him. You should know Will well enough that he wouldn't ever turn to anyone else that quickly…he loves you."

Justin glares at Isaih. "That was unnecessary Isaih."

Isaih glares back. "You didn't see Will for the last twenty- four hours."

Justin opens his mouth to answer back; but Sonny stops him. "Stop dad…..I get it. He's right…believe me Isaih….I know I hurt him and it tore me up to do it….I was doing it for him and AG….but it turns out I am more selfish than I thought and I can't go through with it….I'm barely getting through a day without him…."

Isaih heads to the door. "Lets go back to the mansion. I can set the rest of the guys looking for him."

"Thanks Isaih."

* * *

Several hours later after arriving at the mansion Sonny is sleeping on the Kiriakis couch; Justin is sitting in the room looking at him.

Isaih walks up. "Would you like me to carry him to a bed?" he whispers.

Justin shakes his head no. "He'll only wake up as soon as you touch him. He is only half asleep….any luck with Will? We have to find him soon."

"Sorry…not yet."

"What's going on?'

"It's not my place to tell you."

Isaih's phone rings and Sonny's head snaps up.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles as he answers.

"Hey Garrett….are you sure it's him?...Yeah, that's his license plate…Is someone else nearby that can help you corner him?...Where are you?...You can try to…..damn it…..pull back!...pull back now!"

"What's going on?" Sonny is now standing in front of Isaih.

Isaih holds up a hand for him to wait. "Is he ok? Alright plan B….have everyone else come back."

Isaih hangs up and Sonny asks anxiously. "Tell me what happened!"

Isaih takes a breath and runs his fingers through his hair. "Garrett found him driving down Main street; but before he could corner him….Will figured out he was being followed….He sped up…..it's still raining hard out there…..he um…"

"He what!" Sonny snaps.

"He wasn't driving safely Sonny. So I had them pull back before he hurt himself."

"I'm going to kill him." Sonny growls.

Adrienne walks in with a plate. "Sonny you have to eat. You haven't had much today."

"No thanks mom. I'm not hungry." He turns to Isaih.

"I heard you say plan B. What's plan B?"

Isaih looks at the plate. "Eat your food and I'll tell you plan B. I promise you Will by tomorrow morning."

"Why not now?"

"Because my plan won't work right now."

"What is it?"

Isaih looks at the plate.

Sonny takes the plate from his mother and starts eating.

"Thank you Isaih," Adrienne says softly.

Sonny talks with his mouth full. "Plan B. What's plan B?"

Isaih sits down and watches Sonny eat. "Well plan A was to have one of the guys find him tonight and bring him back. I had them try the Salem Inn and the other hotels but he hadn't signed in and his car wasn't in any of the parking lots and well now I just don't think it's safe to push him anymore. So plan B is a little more complicated. First I have a question for you. Do you think Gabi will help you?"

"Yes," Sonny answers immediately because he knows she will.

"Ok, good. So we have Gabi call Will tomorrow morning and ask to see Will. She can tell him it is about AG. He'll come for that, I'm sure. She can't ask to meet him outside….once he sees you…well he's fast and he gets away like a freaken rabbit….he won't show up here, your place, or the coffee shop. The best place I can think of is the Pub. …it will also make more sense to him because she lives upstairs…..we can block the exits and you can have your chance to talk to him. Sonny bites his lip. "That's actually a great plan….it'll work…but….it's so public….."

Isaih shrugs, "it's the best plan that I can come up with that will work and be the fastest. You can always try to have him sit down with you or take him to Gabi's room upstairs."

Sonny nods his head and worries his hands. "What about tonight? Can we call Gabi tonight? Lets do it tonight."

Isaih sits back, "first off, the Pub is closed….two Gabi and the baby are probably asleep and lastly…..Will's been through enough today…give him a chance to cool down …to be in a better frame of mind…..you'll have a better chance."

"But ….it's raining," Sonny says lamely.

"He'll be fine Sonny. You can go back to taking care of him tomorrow…."

Sonny puts the plate down and walks away. Justin follows him and puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "You ok Sonny?"

"Another night without him. I'm not sure I have it in me."

"Yes, you do son. Now, go upstairs and get some sleep. You need to rest so that tomorrow you can convince him to forgive you."

Sonny turns around. "Do you think he'll forgive me?"

"He loves you….give him the truth and yes….I think he'll forgive you."

* * *

Will speeds off into the night; he looks behind him to make sure he is not being followed. He thinks about going to the Salem Inn or one of the other hotels in Salem; but he knows that if Isaih is now helping Sonny…they'll be looking there. He heads to Salem U and parks behind the library. There's enough light from the lamp posts to keep his demons at bay. The rain is still coming down hard and it's cold. His shirt is still slightly damp and his jacket is at Isaih's.

He looks in the backseat to see if there is anything that he can use. Sonny had helped him clean up his car last week so it is pretty clean.

There's a light brown sweeter on the floor. He picks it up as he climbs into the back seat. The sweeter is Sonny's. He uses it to cover his torso and Sonny's scent still clings to the sweeter.

Will shivers and burrows into the seat and tries to cover himself as much as possible. It's so freaken cold tonight….."Sonny would keep me warm," he mutters into the night.

He buries his face in the sweeter and lets Sonny's scent fill his nostrils. He forces himself to forget about Michael and what he's going to do…where he's going to go next….if only for a few seconds…he needs those few seconds…..He closes his eyes and imagines Sonny's arms around him. There's a crack of thunder….the rain pounds on his car but he doesn't hear it…..right now…right now his head is on Sonny's chest and all he can hear is Sonny's heartbeat lulling him to sleep. He can't think about what he'll do tomorrow…right now he's too busy trying to get through a night alone…

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The room is quiet…too quiet. Sonny reaches over to bring Will closer to him; his eyes snap open when there is only empty space next to him.

He sits up and the last several days come rushing back to him. "Will…" he whispers with bone deep anguish. His phone is on the nightstand. He knows it's useless; but he checks it anyway. There is nothing from Will…not one single text or call….he can't help it…he texts him one more time…because he needs him to know…..

**_"I love u. I miss u."_**

He gets up and starts to pace the room. It's early…too early…well not that early he reasons…He is about to call Gabi when there is a soft knock on the bedroom door. He walks over and opens the door to find his father standing there.

"I heard you moving around," he admits.

"I…I was just about to call Gabi."

"It's too early Sonny."

"Not that early," Sonny argues. "I'll text her so that if she is asleep; it won't wake her."

Justin lifts a small duffel bag in his hand. "I used your keys and went to your place to grab you a change of clothes; I hope you don't mind. Why don't you shower, shave and get dressed. You'll feel better and after you are ready…you can text Gabi."

Sonny nods his head and takes the bag. "Thanks dad. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm your father. It's my job….but you're welcome." Justin turns to leave.

"Dad…"

"Yes Sonny."

"You do your job way better than most other dads."

Justin smiles, "thank you son."

Sonny turns around and heads to the bathroom. He showers and shaves in record time; getting dressed quickly and then picking up his phone. He texts Gabi…

**_"Hi, are u up? Can u text me back?"_**

**_"Hi Sonny. What's up?"_**

**_"Can I please come over? I need a huge favor."_**

**_"Sure."_**

**_"Thanks. I'm on my way."_**

Sonny puts his phone away, opens the door and goes downstairs. Justin and Adrienne are sitting down waiting for him.

"Sonny….would you like some breakfast?" Adrienne asks.

"No thanks mom."

Adrienne wants to argue but she knows she won't win this fight. It has been a long time since she has been able to convince her son to do anything he doesn't want to do.

"I texted Gabi. She was up and I asked if I could come over to talk to her. She said yes. Can you take me dad?"

"Sure, let me just call Isaih. He's going to drive us and come with us. I think it's a good idea. We will probably need him."

"Ok."

"I want to come too," Adrienne joins in.

Sonny licks his bottom lip. "Mom, could you please wait here? The more people are there…well the harder it will be. Dad will call you …right dad?"

"Yes. I'll call you hun."

Adrienne tightly smiles. "Of course; whatever you want Sonny."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

Gabi opens the door to her apartment to find Sonny fidgeting in her doorway. She looks behind him and sees Justin and Isaih; she turns confused eyes to Sonny.

"We'll wait for you out here," Justin says with a smile.

Sonny walks through the doorway; carrying Will's jacket in his hand.

"Hi Gabi, how's your mom?"

Gabi closes the door behind him. "Much better; thank you. Now tell me what is going on."

"I need a favor."

"Yeah, you said that already. Is this about Will? I could tell that something was wrong yesterday when he dropped off Ari but he didn't want to talk about it. He just brushed me off."

"Yeah, it is about Will. I messed up….big time….and he won't talk to me. "

"Wow, what did you do? It would have to be serious for him not even want to talk to you."

"It's personal Gabi, but you know I love him."

"Yes, I do know that. So what do you need from me?"

"I need you to call him and ask him to meet you downstairs. Tell him it's about AG….he'll come….I know he will and then I'll have a chance to talk to him."

Gabi looks down at her hands. "Wow Sonny…you're asking me to lie to him. I really don't want to do that; he's my friend."

"Please Gabi. This is important. I wouldn't ask you if I could think of another way."

"Ok…..hold on…..let me text him and see if he will answer. If I call him and he hears my voice; he might figure out I am up to something."

"Ok, thanks Gabi."

Gabi grabs her phone from her desk. **_"Will, R U there?"_**

* * *

The early morning sun shines into the car; waking Will up from a restless sleep. He stretches and grabs at Sonny's sweeter that starts to slip off of him.

He hears the ding of his phone announcing a text and he goes to check it. His battery is running low and he frowns that he doesn't have his charger. He sees a text from Sonny and ignores it. The new one is from Gabi.

**_"Will, R U there?"_**

**_"Yeah, I'm here. Battery running low though."_**

**_"Can you come meet me? It's about Ari."_**

**_"Is she ok?"_**

**_"Yes."_**

**_"Of course. Where? When?"_**

**_"The Pub. It opens in 15 min."_**

**_"I'll see u in 30 min."_**

Will puts down his phone and runs his fingers through his hair. His hands come down to rub his face; his stubble rough against his hands. "Sonny loves to rub against my stubble," he thinks.

He growls into the silent car, "Damn it! Stop it Will! You can't care about what Sonny likes anymore! He doesn't like your stubble anymore you idiot. He is probably rubbing against Michael's stubble right about now."

He needs some hot coffee….to wake him up and warm him up at the same time.

He starts his car and starts to head to the Pub. It's not raining anymore and the new day taunts him with its beauty. The sky is bright, blue and clear….with the crispness of a new day after the rain has washed all the nastiness from the day before away. But he knows better….he knows that later in the day…..another cold, dreary, dark night will come….another night where he will have to try and figure out how to survive through the lonely endless hours of the night.

His hands tighten on the steering wheel. He needs coffee; he reminds himself. He has time so he stops at a gas station. The coffee is bitter; but he can't wait for the Pubs and stopping at Common Grounds is not an option.

He gets back in his car and makes his way through the streets….trying not to think about the one person he can't seem to stop thinking about. The one person who haunted him through the night….and who is following him into the light of day.

* * *

"Ok…..he said he would be here in thirty minutes. The Pub opens in fifteen minutes. So that works out."

"Thanks Gabi."

Sonny hears AG babbling in her crib in the corner and walks over. He picks her up and she gives him a slobbery kiss on the cheek. "Hey baby girl. I missed you." He hugs her to him and whispers in her ear. "I'm sorry I hurt daddy, but I'll fix this…I'm going to do my best to fix this…..wish me luck…."

"Come on Sonny…..bring her with you. You look like you need some coffee…I'll make you some downstairs; while we wait."

Sonny follows her out the door; Justin and Isaih are leaning against the hallway wall. They all greet each other and Sonny fills them in on Will being on his way. They then all go downstairs.

Gabi serves them all coffee and goes about helping to get the Pub ready to open.

The door to the Pub opens and people start to come in.

"Will's not here yet," Sonny says worriedly to Gabi.

"Give him time. I'm going to take Ari upstairs. I have a feeling that maybe that might be for the best."

"Thank you," Sonny, Justin and Isaih all say at the same time.

She smiles, "sure."

She then kisses Sonny on the cheek. "Fix this…."

"I'll try my hardest."

"Good luck then." She takes Ari from his arms and walks upstairs.

"I'll take this back exit," Isaih decides.

"I'll take the front," Justin comments as he moves towards the front.

"And I'll just wait here." Sonny mutters at the bar.

He tries to compose himself; a fake mask of calmness that cracks apart with every second that passes.

His eyes are glued to the door. An elderly gentleman in a grey coat comes in slowly…two young college ages girls come in giggling…two guys coming in from the docks…..a couple snuggling together in each other's arms stroll in…and finally Will…..

Will walks in and the first thing he sees is Sonny's brown eyes on him…..they pull him in as soon as he walks into the room. He stills and then quickly reacts and turns to leave but Justin is standing in front of the door.

So Will heads to the back. Sonny grabs him by his shirt. "Just give me five minutes….let me explain….." Sonny pleads.

Will twists away. He won't even look at Sonny anymore. "I can't listen to you explain why you're with him. Don't ask me to."

Sonny races after him and gets in front of him again. "I love you. I know you know that and I know you love me. Sit down with me for five minutes. Our love deserves that."

Will turns away again. "You killed my love…."

"Don't say that!"

"You cheated on me."

"No, I didn't."

"You can't take it back Sonny. I saw you. I heard you…." Will's eyes are empty…his voice void of any emotion.

"I'm asking you to let me explain. Sit down with me….Please!" Sonny says in a panic.

"No, I don't want to hear your explanations ."

"You promised me you would remember that I love you…..that you would always believe that." Sonny is now grasping at anything that will help him.

Will has a burst of emotion and throws a chair out of his way; the two young girls scurrying out of the way. "You don't get to remind me of my promises; when you've broken yours! "

Will then tries to leave out the back and gets blocked by Isaih.

"I thought you were on my side Isaih."

"I am. I think you should listen to him."

"I can't."

"You owe him that much. You owe yourself that much Will."

"I don't owe him anything …..not anymore."

"So you're going to throw it all away?"

"I didn't throw anything away…..remember?….he did."

The customers and the few waiters there are all staring and Will heads to the front door to try and get past Justin. Sonny grabs him from behind. "I'm not letting you leave Will. I'm not giving up on us that easily." Sonny growls.

"I'm not giving you a choice Sonny." He pushes Sonny away and makes for the back again; trying to get away from him.

Isaih decides to take action and comes up to wrap his arms around Will.

"Isaih, if you care about me. Please let me go. I can't do this."

"I'm doing this….I'm here …..because I do care about you."

Justin walks up to Sonny. "Just tell him Sonny. I know you wanted privacy; but privacy is not going to come today."

Sonny straightens up and shouts across the room. "Will !"

The room quiets even more…..to a dead silence. Will can hear his own harsh breathing.

"I have a brain tumor." Sonny says loudly, abruptly, without thought.

Will stops breathing….his eyes fall to the ground and his body simply doesn't know how to react. Isaih's arms tighten around him as Will leans against him.

Sonny clears his throat, looks around the room and takes a couple of steps towards Will. "That day at the coffee house….a nurse didn't call to tell me I was low on iron. I don't even know what the symptoms are for low iron…Dr. Jonas called to tell me he had found an abnormality and he wanted me to come in for an MRI. I didn't tell you because I didn't think it was a big deal. I didn't want you to worry…. The next day….when I didn't come home until late….I ….I had the MRI and Dr. Jonas told me they had found a brain tumor. "

"And you didn't tell me?" Will croaks out the question.

"He told me that I had to have a biopsy to find out more about it….that if and when they removed it….that at either point….I could lose my sight, speech, movement, have seizures …or die…and if I did nothing …..the same things could happen…"

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK I SHOULD KNOW! YOU SAID WE WERE PARTNERS! " Will screams; now angry.

Sonny is now hopeful that he now at least sees anger in Will's eyes; that his voice holds anger in it. It is at least an emotion; his eyes are no longer empty.

"I didn't want to see you saddled with having to take care of me or watch me die. I also had AG to consider. Gabi left her with us because she knew she couldn't take care of her mom and AG. I did it for you and her."

"You did what?! You turned to him?! No, no you were with him before….You're lying to me again!"

Sonny rushes to Will and tries to touch him. "No, I'm not!"

"Don't touch me after you've touched him!" Will pushes Sonny away and blindly turns around. He bumps into the bar and grabs the pitcher of water. He angrily throws it against the wall.

"Will….there was no Michael! The first time; I really was joking. The guy you saw; his name is Eddie and I paid him to pretend to be someone named Michael and make you believe I was cheating on you with him."

Will angrily shakes his head no.

Will is not believing him and Sonny is beyond panicked now. "I can call him! He'll tell you the truth! I didn't ever cheat on you! I swear! It was the only way I could think of to save you from me. The only way I thought you would leave me. Except …before you left that day….I …I realized exactly what a selfish bastard I am….because I regretted it then and there…..I can't do it…I can't live without you…..not even if I only live for a little while longer. I need you back….I can't breathe right without …..I can't sleep right without you. This tumor won't kill me…living without you will do me in first…"

Will turns around and looks at Sonny. The whole room is staring at them; watching the story unfold …..waiting to see what Will will say or do…but he is silent and still…his blue eyes not giving anything away…

To be continued…..


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sonny's body begins to tremble. "Oh God, I've lost him," he thinks.

"He's telling you the truth." Justin says into the quiet room.

The elderly man in the grey coat slowly walks up to stand in front of Will. Waiting…with only the patience that age can give you; for Will to look at him.

Will's eyes eventually meet the old man's eyes.

"This is none of my business; but I'm old so I will take the liberties that that sometimes brings. I know this is odd coming thing from an old man like me; but trust me when I tell you I know this to be all too true….Life is short…..too short."

The old man softly nods his head to Sonny. "As what he just told you proves….it can be taken away in the blink of an eye….it can change irrevocably….moments….people….can and will slip through your fingertips….you're angry…"

He looks at Sonny pointedly and turns back to Will…."and you have a right to be…but don't hold on to that anger so long that you will regret it."

His old leathery hand takes Will's hand and he squeezes tightly; with the strength of the young man he once was. Will squeezes back lightly, imperceptibly…..so that only the old man knows because he feels it.

The old man's eyes soften, he turns , picks up his coffee from the table and walks out of the Pub as slowly as he walked in.

With his exit; the Pub seems to come alive again. People try to go back to their conversations and food. They look out of the corner of their eyes to try and catch the end of the story but trying to give them their privacy.

Sonny takes a step towards Will.

Will side steps him and goes over to stand in front of Justin. "You knew?"

Justin's eyes go to Sonny; who is only a few steps behind Will.

"Tell him he can answer my questions Sonny." Will angrily growls.

"I'll answer your questions," Sonny softly answers.

"I want him to answer my questions."

"Why?" Sonny asks.

"Because I am too pissed off to listen to you right now."

"Answer him dad."

Will looks at Justin. "Lets go outside," Will suggests.

As they start walking; Sonny stops them. "Wait." He wants to know what's going on…..what Will's questions are. What if he walks away and leaves…

Will turns and glares.

Sonny swallows…withers underneath Will's look. He has never looked at him like that. He goes to the bar and grabs Will's jacket. He offers it to Will. "It's cold outside," he says lamely.

Will looks at the jacket, turns and walks out the door; leaving Sonny holding the jacket.

Justin solemnly walks out the door after Will.

Sonny's hand falls to his side. Isaih walks up to him.

"He's not going to forgive me. I had convinced myself that he would; that I just had to explain and tell him the truth."

"Give him time Sonny. You just dumped a lot on his lap at once. His head has to be spinning…"

Sonny looks up at Isaih. "Would you forgive me?"

Isaih thinks about lying to make Sonny feel better but he decides on the truth. "Probably not….but I'm not Will and Will….well Will is capable of a lot more than I am."

* * *

Justin walks up to Will; who is standing with his hands braced against the wall.

"I wish there was a Michael and Sonny had cheated on me and the rest wasn't true."

"I'm sorry Will. This is our truth and we have to deal with it."

"I'm so freaken scared and angry that I can't think!" Will snarls.

"I'm sorry. I know this is a lot to throw at you."

Will drops his hands and turns to Justin. "He told you?"

"No, I found out by accident. That day Daniel called him; he happened to come by the coffee house. You and I were there. I happened to overhear him talking to Sonny about the MRI."

"I never saw Dr. Jonas that day. So….you were with him at the MRI?"

"Well, I didn't give him a choice after I found out about it. He didn't want me with him though, so I waited outside for him."

"He was alone …." Will says softly.

"No," Justin shakes his head. "You and AG were with him. He said that he thought of you both the whole time and time flew by because of it."

"Thank you for telling me that."

"It's the truth."

Will shivers and he rubs his hands down his arms. Justin smiles, "maybe you should have taken that jacket."

Will ignores the comment. "So you were with him when Dr. Jonas told him?"

"Yes."

"What did he say? What are his chances? What comes next?"

"Daniel said that the tumor is small and that is good. But we don't know how fast it is growing. He wanted Sonny to schedule a biopsy right away with the specialist he consulted with. He said the biopsy was the only way to know what kind of tumor it is, if it's cancerous…it's the only way to know what comes next."

"So when is the biopsy scheduled for?"

"Sonny refused to schedule it or to even consider to have one for that matter."

"What!"

"I tried to convince him, but I think he was afraid of the risks and then he had his brilliant idea to save you and then all he could think of was getting you back. He told me if he got you back ….he would do whatever you wanted. If you wanted him to have the biopsy them he'd have it. So I focused on helping him find you …because you were my best shot at saving him."

Will looks down. He remembers what the old man said about not holding on to his anger so long that people could slip through his fingers and right now it feels like he doesn't have a lot of time.

"You know Will…one of the things I've always admired about you is your ability to forgive people and understand where they're coming from…..sometimes even when it's not in your best interest. If there was ever a time that I was grateful for that ability…it is now…because I don't think Sonny was lying…..without you….he won't fight…..he won't stand a chance…he'll die."

Will looks down at the concrete floor silently…broodingly.

"I know you love him," Justin says softly.

Will's gaze stays down. "That was never a question. It isn't one now. Love isn't enough to describe how I feel about him….."

"But can you forgive him…..can you forgive him now?"

Will looks up. "So he said he would do would do whatever I said; huh?"

Justin smiles, "yes…that's what he said."

"Ok, then I guess we are going to the hospital next."

"I think we need to call and make an appointment first Will."

Will's eyes set as he stares at Justin. "You are Justin Kiriakis and I'm a Brady….Aunt Kayla is chief of staff….I think between us we can try and get something done today. Don't you?"

Justin's smile widens. "Remind me at Christmas to put something extra in your stocking."

Will's eyes soften just a bit. "I want him. I just want him with me." Will turns and walks into the Pub.

Isaih is waiting with Sonny at the bar.

Sonny is chewing his bottom lip raw and Will fights to stop himself from walking over and pulling it to safety with his thumb or better yet kissing it out of danger. He clears his throat. "Lets go."

"Where are we going?" Sonny asks.

"The hospital…we're going to get that biopsy done."

"No. wait….um….we have to call and schedule one…we can't just show up."

"Sure we can. Watch us."

"I'm not ready," Sonny breathes.

"Your dad told me; you said you would do what I said about this."

Sonny's eyes turn to his father; who raises an eyebrow to challenge him.

Sonny clears his throat. "I said that….if I got you back….I would do whatever you wanted about this…do I…do I have you back?"

Will's eyes are shuttered….withholding….."yes….. now lets go."

Sonny walks forward; needing Will's touch…his arms…but Will steps away.

Sonny's eyes are confused as he silently questions Will. But Will ignores the silent question and turns to Justin. "Can you take him?" I'll meet you there. I want to have my car with me."

"Of course." Justin assures him.

"I'll come with you," Sonny stubbornly says to Will.

"No, I'll meet you there," Will counters.

"Why can't I ride with you?"

"Because I'm still pissed off at you and I don't want to say something I'll regret."

"Let me ride with you. You can say whatever you want. I won't care," Sonny whispers.

"No," Will says with finality.

Sonny raises Will's jacket. "Put the jacket on. It's cold outside, " he says with frustration.

"No, " Will says petulantly.

"You said we're back together. Swear to God Will; you walk out that door without this jacket and I'm tackling you to the ground and putting it on for you…."

Will looks at Sonny and licks his lips. He slowly raises his hand, takes the jacket and puts it on.

Something inside Sonny calms down, quiets…..falls into place.

"I'll meet you at the hospital," Will says softly as he walks away.

Justin turns to Isaih and Sonny. "I'll meet you at the car in a few minutes."

He chases after Will. "Will !"

Will turns, "yes."

"Thank you."

Will doesn't say anything.

"Will…I know you have a right to be angry; but I don't know how much more he can take right now. He's been through a lot."

Will turns and starts walking away. "So have I, " he answers over his shoulder. He walks to his car and quietly gets in. He turns on the car, switches the radio on and turns the volume up as high as it will go. Then he closes his eyes as tears start falling and he screams….he screams with all the fear, pain and hurt in his heart. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He pounds on the steering wheel and looks up at the sky through his windshield. "NO! NO! NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING HIM! I WON'T LET YOU! DAMN IT ! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! NOT HIM! YOU HEAR ME! NOT HIM ! YOU TAKE ME, BUT YOU LEAVE HIM THE FUCK ALONE! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His voice is hoarse as he wipes at his tears. He bangs his head against the back of the car seat and screams again. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He takes a shuddering, gasping breath; lowers the music and puts the car in gear. He starts driving towards the hospital; but there is nothing he can do about the tears running down his face.

* * *

Justin had been on the phone the whole time during the car ride to the hospital. He had pushed his name, weight and power…had even used Kayla Brady's name to get the specialist to see Sonny today. When Isaih drops them off at the front of the hospital; Sonny sullenly walks out of the car. He looks around for Will and impatiently starts to pace.

"Lets go inside Sonny," Justin suggests.

"No, I want to wait for him out here. You go inside. We'll meet you in the lobby…please dad."

Justin nods his head and walks in.

Ten long minutes pass by before Will shows up. Sonny looks at his face and his hands come to hold Will on either side of his face. Will tries to twist away but Sonny's hold is like a vise.

"You've been crying."

Will averts his eyes, "yes."

"Look at me."

Will refuses to do as Sonny asks.

"Why? Why exactly were you crying?"

Will won't answer.

Sonny grabs Will's hand and pulls him to the side of the building; behind some bushes and trees until he feels like they have some privacy.

"Look at me! Please look at me!"

Will looks up slowly; his eyes a swirl of emotions.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Will. I thought I was doing what was best for you."

"What about what was best for you? You just decided to give up Sonny? How could that be what was best for me…for us? "

"I thought-"

"You weren't thinking! Because AG and I can help you beat this. We **_ARE_** going to beat this!"

"I guess I just thought of everything bad and I didn't think about any other possibilities; I was overwhelmed. So I did what I thought was best for you and AG."

Will glares. "That was very arrogant of you. You fucked up. You fucked up big time."

Sonny remembers Uncle Victor's conversation and winces. "Yes, it was arrogant of me and yes I fucked up big time."

Will doesn't know what to feel anymore….what he should feel…..he runs his fingers through his hair…..and tries to look away…but he can't. Thinking he had lost Sonny to someone else had been painful….a physical pain that had left him unable to move as he curled up in bed…..a mental pain that didn't allow him to think…..a metaphysical pain that transcended everything else…but to lose him in death…that was a pain that was unimaginable….unthinkable…

"Will."

"Yeah."

"I was scared out of my mind. I am scared out of my mind and I love you and AG so much…. I thought I was putting you first….taking care of AG takes a lot and I couldn't see how you could take care of her and me by yourself if you had to…."

"I wouldn't be by myself you idiot…there's Gabi…your parents….my parents…the rest of our families…friends….we're not alone Sonny…."

"I felt alone at the time…like I was drowning and I just didn't want to drag you down with me."

Will's voice is soft. "You wouldn't have had to go through this alone if you had come to me with the truth from the start; with the MRI. "

"I know….I wasn't thinking straight and I don't know how else to say I'm sorry." Sonny says with obvious feeling.

Will's eyes flicker down. " I would rather fight not to drown with you at my side than swim alone."

"Will?"

"Yeah."

"How long are you going to stay mad at me?"

Will takes a deep breath. "I don't know."

"Do you think you could maybe hurry up? Because I'm supposed to go in that hospital and have that biopsy today. I'm scared. I don't think I can walk in there alone."

"You're not alone." Will says softly.

"Yes, I am. I'm alone until I really have you back. I need your arms around me so that I can feel you with me. So that I know we're really ok and that I truly have you back."

Will's eyes flicker back up to Sonny's eyes. Will can see the fear in his eyes….he can also see the regret …..the hope and the love that he himself needs so badly. But damn it, he has a right to be angry!

Sonny's voice cracks and his eyes water. "Please Will. I need you to hold me…..hold me in your arms."

To be continued…..


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Will is angry…more angry than he ever remembers being. He is also terrified…more terrified than he ever remembers being. This is worse than even the kidnapping or Julian or anything else.

He looks at Sonny and even though he is angry and terrified….his life makes so much more sense than it did this morning. This morning what he thought he knew and what he thought was real conflicted and made him doubt everything about his life. But right now in this moment he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt….he feels to his very soul that Sonny loves him.

The one thing that overshadows the anger and terror is **_that_** and his own love for Sonny. That love is enough to let go of everything else right now….

He raises his arms ….and opens them and Sonny flies at him; almost knocking him down. Will staggers ; closes his arms around Sonny and squeezes him tight. "You were never alone Son. You will never be alone."

"I love you Will."

"I love you too Boo."

Sonny's hands open Will's jacket and he starts working on the buttons of Will's shirt. He just needs to …Oh god yes….he signs as his hands and arms slide around Will's bare torso…feeling his warmth…his strength…and his realness.

They hold on tightly and hold each other…..remind each other…..reassure each other …..of what they have.

Sonny starts kissing Will's collarbone and his hands start moving.

"Wait…wait!" Will stops Sonny.

"What?" Sonny asks annoyed.

"Sonny….we're outside."

"So what? Do you see anyone else around?"

Will looks around, sees no one and something small in him snaps. He presses Sonny to the wall of the building as his lips take possession. He's not gentle or soft…he's harsh….Sonny can still taste his anger. Will's fingers pull on Sonny's hair; tangling in the silky thickness and keeping him in place.

Sonny moans; his hands are sliding down the curve of Will's back…yes…..these are his loose jeans….his fingers start to slip past the waist line of his pants…under his boxers…they both softly moan into their kiss…..

"Sonny? Will?" Justin's voice comes from not too far away.

Will springs away from Sonny. "Damn it. I knew this wasn't a good idea," he mutters.

Sonny smiles, "We'll be right there dad." Sonny calls out distractedly. He then starts to button Will's shirt back up. "I still think it was a great idea."

Justin comes in through the trees and clears his throat as he sees Sonny dressing Will. "Ummm…sorry guys. I got worried."

Will is a deep red as he swats at Sonny's hands and tries to finish buttoning his shirt.

"I'm sorry," Will mumbles.

Justin's hand lays on Will's arm. "My son is smiling….you have nothing to be sorry for."

Will looks away uncomfortably and settles his gaze on Sonny. "Lets go inside." He takes Sonny's hand and pulls until they get to the double doors of the hospital.

Sonny stops and looks at Will; giving him his most convincing look. "Are you sure this can't wait until tomorrow?"

Will slips his arm around Sonny's waist and kisses his cheek. "I'm positive."

Sonny leans into him; his own arm tight around Will's waist as they walk into the hospital.

* * *

Will growls at Sonny. "Stop it!"

Sonny's face is angry as he growls back. "I don't understand why I have to get in hospital clothes and lie in a hospital bed if the biopsy isn't for another four hours!"

"Because the nurse said you have to," Will growls back.

Sonny licks his lips and comes up close to Will. "Please Will….lets go to Isaih's and get AG's and your stuff back home. We'll be back in plenty of time."

"No Sonny. Listen if it means that much to you. You can do what the nurse said and I'll go to Isaih's to move the stuff back….ok?"

"Sonny grabs at Will's hand. "No. That's not what I want."

Will squeezes Sonny's hand. "Ok then. How about we compromise? I promise as soon as you get out of here. We'll both go to Isaih's and take AG's and my stuff back home…ok?"

"I like my idea better," Sonny mumbles.

Nurse Maxine comes up to them. "Ok….your paperwork is in order."

Sonny looks at her. "Maxine….are they going to put me out for the biopsy?"

"No honey. They are only going to give you general anesthesia. You'll be awake during the whole thing. They'll be doing an open MRI to help them see what they're doing. Don't worry; they'll explain it to you before they get started."

"Thanks," Sonny's voice trails off.

"Let me just call for a wheelchair and we'll take you to your room."

Sonny turns and glares. "No wheelchair. I can walk."

"I'm sorry. It's hospital policy."

"Maxine, could I speak to you for one little minute….um over there?" Will points to the side.

"Of course."

Sonny won't let go of Will's hand. "I'll be right back."

Sonny lets go and Maxine and Will walk to the side . "Sorry about that. He's a little upset."

"I understand Will; no need to apologize."

"Um well…..you see Sonny doesn't want to be here at all….and he wants to leave and come back later….like right before the biopsy ….so I'm having a hard time getting him to stay….and well is there any way that you could possibly let that room number slip…and then Sonny and I could take a stroll while we wait for that wheelchair of course…..and we could just happen to end up at his room while on that stroll….please…please….please Maxine."

Maxine laughs, "You know that guy of yours is very lucky that you look so adorable when you beg."

"I will continue to beg if it helps," Will smiles.

Maxine smiles back. "Well, you know I am always a stickler for hospital policy. I mean I would never do anything against the rules," she widens her eyes.

She then winks, "you know room 506 has a great view and I happen to know it's a little more spacious than some of the other rooms. It is usually reserved for special people. "

"Really?" Will's smile widens.

"Yes, really. Now tell Sonny that I'm going to go ask for a wheelchair so that he can be taken to his room."

Will kisses Maxine's cheek. "Thank you Maxine. I'll do that."

He walks back to Sonny; who smiles. "Are you getting me out of here?"

Will makes a face. "Do you really believe that?"

"No," Sonny pouts.

"Where's your dad?" Will asks as he gently pulls Sonny to the elevator.

"He and Isaih went to go pick up my mom. I told dad he could tell Uncle Victor what is going on; so he might show up too."

Will gently guides Sonny off the elevator, he looks at the sign on the wall and takes a right. "Is that a bad thing?"

"I guess not….Will, where are we going?" Are you looking for some privacy? Because we just passed a couple of very viable places."

"Didn't you have enough with your dad walking in on us?"

"My dad did not walk in on us?"

"You were buttoning my shirt up when he walked up and your hand was going in my pants when we heard his voice…yep…he walked in on us."

"We weren't naked or like on top of each other."

"Please stop Sonny…that thought could give me nightmares."

"Me naked would give you nightmares." Sonny asks with a playful pained voice.

"Stop it, you know what I mean."

"Well, there is always my idea of going home for a couple of hours. No one would walk in on us there."

"Sonny!"

"What?" Sonny asks innocently.

"Stop."

"Why? I have great ideas." Sonny grins.

Will's eyes widen.

"Ok well…when I'm thinking straight and not being stupid…..I have great ideas."

Will stops and opens the door to a room. "Room 506….your room…for now."

"Oh, so you got her to agree to not make me use the wheelchair."

"Not exactly…she just told me this room had a great view and you and I happened to take a stroll and ended up here. There is probably a candy stripper looking for you downstairs with a wheelchair."

"Poor thing finally gave up looking and took the wheelchair back," Maxine says as she walks in the room. "I wondered where you two had gone off to."

Sonny smiles at her, "thank you."

"For what?" She hands Sonny a hospital gown and pants. "Change, you can put your clothes in that closet over there."

"Now?" Sonny asks.

"Yes, now."

"But-"

Maxine arches a brow.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'll be back later to start an IV and get you ready." She says as she walks out.

Will takes off his jacket and drops it over a chair. He walks over to Sonny and takes off his jacket for him. When Will starts to unbutton Sonny's shirt; Sonny stops him. "I can do it."

"I know. When did that ever stop me before?"

They get Sonny dressed in the hospital pants and gown; fold his clothes and put them in the closet. Sonny climbs on the bed and calls out. "Come here."

Will looks at the door.

Sonny grins. "I'm not going to jump your bones. I just want you with me."

Will grins back as he walks over and sits down next to Sonny. "Hey, what's wrong with my bones?"

Sonny lies back on the bed; it's raised, so he's reclining back. He pulls Will to him. Will's back to his chest. "Nothing….you're perfect."

Will relaxes as Sonny's arms go around him.

"Will?"

"Yeah."

"Where did you go last night? Where did you sleep? I was so worried."

"I slept in my car. I parked at the Salem U parking lot behind the library. They always leave the light on the lamp posts…"

"You must have been cold. "

"I little, but at least it wasn't dark."

"I'm glad it wasn't dark."

"But it was lonely." Will says as his hands trail over Sonny's leg.

"Yeah, it was a cold lonely night …the last couple of nights….the last couple of days…I felt like I was in the darkest…..coldest void…..and only you could bring me warmth and light…..but I couldn't find you…"

"Sonny…"

"Ummm."

"What happened after Dr. Jonas told you?"

Sonny shrugs his shoulders. "I just ran out. I didn't want to believe it …so I ran and I ran …trying to make it go away…disappear….until I ended up at the church….I went in and then I couldn't seem to not face it. It was there in front of me I didn't know what to do. I did talk to Uncle Victor….he found me there…..he walked up as I was lighting a flame to one of the candles…."

Will's breathing quickens. He is not even aware that he whispers, "the flame…."

Sonny tightens his arms. "It's fine Will."

"What?"

"The frozen flame you gave me. It's fine. It has a tiny little chip on one corner, but it's fine."

"I'm sorry," Will says softly.

"It's ok; I understand." Sonny says as he rubs Will's arm.

He kisses Will's neck and Will tenses. Being in bed like this with him reminds Will of their last time together.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Will says softly.

Sonny runs his hand up and down Will's navel; feeling his warmth through his shirt. Will tries to get up; but Sonny's hold tightens as he hugs him to him. "Please don't," Sonny pleads in a whisper.

Will stills and leans back on Sonny's chest.

"Talk to me Will."

Will's fingers play with the bed's remote. "Our…our last time together..."

"Yeah." Sonny prompts as he runs his fingers through Will's hair.

Will's eyes focus on the little round buttons of the remote….the red lines around each circle…..the letters that make up words that he can't read right now…..

"Will…."

Will's hand squeezes the white box in a tight grip. "You said it wasn't a ….a pity fuck."

"You say that one more time and I'll make you pay Will Horton." Sonny growls in his ear.

Will is still and quiet.

"It wasn't Will." Sonny says almost too harshly.

"I know." Will says. "But you also said that it wasn't goodbye."

Will's eyes are drawn to Sonny's left hand which is softly rubbing Will's belly.

"It wasn't goodbye." Sonny assures him.

"Then…..what was it?"

Sonny sits up and turns Will to him. He lifts his face so that they are looking into each other's eyes. "It was beautiful and amazing….and mind boggling and soul shattering and fucken indescribable…."

Will is quiet.

"Right Will?"

"Yes, it was all that." Will's eyes pierce Sonny's. "But you know what I mean Son."

Sonny's head falls forward so that their foreheads are touching. "It was me trying to make you believe that I loved you more than anything in the world. It was me trying to give you everything …It was me proving to you that there would never be anyone else for me like you. It was me trying to make you doubt what I knew I was about to do…. It was me begging you to remember me." Sonny finishes brokenly.

Will's hands go up to cradle Sonny on either side of his face. "I didn't need….I don't need anything to remember you. It would be impossible to forget you. "

He wraps his arms around Sonny and rubs his stubbly cheek against Sonny's clean shaven one.

"Do you regret that night? Do you regret saying yes to me?" Sonny asks.

"No."

"You said you would do it again." Sonny moans softly as he rubs his jaw against Will's stubble.

Will smiles, pulls back and leans in to touch his lips to Sonny's. "With you….only with you."

"Fuck yeah…only with me….unless you want to be responsible for me castrating some bastard."

Will chuckles.

"Go ahead and laugh….I'm not joking." Sonny says as he kisses him back.

Sonny raises his head, licks his lips…..his fingers tracing the still visible hickey on Will's neck.

Will's eyes grow big and he jumps out of the bed before Sonny can stop him. "It's still there?!" Will asks loudly as his hand goes to his throat.

"You haven't seen it?" Sonny grins.

"I've had other things on my mind," he says as he sprints to the mirror on the wall.

"Hickeys don't go away in two days Will. Well, definitely….not mine," he boasts.

"Oh God…" he walks over and grabs his jacket. "How long is it going to last?" he asks Sonny.

Sonny gets out of bed. "I don't know…but don't cover it up….please."

Will touches it. "What about your parents…and well everyone else… I don't even have a turtle neck on….if I keep the jacket on…they won't be able to see it…."

"No one will say anything..." Sonny wraps him in a hug.

" But they'll look…..and I'll know…."

"It's faint…" Sonny tries to convince him.

"No, it's not," Will grumbles.

"Ok, well it's not…but I love seeing it and I have a brain tumor and it would make me happy."

"I cannot believe you just used your brain tumor to get your way."

"Well, damn it…it should be good for something…." Sonny smiles.

"I can't believe you!"

"Please Will….you look really hot…and I could focus on it during the biopsy…it'll help…I promise."

Will raises an eyebrow. "You want to focus on my hickey as they are doing the biopsy?"

"Yes," Sonny says as he pulls him close to suck on it a little.

"Don't make it worse, " Will chuckles as he tries to get away.

"Why not…I might keep it there permanently."

"You wish."

"Yeah , I do. " Sonny grins.

"Wait," Will says with curiosity. "They're going to let me in there during the biopsy?"

Sonny eyes lose all trace of humor. "They better….well I just assumed…..I'm not doing it if….damn it…" Sonny storms out of the room.

"Sonny come back!"

To be continued…..


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: I just wanted to take a moment to say say thank you to all of you that are still reading... thank you to all of you that review :) ...and to those guests that review...I can't write back to thank you but please know that your words mean so much :)**

* * *

Chapter 27

"What is all the ruckus about?" Maxine sternly asks as she walks up to Sonny, Will and a nurse.

Sonny turns to Maxine. "Maxine, is Will going to be able to come in with me during the biopsy?"

Maxine looks from Will to Sonny. "I don't know Sonny. That is a question for the doctor; when he comes in to talk to you."

"I want to talk to him now."

"He's not available now."

"Well, he needs to make himself available now."

Will grabs Sonny's arm and whispers in his ear. "That's enough." He looks at the two nurses. "I'm really sorry."

Then he drags Sonny back to his room.

"Will, I want to talk to the doctor now."

"Sonny you are acting like an ass. You are acting like a….like a Kiriakis."

"I am a Kiriakis."

"Yeah, but you usually don't act like one. You act like my Sonny."

"You didn't mind my dad using the Kiraikis name to get the specialist to see me today," he grumbles.

"Are you done?" Will asks as he leads him to the bed.

Sonny refuses to get on the bed. "Ok…I'm sorry….but will you talk to your Aunt Kayla if the doctor says no?"

"Get in bed Sonny."

"Will you talk to her?"

"You haven't even talked to the doctor yet."

"But will you?"

Will gives him a quick peck. "You know I will."

They both sit on the bed. Sonny continues, "If they say no-"

Will interrupts him. "Then you'll still have it done." Will leans back on the bed and pulls Sonny up against his side, so that they are hip to hip. "For me and AG…..you'll do it for us….right?"

Sonny leans his head back on the pillow and turns to Will. "Yeah….but I really want you in there."

Will leans his head against Sonny's . "I'll try….I promise."

There is a knock on the door. "Come in," Sonny calls.

Justine, Adrienne and Victor walk in.

"Hi," Sonny pastes a smile on his face.

Justin and Adrienne come in with a smile. "Hey, you two." Adrienne says.

Victor comes in with a scrawl on his face and stands at the foot of Sonny's bed.

"Hi Uncle Vic."

"Don't hi Uncle Vic me….you little idiot."

"Uhhh…" Sonny is not sure what to say.

"Victor," Justin tries to reason.

Victor ignores Justin and continues to scrawl at Sonny. "I thought you were smarter than this. We Kiriakis fight until the end."

Sonny looks at Victor. "Small brain lapse Uncle Victor."

Will sits up and reaches for his jacket. Sonny also sits up and they have a small tug of war with the jacket. Sonny wins and takes the jacket from Will. "It's too warm in here for your jacket."

Victor turns to Will. "I take it you forgave him. You're a more forgiving man than I would be."

Sonny turns to Justin. "You told him everything?!"

Victor raises an eyebrow. "You must think very little of my intelligence Sonny."

"No, I mean…of course not." Sonny stammers.

"Once your father told me about the diagnosis…and I weighed in how desperate you were to find Will…..our conversation at the church and I knew well enough to know that Will would not run out on you because of the tumor….I knew you had done something stupid."

"OH…." Sonny says softly.

Will stands up. "Ok, so he did something stupid…I think we have all done something stupid before."

"This one takes the cake," Victor says sarcastically.

Sonny cringes and Will gets pissed off. "Well, since he messed up on me….everyone else needs to let it go." Will says with surprising authority as he looks at Victor.

Victor challenges Will. "He also decided to give up …..and Kiriakis' don't give up."

Will meets Victor's stare. "Have you ever been told that you have a brain tumor Mr. Kiriakis?"

Victor is quiet for a few seconds. "No, I can't say that I have."

"Then you don't know how you would react…do you?"

"No….I suppose I don't. " Victor walks closer to Sonny and leans down to whisper. "You are one lucky bastard."

"Yes, I am." Sonny whispers back with a smile.

Will discreetly picks up his jacket from behind Sonny. Victor turns around to face Will again. "Don't bother with the jacket Will. Sonny is right; it is too warm in here. We have all seen it and don't care."

Will holds Victor's gaze as a deep blush creeps up his face.

"Really Uncle Victor." Sonny complains.

Will clears his throat. "I need to go find a phone and check on AG." He walks out of the room and takes his jacket with him.

Sonny glares at Victor. "Was that necessary?" he growls.

"Yes Sonny; it was," he chuckles. He then raises a brow. "Now I will ask you…**WAS** that necessary?"

Sonny grins, "yeah…it really was."

"Sonny!" Adrienne admonishes.

Justin and Victor laugh and Sonny's eyes sparkle.

* * *

If you want me to forget it's there; will you please stop reminding me that it's there?" Will says in exasperation as Sonny licks Will's neck.

"I can't help it, " Sonny says as he nibbles. "You have no idea how hot it looks on you."

"Well, I get that you really like it." Will says shyly.

Sonny holds Will by the back of the neck as he kisses him. He pulls back and whispers into his mouth. "Like it….is not quite the word.

There's a knock on the door….Sonny leans back on the bed and a few seconds later the door opens as an older man in scrubs walks in. "Hello, my name is Doctor Ku."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Ku," Sonny answers.

"Nice to meet you too Jackson."

"Sonny." Sonny corrects him. "And this is my boyfriend Will."

Dr Ku shakes their hands.

"Well Sonny, let me explain the procedure. I will give you a quick run-down of what will be happening soon."

After the doctor explains the procedure he goes on to explain. "You might need to spend the night, but most likely you will be able to go home. It will depend on how the biopsy goes. Do you have any questions?" he asks.

"Just one," Sonny says. "When I had the MRI a couple of days ago they said my dad could go in with me….can Will come in with me today?"

Dr Ku stands up. "That was your father; he is family. You just said that Will is your boyfriend…."

"Would it be different if he were my girlfriend?" Sonny glares.

"No, it would matter if he were your husband." The doctor responds pointedly. "I can ask the chief of staff about this….but there is more to consider….the last time you had an MRI…it was just you and the technician….this time there will also be myself…an anesthesiologist…and a couple of nurses."

Sonny sits up and gets his Kiriakis air about him. "Will is small…you won't notice him. I'm sure you can find room for him."

"Well, let me go talk to some people and I will get back to you."

Sonny's eyes don't leave Dr. Ku's as he arches a brow just like Victor. "Maybe my uncle…Victor Kiriakis can talk to Will's aunt…the chief of staff here…Dr. Kayla Brady."

Dr. Ku arches his own brow. "Very impressive….maybe he can."

Will licks his lips and stands up. "Doctor, can I see you outside for a minute…please?"

"Of course."

They walk outside and Will smiles at the doctor. "Sonny is usually not a jerk."

"I'm sure that he's not." The doctor smiles back.

"You said he would be awake during the procedure; right?"

"Yes."

"And you need him to be cooperative….if you let me in there I can guarantee you that he will cooperate…..but well I don't think he's going to be very cooperative otherwise. And I really think that my Aunt Kayla will be ok with me being in there. Please say yes, I promise we will follow your rules…..he needs this….."

Dr. Ku pauses and ponders for a few seconds. He then smiles , "make sure that you do…I'll see you both in a bit."

Will smiles back. "Thank you."

Dr. Ku walks away and Will walks back into the room. Sonny is looking out the window. Will walks up to him and hugs him from behind. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that you can catch more bees with honey than with vinegar?"

"Yeah…and I usually follow that rule…..but sometimes nice guys finish last or they don't get what they want…ever hear that?….Uncle Vic always seems to get what he wants….and he uses plenty of vinegar."

Will squeezes Sonny. "So, I'm small huh?"

Sonny shrugs, "I would have compared you to a smurf; if it got you in there."

Will kisses his cheek. "He said I could go in with you Sonny as long as we follow his rules."

Sonny's body relaxes against Will's and then he tenses again. "Will…if anything happens today…if I lose-"

Will doesn't let him finish. "Whatever happens…we'll deal with it together….ok?"

Sonny nods his head.

"I just need you to fight Sonny. Fight for us."

There is another knock on the door and Will steps away from Sonny.

A nurse walks in. "Hi, my name is Jenny. I am Dr. Ku's nurse and I will be getting you ready for the biopsy."

She turns to Will; "if you could just wait outside for just a little while?"

Sonny starts to argue but Will squeezes his hand. "His rules," Will whispers.

"Sure," Will tells the nurse and walks out.

Will is outside talking to Justin and Adrienne when Sonny comes storming out of his room. He walks up to Will with fire in his eyes. "NO, it's not happening."

Will takes a calming breath. "Now what?" he thinks.

"No what Sonny?" Will asks.

"She asked me to lie down on my stomach and relax. When I looked over she was coming at the back of my head with a razor. NO!"

Adrienne turns to her son. "Sonny, it's just hair. It'll grow back. Go back in there and do what they tell you to do. They are trying to save your life."

Sonny glares at his mother and storms off again; heading down the hall.

Will takes a deep breath and looks over at Adrienne. "Do you mind not helping us out right now…..it's not helping." He then takes off; chasing after Sonny.

"But-" Adrienne sputters.

Justin lays a hand on her arm. "Just be quiet Adrienne. I know you are trying to help and that you're worried and scared…but lets gets our son through this."

"That's what I was trying to do Justin."

"Well Will is right. It wasn't very helpful dear."

* * *

Will catches up to Sonny. "Sonny! Son stop!"

Sonny stops and turns around. "It's not happening."

"Sonny please."

"You love my hair…you can't say that you don't…you once said that if I ever cut it off you would be pissed…..she's trying to shave…..it …off….Will."

Will reaches for Sonny's hand. "I do love your hair….but I love you more….and I would love you without your hair…."

"I know I'm being stupid right now; but I can't seem to help it."

Will looks behind Sonny and sees nurse Jenny talking to Maxine. "Ok Sonny…wait for me right here. I'll be right back; ok?"

"I'm not going anywhere without you," Sonny says softly.

Will walks over to the nurses.

Maxine asks, "what the hell happened?"

Will shrugs apologetically. "She tried to shave his head and he is very partial to his hair. Is it absolutely necessary to shave off all of his hair?"

Nurse Jenny's eyes widen. "I was only going to take like half an inch off the bottom of the back of his head. The incision will be very small."

Maxine glares at Jenny. "And you didn't tell him that?"

"He didn't give me a chance," she defends herself. "He just bolted out of the room when he saw the razor."

Will takes a deep breath again. "Ok…um…can you wait for us in his room? We'll be right there."

He turns around and walks back to Sonny.

"Can we go home now?" Sonny asks petulantly.

"Don't be stupid."

"Will, in my head I know it's just hair and-"

"Sonny-"

"Will, I keep telling myself that this is not me being vain….but well….please tell me you understand…..it's not just hair."

"Sonny! She's only going to take off like half an inch off the back."

"Well, she didn't say that."

"Did you give her a chance?"

"She should have started with that before coming at me with a razor," Sonny growls.

Will pulls him towards the room. "Come on."

"Wait."

"Now what?"

"Does she have a ruler with her? Maybe we should stop at the nurse's station and get one."

"Sonny!"

"What?"

"Tell me you're kidding." Will says as he tries to find some patience.

Sonny is stock still as he looks at Will. "Do I look like I'm kidding?"

* * *

Sonny is lying on the cold, steel bed of the MRI table. This is a different room…a different machine…there is no tunnel…it's open…..and this time he has Will with him.

The room is just as cold…the bed ..just as hard….he is even more scared now than he was the last time…but he knows without a doubt that he can get through this if he has Will with him.

As they start strapping him down; his hold on Will's hand gets tighter.

"Sonny?"

"Yeah."

"Out of all the mountains you climbed….was K2 your favorite?" Will tries to distract him.

"No."

"Which was your favorite then?"

"The one I climbed with you."

"We haven't climbed a mountain together." Will says with confusion.

Sonny's eyes focus on Will's hickey. "Oh yes we have Will. How could you forget?"

Will squeezes Sonny's hand and widens his eyes. "DON'T", he mouths at him.

"Sonny." Dr. Ku gets their attention.

"Yes doctor."

"Your head is strapped to the side so that we can make the incision and then we'll be drilling that small hole that I told you about."

"OK."

Will refuses to look at what the doctor is doing. He keeps his eyes on Sonny's; trying to stay calm and together when he feels everything BUT calm and together. He rubs his finger along Sonny's hand and he tries to believe that everything will be alright…..because if he believes it then maybe Sonny will believe it and he needs Sonny to believe it.

Sonny's eyes stay focused on Will's eyes …he's his lifeline…his safety net…..The blue of his eyes is so clear and translucent that he finds himself sinking slowly…lowering himself into their warmth as you would sink into a warm bath.

The darker specks of blue in his eyes are such a beautiful shade….looking into Will's eyes is definitely one of his favorite things to do…losing himself in them is just so easy. It's like when he was a child and he would float in the ocean. The sky above so blue and the ocean around him just a shade darker; he would lose himself in the weightlessness that all that beauty inspired.

When you are lost like that….an hour can seem like a minute…a minute is a mere second….he feels himself…floating away…..

"Sonny," Dr. Ku asks. "I need you to count to ten out loud starting at one."

The room is quiet as they wait for him to answer. The doctor's eyes flash to the nurse; who checks the machines that Sonny is attached to.

"Sonny," Dr. Ku repeats. "Count to ten starting at one."

Sonny doesn't answer.

Will's breath freezes in his chest. "Sonny?" he croaks softly. "Sonny?"

Nothing …..

To be continued….


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Sonny," Dr. Ku asks. "I need you to count to ten out loud starting at one."

The room is quiet as they wait for him to answer. The doctor's eyes flash to the nurse; who checks the machines that Sonny is attached to.

Sonny is lost in a huge expanse of blue….a blue that envelopes him….keeps him warm….safe …happy…but all of a sudden he sees anxiety in the blue and it pulls him closer to the edge of the sea.

He is once again focusing into Will's eyes and that reminds him that those eyes are so beautiful as Will orgasms. It's the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. When he orgasms; Will's eyes are a liquid blue fire.

"Sonny," Dr. Ku repeats. "Count to ten starting at one."

Sonny doesn't answer.

Will's breath freezes in his chest. "Sonny?" he croaks softly. "Sonny?"

Sonny hears Will's voice and it calls to him just enough to remember that voice at another time and he lowers his eyes to Will's neck to that hickey that Sonny just can't seem to get enough of…..he remembers that night….Will …so beautiful…so responsive…the first time…the second…the third…sliding into him was so….there are no words…..oh God….unclasping the ring…..

"Doctor, his blood pressure is rising." The nurse warns as they wait for Sonny to respond.

Will's eyes are full of fear and he panics when he looks up to see the concern on the nurse's face. He then goes back to Sonny's face and follows his gaze. Will suddenly grits his teeth when he sees where Sonny's eyes are focused. There is a darkness and focus in Sonny's eyes that Will recognizes and his fear evaporates as anger replaces it. He lifts his free hand and covers his neck... he watches Sonny frown and Will squeezes Sonny's hand as hard as he can.

"The doctor asked you to count to ten Son."

"What?" Sonny whispers.

"Sonny can you count to ten?" The doctor repeats patiently.

"Uh…yeah…one…two…three….four…."

"Very good."

The doctor then asks Sonny to do a couple of simple tasks like moving his left foot. Will looks on and remains quiet.

* * *

Dr. Ku looks at Sonny. "I won't have the results until tomorrow. You did well enough to go home for the night and come back tomorrow if you-"

"Yes," Sonny interrupts him. "Please , I'd like to go home."

Dr. Ku smiles. "I will place the orders and someone will call you tomorrow to let you know what time to come in."

"Ok, thanks."

"I can give you something for the headaches; but it will keep you pretty groggy. It is up to you, you can go without them if you feel you can get through them without the pain pills."

"I don't want to be out of it. They are not that bad. I can deal with it."

"OK. One more thing Sonny….you need to take it easy tonight….plenty of rest."

"Ok sure…got it….plenty of rest." Sonny smiles.

The doctor leaves and Sonny turns to Will. "You said we'd go to Isaih's and get your stuff and AG's."

"Yeah, we will. I'll go let your parents know you're going home."

"Will?"

"Yeah."

"Are you still mad about what happened in the operating room?"

Will rolls his eyes. "I can't believe you freaked us out because you were focusing on my hickey."

"Well, I was thinking about way more than just the hickey…."

"You deserve to have gotten a raging hard on and flagged everyone while you were on the table."

"It was a very close call…I think a couple of more seconds and you would have gotten your wish."

"What am I going to do with you Sonny Kiriakis?"

Sonny's eyes sparkle. "Love me."

Will smiles. "I can't help but love you."

"Good."

"I'll be back.'

* * *

"Mom, where's Will?"

"I don't know honey. He came to let us know you were going home and said he'd be back."

Sonny is dressed and ready to go home. "That was over twenty minutes ago….I'll go look for him…."

"You know you can't. You're not released yet." Justin answers. "Why don't you call him?"

"I can't …his phone died this afternoon."

There's a knock on the door.

"Come in," Sonny calls.

Isaih walks in. "Hello, I was just wondering if I should go back to the mansion or if I was taking you home Mr. and Mrs. Kiriakis."

"Actually," Justin smiles. "We'll take a cab; but could you follow Sonny and Will home just in case they need something?"

"Sure."

"We could go too." Adrienne offers.

"No, we can't." Justin looks at her pointedly.

"Isaih, have you seen Will?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah, I saw him get in the elevator," he looks at his watch, " about fifteen minutes ago. Maybe he went to his car to get something."

"I don't think so…he left his jacket here." Sonny says as he looks at Will's jacket.

"Well, maybe he just went to the lobby to make a phone call."

"Could you go check?" Sonny asks.

"Sure."

Justin also walks towards the door. "I'll go see if I can speed up the paperwork to get you out of here."

Isaih leaves the room and walks to the elevator. He gets downstairs and checks the lobby. Will is not there. He decides to check outside and looks around and eventually gets to the parking structure. He doesn't see Will . He can see Will's car; but Will is not in it or around the vicinity.

He turns around and searches….listens…..

There is a soft muzzled sound coming from around the corner of the building. He quietly follows and stops when he sees Will.

Will's back is to the building…his hands are on his knees….his legs braced apart…his gaze on the floor. His body quietly tries to restrain his emotions.

Isaih stands several feet away; not wanting to intrude or overstep. But when he sees Will's shoulders tremble and he hears his desperate attempt to be quiet…he can't help but to walk forward. He reaches Will and softly places his hand on his shoulder.

Will looks up….embarrassed….automatically swiping at the tears running down his face. He silently stares at Isaih…his eyes a mixture of emotions. There is so much emotion in his eyes that Isaih almost cringes at the power thrown at him.

Isaih hesitantly pulls Will to him; until Will himself walks into Isaih's strong arms. He hugs him tightly…they stand stock still until Isaih murmurs. "It's going to be ok Will."

"Don't say that….you don't know that…no one knows that…."

Isaih's hands hold Will on either side of his face and he makes him look into his eyes. "I don't know that…you're right…but if you want to get through this….if you want to get Sonny through this; then you have to believe it Will."

"I don't know if I can."

"I do know….and you can."

"Isaih; I've been trying to be strong for him…but I am so freaken scared…I wish he had cheated on me and he was ok." Will sobs.

"Don't say that…because that's not true. I saw you when you thought he had cheated on you….and …and you were left empty Will."

"But at least he would be ok!"

"Well, it doesn't matter…because he didn't cheat on you and the truth is that he has a brain tumor." Isiah says almost harshly.

"I can't lose him…not like this…there's a difference between losing him because he left me and losing him because he doesn't exist in my world."

"You're talking like you've given up already!" Isaih yells.

"I'm talking like I'm freaked out and scared out of my mind!"

Isaih grabs Will's shoulders. "You want him to beat this?"

"YES!"

"Then help him fight….."

Will looks down at the ground for several seconds. "Isaih?"

"Yes."

"What do I do with everything else inside me? I'm not just scared…..I'm angry…and confused…and hurt…and unsure….and I don't know what I feel and what I think I'm supposed to feel….and everything is in there at the same time…."

Isaih's hands squeeze Will's shoulders. "You tell yourself that you have a right to feel all those things…because you do…and then …and then you do YOU….because that is the only thing you can do…..I know you'll get through this Will…and that you'll help Sonny through this too….you love him and he loves you … I have never seen that kind of love before….."

"Thanks isaih."

"You're welcome….Will….you know that I wouldn't have told him where you were if I thought that he had really cheated on you; right?"

"Yeah, I know that. I was pissed off at you at first but I know that you were looking out for me….um Sonny wants to go to your place and get AG's and my stuff so we can take it home."

"I don't blame him. I figured as much. I already went to my place while they were doing the biopsy . I figured you would want to go home with him. The stuff is in the car."

Will smiles, "thanks."

Isaih returns the smile. "I'm supposed to follow you to your apartment ….in case you need anything or need help with Sonny."

Will shivers from the cold. "How many times can I say thank you to you?"

Isaih continues to smile. "You can stop saying it…you don't need to. Come on; lets go back…you're cold…Sonny sent me looking for you….you know him…..he was already freaking out." Isaih steers him towards the double doors of the hospital entrance.

"I wasn't gone that long," Will mutters.

"Long enough for him," Isaih laughs.

* * *

Will walks into the room and Sonny relaxes. "Hey, where were you?"

"I went outside for a bit."

Sonny's eyes cloud. "Oh..." he picks up Will's jacket. "You left your jacket here."

Will smiles and takes it. "You're all ready to go….wow that was fast….I'll go ask the nurse-"

"I'm set to go already. Dad kind off talked to the head nurse, so we have all the paperwork done."

"Ok then…lets go."

"We're going to Isaih's; right?"

Will shakes his head no. "No…he already picked up our stuff….we're going straight home."

Will puts his jacket on and leads Sonny outside after saying goodbye to Justin and Adrienne.

Sonny takes Will's hand as they walk outside and head to the car. He climbs into the passenger seat and Will starts the car. Sonny looks straight at Will. "So….I heard you were racking up time playing race car driver."

Will stills before putting the car in reverse. He's looking at the steering wheel. "I was trying to get away."

"While driving unsafely….."

"I wasn't thinking very clearly….I was upset…"

"If you ever-"

Will's head snaps to look at Sonny. "Are you really going to go there with me?" Will asks incredulously.

Sonny leans forward. "Yes, yes I am…..because if anything ever happened to you…"

"Nothing happened."

"This time and not because you decided to slow down on your own."

"I cannot believe we are having this conversation right now!" Will says with exasperation.

"No more race car driving Will….no matter what."

"Or what?" Will can't help but grin at the ultimatum.

"Or…." Sonny ponders and then gets an evil grin. "Or….I'll get some chocolate frosting and tie you to the bed." Sonny challenges.

Will's grin widens. "Umm….that doesn't sound so bad….I survived it once and the end was ….memorable."

"Don't Will…..I promise it won't be the same…..you won't get the ending part."

"What?!" Will pales.

"You heard me."

"You wouldn't do that to me…." Will croaks.

"No, I won't …as long as you don't play race car driver again…" Sonny plants a kiss on Will's lips smugly.

"Maybe I need some payback of my own right about now." Will grumbles softly.

"What did you say babe?"

"Nothing….nothing…" Will says as he puts the car in gear.

* * *

Sonny frowns, "I can carry a diaper bag Will."

"Isaih and I've got it….just open the door."

Sonny walks ahead and opens the door. Will and Isaih walk through and put the bags down. Sonny turns to Isaih. "Um….thanks for the help Isaih."

"Sure, do you guys need anything else?"

"No", Sonny smiles as he stands by the door.

"Well then….good night."

"Wait," Will stops him. He holds out Isaih's keys. "Here are the keys to your apartment."

Isaih smiles. "Keep them…just in case…they're an extra set."

Will puts the keys back in his pocket. "Ok, well….goodnight then."

Sonny's smile falters. "Goodnight," he murmurs.

Sonny closes the door after Isaih. Will is standing in the middle of the living room; looking uncomfortable.

Sonny walks up to him. "What's wrong babe?"

"I uhh….I didn't think I would be back here again…..with you."

Sonny swallows and reaches out to touch Will's hand. "This is your home. This is where you belong."

"I….." Will shakes his head .

"Let's go put your stuff away."

"We can do that later Son. You need to rest. Why don't you lay down on the couch or maybe get in bed?"

"No…please…I'm fine. I've been lying down most of the day. I want to do it now….please…"

"Ok," Will says as he picks up his bags.

Sonny walks ahead of him and suddenly stumbles. He grabs out at thin air and finds nothing.

Will drops the bags and rushes over. "What's wrong?"

Sonny grabs at him to steady himself. "Just a little dizzy."

"We're going back to the hospital."

"No, no…it's the tumor."

"You mean….you've been dizzy before?"

"Yes." Sonny says softly.

Will thinks back and there is only one time that he can think of where maybe…. "when we went rock climbing…." Will breathes.

"Yes", Sonny admits.

The dizzy spell passes and Sonny looks up to focus on Will.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"At first…I didn't want to worry you. I thought it was nothing big…just like the headaches….then well I already told you why I didn't tell you about the brain tumor."

"You should have said something."

"I know…I'm sorry."

"You lie to me again Sonny…and I won't be so forgiving."

"I know I messed up….and I am not willing to take the chance that I might lose you. I just spent two days of hell…it was worse than knowing I might die…the thought of living without you is worse than death….I won't make that mistake again…..believe me."

Will gets an odd look in his eyes. "Let me borrow your phone", he asks.

Sonny hands his phone over and Will starts punching something in. "Symptoms for low iron." After a couple of clicks, he reads: "Fatigue and in extreme cases chest pain and/or shortness of breath."

Will hands the phone back to Sonny. "I'm an idiot," he mutters.

Sonny looks down at his phone. "You trusted me. You're not an idiot."

Will looks away. Sonny bites his lip. "Will, do you still trust me?"

Will looks up and stares into Sonny's eyes. His love jumps out and coats Will in its warmth. "Yes," he says honestly; because that is what comes with his love.

Will bends down to pick up his bags again. Sonny's hand touches his. "I love you Will."

"I love you too Son."

They walk into the bedroom and they both start putting Will's clothes away. Will's eyes follow Sonny. "Sonny , why don't you sit down; let me finish?"

"Please let me do this. I need to and I'm fine. I'm not tired, I swear."

Will is quiet as he keeps his eyes on Sonny to make sure he doesn't overdue it. He watches for any stumble…cringe ….or clue that he might be pushing it.

When they're finished; Sonny smiles as Will puts the suitcases away.

Sonny walks up to Will and slips his arms around him. "I have you home and alone..." he growls huskily as he backs Will up to the bed.

Will disentangles himself from Sonny. "No Sonny."

"What do you mean ….no?"

"I mean we can't be together ….we can't have sex."

Sonny watches Will hedge away from him and Sonny's eyes fill with concern and a bit of anger. "First of all…we don't have sex…you and I make love….and why can't we make love?"

"We just can't."

Sonny's heart constricts. "Is it because you're still mad…because I lied to you and made you believe I cheated on you?"

To be continued…..


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Will; are you ever going to really forgive me?"

"That's not why." Will tries to explain.

"Please answer the question Will."

Will swallows and looks at Sonny. He remembers Isaih's words. "Just do you."

He decides to listen. He stops listening to the voices in his head that are all screaming out different things about what he feels and thinks….some of them even shouting out and telling him what he is supposed to feel. Instead, he listens to the one voice that is inside his heart.

He looks at Sonny and bites his lip. "I understand why you didn't tell me about the dizzy spells and the MRI…..I might have done the same thing.

Sonny takes in a sharp breath. "Will-"

"Sonny, this is **SO** not the time to tell me I better not."

Sonny swallows his retort and bites his tongue.

Will puts his hands in his pockets. "I can't imagine how you must have felt when Dr. Jonas told you about the brain tumor and the risks." Will bites his lip again. "But you thought of AG and me first."

"I always think of AG and you first. I love you both so much."

"Putting us first though…..it means staying with us because we need you. It was stupid not to fight from the start; not to fight for us…But I can understand that in your head you were putting us first…..I can understand that you were in a …..messed up frame of mind."

"BUT"….Sonny prompts.

Will takes a hand out of his pocket and runs it through his hair. "But watching you with Michael…."

"There…. IS…..NO….Michael." Sonny says loudly.

"I know…but it's just that….." Will can't seem to finish.

Sonny walks up to Will and stops inches away from him. "It's just what babe?"

"When I close my eyes and see that guy's hands on you, it reminds me…..I mean ….what I'm having the biggest problem with is that…..is that…." Will can't seem to get it out.

"What? Tell me what it is."

Will's eyes are an ocean of hurt. "That you were willing to leave me. That you were going to leave me."

Sonny's hands tenderly cradle Will's face. "But I didn't leave you. I couldn't. As soon as I saw you believe it…..I knew it was a mistake. I knew I couldn't go through with it….I tried to tell you then and there and then you ran off….I tried to follow you but I got dizzy and I couldn't chase after you."

Sonny can see the hurt and fear in Will's eyes. "Listen to me Will and listen carefully. I am never…..ever going to try to leave again…not willingly. I am never going to be stupid enough to believe that I can live one single moment of live without you."

Will's breath hitches as he listens.

"Do you believe me?" Sonny asks.

"I'm trying to," Will whispers.

"That's ok….because I am willing to spend the rest of my life convincing you of that."

Sonny's thumb brushes against Will's lips. "So, if you understand me….does that mean that you really forgive me?"

Will leans forward and gives Sonny a quick kiss; a brush of his lips. "Yes, I do…I have…..I'm not angry or mad at you…..I'm just ….a little scared…..that you'll maybe decide to leave again."

"I won't Will…..and I'll get you to stop being scared…..I promise."

Will nods his head.

"Will….can you answer my first question for me then? Why can't we make love? Is it because you're a little scared that I'll leave you?"

Will smiles and gives Sonny another quick kiss. "No…..it's because Dr. Ku said you had to take it easy tonight…..plenty of rest; remember? I'm pretty sure that making love does not fall under those categories."

Sonny runs his hand down Will's neck. "What if-"

"Don't even come up with a what if; because my answer is still no. I'm not taking any chances with your health and you can't blame me because you know that you wouldn't either."

Sonny's face falls; knowing that he can't argue.

Will heads to the closet and grabs some sweats and a t-shirt. "I'm going to take a shower and shave…..please get in bed and rest…..please."

* * *

Will comes out of the bathroom to see Sonny clutching his head and moaning softly.

"Sonny!" Will drops his clothes and rushes over.

"Just a headache."

Will climbs into bed with him and holds him while Sonny seeks comfort in his touch. He burrows into Will; allowing Will's strength to seep into him. It doesn't make the headache go away but it helps to get through it and he realizes just how much he needs Will by his side.

As the headache passes; Sonny's body relaxes.

"Is it over?" Will asks.

Sonny nods his head yes.

"Sonny, let me take you back to the hospital. Don't you think you would be more comfortable there? They could maybe give you something if this happens again."

Sonny looks up and sadly meets Will's eyes. "I'll do whatever you ask me to do Will."

Will frowns; this doesn't feel right. "Are you agreeing because you think you should go or because you're trying to make it up to me?"

Sonny licks his lips and thinks about his answer.

"Are you trying to make it up to me Son? The truth….please."

"Yes," he admits.

"Don't, I don't want that. If you want me to feel like we're ok…..if we **ARE** ok….then I want **MY** Sonny. I'd rather fight with you over this."

Sonny smiles. "Then no, I'm not going back there tonight."

"That was a pretty bad headache." Will points out.

"We'll be going there tomorrow Will. Tonight…tonight I need to be here…..with you."

"I could stay with you there," Will offers.

"I need to be here."

Will huffs, "ok….I won't fight you on this; but only because you're right and we'll be going there tomorrow.

He remembers he forgot his stuff in his pockets. So he gets out of bed and picks up his clothes from the floor. He takes out two sets of keys, his wallet and his phone and places them on the nightstand; taking his clothes to the hamper and dropping them in with a toss.

Sonny's eyes go to the nightstand. "Will…."

"Yeah."

"Since you said to be me….."

"Um hm."

"Why did you keep Isaih's keys?" Sonny asks as he stares at them.

Will turns around. "Because he asked me to."

Sonny's eyes slide over to Will. "He said, 'just in case'. Just in case what? Just in case you need somewhere to stay again…away from me?"

Will crawls into bed again and pulls Sonny close to him. "I don't know what he meant Son. Maybe, he meant in case we both needed it."

"Somehow, I doubt it."

"Sonny, Isaih knows I love you and that you love me. He told me so. He's been good to us….he asked me to keep them ….so I did."

Sonny stays quiet.

"This isn't a big deal Boo. Don't make it one." Will spoons Sonny and wraps his arms around him.

"Ok….but I'm pointing out that I don't like it."

"Point taken…now, lets talk about something happy."

"Like what?"

"How about the fact that it is Thanksgiving the day after tomorrow? What do you want to do? We never made plans."

Sonny pulls Will's arms tighter around himself. "Do you mind if we wait until tomorrow to make plans?"

Will understands why he wants to wait and doesn't blame him. "No, I don't mind at all," he says with a yawn.

Sonny's own eyes are heavy. "I guess neither one of us got much sleep; huh?"

"Nu hm." Will hums as he snuggles into Sonny.

Sonny closes his eyes and for the first time in over forty eight hours he forgets about his brain tumor…about what might happen….he is just so happy to be home…..in bed…with Will's arms around him.

* * *

Sonny wakes up to the feel of Will tossing beside him and the sound of him softly whimpering. He opens his eyes to see him by the light of the night light. His face is distressed and he is tossing his head back and forth.

"Baby, wake up." Sonny tries to wake him.

Will won't wake up though. His body is tense; his t-shirt soaked in sweat.

"Will….baby…wake up."

It doesn't work and Sonny doesn't want to yell at him in the middle of his bad dream or whatever it is.

He curls up around Will and murmurs in his ear and caresses his face; wiping away the sweat with his own t-shirt. But Will doesn't wake up from his troubled sleep.

It tears at Sonny's heart; knowing that he is probably responsible for this. He is desperate to comfort him and he does the only thing he can think of. He carefully pulls Will's sweat soaked t-shirt off of him. Will is so out of it, he doesn't even notice or wake up.

Will starts to murmur. "Sonny….Sonny….."

"I'm right here baby." Sonny whispers in his ear. He then pulls off Will's sweats . He quickly takes his own sweats and t-shirt off.

"Sonny….Sonny …I need you." Will murmurs as he tosses his head.

Sonny slides his body over Will's…trapping his legs under his own. He whispers into Will's ear. "I'm right here…..I'm right here….."

He repeats it over and over again; caressing Will's body with his own. Running his hands up and down his sides and through his hair and temple. He continues until Will is quiet…still…..until he contentedly signs as he wraps his arms around Sonny in his sleep.

* * *

Will wakes up to a familiar, delicious, heavy weight over him. He slides his legs up Sonny's and smiles at the hairy, soft, hard feel of it. Sonny's torso is completely over Will's; Will can feel his heart thudding against his own.

Sonny's arms are protectively around Will's head; one hand tangles in his short blonde hair…..as if he fell asleep running his fingers through it. Will can feel Sonny's warm breath against his neck and he almost purrs in pure contentment.

Sonny's semi hard morning erection lays against Will's; nestled between their bodies. Will wiggles and quietly bites his lip to stop a groan from escaping at the small pleasure.

One of Will's hands carefully slides down Sonny's back…..passing the curve and resting on his round, tight ass. He squeezes when he hears Sonny's soft groan as he flexes under his hand. Will's other hand comes up to tangle in Sonny's hair…..he freezes when he feels the small bandage at the base of Sonny's head…..and remembers.

Sonny nuzzles him and presses down. "Don't stop babe."

What the hell….how did they get undressed….Will tries to wiggle out from underneath Sonny; but Sonny is not having it.

"Will…I want you." Sonny whispers into his ear; following it with a lick to his neck….he starts sucking and Will's breathing starts to pick up.

"Wait …Son…stop…." He shakes his head no and manages to get out from underneath Sonny. "What…what happened to our clothes?"

Sonny frowns. "You were upset during the night….and I tried to wake you up…..but I couldn't …and I didn't want to jolt you out of your sleep….you…ah…um…well you always sleep so peacefully when I'm on top of you…skin to skin…it sounded like a good idea…it worked…" he says defensively.

"I do love having you on top of me." Will tries to soften his no. He can tell Sonny is upset. "So I didn't wake up as you took my clothes off?" he asks in surprise.

Sonny smiles, "no, I'm really good at taking your clothes off fast and carefully …..I've had a lot of practice." Sonny wraps his legs around Will to keep him in place.

"Sonny…."

"Will….the doctor said, take it easy tonight', well it's a new day…." Sonny ventures.

Will allows Sonny to kiss him and then he whispers so softly that Sonny has to strain to hear him. "Sonny ….I'm scared." Will clears his throat. "It's not that I don't want to…you know that…..but you just had brain surgery and well…could we…just wait until we talk to the doctor…..please?"

Sonny licks his lips. "I can't change your mind?"

Will bites his lip.

Sonny leans forward and kisses Will; pushing him back on the bed and once again landing on top of him. "Ok, but when we get the ok….will you…will you top?"

Will grins and his hand goes over Sonny's ass. He slips one finger down and teases Sonny slowly….."Aww…are you feeling achy….needy?..."

Sonny groans and moves his hips….trying to get more. Will slowly continues to rim him and just barely gives him a taste more.

Sonny grits his teeth. "That is almost cruel Will."

Will's eyes sparkle. "WHEN we get the ok….I'll make it up to you…I promise."

"Ummmmmm…Will!"

* * *

Dr. Ku's office had called early….so Sonny and Will find themselves sitting in his office not too long afterwards. There's a knock on the door and the door opens as Justin peeks in. He and Adrienne walk in. Sonny looks at Will.

"I thought they should be here," Will says with troubled eyes.

"Do you mind if we are here son?" Justin asks.

"No, no it's fine." Sonny says.

"Thank you for calling us," Adrienne says softly to Will. She hugs Sonny and places a hand on Will's arm.

Will gets up and offers his chair to her. She sits down gratefully and Justin stands beside her. Sonny tries to stand, but Will pushes him down on the chair and simply stands next to him; putting his hand on his shoulder.

Sonny looks up at him and tightly smiles. "I should have called them; thanks."

"You're welcome." Will looks at Justin and Adrienne. "I knew they would want to be here and I knew that you would want them here too."

Dr. Ku walks in and the tension in the room escalates a hundred times over. He sits behind his desk and smiles.

What kind of smile is that, Will wonders. Is it the kind of smile that says everything is fine or is it the smile that comes right before he says something he doesn't want to say? The apologetic smile that comes before the bad news is delivered.

Will tries to move away in his anxiety but Sonny's hand shoots up and clamps around his wrist.

Dr. Ku clears his throat, "good morning."

"Good morning," they all murmur.

"I know you are all anxious so I will get straight to it. The biopsy was conclusive and the second MRI also gave us some very useful information."

Dr. Ku takes out some paper work and Sonny realizes he is going to try and explain. "Just tell us what we need to know…..please."

The doctor puts down the papers and laces his fingers. "Ok, well I have good news and there is some not so good news. "

Sonny stands up and Dr. Ku stops talking. "I just can't sit…please keep going." Sonny backs up until he is up against Will. Will wraps his arms around his middle and somehow this is better. Sonny knows they'll get through it and he's ready to hear it….whatever it is…..

To be continued….


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The doctor nods and smiles slightly. "The good news is that the tumor is not cancerous."

"Oh thank God," Justin exclaims immediately.

"And the not the not so good news?" Sonny asks.

"The not so good news is that the tumor is slightly bigger on this second MRI than it was on the first MRI taken only a few days ago."

"What does that mean exactly?" Adrienne asks.

The doctor looks at Sonny. "It means we need to take this tumor out. Another piece of good news is that we can remove it. But it's not going to get smaller. It will only grow and it's growing rapidly enough that we need to operate fairly quickly."

"H-h-how do you take it out exactly?" Sonny asks.

The doctor unlaces his hands. "It will be almost exactly like the biopsy. A needle will go into your skull and we will use very small tools to extract the tumor. We will use the MRI to help guide us like with the biopsy, except this time you will be unconscious and it will take longer obviously."

"And if I don't do it?" Sonny asks.

Will's arms tighten around him.

The doctor stares at Sonny unblinkingly. "Then the tumor grows …..the headaches and dizzy spells will get worse…the pressure to the brain could cause lose of sight, movement or any of the other risks we discussed before….we really don't know how bad it could get Sonny….if the pressure gets to be too much…it could eventually cause your death."

Will is still. But he can't stop the tiniest distressed sound from escaping his lips.

Sonny's leans back into Will and laces their fingers together. "Ok, I'd like to schedule the operation…please."

The doctor looks down at a paper on his desk. "Unfortunately, I have a very full schedule right now. I realize that tomorrow is Thanksgiving and that puts a different spin on things also. I….let me see…..yes, I realize this is fast but I have an opening later today and one on Friday afternoon."

"Today," Adrienne and Justin say together.

"Friday," Sonny says at the same time.

Sonny looks at his parents who return his look sheepishly and apologetically. "Of course, it's your decision Sonny," Justin says.

Sonny can feel Will behind him. He hasn't moved at all or said a word. He turns around to look at him. "I…I need time to breathe….and tomorrow is Thanksgiving…."

Will's eyes meet Sonny's, "are you asking me?" Will asks softly.

"Yes," Sonny says just as softly.

Will's eyes go to the doctor. "Will it make a difference?" he asks.

"No," Dr. Ku answers.

Will nods his head just barely, but Sonny understands and lets out his breath. He turns to the doctor. "Friday."

"I'll make the arrangements," Dr. Ku assures them.

Will looks nervously at Sonny and then steps away from him. "Dr. Ku…would it be safer for Sonny to stay here until Friday?"

"Will…no…" Sonny whispers.

But Will is willing to fight him on this one.

The doctor looks between them. "He should be fine to go home."

"Should?" Will prompts.

"As long as the headaches and dizzy spells don't get significantly worse….as long as they are tolerable. If they do become intolerable or won't go away or if anything new develops; then he should come in immediately."

Will looks at Sonny and asks his question silently.

"Will…..I promise." Sonny swears.

Will smiles, "lets go home then."

Sonny clears his throat. "Mom…..dad….do you mind waiting outside for a bit? I have a personal question for the doctor.

Adrienne gets up. "Of course," she says and she and Justin walk out.

Will's smile falters as he figures out the question.

Sonny plows on without any embarrassment. "You said that I had to take it easy last night and rest. Am I fine now?...Until Friday? "

Dr. Ku smiles kindly. "Well, I wouldn't run any marathons if I were you, but yes you're fine for every-day activities."

"Let me be specific. " Sonny looks at Will. "Can we be intimate?"

Dr. Ku coughs into his hand. "Yes, that would be fine, as long as you are not swinging from the ceiling."

Sonny's body relaxes, "thank you." He grabs Will's hand and heads out the door.

Adrienne and Justin are waiting outside. Adrienne comes up to them. "Would you both like to stay with us until Friday? We could help take care of you…."

"No," Sonny says. "Umm, thanks mom….but no….I'm fine at home…right Will?"

Will smiles, "yeah…we're fine….I'll take care of him…."

"I know you will dear…..but…you'll both at least come over for thanksgiving dinner; right?"

Will looks into Sonny's eyes and they communicate silently until they seem to come to an agreement. "Yeah mom, we'll be there."

"Ok, great. I'll have your favorite dessert waiting for you. I'll make it myself."

"Oh, it's-"

Will clamps his hand over Sonny's.

"It's what dear?"

"Oh, it's going to be great." Sonny smiles.

They say their goodbyes and leave the hospital. Sonny grins, "why didn't you let me tell my mom that my favorite dessert has changed and I have a new favorite? We could have had chocolate cake tomorrow."

"Because I would rather not have chocolate cake with you while sitting across from your family." Will sticks his tongue out.

"Hey Will, is your family going to be ok with you spending the whole day with my family for Thanksgiving? We could try and stop by. "

"No, they'll understand. Don't worry," he says as he takes out his phone and turns it on. "Hold on babe…I have a couple of missed calls from Gabi."

**_"Hey Gabi…is everything ok?"_**

**_"Yeah, how's Sonny? I kind of heard at the Pub about it."_**

**_"Oh…he's fine, thanks….they are going to operate on Friday and remove the tumor."_**

**_"Oh…that's good; right?"_**

**_"Yeah, that's good."_**

**_"Well, um…do you think you could come over? I need to talk to you."_**

**_"Sure, is now ok?"_**

**_"Yeah, now is great."_**

**_"Ok, see you in a bit."_**

They drive over and walk up to Gabi's room. She opens the door with AG on her hip. Will automatically reaches for her. "Hey baby girl. I missed you."

AG giggles and grabs at Will's shirt happily.

"What's going on Gabi?" Will asks.

She wrings her hands nervously. "Well um…my mom called and she wants Rafe and I to go see her for Thanksgiving. The whole family is going to try and get together…..Will, she hasn't even met Arianna yet. She wants me to take her to see her."

"You mean….we'd miss Thanksgiving with her?"

Gabi continues to wring her hands. "I know this is asking a lot. But we'll only be gone four or five days and you could have her Christmas Eve and Christams morning if you want…."

Will smiles sadly and kisses AG's head. "Yeah sure; I understand."

"Oh…thanks Will….I knew you would understand."

"When are you leaving?" Sonny asks.

"I'd like to leave tonight. There is a flight and Rafe is going to try and get us tickets as soon as I let him know it's ok."

Sonny looks at Will. "Gabi, do you mind if we take her with us until then? You could use the time to get ready…"

"Yeah, of course…thanks." She reaches for the diaper bag and hands it to Will.

They get in the car and Will puts AG in her car seat. "Sonny…"

"Yeah babe."

"This is our first Thanksgiving together…like in our own place."

"Yeah, I know."

"Could we…..could we um?"

Sonny runs his thumb along the top of Will's hand. "We can do anything you want."

"I want a Christmas tree," Will blurts out.

"What?" Sonny chuckles.

"I want to get a Christmas tree and trim it at home…just the three of us….every year…I want us to do it the day before Thanksgiving…our own tradition. Can we go get one right now?"

"That sounds like a great idea to me."

AG screeches from the backseat and Sonny grins. "Our baby girl agrees with us."

They drive to a tree farm close to the Pub and they start searching for the perfect tree. "This one," Will points to a huge beautiful tree.

"Umm…Will….that one won't fit in our apartment." He turns around and walks a few steps forward. "What about this one?"

Will juggles AG in his arms. "Nope, this one is too…too something…"

Sonny laughs and wraps his arm around Will's waist as they walk down the pathway. They soon come up to a medium sized, lopsided, imperfect looking tree. AG reaches out and grabs one of the branches. Will turns hopeful eyes to Sonny.

"It's perfect," Sonny smiles.

"We found our Christmas tree!" Will twirls AG around and then hugs a laughing Sonny to him.

One of the employees helps them strap it to the top of the car. The three of them then head to the store to find decorations for their new tree. When they get to the apartment parking lot Will hands AG to Sonny as he starts to untie the Christmas tree.

"Will, what if I get dizzy and drop her?"

"Stay close to me, if you start to feel dizzy….let me know and I'll take her."

They quickly walk to the apartment. Sonny wanting to get AG inside; he puts her down in her play pen and goes to the stereo.

Christmas music fills the apartment and they both smile as they start to set up the tree and decorate it. Will watches Sonny slip out of his coat and he starts to shrug out of his own jacket.

"Don't think I didn't notice that jacket hasn't come off all morning," Sonny teases.

Will blushes, "I was cold."

Sonny chuckles and they continue to decorate the tree. When they are done Sonny goes to the kitchen to make some hot chocolate and Will disappears into the bedroom.

"Will, your hot chocolate is ready," Sonny calls.

Will comes out with two small wrapped packages in his hands. He walks up to Sonny and hands him one. "I have a present for you."

"To put under the tree?" Sonny asks.

"No…um for you to open now….I got it a couple of weeks ago."

As Sonny starts to open the package, Will explains. "You know how the Horton's have the tradition of having an ornament for each family member?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I thought that we could have our own tradition for our tree. I thought that every year we could pick an ornament for us that told about us for that year….and every year we could get a new one …to remember."

Sonny takes out a carved wooden ornament in the shape of a heart. Carved along the bottom...he reads... Our First Christmas.

Will nervously rubs his lips with his fingers. "I know it's technically our second Christmas together but this is our first tree together in our home….and….and…"

Sonny stops him with a kiss, "it's perfect."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah…..and I think it's a great idea.'

Will grins, "put it on the tree."

"Ok, but you help me….we have to pick the perfect spot."

They both hang it and then Sonny points to the second package. "What about that one?"

"This one's for AG. I figured she could have her own every year to tell about her year. Open hers up."

Sonny opens it to find a ceramic baby carriage with AG's name on it and the words "Baby's First Christmas" below it.

Sonny turns to Will. "I get to pick next years for her and we pick ours together."

"Deal," Will agrees with a kiss.

They order pizza, play with AG and watch a Christmas movie until Gabi comes to pick up AG. They sadly say goodbye to her and close the door behind Gabi.

Will looks at Sonny's heavy lids. "You look tired…why don't you take a nap?"

"No."

"Ok…I'm tired and I'm going to take a nap….care to join me?"

Sonny nods his head yes.

Will takes his hand and pulls him to the bedroom. They lie down, turn on their sides…..their knees touching….their hands holding…their noses barely apart. It isn't long before Sonny is evenly breathing and he is sound asleep.

Will watches him; feeling just a bit panicky at the thought of losing him. What if next year he doesn't have Sonny and there is no reason to get an ornament for the both of them because there is no us. "Please God…don't take him away from me. I can deal with anything else….just don't take him." He eventually drifts off to sleep…

Will wakes up with a moan as he unconsciously thrusts his hips up. His eyes half open….his pants are unbuttoned and unzipped…Sonny's hand is in his pants under his boxers softly massaging his growing erection. His eyes fully open to find Sonny staring at him with dark intense eyes.

"I'm sorry….I couldn't help myself…..is it ok?'

"Umm….I'm yours to touch whenever you want Sonny."

"You made a certain promise." Sonny says huskily.

"I did…didn't I? You want to take out your toy tonight?"

"No…..not tonight."

"You want to show me how you got my clothes off last night?"

Sonny smiles seductively. "Well, I was really careful last night not to wake you….let me show you how fast I can be when I don't have to be careful."

Sonny has them both stripped in under a minute…

Will's hands are careful….his lips are tentative….his eyes search for any pain or discomfort.

Sonny straddles Will's hips and holds him down by the shoulders as he leans down to talk. "NO. I'M NOT BROKEN…STOP BEING CAREFUL. I DON'T WANT CAREFUL. …make me feel alive Will…."

Will gives him a half smile. "You've always liked it a little rough….is that what you want tonight?"

"Yes," Sonny licks his lips in anticipation.

Will flips him around and presses onto Sonny; crushing him to the mattress. He kisses him harshly….roughly….possessively…with a hint of desperation….a single grain of anger left idly behind. His teeth and mouth pull….suck…..bite into Sonny's earlobe…..neck….shoulder…..nipple…anything he can get a hold of…until Sonny is moaning and writhing under him.

Sonny growls and he grabs Will by the back of the neck and pulls him down. They are soon rolling and flipping around on the bed …..they fall off….and end up rolling around the floor….uncaring….their hands touch….their fingers dig…caress….ignite fires…and calm them down…..they curse….grunt…..moan and groan as they push each other to forget ….to remember….to get to that moment of ecstasy where only the two of them exist.

Will pushes Sonny up against the wall….so that Sonny is on the floor…with his shoulders up against the wall. Will's mouth comes down and eagerly takes Sonny completely …so that Sonny is in the back of his throat.

Will wraps one hand around Sonny's base and his other hand travels down between Sonny's legs. Sonny opens them wider. "Oh fuck…" he lifts his hips….."Ummmm" he groans as Will slowly slides a finger into his tight, hot passage. Sonny bangs his head against the wall in the midst of his haze and growls, "Ohh God."

Will stops immediately, "don't do that again. Don't bang you head on anything."

"What?" Sonny asks drunk on desire.

"Don't …Bang…Your…Head…Again…."

"Ok…ok…..whatever you say….just don't stop…..don't stop Will."

Will straightens up and sits on the backs of his legs.

"Will…" Sonny's eyes are anxious.

"It's ok…." Will reassures him. "Come here." Will guides Sonny to straddle him.

"You want lube?" Will asks.

"No."

"Lift up."

Sonny lifts and Will positions himself and lowers Sonny onto him. "Lean back Sonny."

Sonny leans back on his hands as Will thrust with his hips into him. One hand wraps around Sonny's erection….pumping to the same rhythm of every thrust. Sonny follows Will's every move…..counters every thrust….

The room fills with the sound of their love, desire, and devotion….

"God I love you….." Sonny moans.

"Fuck!..."

"Oh yeah…faster…please don't stop….."

The sound of skin slapping against skin….the wet sound of his hand pumping Sonny drives Will crazy.

The groans and moans that fill the room mix with the distant sounds of hearts pounding…pulses racing…..teeth grinding…..

"Fuck….fuck….I'm coming…..Emmm! " Sonny screams as he comes into Will's hand.

Will stops and holds onto his control….he doesn't want to come yet…and it is so hard not to with Sonny clamping tightly around him. He takes several deep breathes and then he is ready. He lets go of Sonny and shifts so that he is deeper and they groan with that extra bit…He rubs up against Sonny's prostrate until he has him screaming again.

"Will….Will….damn it…oh fuck!...Fuck that feels so good!...oh god! Oh god! …..WILL!" He screams as he convulses.

"Oh…oh…..SONNY!..." Will finds his own release with Sonny's name on his lips as he shouts.

As Will orgasms; Sonny's eyes are glued to Will's….his own liquid blue fire glowing in the semi-darkness…..so beautiful….so fucken beautiful and amazing.

Will cleans them up and they climb into bed. They cover themselves and start whispering .

"I love you….."

"I love you more…." Sonny promises.

"You're so beautiful…" Will says with love in his eyes.

"You're amazing…I love you so much…." Sonny says as he touches Will's lips.

Their hands and their lips start roaming again.

"You feel so good….that feels so good…." Sonny groans.

"Ummm…I want to stay in bed with you forever…"

"Can we? " Sonny asks.

Will kisses Sonny with the sweetest…most tender devotion…that it makes Sonny feel that for this he can conquer the world…he can fight the biggest monster and go through the darkest hell….as long as he has this…

"I love you…..I want you again…." Will whispers.

"Yes, yes, yes….."

Sonny opens his legs and Will slots himself between them. Sonny lifts….Will pushes…Sonny shudders as he takes him in….Will groans as the heat envelopes him….

Will leans forward and Sonny grabs onto the back of his neck and they start whispering into the night again.

"You feel so good….."

"You're so tight…." Will trembles.

"I love this…I love you…..I love how you feel…" Sonny's lips hover over Will's neck. "Please Will…"

"Yes…yes…"

Sonny's lips fasten onto Will's neck and he sucks and he licks and he makes damn sure to darken that mark because god it looks so damn amazing on him. "Ummmmm".

"Oh god that feels good," Will growls as he throws his head back to give Sonny more access.

Sonny eyes glow with satisfaction.

Will starts to quicken the rhythm….the need boiling in his blood. "I love making love to you….I love loving you…I love feeling loved…." Will says as he pounds into Sonny.

"Ummm…..more…like that…YES!...Fuck I love you…."

Then in the middle of it all….it feels so good…it is so perfect…..that Will's fear gets the best of him. "Don't leave me Son," he whispers so softly that it is not even really a whisper.

Will's words go unheard…

He continues to love Sonny ….to be loved by Sonny….and the fear disappears into the night…it dissolves beneath Sonny's touch…..because he has right now…..and right now that is all he needs…..

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Will wakes up to the feel of Sonny's weight over him. It always makes him feel so safe and grounded. He opens his eyes to find honeyed brown eyes staring at him.

"This is becoming a nice habit." Will smiles.

"I hope not." Sonny says as he runs his fingers through Will's hair. "You were upset in your sleep again."

"I'm sorry," Will says self consciously.

"Don't be," Sonny says with a kiss.

"I'll go get some coffee started," Will offers.

"Sounds great; I'm going to take a quick shower."

"Can you? I mean because of the bandage and all."

"Yeah, the nurse said that I could take a shower today…just no baths." Sonny gets up and winces.

"What's wrong? Is it your head?" Will asks; his voice full of concern.

"Um….nope, not my head….another part of me is a little sore." Sonny smiles and says huskily; "a very nice, delicious, awesome kind of sore."

Will returns the smile, leans over and gives Sonny's ass a smacking kiss. "Should I apologize?"

"No fucken way! I loved the first time….ummmm, the second time was great…the third time might be my favorite of the night….want to go for a fourth and see if you can top it…pun intended." Sonny wiggles his eyebrows.

Will laughs, "I think you are sore enough ….go take a shower you horn dog." He smacks Sonny's butt and Sonny groans with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Sonny walks off to the bathroom and Will pulls some sweats on and heads to the kitchen. He has just finished setting up the coffee maker when he hears a noise and Sonny curse. He sprints to the bathroom to find Sonny half in and half out of the shower.

"Sonny! Sonny!" Will rushes over . "Are you ok? I'll take you to the hospital….hold on, let me get you some clothes…..I should turn the water off…..maybe I should call 911…."

Sonny grabs for Will. "Stop! Will stop! I'm ok."

"But you fell. Did you hit your head? Something is wrong. I think I should –"

"Listen to me! Look at me!" Sonny sits up and looks into Will's eyes. "I got dizzy…unfortunately in the shower….I slipped and fell….. I did not hit my head and the dizzy spell is over. I'm fine. I promise; well except for a very happy sore ass." He tries to make Will smile.

Will is not having it and he looks over Sonny critically. "You're sure you didn't hit your head?"

"Positive….come on Will…please believe me…I'm ok."

Will sits next to Sonny on the floor. "I guess you must not think you have to be a lot thankful for today ; huh? It must be hard to feel thankful when you know you have a brain tumor."

Sonny smiles and lays his head on Will's lap.

"You're naked….on the bathroom floor…you do realize that; right?" Will teases.

"Are you complaining?"

"Nope, it's a great view."

Sonny takes Will's hand in his. "I am thankful; you know. You made me realize how much I do have to be thankful for. I'm grateful for you, AG, my parents, the rest of my family and friends. I'm grateful for every moment I have with you….every second…every touch. I'm grateful you forgave me and that the tumor is not cancerous. I'm grateful Chad volunteered to take care of the coffee house by himself while I deal with this. I know I have lots to be thankful for Will."

"I'm glad because I think we have lots to be thankful for too. Come on….how about I help you with that shower?"

"Umm…see now I am thankful I got dizzy and fell."

Will rolls his eyes, "shut up…come on."

* * *

Sonny is fingering the ornament that Will gave him on the tree.

Will comes up behind him. "Do you really like it? You don't think it's a stupid idea?"

Sonny looks back at him. "I love it and I think it is the best Christmas tradition ever. I- I just want to be around to pick next year's…..that's all."

Will kisses his shoulder. "You will be. You have to believe that…."

"Do you believe it Will? Really believe it?"

Will silently turns Sonny around. "Yes, yes I do. I have to believe it …..because you promised me forever…..and I'm holding you to that promise."

"I did …..didn't I?"

"Um hm."

"Well then…..I'll have to find like the best Christmas ornament website ever…..because I am going to outdo you next year babe."

"You can try," Will smiles. " I forgot to mention. That is a one of a kind. This guy I got it from carves them by hand."

"That does raise the bar some….hmm."

Will goes to grab his jacket and hands Sonny his coat.

"It's snowing; maybe we should stay home. I could make dinner for just the two of us," Sonny offers.

"Your family is expecting us Sonny. They want to spend time with you too."

"You're right…I know you're right."

"You ready?" Will asks as he puts his jacket on."

"Yeah, I have the coffee beans I'm going to give Uncle Vic and Maggie….wait….you're wearing your jacket?...but it's snowing…..I think you should wear your coat."

"I like this jacket better Son….lets just go."

"No, it's snowing…..you really should wear your coat."

"No! I hate that coat. It's too heavy."

Sonny huffs. "Are you at least wearing a sweater under there? I didn't see. "

"Yes! And a turtleneck….since that hickey somehow got darker overnight."

Sonny leans forward….opens the jacket ….pulls down the turtle neck and gives Will's hickey a little suck. "It looks damn amazing on you and you loved every second of it."

Will doesn't answer; he just rubs up against Sonny and almost purrs as Sonny licks his neck.

"Ummm," Will moans.

"I want to point out how much you seem to be enjoying this."

Sonny chuckles and Will slaps his shoulder. "Shut up Sonny."

"Ok, lets go. Where's your scarf?"

"I don't know. I couldn't find it. Lets just go."

Sonny heads to the bedroom and brings him one of his scarves. "Here wear one of mine."

"I swear….you're worse than my grandmother ever was." Will wraps the scarf around him. "Lets go before you go grab a hat and mittens."

"That's not a bad idea." Sonny heads for the bedroom again. When he comes back; he's wearing a beanie and gloves and hands a pair to Will.

"Oh my God! Me and my big mouth. " Will gives up and just puts them on.

"I love that mouth of yours….its magical," he grins.

"Don't even start….we're already late and you acting like we are going into a blizzard is not helping."

"You'll thank me when you're toasty warm. Sure you don't want your coat?"

"NO COAT! Lets go."

* * *

"Can't you at least wait until we get to the front door?" Sonny complains as Will takes off his beanie and gloves.

"Is my hair ok?" Will fusses with his hair.

"You're gorgeous; like you always are." Sonny says as he rings the doorbell.

Adrienne opens the door. "Sonny…Will…we've been waiting for you two…Happy Thanksgiving…...Will; aren't you cold? You should be wearing a coat."

Sonny eyes Will pointedly.

"I'm fine…thank you. Happy Thanksgiving to you too."

They walk into the hallway and Will whispers. "That only proves you're your mother's son and my point that you are probably worse than my grandmother."

Sonny gives Will a face and they start taking off their coat and jacket.

They walk into the living room and the room grows quiet as they all stare at Sonny. Will watches for a full minute as Sonny squirms under all of their eyes. Will finally has enough, clears his throat and says loudly. "Yes, he has a tumor, yes he is going to remove it tomorrow. But he is fine right now and we'd like to forget about it for a little while and enjoy Thanksgiving with all of you without speaking more about it. Today is about family and being thankful for what we do have…..and we have today."

Everyone smiles and goes back to their conversations. Victor and Maggie come over to say hello. Sonny gives Maggie the coffee and Victor leans over to say softly to Will. "That was very well said Will."

Will smiles his answer.

Sonny is surrounded by his parents, Victor and Maggie so Will decides to take the time to go find Isaih. He finds him right outside the kitchen kissing a pretty blonde. Will is about to turn around and leave them to their privacy when Isaih looks up.

"Hey Will….do you know Rose?"

"Umm no, no I don't."

"Rose this is Will. Will this is Rose."

"Nice to meet you Rose," Will smiles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Will…just Will."

"I have to go," she smiles.

She goes back into the kitchen and Isaih walks over to Will. "How are you?"

"I'm ok."

"I hear Sonny's operation is tomorrow."

"Um hm."

"It'll be ok Will."

"Thanks Isaih. I keep telling myself that."

"Well, keep telling yourself that and stay strong."

Will smiles, "Soooo; is it serious with Rose?"

Isaih smiles, "maybe…I'll let you know when I figure it out."

"Does she make you happy?" Will asks.

"Yes…..so far …..she does…..if I can find half of what you have….I'll be happy."

"Don't settle for half Isaih….I want you to have it all…you deserve it."

"Thank you Will."

The butler walks up behind Will. "Mr. Horton…..appetizers are being served."

"Thank you."

The butler waits for Will. "Would you like me to show you the way?"

"No, I know the way. I'm talking to Isaih right now."

The butler refuses to leave and gives Will a disapproving look.

"Go Will. I have to go check on some stuff anyway." Isaih does not want Will to be looked down on by the staff.

"But-"

"Go, call me if you need me."

"Ok, happy Thanksgiving Isaih." Will says as he turns and walks past the butler.

Will walks back into the living room; walking straight to Sonny. "How is Isaih?" Sonny asks; knowing that is where Will disappeared off to.

"He's fine…..found him kissing Rose. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, she's nice."

The butler comes in and says that dinner will be served soon. Sonny is standing with his arm around Will when he stiffens. "Will….."

Will turns to look at him, takes one look at his face and half carries him out to the hall. He holds him in his arms while Sonny buries his face in the crook of his shoulder….quietly moaning as Will nuzzles him with his face quietly whispering. "I'm here…I've got you….I'm here…I've got you…"

Several minutes later, Sonny straightens.

"You ok Boo?"

"Yeah, I'm fine….and hungry," he smiles.

Will tries to return the smile, but it trembles on his lips.

Adrienne sticks her head out to the hallway. "Are you two coming?"

"Yes," Sonny calls back.

Will turns, but Sonny stops him. "As soon as I get a smile and a kiss from my man."

Will crooks his head to one side. "I have to give you both?"

"Yes, purely for medicinal purposes of course."

"Now, how can I deny my man his medicine?" Will smiles and leans in to kiss Sonny.

Dinner is delicious….Sonny feeds Will one of those rolls that they both love so much. Justin smiles to see his son so happy and chuckles when Will offers Sonny his stuffing. Sonny hates stuffing but Will is insistent that this one is delicious ….so Sonny who would never take a bite of stuffing since he was five….takes it from Will's fork.

"It's good; huh?" Will asks.

"Well, it's not as bad as I remember it."

"You're lying and you know it. You like it. I can tell." Will grins.

Sonny laughs, "I plead the fifth…..but I might need another bite to decide."

Will's eyes gleam as he gives Sonny another bite.

Adrienne reaches out and touches Justin's hand as they both look at their son.

"He looks so happy," she whispers.

"He is happy….Will makes him happy…..I never doubted that."

"Don't gloat about being right Justin. It doesn't suit you."

"Oh, yes it does." He chuckles some more.

Dessert is…interesting…..Adrienne brings out what used to be Sonny's favorite cake but she notices his eyes sparkle when Maggie brings out a chocolate cake.

"Will, I was going to make you cookies, but I remembered how much you love that chocolate frosting of mine and my chocolate cake so I decided to make you one." Maggie says with a smile.

"Oh, can I please have a piece. I love your chocolate cake Maggie." Sonny's eyes are alight with mischief.

"Of course Sonny," Maggie beams.

" You don't mind, do you mom?"

"Of course not dear," Adrienne says with a strained smile.

Adrienne sits down next to her husband. "Since when does he like her cake better than mine?"

"Adrienne, look at him smile. Does it matter what cake he is eating?" Justin asks.

Adrienne pauses, "no….of course it doesn't…but you better have some of my cake."

"Your cake is the best," Justin kisses her softly.

Sonny takes a slice and Will shakes his head no at Maggie. "I…I'm actually stuffed. I can't eat another bite Aunt Maggie."

"Yes, he can." Sonny takes the plate and puts it in front of Will. "Or I can feed it to you," Sonny teases.

Will looks at his plate and he will not look away as he starts eating. After the second bite Sonny gets annoyed.

Everyone else is busy with their own desserts and conversations and Sonny decides to take advantage.

"Hey, you're killing my fun. Look at me." He softly says to Will.

"Sonny, this is really hard for me," he whispers.

"Yeah, me too. Do you want to feel how hard it is for me to eat this with you sitting next to me?"

Will's eyes lift and he watches Sonny take a few bites of cake. Sonny's tongue comes out and slowly, casually licks some frosting off his bottom lip. After another bite, Sonny idly sucks the frosting off the spoon.

Sonny's eyes get a glint as his hand goes under the table and slides up Will's leg. Will's leg muscles bunch under Sonny's touch. His fingers idly creep up and graze the growing bulge of Will's crotch.

Will is quiet as he squirms in his seat.

Sonny whispers, "You know my favorite was licking if off your neck…..no wait…..the small of your back…umm that was yummy…."

Sonny's hand covers Will's crotch…touches….caresses and squeezes , "no damn …..licking it off when you were all hard and stiff was absolutely delicious."

Will whispers with a strained voice, "Sonny…I'm really close. Please stop."

Sonny breathes in sharply. "Really?"

Will jerkily nods his head yes.

And oh God, part of Sonny wants to slide further up his thigh under the table and unbutton Will's pants….he wants to jerk Will off until he comes in his hand…..but he can't and he's getting pretty damn close just looking at Will and knowing he's that close and well tasting the chocolate cake had him thinking and remembering and oh god….he needs to stop now. He slips his hand to his own lap under the table and presses down on himself.

After dessert they go into the living room and the time seems to disappear into the night. During the night Sonny has another headache. Will again takes him out into the hallway and gets him through it. He softly whispers, "I'm right here Boo…..I'm right here….I've got you…."

It is late by the time Will and Sonny make it home. It's been a long day, they tiredly walk through the front door.

"Ugg….I'm so stuffed," Will groans.

"You didn't have to have a piece of my mom's cake."

"I felt bad for her."

Sonny looks at Will's keys lying on the coffee table. "You um….you put Isaih's keys on your key chain."

Will looks up at Sonny. "I didn't want to lose them. I would feel bad if I did."

Sonny's eyes go back to the key chain.

"Sonny, why is this bothering you so much? Isaih has never bothered you before. You like him and he's a good friend."

"Isaih is not bothering me. Those keys are bothering me. You having keys to another apartment other than this one is bothering me."

"I'll return them Sonny…ok?"

"No…..no don't. You're right. I'm being stupid….I'm just tired."

Will walks up to him and kisses him; they then slowly walk to their bedroom.

"Will?"

"Hmmm."

"It's a cold night. Do you want me to turn the thermostat up?"

"No, I'm fine…"

"Warm enough to sleep bare?…."

Will looks worriedly at Sonny. "Sonny, you look really tired. You need to rest…..for tomorrow."

"I will…I promise….that's not what I'm asking….I just don't want anything between us tonight."

Will starts undressing and Sonny follows…..without another word they slip into bed…..Sonny crawls over Will…..covering him completely….his hands around Will's head….idly playing with his hair…..Will's arms hold Sonny to him….softly running his hands up and down his back…their legs tangle…..their faces inches away from each other…..their eyes locked…they lay…quietly…each trying not to think about tomorrow and trying to be thankful for today.

To be continued…..


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Will wakes up to feather soft, moist kisses brushing his lips. He smiles into the kisses and opens his eyes. Sonny is draped over him again. "I could really get used to this," Will purrs as he stretches under Sonny.

Sonny smiles, "I decided to go for preventive measures and just stayed here all night. I have to admit that I love it….I've always loved lying on top of you….you're comfy to sleep on…I can't believe I actually slept."

"You were tired and wiped out."

"I guess I was….those headaches take a lot out of me."

"Hopefully, you've had your last one." Will says as he runs his fingers through Sonny's hair."

"Yeah…"

Will takes a look at the clock on the nightstand. "We need to get going. They wanted you there early to do all the paperwork and to prep you."

"I know," Sonny says as he trails his hand down Will's chest. "Will, I didn't ask how long I would have to stay at the hospital. Do you think they'll let me come home tonight? I mean they let me come home after the biopsy."

"I don't know, but we're not going to worry about that. We'll figure it out…..one step at a time. First we get you there and through the operation; ok?"

"Yeah, ok." Sonny says with a frown.

"We'll figure it out Son."

"Ok...Will…..I want you to know….just in case something happens….."

"Nothing is going to happen."

Sonny places his fingers over Will's mouth. "Please let me say this. I need to….just in case…..I want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me…you and AG….I love you more than anything in the world and I swear to you…if I die…I will be waiting for you on the other side….I will love you even after death Will….I swear that on everything."

Will trembles, "Please Sonny…don't…..don't say things like that…..don't leave me….especially not like this…don't leave me in a world that you don't exist …." Will's eyes are full of tears that refuse to spill.

"Hey, " Sonny kisses him. "I'm not planning on it. I am not going down without a fight and my plan is to come back to you…but just in case…..I wanted you to know…."

Will swallows and looks into Sonny's eyes. "Ok…..just in case then…..I want you to know that I love you so much that love isn't a good enough word…and I'll love you forever Sonny….no matter where you are…..I 'll find you somehow….."

"And Will…one more thing…if I do come back to you…but there is some kind of complication…"

Will covers Sonny's lips, "this time it's my turn…..and you listen very carefully Sonny Kiriakis….no matter what….I will want you back in any condition…..I would rather have you…..with you not being able to move a single finger…than not have you at all…..I mean it….you remember that."

"I will."

"We'll deal with whatever comes Sonny….we can deal with anything as long as we have each other; right?"

Sonny is silent…..thinking of all the different possibilities.

"Right Sonny?"

"Yes, that's right baby. I can deal with anything…..as long as I have you."

Will smiles, "Good, now that we have that straight….we have to get going….come on."

It's amazing how long you can stretch out washing your teeth…watching your boyfriend wash his teeth…..picking out a shirt…..finding the perfect pair of socks to match and sitting only to slide them on ever so slowly.

It's amazing how keys can get lost….cell phones get misplaced …..a shoe that you MUST wear that day finds itself hiding underneath a discarded shirt.

It's amazing how you find yourself staring at the man you love and can't believe that you have never noticed that teeny tiny mole on his shoulder…when did he get that bruise on his knee?...…how did they make it to today without him noticing that he washes his hands after he finishes with his hair?

It's amazing how your mind can wander …how you have to remember exactly what was said on a certain day before you can move…..how important it becomes to share a dream you had last week…..a thought you had two days ago that simply must be told.

Will walks up to Sonny who is standing in the kitchen. He wraps his arms around him, his eyes going to the clock on the microwave. Sonny's eyes follow.

"We have to go Son. We're already running late."

"I know," Sonny says as he closes his eyes. Just one more hug….one more moment.

* * *

Sonny lies on the hospital bed with Will sitting next to him. Dr. Ku has just finished going over the procedure again. "Any questions," he asks.

"Yes," Sonny answers. "After the operation; how long do I have to stay here? You haven't mentioned that."

"That's because I don't know. It depends on how the operation goes…..if there are any complications…"

"You mean like if I start having seizures or can't move?"

"Yes, any of the risks that we have discussed could happen; alone or in any combination…. but remember often times those conditions are temporary. "

"How long do they last?"

"Every case is different Sonny."

"So if everything goes right and there are no complications? How long?"

"Let's say we'll plan on two to three days."

Sonny's eyes widen.

Will's hand is already clasping Sonny's and he squeezes. "Don't think about that now. Right now…..just get through the operation….one step at a time…..ok?"

Sonny nods his head.

The doctor leaves and Justin and Adrienne come in. "How are you both doing?" Justin asks.

"Fine dad," Sonny gives him a tremulous smile.

"Oh Sonny," Adrienne comes over to hug him.

Will tries to get up to give them room; but Sonny is not letting go of his hand.

"We love you," Justin says as he stands next to Adrienne.

"I know dad. I love you both so much. Thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me now. Thank me tomorrow." Justin smiles.

"Sure," Sonny agrees softly.

The nurse comes in and smiles. "Are you ready Sonny?"

"Well no not really…but I don't suppose you'll wait another two or three hours?"

She smiles, "Don't you think it's better to just get it done?"

"No…right now I'm thinking waiting sounds like the way to go." Sonny gives her a small smile. "But the sooner I go the sooner I get to come back to this guy", Sonny says as he squeezes Will's hand. "So lets go."

She and an orderly help Sonny to transfer to a gurney. They start to wheel him away but Will stops them."Wait," he says anxiously. He walks to Sonny and kisses him on the temple. "I'll be right here waiting for you. Come back to me."

Will watches Sonny be wheeled away; and it takes everything inside of him from shouting at them to bring him back.

Sonny looks back and watches Will standing so still and unmoving and his heart breaks because he knows Will is just as scared as he is. "I'm coming back to you Will," he whispers.

He thinks of AG and how badly he wants to see her grow up. How he wants to stand next to Will as they watch her go through all her little milestones….walking….talking…God her first tooth is about to come out any day now.

He fists his hands as he remembers what a stupid fool he was to think he could walk away from Will and AG. His nails dig into his skin at the thought of how much he hurt Will.

"Sonny are you ok?" The nurse asks.

Sonny nods his head yes and he determines to make it up to Will…..even if it takes a lifetime….now he just needs to get through today so that he has that chance.

He closes his eyes and pictures a smiling Will. That is what he wants right now….what he needs right now. He pictures Will and AG in bed with him…smiling…laughing…..happy…..

"Sonny we're going to put this mask over your nose and mouth. I want you to slowly count backwards starting at ten." The nurse says serenely.

"Ten, nine, eight…..Will's eyes are so blue…seven, six…AG's giggle…..five, fo…"

* * *

Justin walks up to Will who is standing against the wall. "Why don't you sit with us?"

"I-I can't…I just can't."

Justin nods his understanding.

Sami, EJ and Lucas have shown up to show their support.

"Did you eat? Do you want me to bring you something….or maybe take you somewhere while you wait." Sami asks.

"No, no thank you," Will whispers.

"Of course not…what am I thinking…..you never eat when you're upset." Sami muses.

Lucas puts his hand on Will's shoulder. "He'll be ok Will. He's young and strong and he has a lot to fight for."

Will nods stiffly; he fights from flinching away…..he doesn't want to be touched right now….he is only holding on by thread….and that thread is oh so thin….

Isaih walks in with Victor; who goes to sit with Adrienne and Justin. Isaih stands in a corner….Will looks at him and Isaih mouths. "Stay strong."

"I'm trying ," Will thinks.

He looks around and everyone's eyes seem to be glued on him…waiting for him to become unglued. He needs to get out of here.

He walks up to Justin. "I'll be in the chapel."

"I'll come find you if we hear anything."

"Thank you."

Will walks away . He doesn't know how he gets to the chapel. He doesn't even remember walking there. When he stops walking; he is standing at the front pew.

He remembers that Sonny said he'd ended up at the church on the day he found out about the tumor. He wonders if he talked to God….what he asked…..what he was thinking…..

He sits down and looks up. "Well, the wires must have gotten crossed because I know you wouldn't have told him to do what he did."

He laces his fingers together and slips to his knees. "I'm not going to come here before you and lie and say that I'm not asking for me; but for him…I **AM** asking for him, for AG, for his parents and brothers….but most of all I **AM** definitely asking for **ME**…I want him…..I need him…please don't take him away from me."

Will prays…he recites every prayer he remembers from his childhood that grandma Caroline taught him. He makes some up on his own for good measure. He talks with God and he begs…..he makes deals….he rambles until he has nothing more to say and then he simply sits and waits.

The chapel is eerily quiet….Will can hear the rustle of his clothes as he moves…..he swears he can hear the flames of the candles that flicker against the wall. He eyes roam from the alter…to the floor to the flames….to nothing…..there is nothing before him…

He feels a non-existent breeze brush against his skin….a breeze that turns into the softest touch…he can smell the incense of the candles…and his breathing hitches as that scent turns musky…..earthy…with a hint of coffee…Sonny…he breathes it in….lets it fill him…..

Will loses himself in his memories…..that then become the present and magically spread before him into the future.

An uncontrolled sob escapes him….."please….come….back …to me….." he cries brokenly as he buries his face in his hands.

Justin walks into the chapel. "Will…"

Will's head snaps up.

"He's out of surgery. The nurse said they got the tumor out."

"The risks? Were there any …complications?"

"We won't know until he wakes up."

"Can I see him?" Will's voice is strained.

"They're going to take him to his room and get him settled. We can see him then."

Will gets up and he and Justin start walking out of the chapel.

"Will."

"Yes, " Will answers impatiently.

"I wanted to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For forgiving him; I know it wasn't easy. For making him smile; when his world is upside down and he's scared. For standing by him….when a lesser man wouldn't have…..for bringing him to the mansion yesterday….if I know him….he would have preferred to be home alone with you…..but it meant a lot to us to have him there…..thank you for loving him and being you. My son was a lucky man the day you came into his life."

Will looks at his hands. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just needed to say that to you."

"I do love him."

"I know you do and he loves you."

Will looks anxiously at the door.

Justin signs, "lets go and see if we can go in to see him."

They both quickly walk down the halls towards Sonny's room. As they get closer ; they hear a commotion and Sonny's distressed voice screaming. "Will ! Will !"

Will starts running and stumbles when Sonny's voice can't be heard anymore. For some reason that freezes Will's blood. He opens the door and Maxine and another nurse block him.

"You can't come in Will."

"He was calling for me."

Maxine puts her hand on Will's chest. "I know honey but you can't go in to see him right now."

Will looks stubbornly at Maxine. "I have to go in to see him Maxine. I have to. I told him I would be there."

"He's sedated right now; he's out."

"Why? What happened?"

Maxine looks at Will and Justin with serious eyes. "The doctor will talk to you soon, I'm sure."

"Maxine, please let me see him."

"I'm sorry, I can't. Not right now. The doctor is in there with him and he needs to do his job."

Justin's hands pull Will back; Will stumbles back….his heart thumping against his chest.

Adrienne and Victor walk up and Justin fills them in on what little they know. Adrienne softly cries into Justin's shoulder.

A nurse suggests that they all wait for the doctor in the waiting room.

"I'm not leaving," Will says flatly.

"We'll wait here," Justin says politely to the nurse.

Dr. Ku finally walks out of the room.

Justin asks first. "Is he-is he…"

"He's stable," the doctor assures them.

"What happened? Why was he upset?" Will asks.

Dr. Ku looks serious…his eyes scanning each of them and then coming to rest on Will again. "There's been a complication…."

To be continued….


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

"What complication?" Justin asks immediately.

Dr. Ku looks around. "Maybe we should go to my office."

"No, tell us now." Will demands.

Justin nods in agreement; Adrienne tearfully agreeing with a jerk of her head.

"Very well…..we talked about the risks before and as I mentioned; often times it is a temporary condition and clears up on its own."

"Out with it man…..just say it." Victor commands harshly.

"When he woke up…Sonny was blind."

"No…..no…" Adrienne cries into Justin's shoulder.

"Oh God," Justin says as he closes his eyes.

"Damn it to hell," Victor curses. "You said often times….so this may be permanent."

"Yes that is a possibility," the doctor answers.

"If there is anything he needs…anything that can be done….money is not to be considered," Victor says.

The doctor looks at him steadily. "Of course you can always look for a second opinion, but it is my opinion that right now all we can do is wait…..help him stay calm….and pray that this is temporary."

"Can I go see him now?" Will asks quietly.

"Maybe when he wakes up; I'm hoping that this passes quickly and he will be able to see when he wakes up again."

Will stares at the doctor, unblinkingly…..with an odd sense of certainty and authority…as if there is no doubt in his mind. As if asking had only been a play at politeness. His voice is steady and commanding , "I am going in to see him now."

Justin looks at both Will and the doctor. He then gets the doctor's attention by clearing his throat. He unknowingly stands up straighter and broadens his shoulders. He talks with an arch to his eyebrow and steel in his eyes.

"If you want my son to stay calm when he wakes up; then you need Will there beside him….now."

The doctor signs and relents. He nods his agreement and Will doesn't waste any time in rushing to Sonny's side.

The IV beeps into the stillness of the air. The breathing tube lies against Sonny's golden beautiful skin. He seems to be peacefully sleeping; he doesn't move as Will sits on the chair next to him and tenderly takes his hand.

"I love you Sonny. Remember….whatever comes our way…..we'll deal with it together. Just come back to me. Let me take care of you. You've shown me that I'm strong and smart and capable…..I believe it Sonny….so lean on me Boo….I can do it."

Will sits quietly…..his eyes never leaving Sonny…his hands always touching him…trailing along his body….a touch of his temple….a graze of his leg…..a squeeze of his arm…..a caress of his cheek…..the tinniest of pulls to his hair.

A nurse periodically comes in…on her third visit she addresses Will. "The meds should be wearing out soon. He should be waking up any time now; push the nurse's button when he starts to stir and we'll come help you."

Will nods in understanding without lifting his eyes from Sonny.

Fifteen more minutes pass and finally Sonny starts to stir. He opens his eyes and softly croaks, "Will..."

"Both of Will's hands go to hold Sonny's face. "I'm right here Boo. I'm right here."

Sonny's breathing starts to accelerate. "I can't see….I can't see…I can't see!" Sonny chants….each word filled with desperation and fear.

Will presses the nurse's button and tries to stay calm for Sonny. "Sonny listen to me. Remember this could be temporary."

Sonny's hands go up to his face and finds Will's wrist. He clutches at them. "But what if it's not?"

"Then we'll deal with it together…..together Boo…..together we'll get through this."

The nurse comes in and cheeks Sonny's vitals. She has to work around Will because they are not letting go of each other.

"I'll let the doctor know he's up," she says and walks out.

"Sonny, she's gone. Are you ok?" Will asks.

Sonny shakes his head no. His hand is now laced with Will's. He unlaces his fingers and runs his fingers up Will's arms until he finds his face. What if he never gets to see his beautiful face again? What if he never gets to see Will's eyes talking to him…telling him he's loved…he's wanted…he's needed….he's desired….what if he never gets to see them turn to a molten blue fire…..or….. his hands trail down to Will's neck…..

"I…I can't see you…..what if I never get to see you again?"

Will's hands once again hold Sonny's face. "Then you'll get to hear me…..smell me…..touch me…." He kisses Sonny until his lips open and he slips his tongue in just for a second before he pulls away. "Taste me…..that's better than nothing. Is it enough for you ?"

"Yes," Sonny says without thought. Because he knows what it feels like to think that he will never get to touch Will again…to hear his voice …..to smell his scent….and taste his sweetness. He can tackle anything as long as he has Will….

But he didn't want this….this is what he wanted to avoid…...Will being saddled with a blind man.

"Sonny?" Will can see all the conflict on his face.

"I didn't want you to have to take care of me forever…..how am I going to help take care of AG …take care of you if I'm blind?"

Will smiles, "first of all…this may not last and we have to remember that. Next, how can you say that you don't want me to take care of you but you want to take care of AG and me in the same breath?"

Sonny smiles slightly.

"Let us take care of you Boo…for just a little while and even if at the end you can't see…there are plenty of people who live full productive lives who are blind. I am one hundred percent sure that you will figure out a way to take care of AG and me…I've always thought we've taken care of each other…..this is no different…..well except that maybe right now I get a break from your crazy over protectiveness….."

"Don't count on it," Sonny whispers.

"That's ok….it's part of who you are and I love you Son."

"I love you too Will."

Adrienne and Justin walk into the room. "Sonny….it's mom and dad," Adrienne calls out.

"Hi mom," Sonny answers; unable to focus on where they are.

She whimpers and Justin lays a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't mom, I'm going to be fine."

"Of course you will be," Justin agrees.

"We love you Sonny," Adrienne says with a trembling voice.

"I know you do mom and I love you both too.

The doctor comes in to check Sonny out. Justin and Adrienne walk out but Will refuses to leave and Sonny refuses to let him go; so the doctor patiently works around Will.

"Your incision is doing well and your vitals are normal. We'll have to wait and see with your sight. I want you to be prepared that this may be permanent , but I do want you to stay optimistic….it is still very early on and the chances are good that your sight will return…."

Sonny has nothing to say to that…it sounds like he just said to do two things that are the complete opposite.

"I'll be back tomorrow to check on you." The doctor says with a smile.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes tomorrow," he says as he walks out.

Sonny takes in a deep breath; he still hasn't let go of Will's hand. "Will…it's so dark…."

"Tell me what I can do to make it better."

"Stay with me….please just stay with me."

Will raises Sonny's hand and kisses it. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Have you talked to Gabi? How is AG?"

"Yeah, she texted me when you were asleep. AG is being spoiled rotten by Gabi's family. Um….Gabi and Rafe didn't find an open flight until Tuesday afternoon. I told her not to worry about it."

"But I thought they already had their return flights."

"No…they were still trying to find an open flight when they left. It's Thanksgiving weekend Son."

"I miss her," Sonny says softly.

"Yeah, me too. But she'll be home soon and then we'll get to have her for Christmas Eve and Christmas morning…."

Sonny nods his head yes…wondering if he'll get to see AG wake up on her first Christmas morning…

* * *

"Where's Maxine?" Will asks the on duty nurse.

"She's not here tonight."

"What about Dr. Kayla Brady? Is she here?"

"No, she's not….visiting hours finished over an hour ago. You need to leave sir. He'll be fine and you can come back tomorrow morning."

"I would really appreciate it if you would let me stay with him."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I'll have to call security to escort you out if you don't comply with hospital policy."

"If you would just contact Dr. Brady. I'm sure she would make an exception. I'm her-"

"I don't care who you are or what your name is. If you don't leave now, I will call security."

"Ok, just give me a few minutes."

Will tries calling Aunt Kayla, but she doesn't answer. He bites his lip in indecision and then gently wakes Sonny up. "Sonny…wake up….wake up Son."

Sonny stirs and reaches out for Will. "Will, what's wrong?"

"Sonny, the nurse on duty won't let me stay. She's going to call security if I don't leave."

Sonny starts to stir even more. "But….Will….I …..you…."

"Shh, listen…I'm going to leave for just a little bit; then I'm going to sneak back in. Tell her you're really tired and don't want to be disturbed. …..go Kiriakis on her."

Sonny smiles, "OK…I can do that….don't get caught."

Will kisses him quickly. "I won't; I'll make sure to channel my inner smurf so I can sneak by her."

Sonny chuckles, "you do that. Make sure it's Brainy….I'm partial to him….not Clumsy though…he'll get you caught for sure."

"Haha…very funny." Will walks out.

As he passes the nurse's station he looks over. "He said he needed to see you."

"Of course," she says as she heads back to Sonny's room.

Will makes a u turn and as she walks into Sonny's room and he hides around the corner; holding his breath.

Sonny's face is angry and set. He doesn't know where to focus his eyes so he looks straight ahead; not wanting to look down. "Since you kicked out my boyfriend ; I want to sleep. Don't come in and wake me up every hour just to check my vitals."

"It's my job to check on you."

"My vitals are stable and I was told I need to rest above all and stay calm. I can't do that if you are waking me up every hour or two. Do that…and I'll make sure to file a complaint….with the board….that my uncle is on and with my boyfriend's aunt who happens to be the chief of staff here."

"Very well, I'll just come in and do the mandatory checks at one am and four am. The next nurse will come in when we change shifts."

"What time do you change shifts?"

"What?"

"What time do you change shifts?" Sonny asks archly with a hint of impatience.

"Why do you need to know?" She asks defensively.

"So that I know when I'll get a nicer nurse," he answers.

"Six thirty," she says tightly. "I'll let you get your rest."

"Thank you."

Sonny hears the door close. He waits and waits, but doesn't hear Will come in. Maybe he got caught….or couldn't get by her…..his hands open and close nervously.

Finally, he hears a shuffle and Will takes his hand. "I'm here Sonny."

"What took you so long?"

"It was only ten minutes Son."

"It felt like so much longer."

"I'm sorry."

"She's going to be back at one and four. Then there is a shift change and a new nurse comes in at six thirty."

"Ok, I'll hide when she comes in."

"What if she finds you?"

"Lets not worry about it."

Will sits down on the edge of the bed and runs his fingers through Sonny's hair. "Go to sleep Boo. You need to rest."

"Lie down next to me."

"No Son. You have a lot of tubs and stuff around you. I'll hurt you and get tangled and maybe get caught."

Sonny takes Will's other hand, links his fingers through it and holds it to his chest. "Ok."

Will watches Sonny close his eyes…his breathing slowing down to a steady rhythm. Will carefully, tenderly, possessively watches over him; not allowing sleep to claim him."

The hours pass and it is almost one am. He carefully tries to extricate his hand out of Sonny's hold. He's not very successful and Sonny wakes up. "Where are you going?"

"It is almost one am, I need to hide babe."

"How about the bathroom?" Sonny suggests.

"No, she might go in there to get something for you. She's already gone in there a couple of times today."

"How about under the bed?"

"No, she'll see me." Will says softly. He looks around and he only sees one option and it is not one he likes or is sure he can do at all.

"I have an idea. I'll be back when she's gone."

"Where are you going?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me. I need to know." Sonny grabs at thin air and starts to try and get up when he can't find Will. "Will…"

"Ok…ok…shh….I'm right here and I'm going to hide in the closet. It's big enough…"

"Will…no…"

"Sonny, I don't see another option. It's been a long time…I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Shh….I have to hurry."

Will slides into the closet, closes the door and settles in to wait. It's dark…pitch black…he's immediately thrown back in time. He can feel his heartbeat speeding up and his hands beginning to get clammy.

He reminds himself that Sonny is just fine and lying in a bed right outside the closet door. But he can't help it and the darkness starts to choke him. As he reminds himself again that Sonny is right outside he thinks about the fact that Sonny may have to deal with this kind of darkness for the rest of his life.

All of a sudden he hears Sonny softly humming a song. He softly begins to sing Will's favorite love song. Will can't help but smile, God he has a horrible voice. He knows what Sonny is trying to do and it works. His voice is a balm to him….as horrible as Will knows he sounds…..to Will…..Sonny's voice will always be as soothing as a soft reassuring touch.

Will hears the nurse coming in, "I thought you were tired; why are you singing at one am?"

"I'm singing myself to sleep," he says sarcastically.

Sonny continues to sing as the nurse checks him out.

"Are you going to continue to sing?" she asks.

Sonny doesn't answer, he just continues to softly sing the song.

She walks out in a huff and Sonny stops singing when he hears the door close. "Will….babe…come out."

Will quietly steps out of the closet and walks over to Sonny.

"Hey, you ok?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah…yeah…I'm good….piece of cake…hearing you sing was the worst part."

Sonny smiles, "I won't sing next time then."

"No…..I… I mean…can you…."

Sonny reaches out until Will places his hand in his. "What song do you want next time babe?"

"AG's lullaby," Will answers without thinking. A smile already on his lips and in his voice.

Sonny squeezes Will's hand. "You really ok?"

"It wasn't that bad…..really."

"Thank you for doing it."

"I would do anything for you Son."

"I know that Will…."

"Sonny…all you see is total darkness right now. Are you ok? Really? Are you scared? I mean you are taking this pretty calmly."

"I'm not calm…not really…but I keep reminding myself that you said that together we can get through anything."

"We can," Will says with conviction.

"Well that is what I am doing. I am reminding myself that I not going to go through this alone. When I thought I'd lost you …and then….and then I got you back…..I realized that I would go through the fires of hell as long as you were on the other side…..that I can fight any monster as long as you are next to me…..this is a monster I can fight Will…..cuz you're right here."

Sonny brings Will's hand up to his lips and kisses it.

"Yeah, I am….but what about the darkness?"

"The darkness itself doesn't bother me…you're my light…..What bothers me is what I can't see….not being able to see you….AG….What bothers me is not being able to do things because I can't see…..not being able to do things on my own…..not being able to do things for you and AG…."

"Even if you don't get your sight back….you'll figure out a way to do everything you want….you'll learn to do things on your own….I know you will."

* * *

Four am and six thirty comes and Will goes back into the closet…..each time Sonny wakes up as soon as he feels Will slipping his hand away and he sings softly into the room until the nurse leaves.

It's morning when Justin and Adrienne come in to visit him. Will excuses himself to freshen up a bit and give them some time together.

Breakfast is brought in some time later and Adrienne tries to feed Sonny.

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat Sonny." Adrienne presses.

"I said no," he turns his head as she tries to give him a piece of fruit.

"Sonny…"

"No! I won't be fed like a two year old!"

Will stands at the door. "Maybe I should come back when you're in a better mood."

"Will…." Sonny cringes.

Will stands quietly at the door.

Sonny starts to sit up, pushing the tray away from him. "Will? Are you still here?"

"Sonny….your IV," Adrienne warns.

Sonny quickly gets up on his feet, "is he still here?" He gets up and stumbles over the IV pole.

To be continued…..


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Will rushes forward. "Stop it. I'm right here." He rushes forward as he talks and pushes Sonny back to sit on the bed.

He picks up a piece of toast and butters it. He picks up Sonny's hand and brings the toast to his hand. "Here's some toast….eat it."

"I don't like being fed." Sonny squirms.

"Since when?" Will challenges. "I butter your toast all the time and feed you while your hands are busy and you do the same for me."

"I'm not feeding you now." Sonny says softly.

"That's because you are being greedy and not offering me any of your toast," Will teases.

Sonny smiles and holds up the toast. Will takes a bite. Sonny grins and takes a bite himself.

"Now finish it…." Will gently orders. When Sonny is finished, Will then opens up a juice cartoon and places it in Sonny's hands.

"This is orange juice…..it's open."

Adrienne moves forward thinking he will spill the juice; but Will shakes his head no.

Sonny does spill some of it and it runs down his chin. Will ignores the rest of the room and quickly kisses it off..."Ummm….thank you...that  
was delicious," he whispers against Sonny's lips.

"You're welcome," Sonny grins.

The nurse later comes in and takes the IV off. Saturday passes with Will finding ways to help Sonny while at the same time giving him some independence. They work on lunch, dinner, walking to the bathroom, going to the bathroom, washing his hands…..they even tackle brushing his teeth.

They talk and laugh until night comes …..unfortunately Sonny has the same nurse and Will has yet to be able to contact Aunt Kayla…..so the second night passes much like the first.

Will is getting more exhausted and fighting off sleep is harder that second night than the first night had been.

A new day comes and they are lucky enough to have Maxine come in and ok Will staying with Sonny through the night. Will and Sonny breathe a sign of relief; yet Sunday comes and goes without Sonny's sight coming back and although neither one of them will talk about it…..they are both thinking about it.

That night Will gets some sleep….but not much…he refuses to get in the bed with Sonny…he doesn't want to push his luck with the nurses. He is sure that they will kick him out if he gets in that bed. Although he gets some sleep; it is still troubled and full of demons that refuse to leave him alone.

* * *

"Did you go home to change," Justin asks Will.

"No, my mom brought me a change of clothes and Maxine let me shower here."

"Will…you don't look well. You're not sleeping and I know you're not eating. Each time you leave Sonny….you go to the bathroom, clean up and check on AG…. not once have I or anyone else seen you eat."

"You're not my father Justin."

"No, I'm not…..but I can call him."

"It won't matter; besides I'm fine."

"Will…"

"Please lower your voice…..you're going to wake him up."

But Sonny is already awake and listening and getting more and more upset.

Justin takes a step forward. "I will admit to being selfish right now Will. See right now I am thinking about my son just as much if not more than I am thinking about you. Sonny needs you and you can't help him if you end up in a hospital bed."

"I won't."

"The way he is with you…do you think he would be ok with how you are taking care of yourself…maybe I should tell him."

"You wouldn't." Will says with confidence.

The morning nurse comes in with breakfast. "Is he up? I have breakfast."

Sonny stirs and Will smiles. "Hey Son…good morning."

"What's for breakfast?" Sonny asks.

"Ummm…..let me see… waffles, bacon, a hard-boiled egg and melon with some milk."

Sonny reaches in front of him until he feels the tray. He takes off the cover to the plate…the cover falling noisily to the ground.

"Sonny wait….let me help you." Will tries to stop Sonny's hand.

Sonny fumbles a little until he thinks he has the egg in his hand. "This is the egg; right?"

"Yes," Will answers as he sits down next to him.

Sonny takes it in one hand…..his other hand searching until it grabs Will's shirt and he pulls Will to him. "Bite it," Sonny orders.

Will signs, "you heard him."

"Yes, I did…now bite it."

Justin chuckles, "I'll um, come back later."

"Thanks dad," Sonny calls after him.

"Yeah, thanks," Will mumbles as Sonny finds his mouth and pushes egg into it.

Will chews and then makes Sonny take a bite. Sonny then gives Will the last bite. "Hand me the bacon please."

Will places the bacon in Sonny's hand.

"Take a bite."

"Nu uh…I've had bacon here before. It's nasty."

"I didn't ask you if it was nasty. I asked you to bite it."

Will holds Sonny's hand and pretends to take a bite. He then tries to push it to Sonny's mouth.

Sonny' s hand doesn't move. "You're trying to trick your blind boyfriend." Sonny says with a raised brow.

"Umm….no….I'm not."'

"You're lying to me Will Horton….no chewing…..no crunching….no bite."

"Sonny!" Will whines." It's nasty."

Sonny pushes at the tray and brings Will to him until he can feel Will's breath on his face. "Is all you've had to eat since Thursday the little bit you've eaten off my plates?"

"If I say yes, then I have to eat the bacon….ask me something else." Will pouts.

"The truth Will."

"Weeellll ….yeah."

Sonny huffs, "what would you do without me?"

"We don't have to find out; right?" Will smiles as he kisses Sonny.

"Open your mouth mister."

"I'll go get something to eat right now," Will offers as he tries to pull away.

But Sonny won't let go. "Too late," Sonny tries to put the bacon in Will's mouth. He hits his check…..growls…..finds his mouth and sticks the whole piece of bacon in his mouth."

Will tries to grab the napkin to spit it out.

"You spit that out Will and I promise I will have the nurse bring me two more pieces."

Will thinks about it and decides to chew and swallow. "That was gross."

"Give me the waffle now."

"But your hand will get all sticky with the butter and syrup."

"Then don't put the butter and syrup on." Sonny snaps.

"But that's the best part," Will complains. "Let me do it…..please…..half for me and half for you."

"You better eat that half…..I'm tasting you to check for butter and syrup," Sonny growls.

"Deal," Will says with a kiss.

He butters up the waffles and pours syrup over them. He feeds Sonny one waffle and he eats the other.

Sonny then pulls Will to him and kisses him. "Yummy, you taste good…..now eat the melon."

"Sonny, I don't feel like melon and I'm kinda full since I haven't had much to eat."

"Yeah…whose fault is that," Sonny says gently.

"I don't eat when I'm upset…you know that."

"I thought you were ok right now…if I could see you ….I would have known."

"I…I am ok…really…your dad is exaggerating."

"No, he's not…you already admitted you have eaten next to nothing and last night was the first night you got any kind of sleep, I think."

Sonny scoots over on the bed until he feels the edge to his right. "Lie down next to me and get some sleep."

"They'll just kick me out Son."

Sonny pulls Will until he is half lying down. "They can try….you're not going anywhere…..now sleep."

Will relents…..because he suddenly realizes that he is exhausted….he stretches out next to Sonny. Sonny pulls him into his arms and holds him close…..kissing his temple….he whispers, "sleep…..please sleep."

It doesn't take long for Will to doze off. The nurse comes in a little while later. "He can't be in that bed with you."

Sonny stiffens. "You wake him up and I swear to you that I will make you regret it."

The nurse grumbles as she walks about. "What would he do without his name?"

"Luckily, I don't have to find out," Sonny says.

It doesn't feel like it is that much later when Will starts to stir. "Sonny….Sonny…..come back…" he whimpers.

"Fuck", Sonny thinks, "he's still thinking about my fuck up….damn…it's not like I can undress us here. " He kisses Will's cheek. "I'm right here baby. I'm right here."

"Sonny," Will startles awake.

"I'm right here…you ok" Sonny holds on to him.

"I'm ok…I'm ok..."

"You hardly slept. Do you think you can go back to sleep?"

Will leans over and gives Sonny a kiss. "I can try."

He lays back down; but he doesn't allow himself to fall back to sleep.

Dr. Ku walks in to check on Sonny an hour later.

"My sight is not coming back," Sonny tells the doctor.

"It could just be a matter of time Sonny….it is still very early."

"Is everything else ok?"

"Yes, you are doing very well." The doctor answers him.

"Then can I go home today?"

"Sonny…."

"I'll come back every day if you want me to…just let me go home…please."

"I'll need to see you Friday so I can check for any progress."

Will smiles, "so I can take him home?"

"Yes, but bring him back if he has any headaches, dizzy spells or pain."

"Get my clothes Will." Sonny says excitedly.

"I'll go put in the orders," the doctor says with a smile.

"Doctor…." Sonny calls.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You are most welcome."

* * *

Will opens the door to the apartment; while Sonny holds on to his arm.

"It feels like I'm going to trip with every step I take." Sonny says with irritation,

"I'll make sure that everything is off the floor." Will offers.

"Thanks, can we order Chinese…..with noodles? I'm so tired of hospital food."

"I can take you out if you want."

"No, I want I want to stay home…..ok?"

"Yeah….sure…..whatever you want Son."

Will orders Chinese from a place that delivers and is one of Sonny's favorites. He then starts to clean stuff off the floor. Sonny sits on the couch; unsure of what to do.

He listens and doesn't hear Will…he must be in the bedroom. Sonny gets up and tries to orient himself. He shuffles to where he thinks the bedroom is and bangs his knee against the side table…falling down…and cursing in pain and frustration.

Sonny is angry; he feels like he can't even walk without help and it is a horrible feeling.

Will hears him and comes running; he can feel the tension in Sonny's body. "It'll get better Sonny."

Sonny nods his head and slowly gets up. The doorbell rings and Will goes to answer it. He comes back with the Chinese food. He sets it on the table and leads Sonny to it.

"I got your favorite chicken," Will says as he opens the container and puts it in Sonny's hand. "Lets go with forks today," he places a fork in Sonny's hand.

"I never stopped to realize that you need your sight for all these basic tasks."

"Sonny half the time we eat Chinese….you're not looking…..you're either watching TV or ….well or…."

"Staring at you," Sonny finishes for him.

"Well yeah, pretend you're staring at me."

Sonny drops a couple of pieces but manages to feed Will as well. Will chucking while he maneuvers his mouth to the food. He also feeds Sonny the noodles and manages to make him laugh as they make a mess with the food.

"How much food do I have on my shirt," asks Sonny with a smile.

"Not any more than usual," Will teases.

When they are done; Sonny puts his fork down. "Will…I really need a shower and then I want to go to bed…you haven't slept hardly at all."

"Ok, come on." Will throws the containers in the trash and leads Sonny to the bathroom. Will grabs the hamper and puts it next to the doorframe.

He grabs Sonny's hand so that he can touch the doorframe and then the hamper. "The hamper is right here next to the doorframe."

Sonny smiles, "thanks."

Sonny slowly undresses and drops each article of clothing in the hamper. Will patiently waits for him.

"You're not blushing…..I'm sure of it…..because I can't see you," Sonny says with regret in his voice.

Will doesn't answer; he can't think of a single thing to say.

He starts the water and when they are standing under it….he hesitates…..how much should he help him….he wonders. He lathers up the sponge and starts to wash Sonny's chest, but he stops him.

"Let me", Sonny whispers.

He washes himself; while Will shampoos and conditions his own hair and then Sonny's.

"Will; can I wash you?"

"Since when have you started asking my permission?" Will smiles and squirts more soap onto the sponge.

He closes his eyes as Sonny's hands glide over his body…one hand guiding the other.

Sonny holds out the sponge to Will. "I know it's stupid, but that meant a lot to me."

"It's not stupid," Will says as he kisses Sonny softly as the water continues to hit their bodies.

They finish up, get out and dry up. "I'll get us some pajamas," Will offers.

"No, no pajamas."

"Boxers?" Will asks ; trying to figure out Sonny's thoughts.

Sonny starts to feel unsure of himself…he had wanted to sleep bare but maybe that isn't such a good idea right now. "Yeah…..boxers."

Will hands Sonny; who is now sitting on the bed, a pair. Will bites his lip when he realizes Sonny is putting them on backwards. "Umm…Sonny?"

"Yeah."

"You're putting them on backwards babe."

Sonny's body tenses …..unwelcome anger and frustration filling his body again. He fixes them and Will puts his own boxers on and crawls into bed. He slides next to Sonny, who is still sitting down.

Sonny's hand reaches out and grazes Will's thigh. "Will….I want to sleep on top of you…that ok? You were still upset in your sleep at the hospital."

"Sonny, why are you asking…you usually just do it?"

Sonny's hand trails along Will's leg. "I don't know why I'm asking."

"You know….you don't have to take care of me Son…..let me take care of you."

"I will…but please let me take care of you in my own way too….don't take that away from me Will."

"Ok Boo…..come on….lets get some sleep." He says as he pulls Sonny over him.

Sonny settles himself over Will and he knows that Will must be tired….exhausted even….but it's been days since they've been intimate…..not even a passionate kiss ….Will feels so good under him…..but he reminds himself that he can't even see Will…how will this change things between them? Does Will even feel comfortable being with him right now? It might feel weird for him to make love to a blind man…

Sonny's hands play with Will's hair…..waiting to see if Will makes a move…..gives him any indication….

Will feels Sonny's fingers through his hair; his weight …..so familiar over his body. Sonny just feels so good …..and right….that he wants to run his hands down his body and kiss away all the tension that even now he can feel in Sonny's body.

Will had swallowed his embarrassment, found the doctor and asked him about being intimate with Sonny…he had said that it was ok…..but that Sonny might feel too disoriented and to be patient with him. Will can't be selfish right now…Sonny comes first….he needs to think about what Sonny needs.

So he waits to see if Sonny gives him any clue that he is ready or wants more tonight….when he doesn't Will remains still and tries to allow sleep to claim him.

Sonny closes his eyes…disappointment running through his veins…Will is just really tired…..Sonny tries to convince himself….

To be continued…..


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Thank you, thank you to everyone for reading, following and reviewing! For those of you that review as Guests...I can't reply to you but know that I appreciate the time you take to read and review :) **

* * *

Chapter 35

Will carefully slips out from underneath Sonny and out of bed. It's late…they've both slept in ….both having missed that deep sleep that comes from being next to each other. Well, Will hadn't gotten much sleep at all….so last night was very much needed.

It is late morning and Gabi is supposed to be dropping off AG in a couple of hours. He goes to the kitchen to start some coffee and stretches as he walks back to the bedroom.

Sonny is quietly sitting on the edge of the bed…pensively waiting.

"Morning Son."

Sonny smiles, "good morning, keep talking to me."

"Well, lets see…I could tell you that I love you, but you already know that."

"I love to hear it anyway," Sonny gets up and cocks his head to one side.

Will stands still. "I could tell you that you're amazing and beautiful….but you already know that too."

"I don't know about that." He takes several steps towards the sound of Will's voice; trying not to shuffle his feet.

"I could tell you that I'm anxiously waiting for my good morning kiss…..and a hug would be nice….your hair is all over the place…..but I think it looks great."

Sonny hears Will's voice so close that he reaches out and grins when he comes into contact with Will's chest.

Will takes the final step and hugs Sonny to him. "You found me."

Sonny buries his face in Will's neck. "Yes, I did….now where is my kiss?"

* * *

Sonny manages to dress himself as Will hands him his clothes; but he has a hard time sitting still as Will does his hair.

"Are you getting it right?"

"Yeees….. it looks…..almost as good as when you do it."

"Will!"

"It looks great Sonny…if I do say so myself….you are your usual hot self," Will grins.

""I guess as long as you think so…I'm good," Sonny smiles.

Sonny also manages to eat breakfast by himself; although he makes a mess. Luckily both he and Will find it funny and they laugh their way through it.

As Will is putting the dishes in the dishwasher the doorbell rings. He goes to answer it and finds Gabi at the door with AG.

"Baby girl….oh come here…we missed you so much." Will says as he takes her into his arms.

"Hey Will…hi Sonny," Gabi greets them. "It's nice to see you Sonny…..uhhh…..I mean …are you sure you want her today? I can keep her."

Will turns to Gabi. "Of course we want her. We'll be fine."

Gabi looks around nervously….uncomfortably….. "Well, I better go. You should know that she's been fuzzy. I think that tooth is finally breaking through …..it's taking forever and a second one is not far behind."

"OK, thanks for the warning." Will smiles.

"Sure, can you bring her to me Thursday afternoon?"

"Um….sure….I will figure it out. I will text you."

Gabi leaves and Sonny signs. " She seemed pretty uncomfortable."

Will doesn't see the point in denying the obvious. "Yeah, she did."

He brings AG over to Sonny who is sitting on the couch. "There's someone here who isn't uncomfortable with you at all though; huh AG?"

AG catapults herself from Will's arms to Sonny. Sonny feels her small body thump into his chest and his arms instinctively come around her. "Whoa….baby girl….papa doesn't see you coming right now."

"Pa…pa….pa…pa…." AG babbles.

Will and Sonny are dumbstruck…..silent and unmoving for several seconds as AG continues to babble.

Will whispers in awe, "was that her first word?"

Sonny's face is beaming; his smile so brilliant that it lights up the room. "It sure was and it was papa…..that's me huh AG? Papa."

Will playfully growls, "this is just not fair. AG….say daddy….dada…come on baby girl…say dada…"Will cajoles.

Sonny laughs, "stop being jealous Will. Where's papa AG? Papa."

"Papa," she giggles and sucks on Sonny's chin.

Sonny's face loses all trace of happiness and he looks crestfallen. "Oh God…..I was going to leave you both…..I was going to leave her…..I'm a horrible papa…I'm so sorry for even thinking it AG….I would have missed this and…."

Will leans over," hey stop! You are not a horrible papa….you are a great one and you…you won't ever think of doing anything like that…" Will's voice trails off just a bit.

"No, I won't," Sonny says emphatically."You're both stuck with me." Sonny says with just a bit of sadness in his voice.

"We like being stuck with you. Don't we AG? We love you and forgive you for being an arrogant, idiotic bastard." Will smiles.

"I was one; wasn't I?" Sonny also smiles. "I love you both too…..Oh my God Will…we can't curse in front of her anymore….don't say the b word or the f word….what if she repeats it? That would not be good."

"Alright…alright….I still can't believe she said her first word…dada AG….say dada."

"Will !"

AG begins to fuzz and Sonny tries to bounce her to soothe her and calm her down.

"Let me go get her a teething ring from the fridge."

"Will..." Sonny calls out in a bit of a panic. "Don't leave me alone with her."

"I'll be right back Son….you will both be fine…..this apartment is baby proof and all the doors are closed."

Sonny tightly holds onto AG as she squirms and fuzzes. She doesn't understand her Papa's anxiety. Will comes back and he puts the teething ring in her mouth….rubbing it back and forth until she clamps onto it. It works for about ten minutes and then she whimpers.

"Will…..put some of that gel on her gums," Sonny says with his own sympathetic whimper.

Will does; but they spend the rest of the day with a fuzzy baby. They try everything that they can think of to keep her happy….and it works…..half of the time….

Will manages to get some studying done and get a final paper done. But dinner time comes so he turns to Sonny who is sitting next to him on the floor.

"I'm going to go make dinner Son….just call out if you need me."

He leaves Sonny with AG sitting on the floor of the living room. AG stuffing Sonny's shirt in her mouth and chewing on it…seemingly pacified for the moment.

"AG…do you know Papa loves you?"

AG babbles her response.

"Of course you do….because you are really smart…so do you think daddy is really ok with me being blind?"

AG continues to babble. "I know…I know …of course he is…he loves me…..want to tell me why he hasn't kissed me ….really kissed me since before then?"

Sonny smiles wryly at himself. "Ok…I'm asking our daughter very inappropriate questions…I'm sorry baby girl….can you say Papa again? Papa…papa."

"Pa…pa…pa…pa," AG rewards Sonny for the attention….loving her newfound ability to say the word.

Sonny grins and tickles her stomach…at least he is pretty sure it is her stomach…

After a while AG wiggles away from Sonny. She quickly half scoots and half crawls away from him. "AG, come back to Papa." Sonny says as he crawls around and his hands reach out for her.

Not being able to see her…to know where she is, starts to freak him out. "Will ! Will !" Sonny calls.

Will jogs back into the living room and stops when he sees AG happily sitting several feet away from Sonny. "What's wrong Sonny?"

"She got away from me. Help me get her…is she ok?"

"She's fine and you can find her…listen….just like you did this morning."

Sonny stills and listens…..he can hear her banging something on the floor. "AG…where's Papa?"

"She screeches and babbles, "papapapa." Apparently, she loves saying her new word.

Sonny crawls towards the sound of her voice until he feels her soft body against his hand. "I found you baby girl," he breathes.

"I got her Will."

Will walks over and bends down next to them. He kisses Sonny on the cheek. "I knew you would."

Will takes AG in his arms," come on …dinner is ready."

They sit down and Will puts AG in her high chair and starts to feed her some baby cereal. "Ok Son…there is a plate in front of you. On the left side you have mac and cheese and on the right side you have cut up chicken. The fork and butter knife are on the left side of the plate."

"Umm..ok." Sonny finds the plate and fork and tries to scoop up some mac and cheese but when the fork reaches his lips there is nothing on the fork.

Will holds his breath.

"So where did the mac end up…..or did I even pick up any?" Sonny asks with a chuckle.

Will joins in the chuckling. "Yeah, you picked some up. It ended up on the table."

"Let's hope Papa makes a smaller mess than you AG." Sonny says as he tries again.

* * *

Will puts a sleeping AG in her crib and walks into the bedroom. Sonny is waiting for him; sitting on the bed.

Will looks at him and imagines crawling on top of him…kissing him….touching him…Will's hand goes to his crotch and he silently palms himself…..imagining that it is Sonny's hand…..he stares at Sonny and widens his stance unconsciously….opening himself up…..

"Will…..I can hear you in here….I can hear your breathing…what are you doing?"

Will guiltily drops his hand. "I…nothing…I was just…." He crawls into the bed beside Sonny. "Hey, you tired?" Will asks.

Sonny lies down next to Will and throws an arm over his middle and a leg over Will's legs. "Yeah, a little. What about you?"

"A little," Will agrees. He reaches over and turns off the light on the night stand. The nightlight Sonny gave him casting enough of a glow to see Sonny next to him.

He looks at Sonny and bites his lip and waits for Sonny's touch…anything to show him that he is ready…that maybe tonight they can…..

Sonny's arm curls around Will….Will turns to his stomach and Sonny's hand ends up at the small of his back…oh God…..ummmm….did Will do this on purpose? His hand itches to move….to squeeze …to move down….just the thought of it has him growing stiff…he waits for Will to give him any clue that he wants him…..

Will lies still…..he was trying to hide his boner by going on his stomach….he doesn't want to push Sonny but dang it…..he fights to stay still…..if Sonny's hand would just go a little lower then Will would know that …..ummm…maybe he should go into the bathroom and just …..just what….he asks himself….he doesn't think jerking himself off is going to cut it tonight…..his ass hasn't had any action since …oh God….he can't think about that night….he fights not to squeeze his behind…..maybe jerking off would help…

Sonny hears Will's breathing pick up and he squirms just a bit under his touch. "Will, you ok?"

"Yeah…..yeah I'm fine…..you?"

"I'm good," Sonny swallows his disappointment as Will lies still and unmoving under his touch.

"Can I have a good night kiss," Will is feeling a bit desperate.

Sonny reaches over and finds Will's lips…giving him a quick peck. "Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight Son."

"He's just tired, " Sonny tells himself.

"He just needs time," Will thinks.

* * *

Will wakes up in the middle of the night to AG crying on the baby monitor. He gets out of bed, walks to her room, picks her up and flinches at the heat radiating from her small body. "Oh my God AG…you're so hot," Will mumbles.

She won't stop crying as Will tries to soothe her.

"Will, what's wrong with her?" Sonny calls out.

Will takes her to the their bedroom. "She has a fever. I guess from the teething."

"Yeah, I remember reading about that. Give her same baby Tylenol. There should be some in our medicine cabinet."

"Ok, hold on…" Will takes her to the bathroom with him and gives her the medicine. He winces as she wails into his ear.

He walks back into the bedroom. "We're supposed to give her a lukewarm bath…I remember that too….I'll start the water…."

Sonny reaches out. "Wait, I want to come."

Will gets close enough for Sonny to grab a hold of him. They walk into the bathroom and Will starts the faucet in the bathtub. He tries to keep AG in the water but she wails and arches. "I can't even keep her in the water Sonny. What do we do?"

"My mom and dad ….they used to shower with us….I even remember my dad taking me into the shower once when I was like six and I had a fever. He would hold me under the water and there was something about him holding me…"

"Ok, I'll give it a try." Will gets up off the floor with AG and starts the shower. But AG starts to reach for Sonny. Her little arms reaching out for him as she cries.

"Sonny, she wants you."

"Will, I can't. She'll be too slippery and with me not being able to see her…I'll drop her."

As Will turns the water on; Sonny can feel AG's little arms against his shoulder. "Oh…baby girl," Sonny says as he takes her. "Shh…it's ok…ok Will, help me…stay close …please….if I drop her."

"You won't drop her…I'm right here next to you. "

Sonny feels the water hit his chest and AG. "I know my singing sucks but lets give it a try….. Hush little baby, don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird don't sing. Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring…"

AG stops crying and lays her head on Sonny's chest. He finishes the song and then whispers, "Will?"

"She looks drowsy, but content….you know …she and I don't think your singing sucks."

"Yeah right," Sonny smiles.

"We don't….we love you….so we just want to hear you…." He says as he turns the water off and helps Sonny out of the shower. He hands him a towel and starts to dry off AG.

Will can't help but look at the wet boxers clinging to Sonny and he licks his lips but makes himself look away. He hands Sonny a dry pair of boxers and leads him to the bed.

"Will," Sonny calls, "keep her here in bed with us tonight."

"Ok, just let me get her a diaper..."

Will grabs a diaper from the changing table and puts it on AG. "You don't feel that hot anymore, but lets keep you in just your diapers."

He walks back to bed and lies AG between him and Sonny.

They softly sing to her …both of their hands softly caressing her….fingers touching and overlapping …over her skin.

She falls asleep soothed and happy ….her Papa and her daddy on either side of her.

Will wakes up when AG stirs a little. He opens his eyes and his heart constricts. AG is peacefully asleep. Her chubby arm on top of Sonny's forearm; Will's and Sonny's fingers laced together and lying over her small back.

Somehow, Sonny has managed to throw his leg over Will….pinning him to the mattress….determined to take care of them both.

"I love you both so much, "Will whispers.

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Sonny wakes up to little hands on his face….they touch him and lightly pat until he turns his head. His hand follows the little hand from his face. "Good morning sweetie….are you in a better mood today?"

She giggles and laughs as Sonny brings her to lie on top of his chest. His hand then reaches out and he smiles when he feels Will's arm.

"Morning Son."

"Morning babe."

"What a nice way to wake up," Sonny smiles.

"She looks mighty comfy on top of you. What about me?" Will asks.

"Come ere ," Sonny invites.

Will sidles closer until he is flush on Sonny's side. Sonny finds Will's face with his hand and leans in for a kiss. It lingers until AG asks for attention by screeching and smacking them in the face with her little hands.

Will laughs, "so I guess that is all the kissing I am allowed right now."

Sonny joins in, "Are you trying to tell us you're hungry baby?"

"Papa…Papa…" AG answers.

"Awe come on AG…say dada and I'll run to get your bottle," Will pleads.

"Papa," she giggles and Sonny happily hugs her. " Yes baby…papa will try to get your bottle for you…or force dada to," he smiles.

"Fine, you two have your moment and I'll go get the bottle," Will pouts.

"Will…you're kidding right?"

Will leans over and hugs them both. "Totally…..I think it is the way it is supposed to be …that her first word should be papa…..but dada better be her second word….I'll even settle for third or fourth AG."

He gets up and leaves them cuddling in bed while he goes to get the coffee started and a bottle for AG.

Wednesday is a much better day for AG than Tuesday. Her tooth finally breaks through …..a small white pearly edge that twinkles at Will and Sonny when she smiles.

She's back to her usual happy self and Will suggests going out to lunch; but Sonny declines the offer. "I'll eat with you, AG, my parents…people I feel comfortable with. But I'm not ready to eat in public. I won't have people watch me while I make a mess or have them feeling sorry for me."

Will wants to argue but he stops himself. A piece of him understands. "Ok, I understand. How about if we just go for a walk? You must be tired of being indoors. We could go to the park or to the town square…."

"No Will. I'm fine here. I want to stay home."

"Ok Son," Will decides not to push it.

While AG is taking a nap; Adrienne and Justin come by for a visit. Adrienne fuzzes and Justin tries to control her; while Will does his best to control Sonny's temper.

"Sonny, maybe we should color coordinate your clothes, so that you can know where everything is." Adrienne says.

"No mom…..I'm not ready to do that. Besides Will just hands me my clothes."

"We have a system," Will smiles.

"But-" Adrienne starts.

"Leave it alone Adrienne," Justin breathes.

"Well, do you think we should research some schools that could help with becoming more independent?" Adrienne asks.

"Mom, I'm not ready to give up on my sight yet. I'll let you know when I'm ready."

"Well, there is no harm-"

"I said no mom!"

"Sonny, I need you to do something for me. Can you come with me for a second?" Will turns to Justin and Adrienne. "Would you please excuse us?"

"Of course," Justin smiles and gives Will a grateful look.

Will leads Sonny to their bedroom. "I love you," Will says as he closes the door behind him.

"She is going to-"

"I love you so much Sonny."

"Maybe, I can ask my dad to take her somewhere before I-"

"Did I mention that I love you?" Will smiles.

"Will, you have to agree that she is being-"

"I love you so so so so so much that I think my heart hurts."

Sonny smiles, "I love you too."

"Finally, I was beginning to wonder," Will smiles and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"You should never wonder Will. I love you with all my heart and without you my mom would definitely drive me insane."

"She loves you…..you know that."

"Yeah, I do….but she is still driving me crazy."

"Ready to go back out?" Will asks.

"Yeah."

They walk back out and Justin must have talked to Adrienne while they were gone because she has toned it down a bit; that is until AG wakes up.

Will hands AG to Sonny and Adrienne immediately says something. "Maybe you should let me hold her."

"I am fine with her mom."

He sits down on the floor and plays with her while she lies on her back.

"What do you do if she crawls away from you?" Adrienne asks.

"I listen for her and find her…if I can't….I call Will…." Sonny says irritably.

"What will you do when she starts walking ….then running?"

Sonny stills…..his heart hurting at the thought. Will places a hand on his shoulder. "We're not there yet….and right now we don't know what tomorrow will bring….but when the time comes…if we have to…..we'll figure something out…..but right now…..we don't have a problem…."

"Papa", AG screams.

"I'm right here baby girl," Sonny smiles.

Adrienne's jaw drops, "did she just call you Papa?"

Sonny smiles, "Oh my God….we forgot to tell you…she said her first word yesterday….she called me Papa," Sonny forgets about the future when Will and AG remind him about the present.

"Well, aren't you a lucky man", Justin smiles.

"That is so precious….let me record that," Adrienne says as she takes out her phone.

"Oh, we didn't do that Will….take out your phone and get her saying it."

Of course, once they try to record her, AG refuses to perform. They finally give up and put away their phones.

Abigail drops by a little later to make sure that her two favorite cousins are hanging in there. After spending a little time talking to Abby; Justin convinces Adrienne to leave. Will gets started on another paper while he leaves Sonny and AG happily with Abigail.

"Aunt Adrienne seems like she is having a hard time." Abby comments to Sonny.

"Yeah, and I'm having a hard time dealing with her." Sonny signs.

"She loves you."

"I know…I remind myself of that…every time I come close to strangling her," Sonny smiles.

Abigail hangs out for quite a while; but she eventually leaves to get ready for a dinner date with Chad.

Night comes and Will and Sonny put AG to bed and then go to bed themselves…..each trying to give the other the space that neither one of them wants. They close their eyes and lie together…fingers subtly touching skin….Sonny's leg thrown over Will….they try to ignore the aches….the yearnings of their bodies…..each hoping that the other will move closer….maybe slide a hand down…..they each lay awake for hours…..waiting…hoping…

* * *

Thursday arrives and it brings with it new complications. Will stands in the living room with AG in his arms…looking at Sonny.

"Sonny…."

"Yeah."

"I um….I need to take AG to Gabi's."

"Go ahead…I'll be fine here by myself."

"No, I'm not leaving you here by yourself…you're not ready for that…..I'm not ready for that…besides there's more."

"More?"

"Yeah, I also need to go to one of my classes today. I'm caught up…luckily James emailed me his lecture notes. But, I need to turn in the paper I finished yesterday and take a quiz."

"Ok."

"There's more…"

"Wow…ok….what else?"

"Umm…well Chad called too…."

"And…" Sonny prompts.

"And Lily quit…she had some kind of family emergency and had to leave town. He asked for help…he sounded desperate….so I agreed to go today after class."

"Oh."

"You could come with me to the coffee house and hang out." Will says hopefully.

"No."

"Are you sure? You could-"

"No Will."

"Ok then, I'll call your mom."

"Fine," Sonny snaps irritably.

Will looks down sadly and goes to get ready and to call Adrienne.

* * *

Sonny holds onto his phone. Will had handed it to him and told him he would call.

"Sonny, would you like a snack?" Adrienne asks.

"No thanks mom."

"Would you like me to turn on the radio?"

"No, thank you."

"How about your MP3 player? Do you want that?"

"No mom!"

"I'm just trying to help Sonny."

"I know that mom…..I'm sorry. I guess I am just in a bad mood….I miss Will and AG…I wish at least AG was here…"

"Do you want me to take you to the coffee house? Maybe we could get there before Will does and surprise him."

"No."

"Why not Sonny? I know he wants you there."

"I know he does. I just don't want to go. That's all."

"We could take him something to eat."

"I said no mom!"

"Ok….whatever you say."

"I'm sorry," Sonny signs.

"I understand Sonny. I do…I really do."

"Thanks."

He sits on the couch and sullenly holds his phone; bringing his legs up and sitting cross legged on the couch. He wants to ask his mom to make sure the phone is on….but he is too proud to ask for the reassurance. The minutes tick by until the phone rings and it jars him out of his mood. It is ringing in his hands as he holds it out. "Mom! Is it Will? Answer it if it is."

Adrienne takes the phone . "Yes, it's him." She clicks it and hands it to Sonny.

**_"Will."_**

**_"Hey Boo. How are you?"_**

**_"Good now. How's it going?"_**

**_"Alright , I guess."_**

**_"How was class?"_**

**_"I did well on the quiz and I turned in the paper. I only have to finish the paper I started and study for my Econ final on Tuesday."_**

**_"Then I get you for three whole weeks."_**

**_"Yes, you do."_ **You can hear the smile in Will's voice.

**"We'll have to start planning for Christmas and New Years."**

**"What do you want to do?"**

**"I don't know…do you have any ideas."**

**_"I want Christmas cookies next week." _**Will says with excitement.

"**You got it."**

**"With hot chocolate."**

**"There's no other way."**

**"Really?"**

Sonny holds the phone tightly. **_"How about Tuesday?...to celebrate…."_**

**_"It's a date."_** Will whispers.

**_"I miss you."_**

**_"You could still come to the coffee house…"_**

Sonny is quiet on the line.

**_"Ok Son….I just got to the coffee house. Chad says hi."_**

**_"Say hi for me."_**

**_"I will…I'll be home in enough time to make dinner."_**

**_"Is that a good thing?"_** Sonny teases.

**_"I could bring something. I know my cooking sucks."_**

**_"No, just come home. I don't care if we have sandwiches for dinner."_**

**_"I knew you loved me."_**

**_"I do. More than you will ever know._**

**_I love you too Boo."_**

* * *

Will walks into the apartment. Adrienne is sitting on the couch alone. "Where's Sonny?" Will asks with contained concern.

"He's in the bedroom. He decided to lie down for a while."

"Oh…"

"Is Chad going to need help tomorrow?"

"Umm…yeah…he got lucky and hired someone today….but he still needs to train her. I need to be there by seven."

Adrienne looks at her hands in her lap. "I can be here. Justin has an early morning meeting, but I'm sure he can meet me here later on in the morning….I think that will help."

"Thanks," Will says softly.

She twists her hands nervously. "I love him Will."

"I know you do."

"I just want to help him." Adrienne says as she looks up at Will.

Will looks at her uncomfortably. "Sometimes helping someone means letting them do stuff on their own….even if they mess up…even if we want to help them really badly…"

"You're very smart…you know that?"

Will doesn't answer and smiles shyly.

"I remember Sonny wouldn't even let me feed him when he was a toddler….he had to do it himself."

"Sounds like him."

Adrienne seems to snap out of her mood. "Well, I better go. I'll be better tomorrow. " She grabs her purse and coat, smiles at Will and walks out.

Will closes the door behind her and walks to the bedroom door. He slowly opens it and peeks in just in case Sonny is asleep.

"Mom please; I just need some time alone."

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Adrienne seems to snap out of her mood. "Well, I better go. I'll be better tomorrow. " She grabs her purse and coat, smiles at Will and walks out.

Will closes the door behind her and walks to the bedroom door. He slowly opens it and peeks in just in case Sonny is asleep.

"Mom please; I just need some time alone."

"Ok, I'll just come back later." Will says with a smile.

"Will." Sonny sits up quickly with a grin. "Come here," he demands as he reaches out his hands.

Will walks over and sits on the bed next to him. "Rough day?" he asks.

Sonny leans into Will. "Yeah, she was driving me crazy. She wouldn't let me walk two steps without her help."

"I'm sorry Son."

"It's ok. I know she meant well and you're here now…. Did Chad find a replacement?"

"Yeah, he got lucky and found someone with experience. You might know her. Her name is Emily. I've seen her around campus."

"No, I don't think I know an Emily. Is she nice?"

"I don't know," Will answers. " I didn't actually meet her. I just saw her with Chad when he walked out of the office with her. He still needs to train her tomorrow. So he asked me to go in the morning…you wanna come with me….you could meet her…make sure she is up to your standards…" Will teases.

"No, " Sonny shakes his head stubbornly.

"Sonny, maybe-"

"No Will."

"Ok fine. Your mom is coming in the morning and she said your dad will come after an early morning meeting he has. I'll be back with plenty of time to take you to your appointment with Dr. Ku at four thirty."

"I guess that won't be so bad."

"I missed you," Will's hand covers Sonny's.

"I missed you too babe." He leans forward until Will's lips meet his.

They kiss with a restraint that is palpable….tangible in the air. Then as if a string is cut…..Will's restraint is severed. He deepens the kiss as his hands fist in the sheets. He groans into Sonny's mouth as his body starts to move forward…..making Sonny lean back towards the bed.

Sonny moans and it reminds Will that he had promised himself that he would let Sonny make the first move….to let him know when he was ready. He breaks away from the kiss with a painful gasp.

"I….I better go make dinner, " Will says out of breath.

Sonny fights from grabbing him and pulling him down on the bed. "What the hell is Will thinking? Why did he stop?" he thinks.

"Ok…ok I'll go help you in a bit."

"Can you get there ok?"

"Yeah…..I've been practicing."

Will walks out and leans against the hallway wall. His hand presses down on his crotch over his jeans…..as he fights to suppress a groan. "Fuck, I'm going to lose my mind."

Sonny slips his own hand down to his lap and squeezes. He's about to go to the bathroom and jerk off when he stops moving. He's being stupid. He knows Will wanted him….he could taste it in his kiss….feel it in the tension in his muscles…..hear it in that one groan….

"I'll be damned if I settle for jerking off alone Will….after dinner….your ass is on this bed under me," he mumbles. Sonny carefully walks out of the bedroom as he counts the steps to the end of the hallway. He then turns in the direction that he hopes is the kitchen. He stops and hopes he is at the edge of the kitchen.

"Will…"

"Sonny….you did it."

"I told you I could."

"I knew you could…hey Son….Isaih just called…he wanted to know how you were…..I asked him over for dinner….is that ok? Are you comfortable with him? I can call him back."

"Yeah…yeah…Isaih is fine." Sonny is already thinking of ways to make sure that Isaih leaves right after dinner. He doesn't want him hanging around too long.

* * *

Isaih pushes back from the table. " Well Will …..I think you definitely have spaghetti down….maybe you can branch out to a different kind of pasta next time," he chuckles.

"Shut up Isaih…..it was good."

"Yes, it was," Sonny smiles. "So how much of a mess did I make?"

Isaih laughs, "almost as bad as my mess. I have half of the sauce on my shirt and the other half on my face."

Will reaches over and wipes at Sonny's chin. "There….now you are way better than he is."

"Hey, did you guys hear about Monday's football game? I heard it was epic." Isaih changes the subject.

Will gratefully climbs on board. "No, but guess what? I have it taped. You wanna listen to it Sonny?"

Isaih jumps up. "Oh, we need to. I'm telling you, I heard it was great."

Sonny can feel Will's excitement. "Ok…sure."

Will pulls Sonny over to the couch and grabs the remote.

"Well, there goes my chance of getting some in the near future," Sonny mumbles softly.

"What did you say Son?"

"Nothing …nothing…I was just reminding myself that I really need to do something later."

"Oh…what is it? I'll remind you."

"Don't worry babe….there is no way I am forgetting. In fact I am positive that I don't need a reminder."

"Ok….if you say so."

Yep, I definitely say so."

"How's AG doing? " Isaih asks.

"She's great. She said her first word," Sonny says proudly.

"What was it? What did she say?"

"She said Papa," Sonny crows.

"And I bet you just ate that up," Isaih laughs.

"Oh I ate it up with a big ole spoon," Sonny grins.

"Yeah, well she is going to say dada or daddy next," Will pouts.

"I'm sure she will," Sonny reassures him.

"She got her first tooth too," Will says proudly.

"Well, she has been a busy girl. I can't wait to see her again," Isaih says.

Will starts the game and they in to watch it….Sonny listening and Will describing to him when he feels it necessary. Sonny actually enjoys the night and the three talk comfortably…enjoying the commonness of it all.

"So how is Rose?" Will asks.

"She's good….really good," Isaih grins.

"I'm glad Isaih," Will smiles.

"Yeah, me too."

"It's nice because I get to see her a lot at the mansion, so she doesn't complain about my work hours."

"Sounds like a match made in heaven," Sonny says.

Well not quite, but we'll see…."

"Aww man, I can't believe that throw. Even I could throw better than that." Will complains.

"I'm not sure you should say that babe….you kinda suck at football."

"I do not!"

"Well, I would be happy to get a game together and invite you to play against me Will." Isaih offers. "Then we could see just how well you throw a football."

"No way!" Sonny growls as he pulls Will to him. "You're huge Isaih….you'll crush him…..and I'm partial to this one."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence Son."

"Babe…..I already established the fact that you suck at football…..but you are awesome at baseball, frisbee throwing, volleyball and a whole bunch of other things."

Will shrugs his shoulders, "well I guess I am better at all those other things than I am at football…..but do we have to say I suck?"

"Ok…how about if I just say you are a really bad football player…..is that better?"

Isaih starts laughing uncontrollably and Will playfully punches Sonny's shoulder.

They continue watching the game until it finishes and it is an epic one….the win comes down to overtime. Sonny and Isaih continue to talk about the game and argue over several players when Isaih finally notices how quiet Will is. He looks over and finds him asleep. His is sitting next to Sonny….his legs draped over Sonny's lap…..his head leaning on Sonny's shoulder…..Sonny has his hand curled around Will's head and his fingers are idly running through his hair….that alone would put Isaih to sleep.

"Hey Sonny," he whispers.

"Yeah."

"Umm…..I think either we were really boring…..Will is really tired …or you have magical fingers…..because he is out . "

"Oh thanks…..I'll wake him up and take him to bed. Can you show yourself out? Thanks for coming."

"Wait," Isaih stops him. "Don't wake him….I'll carry him to bed for you."

"No," Sonny says. "It's ok."

"Not a problem," Isaih insists.

Sonny tenses as he feels Isaih's hands come between Will's legs and his own. He bites down on his bottom lip to keep from snapping at Isaih that his help is not wanted. He knows he is just being kind.

Isaih walks to the bedroom…Sonny following carefully behind him. He places Will on the bed. "Do you want me to take his shoes off Sonny?"

"No, I'll do it….thanks."

"Are you sure?" He asks skeptically.

"I can handle it." Sonny snaps. "Thanks", he softens his voice. "If you could just lock the front door behind you…..that would be great."

"Ok…sure…..goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sonny walks to the bed and crawls in next to Will. He takes off Will's shoes and mumbles. "I could undress you blindfolded …..so it doesn't matter that I'm blind."

He carefully takes off Will's pants and decides to stop there only because he's not sure if he can restrain himself from wanting more and Will is obviously tired. Tomorrow morning …..before Will leaves….he promises himself. He spends the next several hours breathing in Will's scent…listening to his heartbeat…feeling his breath against his cheek…..softly touching him….with enough care not to wake him…..torturing himself with every touch….refusing to find his release at his own hand and promising himself so much more on the morrow.

He finally finds sleep…..or sleep finds him….

* * *

Sonny is in a bad mood. He overslept and Will was gone before he'd woken up. His mom was definitely trying to be better and it was nice to see his dad, but it didn't help his mood. Time seemed to be standing still and all he could think about was Will….mostly Will naked beneath him…but at this point the naked part was not a requirement.

"I'll be back." Sonny says as he gets up.

"Where are you going?" Adrienne asks.

"To the bathroom mom."

"Oh, do you want me to walk you?"

"No, I've got it down…..thanks."

As Sonny walks into the bathroom, the doorbell rings and Justin opens it. "Abigail," he greets her.

"Hi, Uncle Justin. I thought I would come by and check on Sonny."

"Thank you Abby. How are you?"

"I'm doing great. How is Sonny?"

"He is doing good. His sight still hasn't come back yet; but we are still hopeful."

"I'll keep praying for him."

"Thank you sweetie. So how are you and Chad?" Adrienne asks.

"Good, I just came from the coffee house," Abigail says with a strange look.

Justin clears his throat. "Oh…from the looks of it you must have seen what I saw when I stopped by to grab a coffee on my way to a meeting earlier this morning."

"What did you see?" Adrienne asks. "You didn't say anything to me."

"I didn't want to mention it in front of Sonny."

Sonny stops at the edge of the hallway. No one sees him and they continue to talk.

"Well, what did you see? " Adrienne asks.

Justin raises his eyebrows. "The new employee….was having a hard time keeping her eyes off Will."

Abigail snorts. "Oh….by the time I left…she was having a hard time keeping her hands and other body parts off Will."

Sonny holds his breath as his blood begins to simmer. "Oh hell no, someone else is touching him," he thinks.

"Didn't anyone tell her Will is gay?" Justin asks.

Abigail rolls her eyes. "Oh yeah…..Chad and Will told her he was gay AND that he had a boyfriend. Then Chad had the brilliant notion to go on further and explain that he only has eyes for Sonny and his daughter and then of course she figured out he had to have been with a woman to have a daughter and now she is convinced that he is bi."

"You're kidding," Adrienne almost looks offended.

"Oh no….she kept tripping and falling all over Will…..accidentally touching him…batting her eyes at him….poor Will….I felt so bad for him."

Sonny's hands are fisted at his sides; his breathing coming out harshly in angry huffs.

"Maybe she will get the hint soon, "Justin suggests. "At least Will doesn't actually work at the coffee house."

"I don't know," Abby says skeptically. "Will kept trying to get away from her but you know him…I think he also wanted to be polite at the same time. I guess maybe she could get tired of it eventually. But I mean the coffee house is Chad's and Sonny's and Will is usually there a lot because he hangs out with Sonny. I am sure Sonny will at some point start spending time there again and if not well Chad is going to need help and Will is going to be the likely one to help him. Either way ….Will is going to be there at least some of the time and this girl wasn't taking a hint or direct information for that matter. I finally had to leave when she trapped Will behind the bar and passed by him with her ass brushing his…he must have jumped a foot away from her."

Sonny has heard enough. He walks into the room. "Dad, take me to the coffee house….NOW."

To be continued…..


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

All eyes go to Sonny. He is standing among them with unseeing yet angry eyes and a set face.

Abigail starts stammering. "Sonny….hi….uh…..oh please don't tell Will you heard it from me…he's going to kill me…oh God, Chad is going to kill me…..I mean of course Will would have told you when he got home….aww man…"

"They won't be mad at you Abby….."

"Oh yes they will."

"No…they won't….dad, I'm ready NOW."

"I better go too," Abby worries."

Justin grins because neither Will nor they had been able to get Sonny to go out…if this is what it takes….then so be it. "Ok Sonny….just don't make a scene…..remember this is your place of business and Will hasn't done anything wrong,"

"I'm not pissed off at Will. Lets go."

"Oh damn," Justin thinks, "he's not mad…..he's pissed off."

* * *

Will backs away from Emily as she corners him behind the bar.

"You know Will…I've seen you around campus a lot. I have been wanting to meet you for a long time."

Will ignores her and tries to walk around.

"Are you sure you don't to go out with me tonight. It'll be fun…." She says as she subtly blocks him from the edge of the bar.

Will sighs, "Emily I don't know how else to tell you….I am gay **AND** I have a boyfriend that I love. I'm not interested."

Emily bats he eyes and sidles closer to Will. "Well, I think you're just playing hard to get…..but that's ok….I'm up for the chase….I like that in a man…and believe me I have way more to offer than some guy."

Will squirms away from her. "That guy is your boss and believe me; I love what he has to offer."

"You know Will….I've been with guys that are bi before."

"Emily, I'm not bi, I am one hundred percent gay." Will says in frustration.

Emily slides closer. "Yeah sure…..just one more thing …..and I'll leave the chase for some other day…..I want to point out that; one thing I've learned Will…is that even though I'm a woman….there are ways I can satisfy you just as good as any man…if you get my meaning." She says as she grabs Will's ass.

* * *

**(Minutes before)**

Sonny gets out of the car and his anger subsides just a touch as he focuses on not tripping, falling on his face or shuffling. Abigail grabs his arm and walks with him.

"Thanks Abby."

"Yeah, I'm not so sure you should be thanking me."

"I am sure and stop worrying….I'm not going to kill anyone…..

"Yeah, but what are you going to do?" Abby wonders.

"I'm not sure yet. "

Justin walks behind them trying to suppress a grin. This isn't funny of course; but he never realized Sonny was so possessive. As a kid, he was always the first kid to share….well this is different of course…he rolls his eyes at himself..but the way he is with Will is so…he can't seem to find the word to describe it…

They walk through the door of the coffee house. "Abby, does he see me?" Sonny asks as he takes off his coat.

"Uhh…no…he's a little busy right now." Abby says as she takes his coat and hangs it up on the coat rack by the door.

"Doing what?"

Abby doesn't answer.

"Abby, doing what?"

"He's next to the counter …trying to get away from her…oh shit!"

"What? Abby what?" Sonny whispers harshly as he squeezes her arm.

"Uhh…"

"Abby!" Sonny's voice begins to rise.

"Oh God Sonny….she um...she just grabbed his ass and he jumped away from her. "

"Take me to them." Sonny is livid.

"Sonny…" Justin warns from behind.

"Now Abby."

She takes Sonny's arm and mutters. "Damn…poor Emily."

Will turns around as he tries to get away from Emily. He just doesn't know what else to say or do to convince her he is not interested. He looks up and his eyes light up when he sees Sonny. "Sonny, what are you doing here?"

Abby slides away without being noticed…

Sonny can hear the joy in Will's voice and that calms him…a little… "I came to give you something."

Will walks forward; completely forgetting about Emily. "Well, now I'm curious. What could possibly be so important that it got you to come and give it to me?" Will says as he kisses Sonny on the cheek.

Sonny's hands slides up and finds Will's chest in front of him. His hand continues up until he grabs Will by the neck…..keeping Will's face inches from his.

Will looks around. "Uhh Sonny…just a reminder…we're at the coffee house and it is full of customers…."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But I really have to give you what I came to give you. " Sonny's hands now frame Will's face and they guide his lips to find Will's. He kisses Will with a blatant possessiveness. His tongue slides in and stakes it's claim….he boldly takes what is his. Will can't stop a small moan from escaping his lips…but Sonny is gladly there to swallow it. Will's hands clutch at Sonny's waist ….finding it hard to breathe…or think…

Sonny breaks the kiss and whispers against Will's mouth. "Is she still here? Is she watching?"

"What?" Will asks bemused.

"Is she watching? Is she still here?"

Will shakes his head and tries to focus. "What? Who?"

Sonny grins at Will's lack of focus. "Emily."

Will glances to the side to see a staring Emily a few feet away. He then glances behind Sonny at Abby who is trying to catch his attention. She mouths, "I'm so sorry." Justin is standing beside her trying to hide his grinning.

Will grimaces, ok so obviously Abby told Sonny about Emily and that is why he's here. Will drops his forehead to Sonny's. "Sonny…."

"Is she Will?"

"Yes, " he signs.

"Call her over and introduce me."

Will growls, "Sonny, I can take care of this myself."

"Yes, you can. Now introduce me please."

"Fuck," Will mumbles.

"Yeah, she wishes," Sonny growls.

"Sonny!"

"I dare you to tell me I'm wrong," Sonny growls again.

"Maybe, you could meet her tomorrow," Will tries. Sonny looks really pissed right now.

"No, I think now is a good time and I'm not leaving until I meet her. So please call her over and introduce me."

"Sonny, she is your employee."

"I am fully aware of that."

Will takes in a slow, deep breath and looks over at Emily. "Emily, could you please come here?"

Emily walks over. "Emily this is Sonny Kiriakis; your other boss and my boyfriend."

Emily is fully aware that Sonny can't see and Will's hackles go up when she stretches out her hand for Sonny to shake. "Nice to meet you Sonny."

Will takes Sonny's hand and places it in Emily's hand. Sonny feels her hand and shakes it. "I'd like to say that the pleasure is all mine; but it's not."

"Oh, well that is a shame. Your boyfriend here has been a pleasure to work with."

"Really?"

"Emily, I think the customer at table five needs help." Will tries to end the situation.

"Really? Well why don't' you come with me and show me how it's done Will." She bumps into Will so that he stumbles a step away from Sonny.

Sonny's voice is full of anger. "Let me clarify one thing for you….Emily. I don't care that Chad hired you or that you have experience. I don't care if you are the damn best barista in Salem. If you ever touch my boyfriend inappropriately again with any part of your body…your ass is fired."

"You can't do that," she says with outrage.

Will walks to stand behind Sonny and takes his hand and squeezes. "Son….please," he whispers in his ear.

But Sonny needs to do this. He may be blind…but damn it….he silently squeezes Will's hand back….tightly; silently asking him to let him do this.

Will bites his bottom lip….feeling the tension in Sonny's body and knowing that he should have done more to stop Emily.

Sonny continues, "did you catch my full name? Sonny Kiriakis…..and the fact that I am your boss? Yes, I can fire you. I can do a lot more actually. Do you understand? Are we clear?"

Emily glares and says coldly. "Yeah, crystal clear."

"Good, now get back to work…please."

Emily slips past them and Sonny turns around and pulls Will a little closer to him using their still joined hands. "Can you take me to the office, please?"

"Yeah," Will says softly. He links his arm through Sonny's and leads him to the office.

"Lock the door please."

As soon as Sonny hears the click he brings Will in for a hug. "Are you going to say something?" Sonny asks.

"I can take care of myself Sonny."

"Is this the same man who told me that we take care of each other? The same man who asked me to let him take care of me?"

"Well yeah, but this is different. I mean she was just being …..being a little pushy and I know I should have done something more but …..I couldn't think of anything appropriate…..and it didn't matter anyway…"

"It didn't matter?" Sonny asked incredulously.

"Well, I mean ….have you noticed that I'm gay? I'm not even a little bit interested in her."

"Yes, I have definitely noticed that about you…..and you being interested in her…I didn't think you were; not even for a second…..that is not what this is about."

"Well, what is this about?" Will asks.

"I can explain that to you….no problem….correct me if I am wrong but she had her hands all over you today….accidentally of course….correct me if I am wrong but her ass touched your ass….her hand grabbed your ass….." He slips his hands down to Will's behind. "I am a little possessive of your entire body, but this part especially….I consider mine….."

Will squirms as Sonny squeezes.

"Well?" Sonny asks.

"Well what?" Will asks bemused.

Sonny swallows a grin, "I said correct me if I am wrong but her ass touched this," he squeezes. "Her hand grabbed this," he squeezes again. "Did she?"

"Well yeah," Will croaks. "But I got away from her."

"Well like I said….I am very possessive of basically your entire body…..but especially this part," another squeeze. "And no one; I don't care if they are a woman, man, gay, straight or bi ….touches you like I touch you….that is what this is about."

"But…."

"But what babe?"

"Well, it just made me feel like I was a little kid and my dad was taking care of the school bully for me."

"You know I love you; right?"

"Yeah," Will whispers.

"One of the things I love about you is that you are the sweetest, nicest, kindest person I know and you probably did a really good job at hinting at that….that…..well I won't call her what I want to call her."

"Sonny, I did more than hint. I told her straight out that I was gay…..that I was not bi and that I had a boyfriend that I loved."

"Well, obviously she needed you to tell her to keep her fucken hands off you."

Will squirms, " that's not me."

"No, it's not and that's why I came to say it for you."

"So that's the only reason you came?" Will asks.

"Well, it's the main reason I came…..but not the only reason."

"Why else did you come? " Will asks. He is trying to keep some space between them so that Sonny doesn't feel his raging hard on. He has to admit that possessive Sonny is hot and well the butt squeezing is not helping the situation.

Sonny licks his bottom lip. "Well, I also came to ask my boyfriend why he doesn't want to make love to me?"

"What?"

"Do you feel uncomfortable with me right now….because I can't see?"

"No!"

"Then…"

"Sonny I asked Dr. Ku on Monday if we could be…..intimate."

"You did?"

"Yeah, it wasn't easy."

"I bet it wasn't. What did he say? Did he say no?"

"He said yes, but he also said to give you time because you might feel disoriented or uncomfortable…so I've been waiting for you to ….take the lead. I didn't want to push you if you weren't ready."

"Fuck…..we really need to talk more and stop this….I've been thinking you were weirded out and I was waiting for you…except last night, I said fuck it…..cuz of that kiss…I could tell you wanted me…I could tell you wanted more …I just didn't know why you stopped…..but I decided I was going to figure out what was going on and get you under me….but then Isaih came over and you fell asleep…and then I told myself in the morning…but then I overslept and you were gone …and then I found out that bitch was touching you and I wasn't….and damn it…."

Sonny is out of breath as he leans into Will and starts kissing him. It is sloppy and uncontrolled and possessive and full of frustration. Their hands fly at each other…groping and grabbing,

Sonny pushes Will forward…..Will stumbles back until he hits the desk. Sonny keeps pressing in until he is grinding up against Will…his hands pulling Will's shirt up…..he needs to feel skin…..

They rub up against each other and their mouths start biting …their fingers bite into skin…..

"Oh God, I missed you Sonny."

"You should have said something baby." Sonny says to Will in between kisses. His hands expertly pull at the apron around Will's waist and as it falls to the ground he is already unbuckling Will's belt and opening his pants….he then lowers the waistband of his boxers and Will springs free. Sonny holds him in his hand as he slides down Wills body.

I want to hear you ask me Will….I need it right now…..tell me what you want."

"Please Sonny."

"Ask me?"

"Suck me."

"Where? Here?" Sonny asks as he leans forward and sucks a little kiss to Will's hip. Sonny loves that sensual power that he has over Will…it only serves to fuel his own passion.

Will tries, but he can't seem to get the words out. "Here….suck me here…" Will says as he puts his hand over Sonny's and guides his cock to Sonny's lips.

Sonny opens his mouth and circles the head with his tongue….licking softly. Will whimpers and Sonny smiles as he inhales Will's scent…He opens his mouth and slowly slides Will in….softly sucking….he bobs his head once….twice….

"Sonny, I'm not gonna last…."

There's a knock on the door. "Will ! Sonny! Break it up in there and stop fighting. I need help out here."

Will pulls out of Sonny's mouth. "I'll be right out there Chad." He stuffs his stiff cock into his boxers and jeans . He groans as he zips up his tight jeans. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." Will says and follows it with a whimper.

"I'm sorry baby," Sonny crones.

"I wanna come so bad," Will whines.

"I know baby….soon…soon…" Sonny says as his hand slides down to cup him with a gentle squeeze.

"Sonny…" Will gasps.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…."

Will bends down and grabs his apron. He puts it on, "well at least the apron hides what we've been doing in here."

"What about me?" Sonny asks.

Will looks around and sees one of Sonny's open long sweaters on a shelf folded up. "Here, put this sweater on…..yeah it's long enough…..come on."

"Are you sure that apron hides you? It's thin?"

"Yeah…the jeans are tight and he is um…..tucked."

They walk out into the busy coffee house and Will gets back to work. He leaves Sonny with Justin and Abby; who find a table to sit at.

Emily finds a way to get near Will; Will notices that she doesn't touch him though.

"It must be hard to be with a boyfriend who is blind. I mean how-"

Will glares at her. "Don't go there. If you even suggest something like that to him…..I am not sure how….but I promise you…you will regret it. Don't mess with Sonny."

"Don't worry Will….I won't hurt his tender feelings….I don't want you mad at me….besides my focus is not on him….it is on someone else," she grins as she walks away.

"Seriously?" he growls as he walks away.

Will continues to work; all the while his gaze returning to Sonny. As the customers clear out a little Will comes over and leans down next to Sonny. He whispers, "Sonny, why don't you go home. I'll meet you there when I'm done."

Sonny can't keep the hurt from his voice. "I thought you wanted me here."

"I did…I do…..but I….well I…."

"What?"

Will looks across the table at Justin and Abby. "I am going to walk Sonny to the bathroom."

"Sure," Justin smiles and Abby nods.

As Will leads Sonny away, Sonny asks. "Why do you want me to leave?"

They turn the corner and no one is in the hallway leading to the bathrooms. "Because I keep looking over at you and thinking and hoping and wanting and I can't get this to go down." Will grabs Sonny's hand and presses it to his crotch.

"Oh," Sonny says as he squeezes and starts massaging over the jeans.

Will's breathing hitches and he steps back with a groan before someone walks up.

"I'm not leaving," Sonny says with a smug smile. Then the smile drops from his face. "Will, has that hussy laid her hands on you again?"

"No Sonny."

"I don't like not being able to see if she is. Promise me you'll tell me if she keeps bugging you."

"Sonny…"

"Please Will," Sonny says with quite a bit of vulnerability.

"Ok…I promise."

As if she knows that they are talking about her; Emily walks around the corner. "Hey Will, can you come with me? I need a little help."

Will feels Sonny tense, "I'm a little busy right now Emily….ask Chad," Will says as his lips find Sonny's. He slips his tongue into his mouth and does his damnnest to get Sonny to forget her.

"Well, I guess you weren't playing hard to get after all, " Emily says loudly; obviously trying to interrupt.

Sonny breaks the kiss to answer. "You can't get something that is already taken."

Emily leaves and Will slides his hand to caress Sonny's hardening length over his pants. "So what are you going to do with this," he smirks.

Sonny decides to play hardball. "I'm going to slide it into your tight ass, " Sonny replies huskily.

Will decides he is going to win this battle. He turns around and backs up so that his butt presses into Sonny's front. "You mean right here?" Will asks.

"Damn Will…" Sonny croaks…"you win…" he groans as he presses into Will. "How much longer before you can leave?"

To be continued….

**Author's Note: Although I do not have this virtue...they do say that patience is a virtue :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's note: Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting...I have been asked if the end is coming...Well, I can see the end...and there will be one...but I still have a ways to go..so please be patient with me...**

* * *

Chapter 39

Will looks at his watch. "Two hours…but then we have to get you to Dr. Ku's by four thirty; remember?"

"Damn it," Sonny whines.

"I know," Will says with a sign. He walks Sonny back to Justin and Abby. "It's starting to pick up…I better get back to work."

Twenty minutes later Justin gets a phone call and he has to leave to take care of something.

"Are you sure you're ok with me leaving…I can try to have someone else take care of this..or-"

"I'm fine dad….I'm leaving with Will anyway. I have a doctor's appointment."

"Ok, call me and let me know how it goes."

"You don't have to babysit me Abby."

"I know…I'm not…I just want to spend a little time with one of my favorite cousins…..but first I'm going to visit the lady's room….I'll be back in a few."

"Sure."

Will watches Abby walk away and decides to play a little with his boyfriend. He walks up to Sonny and bends down. "Hey Son."

"Will…babe…..how's it going?"

"Good….I wanted to ask ….I wanted to ask if you are going to **COME** with me?"

"What?" Sonny takes a sharp indrawn breath.

"Are you going to **COME** with me; because I **REALLY** want you to."

"Come with you…" Sonny breathes.

"Yeah, are you going to come with me to pick up AG tomorrow?" Will smirks.

"Oh, yeah of course."

"Awesome…..I just wasn't sure if you wanted to **COME** with me." Will caresses the word "come" again as he says it.

Sonny closes his eyes and fidgets. "Yes, yes I definitely want to come with you."

Abby walks back. "Um…Will…..I haven't had the chance to apologize. It was an accident…he overheard…I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," Sonny says before Will can answer.

Will gives Sonny a shove for answering for him. "It's ok Abby. I would have told him everything when I got home anyway."

"Yeah, but you would have avoided some…stuff."

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have him here," Will grins and gives Sonny a kiss on the cheek.

"Will, come here." Chad calls out.

Will walks over to Chad and takes a glass from him that he is holding out.

"What do you think of this drink? It's a new cold drink we are developing for next year. I think it's too hard to suck up through the straw." Chad realizes what he has just said and Will grins.

"Hey Will, why don't you go see what Sonny thinks about it and send Abby over here so I can get her opinion." Chad says with an evil grin.

"Yeah, sure…sound sounds like a great idea…..can I use your line?" Will grins.

"By all means man."

Will walks back to Sonny and Abby. "Hey Abby…..Chad wants your help with something."

"Oh…ok thanks."

Will sits down next to Sonny. "Sonny…..Chad says you guys are developing a new drink for next year and he had me try it. I think it's too thick and it is soooo **HARD** to **SUCK ** up."

Sonny stills and shifts in his chair. Will places the drink in his hands. "Why don't you try it and tell me what you think? Is it hard to suck ?"

Sonny takes the drink in his hand and finds the straw with his fingers.

"Try it," Will encourages.

Sonny sucks on the straw as his hands are wrapped around the glass.

"How thick is it Son?"

"It's pretty thick," Sonny murmurs.

"How hard is it babe?" Will asks with a low voice.

"Getting harder as we speak."

"Suck harder babe….maybe it'll come out easier if you do."

Sonny is determined to win this particular battle. He sucks harder; hallowing out his cheeks. He then pushes the straw into his mouth and slides it in and out. "You mean like that?"

Will clears his throat. "Yeah…maybe I should suck some of it for you….."

"Will…baby, you are playing with fire."

"Will, what did he think?" Chad calls out.

"Tell him that although I love to suck hard and I am really good at it; it's a no on the drink," Sonny whispers.

"Um..yeah…alrighty then….maybe I'll just tell him that last part." Will gets up and goes back to Chad. Abby is a bright pink as she beautifully blushes.

"Uhh, I'm going to go join Sonny," she gets out.

Will grins as she leaves and tells Chad. "He said it a no on the drink."

"Yeah, so did Abby," Chad laughs.

Will gets back to work and sometime later it is so slow that Chad is also cleaning tables. As he cleans the table next to the one Will is cleaning Will notices something.

"Dude, that's a nice ring."

Chad looks at his index finger. "Yeah? Thanks man. EJ gave it to me….something about it being in the family."

Will gets an idea. "Hey, can I borrow it? To take to Sonny ; I'll bring it right back."

"Sure…..here…" Chad takes it off and hands it to Will.

Will takes the ring and walks over to Sonny and Abby's table.

"How are you two doing over here?"

"Great."

"Awesome."

"Son…..I wanted to show you something. EJ gave Chad a **ring …**you wear it on your index finder…um…it's too tight on me….I don't think I would last long with it if I wore it."

Sonny's nose flares.

"Yes," Will thinks triumphantly. Will takes Sonny's hand. "Let me slip it on your finger to see what you think. Maybe it will fit better on you."

But as soon as Will says that Sonny remembers another kind of ring than the one that Will is referring to and he doesn't want Will slipping any ring on his finger except that one. Even if it is his index finger…

"No!" Sonny says harshly as he snatches his hand away.

"But-" Will says in shock.

"I don't want that ring on my hand Will," Sonny says with unexplained anger. Damn it….he just knows that Will has not even thought of a wedding ring…it hasn't even crossed his mind and that annoys him to no end.

"I'm s-sorry," Will stammers. "I better get back to work."

As soon as he leaves; Abby slaps Sonny's hand. "What is wrong with you Sonny?"

"What do you mean?" Sonny asks startled.

"Why were you so mean to him?

"I wasn't mean to him."

"Are you kidding me? Yes, you were. All he did was ask you to try on a ring and you acted like he had asked you to do something awful."

Sonny runs his fingers through his hair. He takes a moment and replays the conversation….shit, what the hell did he do? He remembers Will stammering he was sorry. He closes his eyes and remembers his voice….the hurt in his timbre. Not being able to see him is not an excuse…although he can't see his face be upset….he could have heard it….felt it…but he was too busy being an ass to notice.

"He was upset, wasn't he?"

"Yes, and I don't blame him." Abby says accusingly.

"Where is he?"

Abby looks around, "I don't know. I don't see him."

Sonny pauses and he thinks he knows where Will is. He'd want to be alone. "Abby, can you please take me to the supply room?"

"Yeah, sure."

As they get up Sonny stops her . "Abby wait….when is your last final?"

"Monday….I already turned in all my papers…..why?"

"I wanted to ask a favor but I didn't want to take you away from studying."

"Well, what is it?"

"Do you think you could take me somewhere Tuesday morning?"

"Sure."

"Thanks…..I'll wait for you at the apartment at nine. Is that ok?"

"I'll be there."

"Ok, lets go to the supply room. I am pretty sure that is where Will went."

They open the door. "Will, are you in here?" Sonny calls out.

There is no answer, but Abby notices Will at the far end of the room next to one of the shelves. His back is to them. "He's by one of the shelves," she whispers.

"Can you just leave me here Abby?"

"Yeah, I need to take off anyway."

"Thanks Abby, thanks for everything."

"You're welcome. I love you both." She kisses his cheek, pushes him in further and closes the door.

"Will? "

Will clears his throat. "Yeah, I'm here."

But Will doesn't come to him; so Sonny takes a few tentative steps towards the sound of his voice. Yet, without him talking…he stops….unsure of where to step to. "Will, please come here."

Will walks toward Sonny and stops in front of him. He wipes at his eyes and touches Sonny's chest to let him know that he's there. He doesn't trust his voice at the moment; so he stays quiet.

Sonny hears the slight sniff and reaches out his hand to find Will's face but Will steps back; not wanting Sonny to feel his tears.

Sonny hears the shuffle back and when he can't find Will's face' he drops his hand.

Will takes a deep breath. He is being stupid…..there is no reason he should be crying…..so what, if Sonny didn't want to try on the stupid ring….damn it…..it's just that…when he had reached out and taken Sonny's hand….and he had that ring in his fingers….for a minute….no, it was just a few seconds…..he had thought of slipping a wedding ring on Sonny's finger…but that was stupid….it was too soon…..Will himself had said that he might never be ready for marriage…and Sonny wasn't thinking of a wedding ring when he snatched his hand away…..or was he?"

"Will?" Sonny is trying to be patient…..

Will takes another deep breath and lets it out slowly. "Yeah."

"Babe, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for…..I am just being stupid."

"No, you aren't…can I still try on the ring?" Sonny tries smiling.

"I gave it back to Chad."

"Come here…" Sonny raises his hand again.

Will takes the few steps back to Sonny.

Sonny can feel Will breathing and he tries to find his face but feels Will turning away from him; only catching his jaw.

Will quickly wipes at some fresh tears falling down and gets angry with himself. "Damn it Will….stop crying," he angrily thinks to himself.

"Don't hide from me Will. I may be blind; but I still want to know what is going on. Don't hide things from me. I already know I made you cry….you always have a quiet little sniffle when you do. I can hear it."

"I'm just being stupid." Will wipes at his nose.

"No, stop saying that. I am the one that was being an ass." Sonny grabs at Will and brings him in for a hug. "Forgive me?"

"Yeah, " Will says as he lays his chin on Sonny's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings babe. I didn't mean to."

"I shouldn't have taken it so personally."

"Stop…..this is my fault….not yours."

"Ok…it's your fault….but we better get out of here….Chad is probably looking for me." Will is embarrassed and still feeling at odds and he wants this conversation to be over.

"Nope, not until I can feel your smile on my lips."

Will smiles and kisses Sonny with that smile…..but it is not a smile that reaches his eyes and this time….Sonny isn't able to notice that…

* * *

"Lean your head back Sonny," Dr. Ku instructs. "I'm going to put some drops in your eyes that will help me with my assessment."

"Ok."

The doctor puts the drops in and Will who is standing behind the doctor; against the wall worries."Do they hurt?"

"No," both Sonny and the doctor answer.

"Ok Sonny….now while I do my examination…let me know if you see anything…anything at all…any lights…shadows…if there is any change", the doctor says as he continues his examination.

A minute later Sonny shouts. "Wait! I saw something….I saw Will…just for a moment…..he was all blurry…but I saw him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, he's in front of me."

"You would know that…from hearing his voice…I mean he is behind me…but I am not in your line of vision….so it is possible ….but …..do you see anything now?"

"No," Sonny says with disappointment. "I told you…it was only for a moment….but I saw him…I know I did…."

"What was he wearing?" What color shirt?"

"I….I don't know."

The room is quiet.

"Will, I saw you." Sonny says sadly.

"I believe you Sonny." Will assures him.

"Do you believe me Dr. Ku?"

"I believe that you believe you saw him Sonny. I am just not convinced that you did. But lets take this as a positive turn of events. I'd like you to schedule another appointment in one week's time and hopefully by then you will have had some more moments of vision…ok?"

"Yeah….ok."

"As always ….come in if there are any headaches, pain or you feel you need to come in for some other reason."

"Yeah, sure….thanks."

* * *

Sonny laughs, "Will…run to the apartment. I swear I won't trip and fall."

Will laughs, "with my luck lately when I am going to get some….you will…but ok…come on." He wraps his arm around Sonny's waist and they half run and half walk to the door of their apartment.

As soon as the door is opened, Will is kissing Sonny and closing the door behind them. They get out of their jackets and drop them on the floor.

"The couch…couch", Sonny pants.

Will guides them to the couch and Sonny is not sure how but he manages to get Will beneath him. Will is sitting down on the couch with Sonny straddling him…sitting on his lap.

Sonny pauses between kisses. "Will?"

"Yeah." Will huffs.

"Is it gone?"

"Is what gone babe?"

"Your hickey," Sonny says as he licks his lips.

"Yeah, it is."

Sonny bites his lip. "Can I please give you another one?"

"Where?" Will asks.

"Same place," Sonny whispers as he chews on his lip.

Will looks at him…he looks so hungry and hopeful that he knows there isn't anything he wouldn't do to make him happy. "Yeah…you can."

Sonny smiles and it is so dazzling…so brilliant …that Will is blinded himself for a minute.

Sonny leans forward , finds his face and kisses him again….he slides his tongue in and tastes Will….he eventually moves to his jaw line and Will invites him further by leaning his head back on the sofa….exposing his neck more. Sonny sucks and licks and kisses while Will groans and runs his hands over Sonny's body.

Sonny grinds his hips down into Will while he continues to love on Will's neck…he is hard and throbbing and as he grinds up against Will it is a sweet aching relief. He sucks especially hard and as he hears Will softly moaning; Sonny hopes that he has left a beautiful mark behind….he then slides down to the floor between Will's legs and starts unbuckling his belt….moving on to unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping them. Will raises his hips so that Sonny can slide them down along with his boxers.

He trembles with need…his cock twitching slightly as it juts straight up, "Sonny please…."

"You have definitely earned this baby…..I'm about to suck you until you lose your mind ….I'm going to lick you and squeeze you and suck you until you come so hard and then I get to swallow your cum….hummmmm….I can't wait…."

"Fuck," Will mutters and grabs Sonny's hair…pushing him down towards him.

Sonny opens his mouth and slides Will in. He starts with a slow…lingering suck…..his tongue whirling around Will's engorged head. …..his hand softly playing with his balls as his head begins to bob up and down…he starts to suck harder and push Will deeper into his mouth…

Will feels himself hit the back of Sonny's throat and he thrusts his hips up; off the couch. "Oh god…oh god oh god oh god….yes….yes, like that…I'm-"

"Sonny…Will….." Adrienne calls out as she knocks on the door.

Will's eyes go round and he pulls out of Sonny's mouth.

"Shhh…no," Sonny whispers. "She'll go away." He slips Will back into his mouth….and continues to suck…..

Will's fingers are tangled in Sonny's hair as he whimpers softly…..

Adrienne knocks louder on the door. "Hello….Sonny…it's mom….."

To be continued…..


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's note: Quick note to one of my guest reviewers...you know who you are:)...you were not the only one hun and no offense taken at all :)**

* * *

Chapter 40

"Sonny….honey; I really need to talk to you both…."

Will pushes Sonny away as he remembers he didn't lock the door. "I didn't lock the door; if she turns the knob…." He whispers in a panic.

He pulls his pants up and stuffs his boner in his jeans. He gasps …it's almost painful as he zips up his jeans… "Oh god," Will whimpers.

"Damn it," Sonny quietly snaps. He feels like he was denied his favorite dessert. He thinks about Will left hanging again and feels even worse. "I'm so sorry Will."

"It's not your fault. "He gets up and pulls Sonny up. "We're coming Adrienne," Will calls out as he picks up their jackets. He leads Sonny over to the door. "Babe…the door is right in front of you….you open the door and take care of her …I'm going to the bathroom…."

Sonny grabs at Will and gets a hold of his shirt. "She said she needs to talk to both of us Will." He knows what Will is going to go do and he is desperate to stop him.

"Five minutes…I swear that is all it will take Son."

"Will please don't."

"Sonny…" Will whines.

"Have you jerked off since our last time?"

"No," Will admits. "You?"

"No," Sonny breathes. "Please…please Will….I'm begging."

"Sonny…**_I'M_**begging….."

Another knock on the door. "Boys?"

"Coming mom," Sonny calls. He pulls Will closer. "If you wait….I promise you the best blow job I've ever given you."

"Sonny don't say that right now," Will pleads.

"I want it Will…..it's mine; damn it….don't take it away from me…." Sonny demands. "Please…pretty please." Sonny is really working the face.

"Fine…ok….open the door…but I need to go until I um….settle down a little…you don't seem to be having that problem right now," Will says as he looks down.

"Hearing my mom's voice took care of that for me…..that and my frustration that she took away my candy…"

"Candy?" Will smirks.

"Yeah….the more I sucked…the sweeter it got…"

"Seriously? I mean I just agreed to wait..."

"Sorry," he says sheepishly.

"Ok then…I need to go…..I'll be back…open the door."

"But you promise to w-"

"Yes! Open the door."

Will runs out of the room as Sonny opens the door. "Hi mom."

"Hi honey, I'm sorry to bother you …..were you busy?"

"Yeah, kind of." Sonny mumbles. "Oh damn, she better not ask what we were doing," Sonny thinks.

Adrienne comes forward and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, I'll be quick, so you can get back to finishing whatever it is you were doing dear."

Sonny clears his throat, "Um…thanks."

"Where's Will? I need to talk to both of you."

"He'll be out in a bit. What is this about mom?"

"Well, I just talked to your brothers and it made me realize I needed to speak to you and Will as soon as possible….so here I am."

"Why?"

"Well, I would like to wait for Will. Your dad told me you had a doctor's appointment today. How did it go?"

"Good….. my sight came back…..I saw Will….for just a moment though."

"Oh my God…that is just great Sonny!"

"It was all blurry….but I saw him mom."

"That is wonderful news…what did the doctor say?"

"Well, he's not convinced that I actually saw Will…but he says it is a positive step and he wants me to go back in one week."

"Well, we'll keep hopeful…and keep on praying honey."

Will walks out after having splashed plenty of cold water on his face while thinking of his parents having sex….that always works at messing with him enough to not want to have sex.

"Hi Adrienne."

"Will…so nice to see you."

Will sits down next to Sonny; who places his hand on Will's thigh.

"Don't touch me," Will whispers.

Sonny frowns; not liking those words. He ignores Will's words and keeps his hand on his thigh.

"So what is going on?" Will asks Adrienne as he moves to get up so he can get some distance from Sonny's touch…which is driving him crazy.

Sonny clamps his hand down; immobilizing Will. They are sitting in front of Adrienne. They are on the couch while she is sitting on a comfy chair. She looks at Will's face and her gaze is drawn to his neck; where there is another bright new hickey. She blushes….

Will follows her gaze and notices her blush. Fuck, he didn't look in the mirror….oh damn…..what did Sonny do? "Uh…I …I h-have to go to the bedroom," Will stammers.

Adrienne now knows what she interrupted and she gets a brighter red. "Maybe, I should come back," she says.

Sonny's hand clamps tighter on Will's leg. "You're not going anywhere…and neither are you mom…you made us open the door…now what is going on?"

Will leans over and whispers. "She's staring at my neck…I have a feeling that you marked me very nicely and she just figured out what she interrupted."

Sonny sighs, "mom just tell us what you came here for."

He can feel Will's leg nervously taping under his hand and he thinks, "so I can get back to making this one go crazy…..Oh I need to stop before I embarrass us all in front of my mom even more…..but damn it….she better hurry…." His attention is drawn when he hears her talking.

"I um…I spoke with your brothers…I was hoping that both of them or at least one of them would come down for Christmas. They both told me that their girlfriends had already asked them to spend Christmas with their families and they both already agreed. So I…well…..I would like one of my sons to spend Christmas with me...so I….wanted to ask now…..have you two made any plans for Christmas yet?"

"You're kidding me….this is what-"

"Sonny stop," Will interrupts. He looks at Adrienne. "We haven't made any plans yet. All we know is that we get AG Christmas Eve and Christmas morning."

"Um...well I could make a Christmas Eve dinner and you could bring her." Adrienne offers.

"What do you think Sonny?" Will asks.

"What about your family?"

"We can go to the Horton Christmas Day dinner and see my mom and the kids before to give them their presents."

"Ok…I guess that sounds good."

"Great," Adrienne stands. "Well, I'll uhh...leave now…that was really all I needed to talk to you about. So I'll be going. Thank you Will…Sonny I love you…you both take care."

"You're welcome," they both answer together.

Will walks Adrienne to the door. As soon as he closes the door; Sonny crooks his finger. "Bedroom. Now."

"Your mom knew Sonny."

"Will…we are not going to talk about my mom right now…and by the way….I really don't like being told not to touch you."

"Sonny….I am about to lose my mind here….you touching me was not helping…" Will tries to explain.

"So, do you want to tell me why we are still here talking then?" Sonny grins.

"Because I really have lost my mind," Will grins back. He takes Sonny's hand and leads him to the bedroom. As soon as Will stops walking Sonny gets Will's shirt off and kisses him.

Will stops him and grabs his face."Wait….I just ….I just want to tell you that I love you Sonny. I love you so much."

Sonny's eyes shift, unable to focus. His first instinct to look into Will's eyes as he professes his love…his hands touch Will's face….his fingers running over his eyes….Sonny's bottom lip quivers and his eyes fill with tears.

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing…nothing…..I made you a promise and I mean to keep it," he says as his hands slide down to Will's waist.

"No, stop…..something is wrong and I want to know what it is."

Sonny remains quiet.

Will kisses a brave tear that dares to escape Sonny's eyes as it begins to slide down his cheek. "Boo…talk to me."

"I just miss seeing you so much. I miss looking into your eyes and saying I love you….I miss that look in your eyes when I say it…..I miss the love I see there without you saying a word…..I miss seeing your eyes! …it's one of my favorite things to do…to look into your eyes. Most of the time they tell me what is going on in your head...and sometimes when you look at me….I almost feel like you're holding me in your gaze…..I miss that….. I miss seeing your face…if it's not your eyes talking…then it's your face…..the arch of your brows or the scrunch of your eyes….the set of your jaw….they all scream at me…and let me know what's going on with you….and damn but you have the greatest face when you are all needy ….. Oh God….and when you cum…..your eyes are the most beautiful fire…I want to see the rest of you too….I want to see you all hard and thick….I want to see this hickey…so bad…." he says as he touches Will's neck. He breaks down and sobs. "I just miss seeing you. I want to see you…."

Will hugs him tightly. "You'll see me again Sonny."

"Do you really think so?" Sonny asks with a hiccup.

"Yes, I really think so…you saw me today…" Will reminds him.

"But you were all blurry and it was so quick….I want to stare at you…..I love looking at you….when you're angry, sad, happy, needy, bored….I don't care…I just want to stare at you…it means so much to me…."

"You can stare at me all you want when you get your sight back." Will says softly.

"You promise?"

"Yeah…"

"However I want…you doing whatever I want…and I can look until I want?"

"There's a lot in that statement Son."

"Can I? Promise?"

"Ye-yeah…I promise."

"No complaints?" Sonny is now grinning.

"Well…." Will says as he runs his hands down Sonny's back. "I'll try."

"Good enough for me," Sonny smiles. "Now, I want to get back to what we were doing; I want you to get something for me."

"Ok…whatever you want."

"You should know better than to say that to me Will."

"Uhh, what do you want?"

"Go get your toy, some lube and the ring and hand it to me."

"S-S-Sonny…..right now?" He squeaks.

"You just said whatever I want Will. I get greedy when you say something like that."

"You're gonna make me wait? ….I mean I have been waiting a long time…and…. I mean …..I just don't think I can Son."

He kisses Will's shoulder. "Go get them and I'll tell you what I want. You can always say no babe."

Will disentangles himself from Sonny and goes to the bedside drawer. He grabs the toy, lube and ring and walks back to Sonny; almost reluctantly placing them in his hands.

He watches Sonny find the bed and place them on the edge. Sonny slowly unbuttons his shirt and opens it…Will watches his olive…tanned skin being exposed to him ….and for some reason….he can't move…Sonny doesn't seem to remember that he is blind right now…he has the same confidence in this that he's always had. Will licks his lips as Sonny unbuttons his pants…..his hands itch to touch his skin…to slide along the curve of his hips…..to graze his taunt abs and feel his muscles quiver at his touch. Sonny stands before the bed in his boxers and waits.

"Aren't you going to take those off?" Will asks anxiously

"No." Sonny then sits on the bed and calls out, "come here."

Will comes to stand before him…their knees touching. Sonny opens his legs wider; reaching out and finding a belt loop and linking his finger through it. "I want to sit on this bed…..and I want you to stand between my legs. Can you do that?"

"Yes, " Will answers softly.

He pulls Will's belt loop until Will is pulled forward.

"Now, I want you to remember the last time we used this ring and toy and what came at the end…do you remember?"

Will swallows…nods his head yes and them remembers Sonny can't see him. "Yes," he answers breathily. He reaches out to touch Sonny…his fingers gently caressing his shoulders.

Sonny's hands move up to capture Will's. "No, babe…that's not what I want right now."

"What do you want right now?" Will asks hopefully.

"I want you to tell me if you liked what happened at the end when we used the toy and ring."

Will knows Sonny can't see him; but he blushes and remains quiet.

"Will? Did you like it?"

"You know the answer to that Sonny." Will says softly.

"I want to hear you say it again."

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I liked it….a lot."

Sonny is getting rock hard just remembering that night himself. "So what I want next…..is…..well…." he realizes he can't do this on his own. "I um…I want you to put this ring on yourself and then I want to wrap my lips around you…and suck and lick until you can't stand it anymore….and then and only then….I want you to unclasp it yourself…so that I can swallow all that deliciousness ."

Sonny kisses Will's abs and unbuckles his belt. "**Can** you do that babe? **Will **you do it? For me?"

To be continued…..


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Sonny kisses Will's abs and unbuckles his belt. "**Can** you do that babe? **Will **you do it? For me?"

"Yes," Will whispers. That one word ….sexy, raspy….needy all at the same time.

Sonny unbuttons Will's pants and unzips them. He slowly starts to slide them down and waits for Will to step out of them before he continues to talk. "But you see….I also want to slip your toy inside here," he grazes his hand over Will's behind…."because after you cum…I want you all tingly and needy and achy….because baby I want to slide in here and fuck you hard. Fuck you until neither one of us can take it anymore and then I want to cum so hard inside of you….**SO**…can we do that too Will?"

Sonny is now playing with the waistband of Will's boxers.

Will's eyes go wide and round and he knows he has a look of doubt on his face because he is not sure he can deliver today…..and he feels guilty that he is glad Sonny can't see him. "We….we can try…." Will barely gets out.

But Sonny knows Will better than he knows himself sometimes and he can hear the doubt in his voice….he can almost picture it in the blues of his eyes and the lines of his face. "What are you afraid of babe?"

"I don't know," Will whispers.

"Yes, you do….and you have to tell me so we can get started…."

Will fidgets and Sonny's hands come up to either side of his waist to steady him. "Talk to me…."

"I ….I really want you right now…..I don't know how long I will last before I come unglued…"

"But you're ok with it? We can do what I said?"

Will is stubborn in his response. "We can try," he repeats.

"Oh…we will do more than try baby…" Sonny slides Will's boxers down and Will hesitantly steps out of them. Sonny feels next to him until he finds the ring and holds it out. "Put it on."

Will notices a reluctance and almost kind of sadness barely seen in the lines of Sonny's face. "I can't do it by myself. Is it ok if you help me?"

Sonny's face lights up and he licks his lips as he smiles. Will guides his hands as they both slide the ring on him. It's a little difficult as Will is already pretty excited and hard. Will moves to lie down on the bed.

"Oh no baby," Sonny clamps his hands on Will's hips. "I told you….I want you standing up between my legs."

"The…the whole time?" Will asks doubtfully.

"Um hm…. for as long as you can…." His hand encircles Will lightly and he leans forward. "You know…I can already smell how needy you are…I love this smell…and right now it is all I can smell."

He places his lips on Will's tip and simply licks with his tongue. "Umm…you taste so good."

Sonny feels for the lube and toy. He holds out the lube. "Put some on the toy for me."

Will takes it and does as Sonny asks; "done."

"Now turn around for me."

Will slowly turns around."

Sonny lightly runs the tip of his finger slowly down Will's back….until it comes to rest between his cheeks…..Will fidgets…waiting….Sonny then bends down and runs it up Will's leg….feeling Will squirm under his touch….

"You want this Will?"

Will remembers …shivers in anticipation….."yes," he barely whispers.

"I didn't hear you."

"YES!"

"Where?"

"You know where Sonny….." he whispers.

"Can you tell me?"

Will shakes his head no….realizes again in his dazed desire that Sonny can't see him….."no", he whispers.

Sonny's hand bites into Will's hips. "Then you have to show me; bend over and put your hands on your knees."

Will hesitates….Sonny lets out an angry little growl…which somehow pushes Will to bend without thinking any further.

Sonny feels him bend under his hand and he smiles. "Don't move," Sonny warns as he finds Will with that one finger. "You want me to push it in here?"

Will closes his eyes and doesn't answer.

"Will?"

"Yes."

Sonny brings the toy's tip and plays around Will's entrance for a bit…until Will whimpers and tries to sway back.

"Don't move baby." Sonny warns again. Sonny reaches between Will's legs and wraps his other hand around Will's length and starts to caress lightly.

Will's hands tighten on his knees as he bites down on his lip. Sonny pushes in….millimeter by millimeter …when he is half way in…Will can't resist and he pushes back…..Sonny slips it back out entirely again.

"I told you not to move baby." His hand drops from Will's hardness.

Will loudly groans into the room and Sonny starts pushing back in….millimeter by millimeter until it is entirely in…

Will's hand raises to touch himself…..

"Don't you dare Will…..my mouth is watering at the thought of you in it right now. "

Will moans into the room as his hand fists and falls away from himself.

Without warning…..Sonny clicks the vibrator on and Will's gasp fills the room and Sonny's senses.

"Stand up and turn around," Sonny croaks. He's trying to figure out who he is trying to push…Will or himself…because he is pretty damn close to coming all over himself right now….he can hear his own heartbeat thudding loudly…..is that his blood running through his veins? He can feel the cotton of his boxers brushing against his hardness and it aches with the need to bury itself in Will…but no….first things first…..even if it kills him….he is going to wait….

Will turns around and Sonny grasps him with his hand; leading him to his mouth. He boldly takes him into his mouth….taking him all in at once….he wraps his lips along his length and runs his tongue against the sensitive head… presses his tongue against the vein that is oh so sensitive…..he sucks and he licks…uses his teeth to graze against his sensitive skin…..takes him in deep until he is struggling not to gag and he can feel Will hitting the back of his throat…..until he has Will's fingers tangled in his hair …thrusting his hips into his mouth…loudly moaning and groaning into the room…every moan and groan is music to Sonny's ears….

Will suddenly stops and his knees lock….his ass clenching…..

Sonny takes him out and asks…"Will, you want to undo the clasp?"

"N…n..no….I….want….m..m..more."

Sonny grins and takes him in his mouth again to give him more…he quickens the rhythm …sucks harder…..takes him in deeper with every thrust…..until he can feel Will trembling under his hands…he swallows for that extra bit more…..he reaches over and slowly moves the toy in and out …..he pushes Will to his limit until Will is incoherent …..clutching at Sonny's shoulders…..struggling to stay upright. Will is a searing fire in Sonny's hands and Sonny seeks the flame…wanting to be burned…..branded even….

"I…I can't ….stand…up… ." Will's knees give out and Sonny takes him out of his mouth only long enough to guide him onto the bed.

"It's ok baby," he crones right before taking him back into his mouth and continuing the relentless pace. Sonny notices small details that he has never noticed before…..his tongue can feel every small curve and valley on Will length ….every vein….the texture of his skin seems so much more clearer…the taste so much more intense and delicious….

His fingertips run along Will's thighs…feeling the muscles flex….Will's fingers in his hair pull…and the pain is delicious and addicting…..every pull talks to him…..every sweet moan is a poem in the making….he trembles with the need to unclasp Will and have him come undone in his hands…..

He pauses as Will's body tenses again…..Will whimpers as his knees come up, "fuuuuuuck….."

Will is throbbing painfully and as he convulses ; he knows that he can't take any more but in the back of his mind….he feels Sonny trembling and he somehow also knows enough to know what Sonny needs too. "Help me…" he gasps out.

"Thank God," Sonny thinks. He had wondered how he was going to let Will unclasp himself when he was shaking with the need to unclasp Will himself. He feels for the small clasp and opens it….He feels Will explode in his mouth…he gasps …almost choking with the force and volume of it all…but he closes his eyes and swallows…gulps…savors…..as Will softly whimpers and gasps.

Will empties himself into Sonny….he pulls on Sonny's hair and pants out his name….he can feel the vibrator …..

Sonny is heavy…thick…pulsing and hard….he sits up and takes his boxers off as he licks Will's saltiness off his lips. He squeezes himself and moans.

Will looks down and sees Sonny all hard and ready and actually trembles…oh God…he wants him inside of him so badly…..his whole body aches for Sonny to be inside of him…his desire for Sonny tears through his veins with such strength that it is almost frightening in its intensity.

"Will…can I?"

"Oh God yes….. yes, yes…."

Sonny crawls over him and finds the toy to slip it out…it's not hard to slide in…push in….he knows Will's body so well….he does so without fear…or hesitation…...his own body knows what Will needs as well as it knows what Sonny needs himself …so he sets out to do exactly that.

Sonny doesn't hear Will's breathing, so he stops only long enough to softly order him… "Breathe…baby…breathe…" He can feel the tension in Will's body …he can now hear the little gasps and pants as Will struggles to breathe. He can hear the sound of their bodies coming together…skin against skin….the wet sound of the lube between their bodies….his own harsh breathing….has Will's heat always been this scorching…..has his body always caressed him in this amazing way…has he always moaned this loudly and beautifully…. ?

"God I love you Will."

"Love….you…Boo…" he pants.

Will wraps his legs around Sonny….and Sonny swears he can feel every muscle is his legs move….he can feel every hair caress his skin….

Will moans loudly…followed by a groan…."More!" he pleads. "Faster!" he demands as his hips try to get more and speed up the rhythm.

Demanding little thing today; Sonny grins as he gives him what he wants….and oh God….it feels so good….no….amazing…no…shit …there is no word for how this feels….how is this even possible…..he strokes him….he rides him….he fucks him….no none of that…no ….he loves him…yes…he loves him….with everything inside of him….everything that he is and has…and in this moment there is nothing wrong with him…..nothing wrong with the world…because this is everything that is perfect….he feels Will tighten around him….the ripples of his climax stroke him until he is breathless and he allows Will to pull him to jump off the edge …with no reservation….no fear as to where he will land….it doesn't matter….. he closes his eyes and feels himself floating though the sky. He empties himself into Will; a feeling of peace enveloping him like a warm blanket.

Will's body tightens again and he whimpers "fuuuck", as Sonny pulls out…Sonny doesn't need to see him to know that he is coming again…he runs his hands along Will's body almost reverently….and a few seconds later he feels it tighten again as he whimpers softly…

"I love you Will….I love you…I will always love you baby…"

Sonny closes his eyes and trembles….he remembers…..pictures Will…until his image is crystal clear before him. He kisses Will's temple as his hand reaches down…..he wants one more from him…..one more to prove to himself without doubt that things have not changed between them in this way…..he knows he is pushing Will…but he can't seem to help it….he slips two fingers in and strokes…Will convulses, "S-S-Sooonnn," he moans out as he curls up into a ball.

Seconds later; Will continues to shudder and he whimpers again as his body starts to come back to him. Being with Sonny is always beyond reality…the pleasure; beyond comprehension…he is helpless to do anything but to ride out every sensation to the last blissful pulsebeat.

"Are you all right babe?" Sonny asks.

Will burrows into Sonny…"Yes…but…will you hold me Boo? Hold me in your arms?"

"Always ….." Sonny slides over Will and brings him into his arms. This …this feeling of being home….this feeling of being where you are supposed to be….with who you are supposed to be….. is love and perfection. He remembers that day when they were being held against their will in that room and he asked Will when he had started loving him…..it was the first time that he truly understood how Will felt about him…

They had since talked about the perfection of those words spoken in frustration but such honesty. "Don't ask me when I started loving you…..ask me when I didn't."

Will had been so right…..their love must have started before they met….in another life …..another universe…in a dream maybe…..

He squeezes Will tightly…this…all of this can make the weakest man feel strong….this can make anything bad….good…this can bring light into any darkness…..

He closes his eyes and listens to the sound of his love breathing against his shoulder, hears his heartbeat beating against his own body, smells his musky wonderful scent; lets it intoxicate him and feels the warmth and realness of his body lying in his arms…this...this can make a blind man feel like he is seeing everything….

To be continued…..


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

**(Tuesday morning)**

Sonny wakes up to the steady rhythm of Will's heartbeat. He breathes to that rhythm as he luxuriates in the heaviness of Will's hand on his back…..he can feel the outline of every finger …his palm….his arm warm against his skin.

He doesn't want to open his eyes to see the constant nothingness that is there. He chooses to keep his eyes closed and lie still…he chooses to fill that nothingness with Will. He remembers how he looks when he is asleep. How many countless hours has he spent staring at him sleep….waiting for him to wake up.

He lets the image become clearer until the image is so clear that his fingers itch to reach out and touch his face. He can see his soft, full lips…opened slightly as he breathes….his hair; messy and unkempt…..perfect and waiting for his fingers to run through it…..his long lashes hiding his eyes, beautifully laying against his rosy cheeks…his blonde prickly stubble peaking out and taunting Sonny to rub against it…..

Will takes a deep breath in his sleep and Sonny's head slides just a bit to one side. He feels the tickle of his sparse chest hairs on his nose and he pictures his tight, smooth muscled chest….those few hairs teasing Sonny and asking for a touch….a brush of his lips….

Sonny's hand lies to the side of his face and when he moves it he feels the edge of Will's nipple. He pictures it…a dark rose…soft…slightly puffy…beautiful against the creaminess of his alabaster skin.

Sonny can't help it and he runs his thumb across Will's nipple until it puckers up tightly and a small moan escapes Will's lips.

The moan stirs Sonny and he reluctantly lifts his head and starts to open his eyes. Every morning since the operation he has stilled before first opening his eyes to a new day. Hoping that maybe that day will be different….hoping that the nothingness will be filled.

As he completely opens his eyes…his heart skips a beat because instead of the darkness that has been greeting him every morning….there is light and he can see the blurry outline of Will's face in front of him….he blinks rapidly …trying to focus….the image becomes clear and he sees Will's face just as he just imagined him….he reaches out and touches his cheek.

"Will," he calls shakily. He wants him to open his eyes. "Will, wake up."

It is only seconds but as he sees Will stir…..it all goes black again and he is back to the nothingness. "NO!" he cries.

Will hears his cry and snaps his eyes open; alarmed. "Sonny, what's wrong?"

"NO! NO!" Sonny screams angrily.

"Sonny?" Will touches his shoulder hesitantly.

"I-" Sonny can't finish as he drops his head to Will's chest in devastation.

"Sonny, you're scaring me. Does your head hurt? Sonny….say something….please."

"I saw you Will…..not blurry…I mean you were blurry at first….but then it cleared up and I really saw you….but just for a few seconds. I called your name because I wanted to look into your eyes….and you were waking up…..but then it all went black again," Sonny finishes sadly.

He sits up and angrily pounds his hand on the bed. He is angry and sad and frustrated and disappointed and God knows what else. "I want to see you damn it! I want to see!"

"I know babe…and I'm sorry that I didn't open my eyes fast enough and I'm sorry that it went dark again for you….but listen to me…this is a good thing….this is really, really good….it means that you're one step closer to maybe getting your sight back permanently…..be happy Boo…lets be happy. You said you wanted to see me and you just did."

"But it was only for just a few seconds and your eyes were closed," Sonny pouts.

Will kisses his pout away. "But those few seconds are more than you had before you woke up today."

Sonny smiles, "true….ok…. Mr. Sunshine." He reaches and Will is not sure what he wants so he offers him his hand. Sonny touches it and brings it to his lips. It's the hand that was on his back this morning.

He kisses each finger….his palm…then rains soft moist kisses up to his arm. He kisses Will's shoulder and keeps going to his neck….sucking slightly and when he gets to his jaw line his hands come up to cradle his face.

He reverently kisses each corner of his mouth and then his full bottom lip…licking until Will opens his mouth and kisses him back. They kiss quietly, patiently, gently….

Sonny pulls away from the kiss. "You were asleep…and I was imagining you….or I guess remembering how you looked…my eyes were closed …you know …how you keep them closed to savor a taste or a moment and then…."

"And then what?"

"Well and then my hand came across your nipple and I couldn't help myself…I imagined it all soft and puffy….and I ran my thumb across it until it got all tight and puckered…like when I suck on it…and you…"

"And I what?" Will is almost afraid to ask.

"You moaned…." Will blushes even though Sonny can't see him. "That little moan…made me open my eyes and then I saw it was light and you were there all blurry…and when you cleared up…you were….are ...so beautiful," Sonny smiles radiantly.

"There's that smile that I love to wake up to," Will says. He then kisses Sonny again. "Let me show you just how beautiful I think you are Sonny." He pushes Sonny to lie down on his back.

Sonny feels Will slide down…..he feels his mouth on his ankle…his tongue swirling…his lips sucking and kissing as he goes to his calf…the back of his knee…Sonny moans…Will mouth trails to Sonny's knee….sliding up his thigh until he nips his inner thigh. Sonny opens his legs….blatantly inviting him….but that isn't Will's plan yet.

Will's hands softly run over Sonny's body; a whisper of a touch…as light as a feather. Sonny arches wanting more…needing more.

Will crawls over him and starts loving on Sonny's neck….alternating between soft kisses , gentle sucks and eager little bites.

Sonny can feel the texture of Will's tongue…he can hear every suck and kiss…..he can smell his muskiness mixed with his left over cologne. The sweet clouds of desire sweep over him like an incoming storm…..

Will is slotted between his legs and he starts to slowly grind against him. Sonny feels the vibrations in his throat as he groans in pleasure.

The alarm goes off and Will looks up; slapping his hand on it to turn it off. "Why did you have me set the alarm for eight?"

"What?"

"The alarm Sonny; why did you have me set it for eight?"

"Oh, Abby is coming at nine. I forgot to tell you."

"Damn."

"Oh, you're not stopping. We have time." Sonny says as he lifts his hips to rub against him. He wraps his arms around Will's waist and presses him down to meet him.

"Maybe we should take this to the shower …save some time."

"No, I'm ready now Will."

"Will quickly gets off Sonny and backs away."

"Will, come back!"

"You want some?"

"Yes! This is not funny." Sonny sits up.

"No, it's not funny. But, I want you all wet and slippery. Come find me and get some babe."

Sonny gets up and starts walking towards the bathroom. "Will Horton, get your ass over here."

"Come find my ass babe," Will starts the shower.

Sonny steps into the bathroom. "If we run out of time and she shows up- " Sonny says as he steps forward.

Will takes his hand , brings him into the shower and roughly presses him against the wall with a kiss. "We have plenty of time and absolutely nothing is stopping me right now babe…the apartment could catch on fire and you better believe that you are still getting fucked…

* * *

"What time is it?" Sonny asks as they walk into the bedroom.

"8:40, so you better get your fine ass in gear mister. Why is Abby coming anyway?" Will asks as he hands Sonny some boxers. You want to wear some jeans?"

"Yeah, my black ones and a sweater. I forgot to tell you that she is taking me somewhere."

"I would have taken you wherever you wanted," Will says with a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"You're not allowed to get your feelings hurt."

"How can you say that…I can't help it….we had all weekend…I would have taken you or I could have taken you tomorrow…"

"You were studying and we had AG and you can't take me anyway."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

"Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you," Sonny smiles.

"Sonny!"

"It's Christmas time Will…you're not supposed to ask a lot of questions."

"Ok…fine," he says as he riffles through the closet to find everything for Sonny. "But I don't want to hear it when it is my turn to say, 'I can't tell you'".

Sonny laughs, "You are one of a kind Will…"

Will doesn't say anything.

"That is a good thing Will."

"If you say so," Will says softly.

"I do say so."

"Here are your clothes," Will says as he hands them to Sonny.

"I miss AG," Sonny comments.

"Yeah, me too. It's always harder right after she leaves. But at least we got her the whole weekend and yesterday and we got to take her to get her picture with Santa."

"I still can't believe you made us get in the picture because she was crying. I don't remember the last time I took a picture with Santa Claus."

"Don't even lie, you know she was breaking your heart crying and you weren't going to let it go on for much longer."

"Well yeah, but I would have just scraped the picture."

Will's voice is full of surprise. "You can't not have a picture with Santa for Christmas Sonny."

Sonny laughs, "yeah I guess you're right. But I would have loved to see the looks on people's faces with you and I posing for the picture….or maybe I am glad I couldn't see," he continues to laugh and then gets sad. "Now, I miss her even more."

"I'll text Gabi and see when we can get her back. Does that make you feel better?"

"Yeah, I guess….but we're making Christmas cookies today…it would be nice to have her here," Sonny says.

"Next time…this time it is our Christmas cookie making date…just the two of us." Will leans over and kisses his cheek. "When will you be back?"

"I'll have Abby bring me back in plenty of time for our date."

"I'll be back by two Kiriakis….I want you ready to bake."

"I'll be ready," Sonny grins.

* * *

"Ok Sonny; what store are we going into?" Abby asks.

"First, I need you to promise to keep this a secret Abby. You can't tell Will about where we go today."

"Come on Sonny. I thought you had really figured out that secrets are bad."

"I have! This is different; it's a surprise …for Will."

"Ok, if you say so…I promise. Where are we going?"

"The jewelry store."

"Hmmm….interesting."

They walk into the store and stop at the counter.

"Hello, may I help you?" Someone asks.

"Yes, is…is Crystal here?" Sonny asks.

"Yes, that's me."

"Oh…I'm sorry," Sonny mumbles. "You probably don't t remember me."

"I remember you…and your daughter….they're ready…I gave you a couple of calls and left messages, but when you didn't call back or come in ; well I thought you had changed your mind."

"No! I haven't …I've been sick…I can't see right now…that's why I didn't answer your calls or come in. But I still want them….you still have them; right?"

"Yes, of course. They came out beautifully."

Sonny lets out a breath. "Thank you so much. I'd like to take them home please."

"Of course; let me bring them to you so you can make sure they are what you want."

"No…I can't see them. I am sure they are exactly what I wanted. Could you please just put them in a bag and have them ready to go?"

"I'm so sorry; of course."

"Don't be sorry. There is nothing to be sorry for."

She smiles and walks away and Abby is dying of curiosity. "What did you get him Sonny? I'm dying to know."

"I told you Abby..it's a surprise."

Crystal comes back with a small bag. "Here you go. I hope your young man likes the gift."

"Thank you," Sonny smiles. He reaches into his back pocket and takes out his wallet. "Abby, can you take out my credit card and hand it to her please."

"Sure."

Crystal takes the card and comes back with the receipt for Sonny to sign. She places it on the counter and blushes when she and Abby both look at Sonny.

"Sonny you need to sign the receipt." Abby says carefully.

"Oh yeah…um…give me a pen and guide my hand to the line…I can do it…I don't look half the time I'm signing anyway," he grins.

Abby smiles, "Yeah…neither do I."

She guides his hand and helps him to sign.

"Thank you," Crystal says kindly. "How is your beautiful daughter?"

"She's great, thank you for asking."

"Well good luck with everything and Merry Christmas to you."

"Thank you again for everything and Merry Christmas to you," Sonny calls out.

He turns to Abby. "Abby can you fold the receipt and put it in the bag. I don't want it in my wallet. Will might find it."

Abby picks up the receipt and can't help but to read the name of the item bought. "Oh my God Sonny…it says wedding bands on here…you're going to propose to Will !"

Sonny grins, "Yeah, but you have to keep it a secret because I need to wait."

"Why do you need to wait? Are you going to wait until your sight comes back?" Abby asks worriedly; knowing that might never happen.

"No Abby. I know I might never get my sight back and I'm keeping Will with me for a lifetime no matter what…but I know how I want to ask…and it is going to take some planning and the right time. Do you want to help?"

"Yes! Yes! And I promise I won't say a word to anyone. Not even Chad."

"Thanks….Abby…do you think he'll say yes."

"You don't think he will?"

"Well, it's just that we talked about it before when we first got together and he said he might never want to be married….because his mom has been married so many times…..and it hasn't worked out…I guess he has seen a lot of marriages not work out….I'm not sure if he believes in marriage…if you know what I mean?"

"But you believe in it?"

"Yes, and I want a ring on his finger and one on mine that tells the world that we're committed to each other. It'll be a once in a lifetime thing for us…I know it will be."

"Then ask him Sonny…..because I really think that Will believes you are it for him."

"Thanks Abby…now I need you to help me with one more thing…."

* * *

Will breathes out a sign of relief as he closes his test. The final wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. With the missed classes and not having as much time as he would have liked to study with AG and Sonny…he had thought that he was going to bomb the test…but he actually feels good about it as he stands up and hands the test to the professor.

He swings his backpack over his shoulder and walks to the double doors of the lecture hall. The test started a little later than usual as the professor had been late…and he needs to hurry if he doesn't want to keep Sonny waiting. He better give Abby a call so she can let him know he might be a little late.

Will is startled as he steps outside. The floor is covered in a thin layer of snow. He smiles as a snowflake lands on his nose. Perfect weather for a date to make Christmas cookies and have hot chocolate…or maybe coffee…he can't wait to get home.

"Later Will," calls a classmate.

Will looks over at him. "Later James…Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," calls James as he walks away.

Will's eyes narrow as James walks away and he sees someone that was standing behind him. His pulse picks up and a chill goes down his spine. "It can't be…." Will whispers.

To be continued…..


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

"Shit it is him," Will mumbles. "It doesn't matter Will….it doesn't mean anything…..it doesn't mean anything….." he tells himself softly.

Will looks down and starts walking to the parking lot. He doesn't rush his step and he doesn't look back. He tells himself over and over again. ….."just get to the car….just get to the car…..it doesn't mean anything…..just get to the car…"

But that voice in the back of his mind begs him to quicken his step…it argues that it does mean something and he needs to get away.

Will flexes his hand on the strap of his backpack as he steps into the parking lot. Snowflakes land on his head; melting into his hair. He swipes at some flurries that land on his lashes. He shivers….it wasn't snowing when he'd gotten to campus and he'd left his jacket in the car. There is never enough room in the lecture hall….and he hates having it on while he is trying to think…..he shivers again…..but he knows it is not only the cold that is making him shiver.

He can't help but to listen to that little voice in his head. He has learned to trust that voice. So the next few steps are just a little bit faster; but he comes to a halt as a hand clamps down on his shoulder.

Will's body tenses as he looks up to look at the man stopping him. Now that he is so much closer….he can see the tension in the man's body…..the hate in his eyes and he knows this isn't good….he knows without doubt that this means something….he's here for a reason….

"Do you remember me Will?"

"Yes," Will says as he looks at him steadily. How could he forget? He remembers the first time he saw him….coming into the coffee house….taking Sonny and him away…..the start of that nightmare.

"What's my name? I'd like to hear you say my name…..just to make sure."

"Steven."

"Very good…..I'm glad that you remember me…..you look well….how's Sonny?...I bet he's doing well too…you know who's not doing well?"

Will doesn't answer him; he has a feeling that Steven is going to keep talking.

"I guess you are not going to answer."

"I'm in a hurry. I have to go."

"I bet you are. But I'm not in a hurry. You see, I came back to Salem to visit my family and friends for the holidays. Can you imagine my surprise when I went to go visit my good friend Julian and found out he was dead?"

Will tries to get out of Steven's hold but his hold tightens as he continues to talk. "Then I found out that it was because of you. You pretty much pulled the trigger pretty boy; the other guy was just doing his job."

"You don't understand what happened."

"Yes, I do. I understand enough, I understand that it is because of Julian that you are here standing ; talking to me…..**alive. **Do you know that he knew you took his phone that day?"

"Yes, I do know that."

"If he had told the boss what you had done…you and Sonny would be dead now. But he was convinced that you were a good person and deserved more. He said you were something special. So he asked me to leave with him ….to pretend that we were just going out…..but we knew you would be rescued."

"He found me afterwards…..he stalked me."

"You owed him."

"I didn't owe him what he wanted to take from me." Will  
snarls as he now struggles to get out of Steven's hold.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know anything about him."

"Yes, I do." Will says as he looks around.

"Go ahead; ask for help. Call someone over. I'll just kill whoever comes to help you. Like I'm going to kill you. But your death will be a slow and painful one, because that is what you deserve."

"I deserve a painful death because I wouldn't sleep with him?" Will asks angrily.

"You deserve a painful death because you are an ungrateful bastard!"

Will's hand clenches on the strap of his backpack. He takes a deep breath and swings it at Steven's head. It hits Steven on the side of the dead and he slips on the snow covered ground; stumbling and falling to the concrete ground.

Will starts running as soon as the hold on his body is gone. He doesn't look back; it won't matter what he sees and he knows it will only slow him down and waste precious time. He gets to the car, opens the door and throws his backpack in the passenger seat; jamming the key in the ignition.

He starts the car and starts driving; only then looking back in the rearview mirror. Steven is getting into a car only a few spaces down from where Will had parked. It is only seconds before he is following Will….

"Fuck! Now what?...Call 911"…..he reaches over to his backpack….they had to turn their cell phones off and put them away for the final. He sees a car in front of him and he swerves. The backpack slides to the floor of the car….unreachable while he is driving…..

"Damn it…..ok, there goes that plan…..ok ….ok ….where do I drive to? I can't lead him home. Just lose him Will…" he mutters.

He presses on the accelerator …..he looks in the rearview mirror again and Steven is still behind him…..the snow makes the road slippery and everyone seems to be driving slower…more carefully….Will screeches as he makes a right turn….there are too many cars ahead..his car slides and he has to right himself.

His heart races, his mind scrambles as he tries to decide where to go…..he knows that one wrong turn and he will make it easier for Steven to get him. As he brakes slightly and then runs a red light…..he hears Sonny's voice….a conversation had, not too long ago.

**_"No more race car driving Will….no matter what."_**

**_ "Or what?" Will can't help but grin at the ultimatum._**

**_"Or…." Sonny ponders and then gets an evil grin. "Or….I'll get some chocolate frosting and tie you to the bed." Sonny challenges._**

**_Will's grin widens. "Umm….that doesn't sound so bad….I survived it once and the end was ….memorable."_**

**_"Don't Will…..I promise it won't be the same…..you won't get the ending part."_**

**_"What?!" Will pales._**

**_"You heard me."_**

**_"You wouldn't do that to me…." Will croaks._**

**_"No, I won't …as long as you don't play race car driver again…" Sonny plants a kiss on Will's lips smugly._**

Will's hands tighten on the steering wheel. "Shit….shit, shit, shit….."

He looks in the rearview mirror and damn it Steven is still there.

* * *

"Abby, what time is it?"

"It is five minutes later from the last time you asked me Sonny. It is 1:55."

"Something is wrong. Can you call him?"

"Sonny, he's not even late yet. I'm sure everything is fine."

"Call him Abby…please." Sonny is standing by the kitchen table; his hands gripping the back of a chair.

"Ok Sonny." Abby takes out her phone and presses Will as a contact to make the call. Will doesn't answer and it goes to voicemail. "Will, it's Abby. Can you please call me as soon as you get this message? Sonny is worried and he wants to talk to you."

She ends the phone call and puts the phone away. She looks at Sonny and feels bad at his obvious distress. "He didn't answer, but you know professors make you turn off your phones during finals and put them away."

"No, he'd be done with his final by now."

"Well, maybe he's driving and he can't answer his phone."

Sonny shakes his head no. "He would know the time and know it was me. He would pull over and answer….or he'd call by now anyway."

"Well maybe he just forgot to turn the phone back on after the final because he is in such a hurry to get home to you because he's late." Abby gives it one last attempt.

"Maybe," Sonny mumbles. He doesn't believe it, but he knows Abby is trying.

"Let me help you get ready for the cookies. We can take out all the ingredients and the stuff you will need. Do you know where your measuring cups and bowls are?"

"In the cupboard; over the sink. "

"Ok, let me see if I can find them."

Abby finds the bowls and measuring cups and sets them on the counter. "Where are the cookie cutters?"

"I don't know…"

"Ok…let me see if I can find them."

"No, don't bother….I….I want to do this with Will….all of it….even the getting ready part…..I'm sorry Abby."

"Don't be. It's ok; I understand Sonny."

"I'll um…I'll be back. I need to go to the bedroom." Sonny walks carefully, counting his steps….his hand running along the side of the wall until he feels the doorway. He steps inside and counts the eight steps to the bed…he sits and fumbles until he finds what he is looking for on the nightstand.

He takes the frozen flame in his hands and runs his fingers along the edges….feeling the chip on that one corner. ….picturing the flame in the middle and the words on the bottom. "My love for him is like this; a flame that will never die," Sonny whispers softly…reminding himself….

He squeezes the flame tightly in his hands; the edges cutting into his palms. His hands shake as he sets it back down on the nightstand. He then finds his way to the closet and finds the plastic that tells him he has found his suit. He fumbles until he has found the pocket and he then takes out the ring box that Abby had helped him to hide.

He sits on the floor and opens the box…the jeweler had put the rings together in one box and he takes one out. He can't see it…but he runs his fingertips along it and he can imagine it. Right now….when he feels so scared….he needs to think about a happy future with Will….he needs to believe that it is coming…..that he just has to patiently wait for it to come…..he leans against the wall and imagines giving the ring to Will….asking him to spend forever with him and marry him…..he imagines what he has planned…..will he say yes?…..of course he will; he tells himself….but he didn't want marriage he reminds himself….but he loves me he argues…..he fists the ring in his hand and a cold feeling comes over his body and in that moment all he can think of is Will…..

His hands get clammy …..his heart is racing….it is hard to breathe through the lump in his throat…his blood runs cold in his veins….."Will, could you please hurry up and come home. Cuz I'm freaking….something is wrong…..I know it….I feel it….."

* * *

Will is driving down an empty road. "How did I get way out here? An empty road is not good Will….this is not good."

Steven catches up to him and rams the back of Will's car. Will's body is jostled forward and then slams into the back of the seat. "Awe man….that's going to leave a huge dent. How am I going to explain that to Sonny?

"No lying." A little voice nags at him.

"Yeah, but maybe stretching the truth will kinda work," he mutters. "Focus Will…focus….first you need to get away….ok, if I drive to the Kiriakis mansion ….he can't follow me in….well yeah he can and if he does….there are too many people that can get hurt….if I go to the Dimera mansion…same thing….mom and the kids could be there…..ok…the police station"…..he looks around….."nope, I'm on the other side of town….I'll never make it through all the traffic….."

Steven hits Will's car again and Will's car slides to the other side of the road. An oncoming car almost crashes into Will but he rights himself and gets back on his side of the road. His knuckles are white as they tightly grip the steering wheel. He can hear his heart beating in his ears. "Oh my God…Oh my God….think Will…this isn't going to last much longer….ok...ok…if I go into a neighborhood….I can have more room to go faster…..no, too many kids…and I won't be able to out drive him…and if he catches me…there might not be anyone to help….think…think….YES! ….THE TOWN SQUARE! ….they're having the winter festival this week and there will be lots of people and police around…if I can get close enough…he won't be able to get to me with all those people and police…..he'll give up before I get to where he can endanger people…"

Will makes a left turn and starts heading in that direction. He weaves through the traffic…..but Steven sticks to him like glue….The car's engine sounds so loud…..the windshield wipers swipe the snow off the glass….the screeching…sounding loud and menacing….

"Damn it….Sonny is waiting for me and he's probably worried and mad….why am I saying probably….he is worried and mad…aww fuck….I'm going to have to tell him about Steven….but not the driving…somehow….I have to gloss over this driving part…"

He looks back and swallows hard as he sees Steven's car still behind him.

He thinks about Sonny finding out about Steven. "Damn it….he doesn't need this right now….he has enough with trying to deal with not being able to see….."

Will remembers those days filled with fear when Julian was after him…..he remembers Sonny's over protectiveness in overdrive. "Julian drove him crazy…..do I have to tell him that Steven wants me dead…..well …..I guess that part would be necessary…..crude …how do you say that so that it doesn't sound that bad….ok….ok…..focus…focus….I need to get away from him first." He steps on the accelerator and prays; "please let me get out of this in one piece…"

Steven accelerates and notices the number of cars on the road is rising…not good….He needs to get Will off the road. He looks ahead to make sure that there are no oncoming cars. He waits until the road is clear of cars and then he swerves to the other side of Will and presses the gas pedal down all the way; hitting Will's car on the front side.

Will's car spins…..sliding…screeching…..it goes off the road and down the embankment….rolling over once….twice…the sound of breaking glass and crunching metal filling the air.

Steven follows the car down to the side of the embankment. He is careful not to get stuck….he stops the car and smiles as he looks at the crushed car in front on him. Hopefully, he is not dead yet, he owes Julian to give Will a slow death. He sits immobile as he remembers…..how many times did Julian save his skin….countless times….he shakes his head and is about to gets out of his car and walk over to Will when he sees two other cars join him…and the sound of sirens coming fills the now stillness of the air.

"Damn it!" He hits the steering wheel; turns his car back on and drives away.

* * *

**(Moments before)**

Will's body jerks as he feels the impact of Steven's car. He scrambles to control the car; but it spins …and his world slows down as he pumps on his brakes like his grandpa Roman taught him…..but it doesn't work….his car slides over the side of the road…it rolls over….his body slamming against his seatbelt…..it goes upside down ….his head hitting the steering wheel. The sound of breaking glass , crunching metal and his own scream filling his ears.

The car rolls over again…jerking his body painfully …he feels like a rag doll being tossed around. The car finally settles…right side up….he can see steam coming out from under the hood…he thinks of Steven…..he needs to get out….he needs to get away….

He unbuckles his seat belt …noticing the blood….his head hurts…..his ears are ringing…he can feel the warm stickiness of blood on his face….his hand swipes and comes away red….

"Ok…it's ok…calm down Will…I'm sure it's not that bad….you just need to get cleaned up before you call Sonny…..you gotta hurry though because you're already late….I mean he can't see …so maybe he won't notice …..fuck the car…..how do I explain the car…."

He hears the hissing of the steam and looks around….."I need to get out…then think…"

He tries to open the door…but it's stuck….he hears the sirens….. the people yelling as they run to him…his vision blurs…"Oh fuck…"

Everything goes black…

* * *

Sonny paces back and forth in the bedroom. "Will Horton; you are late for our date and you are in so much trouble," Sonny mutters.

But he is not kidding himself. He knows with every fiber in his body that something is horribly wrong … and he's losing his mind a little more with each passing minute that squeaks by. He stays in their bedroom as long as he can stand it; until he feels ready to scream and pound at the walls. Until the monsters in his head are too big to fight alone.

He walks out into the living room. "Abby?"

"Yes, I'm here Sonny."

"What time is it Abby?"

"It's um…it's 3:10 Sonny."

"Oh my god," Sonny breathes.

"Let's not panic Sonny. He's just running late…it's snowing…there's probably so much traffic."

"He'd call Abby. He wouldn't worry me like this. He knows me…" Sonny mutters. "We have a special date planned today…you know that. He wouldn't blow me off. He wouldn't just be late….not this late….and traffic wouldn't make him this late."

Abby doesn't know what else to say to make him feel better. Especially because she has a sinking feeling that he is right and something is very wrong.

There is a knock on the door and Abby goes to answer it. Sonny does not bother; Will wouldn't be knocking. He walks away and comes up against the wall. He forgot to count and now he doesn't know exactly where he is…."damn it", he growls….

Abby opens the door to find Justin and Adrienne. "Hi Aunt Adrienne…Uncle Justin….I am so glad to see you."

Sonny's head turns in the direction of the voices… "Mom…dad…I'm glad you're here. I need your help. Something is wrong. Will is late….and well I just know something is wrong."

Justin and Adrienne look at each other; but remain quiet.

"Mom? Dad?"

Abby can tell by the looks on their faces that they know what is going on and her hand goes to her heart.

Justin walks forward and clears his throat. "Sonny….lets sit down."

And it is then that Sonny realizes that they are here for a reason and they know what is wrong.

"Tell me dad."

"Lets sit down Sonny."

"No, damn it! What's wrong? What happened to Will?!"

To be continued…..


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Adrienne comes forward and touches Sonny's arms. "Honey, you need to stay calm."

"Dad, please tell me what happened before I completely lose it," Sonny's voice quivers.

Justin takes a steadying breath. "I got a call from the hospital Sonny. Kayla had asked a nurse to call me…to let me know that they had brought Will in to the emergency room. It seems like he was in a car wreck."

"Is he ok? He's ok; right?" Sonny's voice is whisper soft; too afraid to ask the question any louder.

"All the nurse could tell me was that he was alive and unconscious when he came in. She called as soon as he was brought in. Kayla knew that Will would want you to know; that is why she had the nurse call me….so that I could tell you."

Justin watches Sonny trying to take it in. It doesn't seem right that after all they have been through …now this is thrown at them. "Sonny, I'm sure he is just fine. "

Sonny doesn't answer. He is still….he doesn't move a muscle…or make a noise…..his breath is trapped in his lungs…he can't think…as all of a sudden the darkness has begun to choke him…his light is gone…..he needs to escape it and find his light…..he needs Will.

It is as quick as a snapped thread….a popped bubble….

He starts running with no sense of direction…he has no idea where he is going …..what he is doing…all he knows is that he needs to get to Will.

He runs into the coffee table…he falls over it….turning over the table.

"Sonny!" They all scream as they run to help him. But he doesn't hear them. All he hears is Will's voice screaming his name ….Will needs him and he's not there. He scrambles up and takes off again; coming up against the wall.

Justin's hands grab at his shoulders. "Sonny stop! Listen!"

But Sonny is too busy finding the door….he feels the wall until he finds the doorknob; he turns it and takes off. Justin doesn't know what else to do; so he tackles him to the ground. "Where are you going?"

Sonny struggles with Justin and claws at thin air. "Let me go! I have to go!" But somewhere in the back of his panicked mind he knows he can't see where he is going. How can he get to Will? He screams in frustration and hits the floor. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"SONNY! SONNY! " Justin shakes him by the shoulders. "I'll take you to him son. I'll take you to him."

"Let me go!"

"SONNY ! Damn it, get it together. Don't you want to get to Will?"

He hears Will's name and stills. His hands now on the floor; with his father holding him down.

"Sonny, I'll take you to him," Justin repeats.

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

Justin looks up at a crying Abigail and Adrienne. "Abby, get his coat."

* * *

Will tries to get up again. "Maxine, I just need to call him."

"You keep it up Will Horton and I am going to strap you down to this bed. I told you; Dr. Brady had a nurse call his father. He is probably on his way over here right now."

"You don't understand. I need to tell him I'm ok. "

"You can tell him that when I am done with you and he gets here."

"What did the nurse tell Justin?"

"I don't know hun, not much. She called as soon as you came in. You were unconscious. We didn't know the extent of your injuries yet."

"Damn….so he probably knows I was unconscious….I need a phone Maxine….you don't know Sonny the way I do….he is freaking right now."

"Ok, just let me finish taking care of you and I will get you to a phone. ..so the more you cooperate….the faster you get that phone." Everyone in the room stills as they hear a commotion outside.

Will's heartbeat picks up as he hears Sonny's distressed voice.

"Will ! Get your hands off me! Will !"

Maxine huffs, "well it sounds like he got here."

Will somehow gets off the bed and past the nurses.

"William Horton, get back here. I'm not done with you….oh goodness," Maxine clucks as she goes after him.

Will comes out to the lobby to find a security guard's hands on Sonny. Justin, Adrienne, Abby, nurses and staff are all yelling and grabbing.

Will gets to them as fast as he can. Justin, Adrienne and Abby see him; they smile as soon as they see him. They step back and get out of his way to let him through.

"Get your hands off him!" Will snaps at the security officer as he pulls his hands off of Sonny.

Sonny stills, "Will?"

"Yeah, I'm right here babe." He comes up behind Sonny and wraps his arms around him.

Sonny feels Will's arms around him…he leans back and feels his warm body against his and he feels his light slowly coming on. His mind calms and his body lets go of its paralyzing fear.

Maxine comes up behind Will. She addresses the security guard. "We're fine here. You can go, thank you."

She then turns to Will and Sonny. "Sonny, now that you have talked to him…you ….are going to go sit in the lobby with your family and wait quietly; while you Will….are going to come with me so that I can finish my work."

"You haven't finished taking care of him?" asks Sonny.

"No, he heard your voice and the commotion and bolted. Can you imagine that? You two seem to be very good at that."

"What's wrong with him?" Sonny asks.

"I'll let the doctor talk to Will about that."

"I'm fine Boo," Will whispers in his ear.

Sonny turns in Will's arms and hugs him tightly with great relief. Will's chest screams in protest and he can't prevent the small whimper that escapes his lips. Sonny drops his hands instantly but keeps a hold of Will's hand.

"You're not fine…..I…I can't see you Will…so you have to tell me the truth…I need to know…what's wrong?"

Maxine clears her throat. "Right now you are going to go wait so I can finish taking care of him for you."

Sonny's face gets that stubborn look and Will knows they are in for a fight. He turns to Maxine. "Please Maxine…he'll be quiet…and I'll be still and do what you want me to…whatever you say goes…let him come…..please….pretty please."

Will's eyes soften as they plead. They glisten and sparkle as he adorably bites his lip and raises his eyebrows. Maxine can't help the smile that comes to her lips. "Sonny….this guy of yours sure knows how to beg pretty…how do you ever say no to him when he gets like this?"

"I don't," Sonny's face is transformed as he smiles.

"Ok…come on Will…bring him with you."

"Thank you Maxine…you're the best," he leans over and kisses her cheek.

"Oh stop," she swats at him, then turns and leads the way back.

Will pulls Sonny with him. "I guess I'm a little late for our date; huh?"

"Yeah, just a little", Sonny says quietly.

They walk into the exam room and Maxine has Will lie down. "I just need to check the rest if these cuts on your arms and the one on your collar to make sure I take out all the glass and then we're done."

"Ok." Will patiently lies still while Maxine works and takes out several small specks of glass from his skin.

"Will, what is wrong with you? Is it just cuts?"

Maxine smiles at the two of them. "Honey, he doesn't know …..wait until the doctor comes in and talks to you."

Sonny bites his lower lip…..he feels like he is in the dark in more ways than one and he hates it.

Kayla comes into the room.

"I'm all done Dr. Brady."

"Thank you Maxine," Kayla says as she picks up Will's chart.

"Hi, Aunt Kayla."

"How are you doing Will?"

"I'm a little sore, but I'm ok….can I go home? Is there anything else wrong with me?"

"You are one lucky guy mister. After learning that your car rolled over –"

"What?!" Sonny screeches.

Will is fervently shaking his head no.

"Well," Kayla gets the hint. "Like I said you are very lucky to be walking away from this."

"He was in pain when I hugged him a little while ago. Why?" Sonny asks.

Kayla looks at Will. "Will would you like to discuss your injuries in private?"

Sonny's hand tightens over Will's. "No Aunt Kayla…..he stays."

"Ok…well he has significant bruising on his torso from the seat belt and being jostled around so that is probably why he was in pain when you hugged him. He will be sore for a while. He has some cuts from the glass …luckily none required stitching and they should heal quickly. What I am most worried about is your head Will. You probably hit the steering wheel and you have a big bump and a cut right here to the left. Luckily …again no stitching was needed and the bump should come down soon…but I would like to run some tests to make sure you do not have a concussion since you did lose consciousness for quite a while."

"Can I go home after the test?" Will asks.

"If the test comes back negative and you don't have a concussion than yes….you can go home tonight."

"Thanks Aunt Kayla."

"You're welcome Will….now I am going to go get those tests ordered….but the Salem PD is out there and they want to talk to you…do you feel up to it?"

"No….um not yet…I…I need to talk to Justin first….I need to let him know something …..can you go get him for me?"

"Sure."

As soon as she walks out; Will squeezes Sonny's hand. "Sonny …don't get mad ….ok?"

"That is going to depend Will."

"I need to talk to your dad first…alone."

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to know what is going on."

Justin sticks his head in the door. "Kayla said you wanted to talk to me Will."

"Yeah…but alone…do you think that you could take Sonny-"

"I…..SAID…NO…"

"Sonny I need to think."

"I don't want you to think….I want you to talk…..Will I am already in the dark and I feel like I don't know what I need to know…don't make it worse….I want to know what happened …"

Will is trying to think quickly….he looks at Sonny and he knows he is going to have to spill everything…..but first he needs to make sure of something…but how…then he thinks he has a way around it….

"I'm sorry Justin…could you give us just five minutes alone?"

"Of course….call me when you are ready….I'll be out in the hall."

When he walks out Will takes his hand out of Sonny's hand and sits up straighter. "Ok, if you want me to tell you everything …"

"If…" Sonny arches a brow. "You weren't planning on it."

"Well, I was …but maybe not **EVERYTHING…." **Will hedges.

"But now you _**will**_ tell me everything?" Sonny asks.

"Well, I will if you promise to give me immunity."

"What?"

"I want immunity."

"Are you out of your mind? I think we need to call your Aunt Kayla back in here. That bump in the head must be more than she thinks."

"No…we don't need her. I know what I'm talking about and I want immunity."

"From what?"

"From you."

"Me?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you want immunity from me? I don't understand Will."

"Just promise me immunity and I will explain."

"I'm not going to promise until I understand what I am promising. Why would you need immunity from me? From what?"

Will is quiet.

"Will?"

"I'm not telling you until you promise."

Sonny can hear the little bit of fear behind his words. "What are you afraid of? What could I possib-" The light bulb turns on in Sonny's head…."You crashed your car….the only thing I've threatened you with is…..it wasn't just an accident…."

Sonny finds Will and grabs his hand. "You were playing race car driver…..in the snow?!" Sonny asked incredulously.

Will pales, but remains quiet.

"Were you?"

"I'm not saying anything else until you promise."

"Will…." Sonny's voice holds a little bit of anger in it.

"Sonny, I swear it wasn't my fault." Will actually sounds scared and Sonny doesn't like that.

Sonny runs up his hand until he finds Will's face. "Babe, listen to me. I never want you scared in our bedroom. I would never hurt you or do anything you didn't want to do. I won't. I promise….now tell me what happened."

Will leans over and kisses Sonny. "I'm sorry but the thought of going that far…for so long….and then not being able to cum….was a scary thought….but I guess I knew you wouldn't really do it…but well …I just needed to make sure…."

"I was teasing you…I just wanted to make a point….I'm sorry….now tell me what happened…"

"Ok…but lets call your dad because I really want to hear what he has to say."

"Ok."

"Justin…" Will calls.

Justin comes in…."What is going on guys?"

"Start talking," Sonny softly orders.

"Um….well when I walked out of the lecture hall from my final…I saw someone I recognized….I told myself that it didn't mean anything and that it didn't matter….and I just told myself to get to the car and get home…..but I kind of knew that it did matter…I guess I was just hoping he would go away."

"But he didn't….who was he?" Sonny asks.

"It was Steven Sonny…from the kidnapping….Julian's friend…do you remember him?"

"Yes, I remember him. How could I forget? Did he follow you? What happened?"

"He caught up to me in the parking lot…..and grabbed me." He stops talking when he sees Sonny's face and notices how upset he is getting."

Will pulls him to the bed and wraps his arm around him. "Sonny?" Will whispers.

"What happened then?" Sonny croaks out.

Will looks at Justin; who nods his head in encouragement to continue.

"Um…well…to make a long story short…"

"I want the long version," Sonny interrupts.

"Ok….he …he told me he was here visiting family and friends and that he'd gone to visit Julian only to find out that he was dead. ….he went on to say that Julian was dead because of me and that the guy who killed him was only doing his job….and that I might have as well pulled the trigger….he reminded me that Julian had known about the phone…that you and I were only alive because Julian had convinced him to go away that day….he said that Julian had said that I was something special….and that they had both known that day that we would be rescued...that I owed Julian…..I tried to explain about the stalking….but he wouldn't listen…he said…um…he said…."

"What did he say Will?" Justin prompts when Will stops talking.

"He said that he was going to kill me…that it would be a slow, painful death…because that is what I deserved…I swung my backpack at his head…he went down and I ran to my car…"

"I'm so sorry Will…this all started because of me," Justin murmurs.

"No, please don't…this isn't your fault. Julian wasn't your fault…it was his ….and this isn't your fault either…but you know the situation…so I thought you could help in trying to figure out what to do next…."

"Ok, tell us what happened next." Justin says.

"I drove away but he got in his car and started following me. I tried to get rid of him….but I couldn't….I was going to call 911…but my phone was off in my backpack and then it slipped to the floor as I swerved and I tried to think of where I could go…I thought of the Kiriakis mansion and EJ's mansion…but I thought he might hurt someone there….I thought of the police station…but I was on the other side of town…. he hit me from behind twice and I um…I almost lost control of the car and I knew I had to think of something fast…..the only thing I could think of was the town square because the festival was going on and there would be lots of people and police…."

"That was smart," Justin smiles.

"But I didn't get there…he went to the other side of the road and rammed me…..my car spun and slid off the road," Will looks at the side of Sonny's face and swallows. He runs his hands along Sonny's arms as he talks. "The car rolled around twice ….I think…and then when it settled….I tried to get out before he got there…I thought he was coming….but he didn't….I don't know what happened to him… I heard people yelling and sirens and that is all I remember….I blacked out."

Sonny is quiet….too quiet.

"Sonny?" Will kisses his neck.

Sonny doesn't answer.

"Sonny, I didn't know what else to do," Will says.

Sonny quietly slips out of Will's arms and stands up. He thought this was over….a part of their past….that they were still trying to forget….he remembers only too well the fear of Julian stalking Will…the notes….the pictures…..walking into Isaih's apartment and seeing him on top of Will….the gun...the blood….

And now this guy…Steven wants Will dead…..and Sonny CAN'T SEE….HE CAN'T SEE WILL….HE CAN'T SEE IF ANYONE ELSE IS IN THE ROOM WITH THEM…HE CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT WILL….HE CANT DO ANYTHING TO STOP THIS ASSHOLE…HE CAN'T SEE A FUCKEN THING AND HE IS MORE PISSED OFF AT THAT FACT THAN EVER BEFORE!

He bumps into something and kicks and throws it out of his way. "NO! NO! NO!" He roars as the tray noisily falls to the floor.

To be continues…..


End file.
